You & I Collide
by Ridelliz
Summary: Tokyo, de nos jours, deux clans puissants se partagent la ville. Une rivalité sans merci les oppose, entraînant dans leur sillage une jeune avocate engagée pour défendre les intérêts de l'un d'eux...SasuXsaku et autres parings Chap6!
1. Chapter 1

**¤¤¤ You & I Collide ¤¤¤**

Bonjour, bonjour !! Une nouvelle petite fic histoire de faire patienter la suite de mes autres histoires qui mettent beaucoup à arriver…j'en suis affreusement désolée TT TT. Mais comme beaucoup d'entre vous, les études prennent ENORMEMENT de temps. Sachant que je prépare mon CAPES en même temps que mon mémoire, je vous laisse imaginer…Bref, bref, bref !!! Voici donc une petite histoire qui se passe dans le Tokyo actuel, rien à voir avec le monde des ninjas. On bascule dans les monde impitoyable des affaires et du droit (c'est assez dur d'ailleurs d'écrire dessus… ) . Vous retrouvez vos persos préférés forcément plus âgés et je m'excuse d'avance si le caractère de certains n'est pas forcément respecté.

Voili, voilou !!!

Des parings en perspective

Bonne lecture les gens !!!

* * *

**Chapitre I : Rencontre fortuite**

- Pfiou…quelle poussière !!!

Elle passa une main sur son front et dégagea quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage. Elle donna un dernier coup de plumeau sur l'étagère en bois et replaça de vieux livres avec une couverture en cuir usé. Avant de ranger le dernier, elle huma l'ouvrage.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette odeur…

Satisfaite, elle le mit à sa place. Cette odeur si particulière qui imprégnait les vieux livres et toute la pièce. Comme un mystère…Cette librairie était hors du temps, on aurait pu y trouver un grimoire…

- Je suis sûre qu'il en a de dissimuler dans sa réserve…songea t-elle à haute voix en riant.

Pourtant située en plein cœur du centre de Tokyo, ce petit magasin atypique gardait toute son originalité, très apprécié des collectionneurs pour ses ouvrages anciens parfois inestimables…malgré le peu de fois où le maître des lieux daignait faire un brin de ménage…Après tout, c'est ce qui faisait le charme de l'endroit et c'est pour ça qu'elle si plaisait tellement. Perchée sur un vieil escabeau de bois grinçant, elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à la poussière des étagères de la grande bibliothèque ainsi qu'aux ouvrages eux-mêmes.

Habillée d'une vielle salopette en jean et d'un t-shirt vert tout aussi défraîchi, elle s'arrêta pour nouer ses cheveux en un chignon négligé puis se remit à l'œuvre.

Elle tendit le bras pour atteindre l'étagère supérieure. A ce moment, la petite clochette qui faisait office de sonnette se mit à tinter.

- Bonjour ! Puis-je vous…hééééééééé !!!

Son escabeau se mit alors à chanceler dangereusement sous le choc et voulant se retenir, elle agrippa les livres…qui dégringolèrent en cascade, provoquant un boucan monstre dans la petite échoppe.

AIE ! Mais ça va pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !!! Pesta une voix grave

** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Il déambulait dans les rues, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, le regard sombre perdu dans le vide. L'animation bruyante de la rue, l'agitation frénétique des passants ne parvenaient pas à le faire émerger de ses noires pensées. Son esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé pour se soucier de son environnement. Ni des regards féminins séduits posés sur lui.

Il n'avait rien demandé. Il poursuivait gentiment ses études dans lesquelles il brillait et le voilà affublé soudain d'un fardeau considérable qui risquait bien de bouleverser sa carrière…et tout simplement son existence. Un fardeau qui ne lui était certainement pas destiné au départ. Après tout, il aurait du s'en douter…son frère ayant déserté et restant introuvable, son père s'était rabattu sur lui en toute logique. Pourquoi devait-il hériter d'un empire financier dont il savait pertinemment les bases frauduleuses ? Le monde des affaires ne lui disait rien qui vaille même s'il avait parfois été associé à quelques projets…

Alors pourquoi ? Parce que le code de l'honneur et du devoir faisait partie des mœurs de son illustre famille…

A peine avait-il appris la nouvelle qu'il avait pris la fuite, comme son frère…A croire que c'était dans les gênes de fuir les responsabilités…son père n'aimait décidément pas qu'on lui tienne tête et surtout qu'on lui refuse quoique ce soit…Et il avait pris ce risque…

Il avait fui aussi loin que ses jambes et son esprit pourraient le conduire…dans cette rue semblable à toutes les autres rues du centre des affaires de Tokyo…

_Vraiment…déprimant…_

Son père, du genre impatient et n'aimant pas essuyer un revers, ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas satisfaction, et il allait le chercher voire le traquer partout pour le ramener, même par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Et son père n'était pas avare de moyens, même pour cette futile « fugue ».

Il savait qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps de répit pour méditer sur tout ça et c'est pour ça qu'il remarqua aussitôt la grosse berline noire s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui et deux gorilles en sortir.

- Quoi, déjà ? Et bien, il emploie les grands moyens pour me ramener au bercail…Comme si je comptais ne jamais revenir…tsss

Ni une ni deux, il retourna sur ses pas et précipita ses enjambées dans une rue adjacente toute aussi animée. Il n'allait pas laisser ces deux sbires gâcher son dernier moment de franche liberté…

- Tsss…la liberté…hn.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaules et vit les deux hommes tenter de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de passant et l'appeler par son nom.

Il ignora les appels et bifurqua de nouveau. Une vieille enseigne attira l'espace d'une seconde son attention. Sans réfléchir il poussa une vielle porte usée verte en bois qui s'accompagna d'un tintement de clochette. Il referma la porte aussi vite et expira. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'accueillir poliment dans son dos.

- Bonjour !

Mais concentré sur la rue, il n'y prêta pas attention et continua de reculer, comme pour s'enfoncer davantage dans la pénombre qu'offrait ce vieux magasin miteux afin de mieux se cacher... Et il ne vit pas l'escabeau en bois juste derrière lui.

- Puis-je vous…Héééééé !!!

Un long cri fut suivi par un déluge de livres venus du ciel qui lui tomba dessus comme une avalanche et l'assommèrent

- AIE !!!

Il se frotta le crâne et vit de vieux livres reliés tout poussiéreux gisant à ses pieds. Normal qu'il fut à moitié assommé vu la grosseur de ces bouquins antiques! Il leva un regard noir vers la personne perchée sur l'escabeau qui se retenait in extremis à l'étagère, les pointes des pieds touchant à peine l'échelle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !! dit-il furieux

- Vous n'êtes pas gonflé vous! Lui répliqua la jeune femme énervée malgré sa mauvaise posture. Vous n'aviez qu'à regarder où vous marchiez et vous n'auriez pas percuté mon escabeau !!

- Parce que vous appelez ça un escabeau ? railla le jeune homme en détaillant le dit escabeau d'un œil moqueur

Puis son regard sombre se mit à détailler sans retenue celle qui était censée tenir équilibre dessus. Une jeune femme qui n'était pas plus âgée que lui, négligemment vêtue et coiffée. Une femme de ménage ? L'endroit en avait certes bien besoin…

- A moins que vous n'attendiez que je vous tombe également dessus, il serait aimable à vous de me donner un coup de main pour redescendre !

- Sans façon merci. Je ne tiens pas à perdre connaissance… fit-il en la scrutant sans retenue, le sourcil arqué.

Outrée, elle ne trouva rien à répliquer, n'attendant qu'une chose : retrouver la terre ferme. Seulement, son interlocuteur semblait prendre plaisir à la voir dans cette posture forte désagréable, vu le léger rictus qu'il affichait.

- C'est moi ou l'étagère toute entière qui risque de vous aplatir comme une vulgaire crêpe si vous ne vous dépêchez pas !!

Il se décida à rapprocher l'escabeau de l'étagère et elle put enfin reposer plein pied sur la marche, essuyant son front moite du coup de panique.

Elle descendit prestement, refusant la main qu'il lui tendait et lui fit face, furibonde.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous remercier ? Cracha t-elle en enlevant quelques mèches qui lui collaient au visage

- Je n'y comptais pas, effectivement. Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre librairie tombe en ruine…vu l'accueil de la commerçante, les clients doivent se faire rarissimes…

- Je ne vous permets pas de juger ! Tout est de votre faute !!! D'ailleurs vous allez ranger ses livres et…

L'intrus se figea soudain et son attention fut attirée soudainement par la rue. Excédée par cet intrus malpoli qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, elle se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches

- Ca vous dérangerait de m'aider à réparer vos bêtises ?

Il ne semblait pas l'écouter, le regard toujours fixe vers la vitrine. A moins qu'il ne faisait exprès de l'ignorer...Vu le personnage désobligeant et insolent, c'était vraisemblable. Elle se mit à frapper impatiemment du pied.

- Oh ! Je vous parle !!

- Taisez-vous !

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, sidérée

- Comment ça me « taire » ??? Vous commencez sérieusement à me chauffer ! Si vous n'avez rien à acheter, allez-vous-en !

Pour appuyer ses dires elle le prit par le bras et le traîna de force vers la porte. La cloche commença à tinter mais le jeune homme la referma aussitôt, entraînant à son tour la jeune femme vers le fond de l'échoppe

- Mais… Mais ! Lâchez-moi !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien. La lueur avait changé. Envolée, l'arrogance…

- Je vous demande deux minutes. Je cherche simplement à éviter des gens qui me cherchent et…

- Et alors ??? Je m'en contrefiche !! Allez vous planquer ailleurs ! Sortez d'ici !!

- Vous allez arrêter de beugler ? Vous êtes franchement lourde !!

Et en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de le jeune femme, et ses yeux verts s'embraser de colère, signe d'une grosse tempête, il enchaîna rapidement pour gagner du temps :

- Si vous m'aidez, je vous aide à nettoyer tout le reste de votre…votre euh « librairie », s'empressa t-il de dire, ayant une certaine réticence à prononcer le mot librairie.

- Comment osez-vous…oh vraiment ? Se ravisa t-elle soudainement intéressée. Vous, faire le ménage ?

- Vous avez ma parole, jura t-il, lançant des coups d'œil pressés vers la porte.

- Qui me dit que vous ne croisez pas vos doigts derrière votre dos et que vous ne mentez pas, se méfia t-elle, les bras croisés

- C'est pas vrai, vous n'arrêtez jamais…soupira t-il, exaspéré. Dans le genre obstinée…

Deux masses sombres se tenaient devant l'enseigne de la librairie. Sans réfléchir, il plongea sous le comptoir.

- Hééé ! mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? S'écria t-elle en passant son buste par-dessus le comptoir pour le voir se recroqueviller le plus possible.

- A quoi vous jouez ?

- Je vous en prie.

Le regard suppliant et non plus arrogant qu'il lui adressa, la fit hésiter. Le son de la clochette la fit sursauter. Elle redressa et se tourna vers la porte.

- Bon…jour…

Deux mastodontes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, costumes et lunettes noires. La librairie devint soudain plus sombre que d'habitude…Cette arrivée impromptue impressionna la jeune femme qui perdit son sourire et déglutit.

_C'est quoi ça ???Des Yakuzas !!! Dans la libraire ??_

- Euh…je peux vous aider ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit l'un des deux hommes tandis que le 2ème se mit à inspecter chaque recoin, sans prendre aucun soin pour les montagnes de livres qui encombraient, certes, le magasin.

- Faites un peu attention je vous prie !!! Dit-elle en rattrapant in extremis un livre en exposition sur un pupitre que le bouledogue faillit renverser. Hey ! Mais où allez-vous comme ça ? S'adressa t-elle à l'autre qui se dirigeait vers le fond

- Il y a quoi par là ?

Elle lui barra le passage.

- L'arrière boutique. Rien qui n'intéresse nos clients, répliqua t-elle le plus poliment possible.

- On peut jeter un coup d'œil ? Fit-il en avançant sans attendre la réponse.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas un moulin ici ! C'est pas possible! C'est un véritable défilé aujourd'hui !! Si vous ne voulez pas de livres, je vous prierai de sortir.

- Des gens sont donc venus ici il y a peu? Interrogea l'homme suspicieux

Consciente de la gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre, elle tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Evidemment ! Des clients, comme tous les jours ! J'ignore ce que vous cherchez mais vous ne le trouverez pas ici !

- On cherche un jeune homme brun, à peu près 25 ans, il porte un pantalon et une veste sombre, une chemise blanche, on était certain de l'avoir vu pénétrer ici…

- Et bien vous faites erreur !

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Il montra les dégâts causés par le carambolage dans l'escabeau.

- Je fais du rangement…et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde !

- Alors personne n'est entré, vous en êtes sûre ?? Insista le premier.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa un cours instant sur le comptoir. D'où elle se trouvait elle distinguait la silhouette du parfait étranger qui la mettait en pareille situation.

- Pourquoi cherchez vous frénétiquement cet homme pour aller mettre jusqu'à la pagaille dans ma boutique ?

- Rien qui puisse vous intéresser, ma p'tite demoiselle, grinça l'homme en réajustant ces lunettes

Mais déjà elle n'écoutait plus, ses yeux exorbités étaient rivés sur l'autre bonhomme

- Hey vous !! Faites attention, ces livres ont une valeur inestimable !! Oh non, c'est trop…Quel manque de respect !!

Elle arracha le précieux livre de ses mains poisseuses qui le feuilletaient à la limite de déchirer les pages. Elle explosa :

- Ca suffit ! Dehors !! Ou bien j'appelle la police !

Les voir ainsi manquer autant de respect à ces livres la mettait hors d'elle. Elle attrapa son plumeau et frappa le plus gros des deux hommes, furax.

- Ne touchez plus à ces livres avec vos sales pattes! Sortez de ce magasin et n'y mettez plus les pieds espèce de vandales !! DEHORS !!!

- ok, ok, ma ptite demoiselle, on y va…Désolé pour le dérangement

- C'est ça !!

Sakura posa alors les yeux sur sa ceinture au moment où sa veste virevolta et eut un hoquet.

_Qui sont ces gars ?_

Ils fermèrent la porte en maugréant contre ce petit bout de femme impétueux et s'éloignèrent.

Elle poussa un gros soupir : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de piquer sa crise devant cet homme armé ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien un revolver qui était glissé sous son veston ?

Elle prit appui sur le mur pour reprendre ses esprits, les membres légèrement tremblants. Le jeune homme sortit de sa planque et lâcha à son tour un gros soupir. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Merci du coup de main. Et chapeau de leur avoir tenu tête. Un vrai chien de garde !! Vous semblez très attachée à ces ouvrages…

- Je suis folle…complètement folle…murmura t-elle, atterrée

- Folle ? Aussi, oui…

Elle se retourna et son regard redevint instantanément acéré.

- Je ne vous demande pas de commenter, vous ! Qui étaient ces hommes d'abord ? Des Yakuzas ???

- Des Yakuzas ?? Non, absolument pas, répondit-il sans réussir à dissimuler un petit rire amusé. Ce n'était rien d'important

- Rien d'important ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Explosa t-elle. Il avait un…

- Est-ce que je peux passer un coup de fil ? Je n'ai pas mon portable, l'interrompit-il.

- Vous devez me dire qui c'était d'abord! J'ai le droit, vu la situation dans laquelle vous m'avez mise, vous me devez au moins ça non ?!

- Je vous dois ma reconnaissance de m'avoir rendu ce service mais ça s'arrête là. Le reste ne vous regarde pas, répliqua t-il froidement.

Le ton employé n'appelait aucun commentaire. Mais l'envie de lui flanquer une baffe la démangeait irrésistiblement ! Elle agita ses doigts et se retint en serrant son poing.

- Le téléphone est sur le comptoir, désigna t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Merci.

Elle entreprit de ranger les livres tandis qu'il composait son numéro.

- C'est moi (…) évidemment ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit baka !! Ecoute j'ai pas le temps, là. Mon père me lâche plus, tu vois le genre (…) hum (…) ouais c'est ça (…) je suis coincé, faut que tu viennes me chercher (…) Bien sûr que non j'ai pas ma voiture sinon je te téléphonerai pas et je serai déjà loin, abruti ! (…) Je suis…bonne question. Attends.

Il se tourna vers elle qui gardait obstinément le dos tourné et demanda :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Dans une librairie, répliqua t-elle sans prendre soin de se retourner

- Hilarant. Alors ?

_- Konoha's books, _sur Hibaya-dori, lâcha t-elle en marmonnant

Il reprit le combiné.

- Je suis dans une librairie sur Hibaya-dori (…) oui je sais, ce n'est pas à coté (…) oui je sais que je suis dans une librairie paumée !!! Tu t'amènes et tu poseras tes questions plus tard !! Grouille-toi !

Il raccrocha brusquement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, en roulant des yeux

- Il me fatigue…

Il revint et se planta devant elle.

Elle ne daignait pas bouger, voulant l'ignorer. Mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger non plus.

Accroupie, elle distingua ses chaussures, qu'elle analysa comme une grande marque. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre son inspection : elle remonta son regard le long de ses jambes, un pantalon, noir, puis une veste, noire aussi, qui devait coûter une petite poignée de yen, jusqu'à son visage, froid, impassible mais vraiment…séduisant. Elle faisait souillon à coté. Elle se rembrunit et lui tendit son plumeau en l'agitant sous son nez

- A vous de jouer, le fugitif.

Il la scruta sans bouger, le sourcil légèrement arqué.

- Votre promesse de m'aider à nettoyer tout le magasin, s'impatienta t-elle.

- J'ai dit ça moi ? Feignit-il avec son arrogance retrouvée.

Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et lui flanqua le plumeau dans les mains

- Un peu que vous l'avez dit ! Et même promis ! J'ai pas toute la journée !

- Hum…je m'en souviens pas. Ou bien peut être avais-je réellement croisé mes doigts dans mon dos...provoqua t-il avec un rictus. Je vais seulement remettre ces livres à leur place. Pour le reste, faire la poussière ou non ne changera rien à « ça »…ajouta t-il en jetant un regard blasé circulaire au magasin.

Elle s'empourpra, le poing la démangeant fortement. Il allait s'en prendre une !

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…un enfoiré ! C'est…

- Vous permettez ?

Il la prit par les épaules et la décala. Il se baissa ensuite pour ramasser les livres. Il en examina plus d'un.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous vous y intéressez, railla t-elle. Rangez ça et disparaissez.

- Vous ne devriez pas le ranger sur cette étagère mais sur celle derrière le comptoir. C'est un roman épistolaire et non une biographie. Quant à ses deux là, il vous manque le dernier tome, c'est dommage, c'est le meilleur et c'est aussi le plus inestimable.

Tout en parlant il remettait les ouvrages soigneusement à leur place, laissant sur place la jeune femme médusée, le plumeau à la main

- Et ça, c'est pour vous, vous devriez les lire, ça pourrait vous intéresser, conclut-il en lui flanquant deux livres dans les bras.

Elle regarda les couvertures et les titres incrustés en lettres d'or. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une bouffée de colère la submergea.

- Le premier raconte l'histoire d'une sorcière qui tenait une librairie au XVIe siècle et qui a terminé sur le bûcher, probablement parce qu'elle avait la langue bien pendue, c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un… et le deuxième, enchaîna t-il l'empêchant d'en placer une, c'est un ouvrage de droit civil. Vous verrez que j'ai le droit de garder le silence en n'importe quelle circonstance. La loi me l'autorise. Même en présence d'un avocat !

- Je connais la loi ! Et sûrement mieux que vous !!! Je suis…

- …Evidemment, évidemment…ironisa t-il en hochant la tête. Bien j'ai fait ma part de marché. Je vous laisse à vos poussières. Ah, j'allais oublier…

Il sortit de sa veste un petit livre plus récent qu'il déposa sur le comptoir.

- Très bon choix.

Et sur un dernier rictus insolent, il disparut dans un tintement de clochette. C'était quoi ce ton cynique ? Et ce regard indéchiffrable ?? Elle posa un regard sur le livre, et son visage se décomposa pour virer au rouge vif. Ce n'était pas son livre !! Comme si elle pouvait lire ce genre de choses !! Pour quoi passait-elle ?? Et…

Elle entendit des pas traînants dans son dos.

- C'était quoi tout ce rafus ? Je n'ai pas rêvé hein ? Fit un homme d'un certain âge en laissant échapper un long bâillement

D'une stature assez imposante avec une longue chevelure blanche, l'œil pétillant, il venait de sortir de l'arrière boutique

Elle soupira et se mit à rire, relâchant sa pression

- Toujours un wagon de retard Jiraiya-san…mais tout va bien, quelques clients agités…

- Toi aussi tu t'es agitée, Sakura ? Remarqua t-il en lui pointant ses joues rouges

- Quoi ? Euh …non, un coup de chaud. Mais je vous prierai de plus laisser traîner vos livres obscènes sur le comptoir. Un client est tombé dessus et a cru que c'était le mien !! De quoi j'avais l'air ?

- AhAhAH !!! Ca devait être drôle à voir !! Ah oui…Pardon…s'excusa t-il rapidement en voyant le regard assassin de la jeune femme.

- Ces livres n'ont pas leur place ici, vous le savez bien, ajouta-elle sur un ton de reproche. Alors laissez les dans la réserve…ou sous votre oreiller. Il ne manquerait plus que vous vous mettiez à en écrire…

- Hun qui sait…susurra Jiraiya, l'œil lubrique. Je plaisante Sakura !!

Elle secoua la tête sceptique

- Mouais, heureusement que je connais votre passion pour les livres anciens, ça rattrape un peu... J'ai quasiment terminé les étagères, annonça t-elle en remontant sur l'escabeau

- Laisse, je le ferai, tu devrais aller te reposer, il est déjà 19H. Une dure journée t'attend demain non ?

- Oui…mais je me change les idées avant d'attaquer. Et puis je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous allez encore lire vos livres pervers au lieu de faire le ménage !!! Accusa t-elle en lui arrachant la preuve des mains du vieillard, pris en faute

Jiraiya prit une moue dépitée :

- Un peu de distraction, sois un peu indulgente avec un homme sénile qui vit seul et…

- A d'autres… mais c'est surtout quand je vois les trésors que vous avez dans cette boutique, c'est une mine d'or ! Ca me désole de vous voir lire ces cochonneries…mais je sais que vous avez déjà pratiquement tout lu, enchaîna t-elle voyant Jiraiya prêt à répliquer.

Tous deux se regardèrent et mirent à rire.

- En parlant de ça, je devrais avoir une grosse livraison la semaine prochaine. Un héritage dont la famille veut se débarrasser. D'après ce que j'ai pu savoir, on devrait trouver notre bonheur et quelques petites merveilles.

- Je sais qu'il y a un livre de contes qui date du XVIe siècle ainsi qu'un rouleau de généalogie chinoise, annonça Sakura en rangeant l'escabeau

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est moi qui ai suggéré à cette famille de léguer ses biens à votre librairie. Il s'agit de la famille Hyûga, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Oh…je vois. Les Hûyga, bien sûr…Mon interlocuteur ne s'était pas présenté au téléphone. Je te remercie en tout cas et tu les remercieras également de ma part. Je suppose que tu auras énormément de travail avec ce qui t'attend mais si tu veux venir m'aider à dépouiller, la porte est ouverte, comme d'habitude.

- Je m'en souviendrai. De toute manière, on se revoit jeudi.

- Tu auras le temps ?

- Je trouverai toujours le temps de venir ici, fit Sakura avec un sourire

Elle alla récupérer sa veste dans l'arrière boutique, prit un livre sur une étagère et fit une bise au vieil homme.

- Je vous l'emprunte ! Oh…et celui là aussi, ajouta t-elle en s'emparant du livre sur la sorcière que lui avait « conseillé » l'inconnu.

- Et ce livre sur le code civil ? Interrogea le vieillard en voyant le dit bouquin traîner sur le comptoir.

- Je le connais par cœur, vous pourrez le ranger

- Très bien. Bon courage Sakura, souhaita Jiraiya. Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir à merveille

- Merci, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin !

A ce moment, son cellulaire dans sa poche se mit à sonner. Elle s'en saisit, consulta l'écran qui affichait l'origine de l'appel : « Home ». Elle fit un signe de main à Jiraiya et sortit, laissant entrer au passage de nouveaux clients.

- Salut Tenten ! Dit –elle en décrochant

_- Tu es encore à la librairie ?_

- J'en sors. Tu es où ?

_- On allait sortir manger un morceau, il se trouve que le frigo est vide…_

- Merde, c'était à moi d'y aller ! S'excusa Sakura en se mordant la lèvre. J'irai…euh…

_- T'inquiète, je m'en chargerai, Tu n'auras pas le temps demain, non ? C'est bien demain que tu commences ?_

- Hmm… t'as raison. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite, c'est moi qui paie

_- Cool ! Mais je suis avec Kiba…_

- Bah… dis à ce parasite que c'est un veinard de se faire inviter. Je vous rejoins chez Lee. D'ailleurs j'aurai des trucs à te raconter.

_- J'ai hâte ! Et le parasite me dit de te dire qu'il t'adore !! A toute à l'heure !_

Sakura raccrocha en souriant et se dirigea hâtivement vers le métro.

** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

- T'en as mis du temps, râla le jeune homme en prenant place coté passager.

- Hé ho ! J'ai fait aussi vite que ce tas de ferrailles le permet ! Pas de ma faute si tu fugues à l'autre bout de la ville ! Et pourquoi tu t'es planqué dans cette librairie ? Demanda le conducteur, blond comme les blés, en désignant la boutique atypique entre deux grands immeubles. C'est louche comme endroit !

- Je m'y suis caché figure toi. Mon père a envoyé deux de ses gorilles pour me ramener.

- Oula ! Pas de bol, tu leur as échappé ??

- On m'a un peu aidé…

- C'est quoi ce rictus sadique que je vois sur ton visage ? Interrogea son ami, suspicieux. Il s'est passé quoi ? encore une femme?

Le jeune songea un instant à la jeune inconnue qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à faire sortir de ses gonds…

- Rien d'intéressant. Mais ils sont partis après avoir mis un peu le foutoir et bien sûr, ils ne sont pas venus sans rien

- Quoi…des flingues ??

Le brun hocha la tête. Le blond la secoua.

- Ton père ne peut pas te foutre un peu la paix ?

Son passager resta silencieux un moment puis murmura :

- C'est ironique…

- De quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles que je cherchais toujours à attirer son attention alors qu'il était sans cesse tourner vers mon frère…et maintenant qu'il se tourne vers moi, je détale en courant…c'est pathétique…

- Je trouve pas. On a plus l'impression qu'il se rabat sur toi parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix mais bon…

- Tu as toujours le don de trouver les mots qu'il faut, maugréa le brun. Mais au fond, c'est tout à fait ça…

- Bon alors ! Raconte !!! Une grande réunion ce matin avec tous les associés et tout le tralala, ça devait être méga important ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ? Il a dit quoi ton vieux ??

- Concentre toi sur la route plutôt que de beugler ! Je suis pas sourd !

- Les entretiens avec ton père n'arrangent pas ton humeur en tout cas…bouda le conducteur.

Le jeune homme à ses cotés s'enferma dans son mutisme et regarda les bâtiments défiler à travers la vitre, l'air songeur.

- Il t'a légué la direction c'est ça, devina au bout d'un moment son ami avec un air préoccupé, néanmoins fixé sur la route. Je suis désolé pour toi mon vieux.

- Je savais ce qui m'attendait si mon frère ne revenait pas mais je pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite…j'ai toujours espéré qu'il revienne pour m'éviter ça…

- Itachi a toujours fui ses responsabilités, c'est pas maintenant qu'il allait les prendre, vu l'ampleur de ces responsabilités…Je veux pas le défendre mais on peut le comprendre !

- Hun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Tu connais mon père, tu connais la famille et tout ce qui gravite autour…un refus n'est même pas envisageable. Je suis coincé… Hey ! Le feu est rouge abruti ! Fais gaffe !

L'abruti en question freina brutalement et se tourna l'air grave vers son co-pilote, la conduite de son ami le rendant plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire:

- T'as vraiment envie de t'embarquer là dedans ? Je veux dire, tu connais les affaires de ton père, y'a rien de plus louche, y'a qu'à voir ses gorilles te courser avec des flingues …Ca sent la magouille à plein nez !

- Merci de me le rappeler…

- Pas de quoi, répondit le blond le plus naturellement du monde. C'est juste que reprendre une affaire sale, c'est vraiment risqué, surtout pour toi qui débarques dans le milieu.

- Cette société est intouchable pour le moment. Elle domine quasiment tout Tokyo. Personne n'ose s'y attaquer…du moins pour le moment…

- Ouais mais y'a des connards qui vont profiter de ta nomination pour foutre la zone ! C'est toujours comme ça !

- Tu as une de ces façons d'analyser les choses…

- Au moins c'est clair. En plus je crois savoir que ton père est en ce moment sur un gros coup, il compte racheter toute une société ou je sais pas quoi…et c'est toi qui vas devoir régler ça !

- Une affaire qui risque fortement de faire grand bruit et se terminer au tribunal…murmura t-il pour lui même

- Sérieux ??! S'écria le conducteur en faisant un écart dangereux

- Putain, Naruto ! S'énerva le brun en s'accorchant de toutes ses forces à son siège.

- Pardon, pardon, héhé…non, sans déconner, au tribunal ?

- C'est ce que j'en déduis même si mon père est certain du contraire, qu'il va réussir sans le moindre problème. Il croit profiter de la situation. Le directeur de cette société vient de décéder et a laissé tout son empire à un novice. Cette firme est le concurrent direct de mon père. Mais un novice innocent bien entouré. Ils ne se laisseront pas faire. Ca se voit que mon père ne connaît pas son plus farouche rival…

- Et toi tu connais ?

- Un peu…

- Et ils vont oser se dresser contre la société de ta famille ? Faut en avoir !

- Ils en sont capables…

Naruto se gara le long du trottoir et se tourna vers son ami, plantant ses yeux grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Ecoute Sasuke, je sais que t'es un peu pris au piège et que t'auras pas trop le choix mais quoique tu décides, je serai avec toi, je ferai tout pour t'aider, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, ajouta t-il avec une grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents

- Autant ne pas compter sur toi alors…railla Sasuke avec un rictus

- Enfoiré ! S'insurgea Naruto en lui flanquant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Naruto…Le business, c'est pas ton domaine…

- Et pas le tien non plus que je sache ! C'est quoi le lien entre médecine et business, tu peux me le dire ? T'as beau y baigner depuis que tu es gosse, c'est pas fait pour toi !! T'es un mec bien ! Sasuke, si tu t'embarques là d'dans, tu feras tout pour que tout soit clean ! J'en suis persuadé ! Et ça va pas être facile. Je sais que j'y connais rien mais je serai d'un grand soutien moral, tu verras ! Je t'aiderai à ma manière, tu ne pourras pas te passer de Uzumaki Naruto !

- C'est pas franchement mieux…mais …merci. Merci de me faire confiance

Un immense sourire éclaira alors le visage de Naruto. Il était rare d'entendre ce genre de mot de la bouche de Sasuke, il paraissait s'écorcher ou se brûler la langue les infimes fois où il les prononçait. Mais là, il l'avait accompagné d'un petit sourire sincère. Et Naruto était ravi. Et surtout chanceux, puisqu'il était le seul à qui Sasuke arrivait à faire ce genre de sourire.

- Tu sais, tu devrais sourire plus souvent Sasuke, les irréductibles filles qui te résistent encore tomberaient comme des mouches !!

- Tsss, baka…

Instinctivement, l'image de la jeune femme dans la librairie lui vint à l'esprit. Notamment l'éclat meurtrier qui embrasait ses iris verts.

_Y'aura pas plus irréductible je crois_…songea t-il. _Si elle avait pu me mettre une claque, elle l'aurait sans doute fait…_

- Allez, je t'emmène chez Ichiraku pour oublier tout ça !!!

- Pour changer… râla Sasuke.

- Ou bien c'est moi qui fais à bouffer, fit Naruto avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux

- Ichiraku, c'est très bien, déglutit Sasuke

- Paaaarfait ! J'adore quand tu débordes d'optimisme comme ça !! En route ! Les ramens n'attendent pas!! Beugla le blond satisfait en redémarrant en trombe, clouant son passager au fond de son siège.

**

* * *

**

Pauvre petit Sasuke chéri, dur pour lui ! On connaît déjà le premier clan, on connaîtra le deuxième au prochain chapitre !! Même si c'est pas dur de deviner

Bisous tout le monde !!!

¤ Ridelliz ¤


	2. Chapitre II Le deuxième clan

**¤¤¤ You & I Collide ¤¤¤**

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes, même si Noël est déjà passé !! J'espère que tout le monde a été gâté et que personne n'a fait de méchante indigestion !!!

Merci à **Lullaby12**, **Tsume,** **Molly Stevenson**, **Princesse d'Argent** (je te fais de gros gros bisous ma chérie !!!) et surtout à **Shanya10** qui m'a fait une review ENORME !!! Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire tout ça et merci pour tous tes encouragements !!

Pour te remercier en retour, je te dédicace ce chapitre II

A présent, je vous laisse à la lecture !

NB : je m'excuse d'avance si les persos vous semblent OOC mais c'est inévitable pour ce genre d'histoire

* * *

**Chapitre II : Le deuxième clan**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et une élégante jeune femme en sortit. Vêtue d'un tailleur brun et d'une chemise blanche, elle tenait une mallette et sa veste blanche dans une main, un café et un journal dans l'autre.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé, ses talons claquant sur le sol vitrifié, vers le bureau central. La femme à lunettes qui y était assise lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Haruno ! Voici votre courrier.

- Bonjour Kaoru ! Vous pouvez me donner un petit coup de main ? Demanda Sakura avec une petite grimace en lui montrant ses mains prises

La secrétaire acquiesça en riant et glissa la paperasse sous le bras de la jeune femme encombrée

- Merci, souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Des coups de fil hier ?

- Non. Le directeur a insisté pour que votre journée soit banalisée pour que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur votre nouvelle affaire.

- Trop aimable à lui ! C'est parfait

- Par contre, briefing obligé aujourd'hui à 10h dans la salle de conférence, ajouta la secrétaire en consultant ses notes

- C'est noté. Merci Kaoru

- Vous voulez que je vous ouvre la porte ?

- Non ça ira, question d'habitude, fin Sakura avec un clin d'oeil

Elle se dirigea vers la gauche du bureau et ouvrit une des portes avec néanmoins difficulté vu que ses mains étaient prises. Elle pénétra dans une pièce assez grande plongée dans la pénombre et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle déchargea son barda sur un des deux bureaux qui agrémentaient le lieu et entreprit d'ouvrir les stores, laissant la lumière des rayons de soleil s'infiltrer dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Sakura.

Cette dernière sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Elle fit volte face et distingua une silhouette confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, dans un coin sombre du bureau.

Sakura laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, une main sur son cœur palpitant, les joues rouges.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !!

- Je suis désolé. Mais je suis agréablement surpris : je ne pensais pas te faire toujours autant d'effets.

- Depuis quand tu fais dans l'humour ? Maugréa la jeune femme en rangeant un peu son bazar. Ce n'est pas ton genre

- Et toi toujours aussi agressive le matin, soupira l'inconnu, narquois

Sakura s'arrêta pour lui décrocher une moue renfrognée et termina d'ouvrir les stores.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son interlocuteur dont le visage était à présent éclairé par les rayons matinaux. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras, toisant le grand brun qui venait de se lever.

- Alors Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'aussi bonne heure ? Et comment es-tu entré ?

- Je suis arrivé avant ta secrétaire et vu que tu as toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à ne pas verrouiller les portes…c'est d'une facilité déconcertante.

- Je vois, fit-elle agacée par ses commentaires. Et pourquoi es –tu là au juste ? Tu n'as pas répondu. On est bien vendredi et notre rendez-vous a toujours bien lieu cet après midi au manoir non ?

- Oui, pas de changement.

Neji contourna le bureau et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Mais je voulais m'assurer avant ça que…que tu allais bien et que tu étais prête.

Sakura tressaillit de surprise. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Toujours aussi calme…mais inquiet.

- Je le suis, répondit-elle un peu perplexe

Neji porta alors ses yeux étrangement clairs sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je comprendrai que tu ne le sois pas. Je te connais. C'est…

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu des autres Neji ? Fit Sakura en l'observant attentivement, une pointe involontaire de sarcasme dans la voix

- Je ne plaisante pas, Sakura, fit-il imperturbable

- Je vois ça…et je ne plaisante pas non plus quand je t'affirme que je vais bien et que je suis prête.

- Sakura…

- Ecoute Neji, coupa t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Vraiment. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et c'est une décision que je n'ai pas prise à la légère. On en a assez parlé tous les deux non ?

- Je sais oui.

- Et tu sais très bien que j'angoissais un peu. J'avoue que c'est toujours un peu le cas, ajouta Sakura avec une petite grimace C'est l'avenir de l'empire Hyûga que vous me confiez, j'en suis honorée mais c'est une lourde responsabilité et c'est … terrifiant, termina t-elle en détournant la tête

- Je le sais aussi, consentit Neji. Mais si Hinata t'as choisie comme avocate c'est qu'elle est certaine que tu sauras défendre ses intérêts. Elle a toujours eu de bonnes intuitions. Et je la suis dans ce sens.

Sakura soupira. Elle remit une des ses mèches roses derrière son oreille et leva les yeux de jade vers celui du Hyûga

- Neji, je suis au barreau que depuis 2 ans et c'est vraiment ma première grosse affaire. Je pense d'ailleurs que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une aussi grosse affaire de toute ma carrière !

Son ton mélangeait à la fois enthousiasme et appréhension…surtout de l'appréhension. Neji opina, ayant parfaitement conscience de la situation.

Sakura se mit alors à marcher nerveusement en long et en large.

- Tu réalises, je vais me battre contre la puissante société Uchiwa, à laquelle personne n'a encore vraiment osé s'attaquer directement ! Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai eu des affaires de divorce, de fraude, de viol, et j'ai eu ma première affaire de meurtre il y a deux mois !

- Et tu t'en es sortie à merveille, conclut Neji. Je suis conscient de tout ça. Disons que notre affaire compile un peu tout ça…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…et tu multiplies le tout par 10…ironisa Sakura en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts

_Elle n'est pas prête…songea Neji, sentant le stress de la jeune femme ressurgir. Elle se trahit._

Il lui prit la main

- Ecoute Sakura, c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je te dis qu'il est encore temps pour toi de refuser. On peut se payer d'autres avocats. Hiashi avait tout prévu. Je sens que tu n'es pas sûre…Je ne veux pas que tu doutes, je ne veux pas non plus que tu prennes des risques et Dieu sait qu'il risque d'y en avoir

La jeune avocate le regarda à présent droit dans les yeux. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son fin visage. Elle serra sa main avec force

- Mais je suis prête à relever le défi, affirma t-elle, décidée. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Hinata a besoin de moi. Et je ne serai pas seule. Vous êtes avec moi. J'ai le cabinet derrière moi. Et mon associée ne va pas tarder à revenir pour me donner un coup de main

- Quand rentre t-elle des Etats-Unis ?

Sakura jeta un œil sur le bureau en face du sien, inoccupé depuis voilà plusieurs mois.

- Lundi prochain. Et puis tu sais Neji, si je peux faire tomber la firme Uchiwa, se sera un bien pour tout le monde...Même pour moi.

Neji hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Je sais ça aussi. On est tous plus ou moins lié, de n'importe quelle manière, aux affaires de cette société…

Puis il esquissa un sourire. Un de ces rares sourires. Il lâcha sa main et croisa ses bras

- Mais te voir aussi déterminée me rassure, même si je suis parfaitement conscient que tu prends des risques en acceptant une affaire aussi considérable.

- On peut même dire que je risque totalement ma carrière. Mais merci à vous de me la confier. Je serai à la hauteur.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Sakura lui fit un splendide sourire

- Quoi ? S'impatienta t-elle en voyant Neji la fixer sans ciller

- Rien, je me disais juste que c'est vraiment le sourire qui te va le mieux. Je regrette amèrement de ne pas t'avoir fait sourire plus souvent…

- C'est du passé Neji, répliqua gentiment Sakura. Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte mais du boulot m'attend, je voudrais boucler mon dossier préliminaire avant de vous voir cet après midi, Hinata et toi.

- Bien sûr, je m'en vais.

Il avisa le journal sur le bureau de la jeune avocate.

- Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

- Le « grand » Uchiwa semble prêt à passer la main mais on ne sait pas encore à qui… probablement l'un de ses deux fils…toujours aussi énigmatique cette famille, c'est à peine si on connaît leur visage, dit Sakura en dépliant le journal et regardant l'encadré « _Quel héritier pour l'Empire Uchiwa ?_ »

Neji fronça les sourcils

- C'est assez étrange comme situation. Il se retire au moment le plus propice pour les affaires.

Sakura leva les yeux du quotidien.

- Tu veux parler d'Hinata ?

- Hn. Lui et Hiashi se sont toujours affrontés à armes égales. Hiashi hors course, Uchiwa avait les mains libres pour agir et profiter de la passation de pouvoir et de l'inexpérience d'Hinata. Or il décide lui aussi de léguer la direction. Venant d'un homme peu scrupuleux, c'est très surprenant

- Tu penses que ça cache quelque chose ? Demanda Sakura

- Je ne sais pas, mais rien n'est fait au hasard. Même en déléguant son pouvoir, il reste dans le jeu. Il faudra se méfier, termina Neji en fixant Sakura. Ses fils sont tout aussi dangereux que lui et ils ne se laisseront pas faire.

- D'accord, fit Sakura. Mais tu seras là pour m'épauler ?

- Bien sûr. Je te laisse travailler.

- Je te raccompagne

Sakura le précéda et lui ouvrit la porte

- Veux-tu que je fasse venir une voiture pour te conduire au manoir cet après midi ? Suggéra Neji

- Sans façon merci, pas la peine de sortir la grosse artillerie, rit Sakura. Tenten pouura me déposer…et puis je peux encore prendre le métro ou un taxi…

- Les transports en commun ne sont plus sûrs de nos jours…soupira Neji, l'air innocent

- Neji ! Râla Sakura, je ne suis plus une gamine !

Ils sortirent du bureau en riant, sous les yeux ahuris de la secrétaire, se demandant par quelle opération du Saint Esprit Neji Hyugâ en personne pouvait sortir du bureau de Sakura sans y être entré

- Que…que…mais, Mademoiselle Haruno ! Il…Je n'ai pas… !!

- Pas de panique Kaoru, laissez tomber !! Fit Sakura en agitant la main, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas chercher à comprendre

Neji pénétra dans l'ascenseur et avant que les portes ne se referment, Sakura lui lança :

- Et tâche à l'avenir de ne plus effrayer ma secrétaire !

Un nouveau sourire énigmatique du Hyûga et il disparut derrière les portes coulissantes.

Sakura resta un moment planter devant l'ascenseur puis elle frappa son poing au creux de sa paume

- Allez Sakura, au boulot !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un œil s'ouvrit, se referma. Se rouvrit à nouveau avec difficulté, suivit du deuxième en sursaut.

Une main attrapa le réveil qui se retrouva éjecté avec fureur au pied du futon.

- Merde !

Hop ! Un pied, puis deux foulèrent le sol, un jean enfilé à la hâte suivit d'un t-shirt froissé entrecoupé de grognements. Un oreiller vola à travers la pièce pour s'échouer avec force sur une tête blonde à moitié dissimulée sous les draps d'où s'échappaient de drôles de gazouillements…

- Naruto ! Lève –toi ! Allez ! Magne-toi !!

La voix irascible ne parvint cependant pas à faire émerger le blond ronflant.

La porte du frigo s'ouvrit et juron résonna dans l'appartement. Un frigo vide…ah si, des produits… pour la plupart périmés et…des ramens…

- C'est pas vrai…

Un nouveau juron. Marcher sur des journaux froissés gisant sur le sol entre deux cannettes vides et buter contre un sac poubelle plein, ce n'est pas forcément agréable.

- NARUTO ! Debout bordel !!!

Enfin la tête blonde émergea en entier. C'était un progrès. Les yeux gonflés de sommeil, Naruto s'étira, se frotta les yeux, s'étira à nouveau, se gratta la tête, bailla, cligna des yeux…et enfin mit un pied hors du lit.

- Hum ?

…Dit-il intelligemment.

- Tu devais mettre le réveil !!!T'as vu l'heure ?? Putain, ça va être ma fête !!

- Hummmoui…c'était sympa la petite fête hier soir…fit Naruto d'une voix ensommeillée. Mais j'ai un peu mal au crâne.

Le bruit d'un aspirine se diluant dans un verre d'eau montrait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir la gueule bois.

Naruto se leva (enfin) et se dirigea lentement d'un pas traînant vers ce qui servait de cuisine.

- Yo ! Fit-il en levant la main comme un somnambule

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu as vu un peu ce foutoir !

- Ne-crie-pas-s'il-te-plaît…marmonna Naruto, les yeux plissés sous la douleur.

Il ouvrit le frigo, prit une brique de lait et en but plusieurs gorgées.

- C'est périmé, tu le sais ??

Naruto regarda longuement la brique d'un œil éteint.

Ok.

- Bouge toi, faut que tu m'emmènes au siège du clan. MAINTENANT !!!

Les cheveux de Naruto se dressèrent sur sa tête, les yeux exorbités, le crâne prêt à exploser.

Mais au moins il avait comprit une chose :

Sasuke Uchiwa était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Arrête de marmonner, c'est franchement chiant !! Râla Naruto les yeux rivés sur la route. Zen !!

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme. Tout le clan et tous les associés m'attendent depuis une heure pour que je donne ma réponse !!!

- Tu parles d'une réponse à donner, on te demande pas ton avis…rappela Naruto.

- Et je suis même pas fringué ! C'est froissé et ça pue la clope !!

- Faut savoir se faire désirer, mon vieux…

- Je préfère même pas répondre…maugréa Sasuke, l'aura de plus en plus sombre

- En parlant de se faire désirer, hier, t'as franchement eu la côte au club, je comprends pas que tu sois revenu seul…

- J'avais pas envie…

- Y'en avait une, sérieux ! Trop canon ! Elle a pas arrêté de t'allumer ! Continua le blond enthousiaste

- Naruto…

- Sans déc ! T'avais qu'à claquer des doigts !!

_C'est bien ça le problème…soupira intérieurement Sasuke_

- Y'en avait aucune qui te plaisait ? Pourtant t'avais l'embarras du choix !! Ca doit être « l'aura » d'un futur leader qui les attire comme des guêpes autour d'un pot de miel…suggéra Naruto en mimant les guillemets

- Tes mains sur le volant !! Et lâche moi, j'avais pas envie je te dis et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre…

- D'habitude, ça te pose pas de problème de…t'amuser, et tu n'es pas difficile…commenta le blond en regardant son ami d'un œil inquiet, comme s'il couvait quelque chose.

- Ferma là !!

- Ok ok….faut que tu détendes mon vieux si tu veux faire bonne figure devant toute la smala !

- J'aurai jamais dû sortir hier…se lamenta Sasuke.

Après avoir mangé des ramens, et passé chez le chinois Lee prendre des sushis (il faut comprendre Sasuke, les ramens, il commence à en avoir raz la casquette), Naruto avait traîné le brun dans un bar puis au club Konoha's où ils avaient pas mal…abusé. Sasuke avait surtout besoin de se vider la tête. Et puis, l'éternel manège des filles qui le draguaient sans retenue, se donnant entièrement à lui… Certes, il en avait bien profité par le passé, mais hier rien ne pouvait le dérider. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Ils avaient échoué dans le studio de Naruto sans avoir mis une alarme en marche pour le lendemain. Résultat, vous en avez eu un échantillon…Et ils devaient encore repasser chez Sasuke pour qu'il se mette quelque chose de …potable et …propre sur le dos.

Sasuke passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son avenir allait se jouer ce matin et il avait la gueule de bois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, on rentrera dans le vif du sujet avec l'affaire en question. Pour le deuxième clan, ce n'était une surprise en personne !!- Je vous préviens d'avance, je n'ai aucune notion de droit ni tout ce qui touche au monde des affaires alors je vais essayer de me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord !!! Par contre s'il y a une ou un pro parmi vous qui trouve de grosses incohérences, faites le moi savoir !!!_

_Gros bisous !!!_

_¤ Ridelliz ¤_


	3. Chapitre III L'affaire

**¤¤¤ YOU & I COLLIDE ¤¤¤ **

_Bonjour tout le monde, je poste vite fait ce chapitre III avant de replonger dans mes révisions. Mais je ne pars pas avant de vous avoir remercié pour vos reviews !!! **Suatsu, Molly** **Stevenson, Sln, Lady Saku, Xylo, Princesse d'Argent** (y'a pas à dire, dès que je parle de Neji dans ma fic, je pense systématiquement à toi !!!lol) et **Shaya 10** ( Toujours au rdv !!!)_

_**NB :** Cette histoire est hors contexte de l'originale de Naruto, j'essaie au mieux de respecter le caractère de chaque perso mais je ne peux pas éviter certaines dérives. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'une confrontation Sasuke/ Sakura vous avez plu alors tant mieux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Les applaudissements résonnaient, les félicitations et autres formules de politesse hypocrites bourdonnaient et les poignets de main s'enchaînaient. C'était à présent officiel au sein de la firme : Sasuke Uchiwa, cadet de l'illustre famille Uchiwa était à présent le président, directeur, leader…bref, à la tête de la plus puissante corporation de Tokyo, celle qui dominait la ville.

Celle que tout le monde craignait.

Debout, impassible, à coté de son père, il était officiellement intronisé dans la sphère « business ».

_Voilà ton nouvel avenir…_

Et ce furent tous ces rêves qui s'étaient effondrés lorsque son père avait prononcé son prénom.

« _Je vous présente mon héritier et digne successeur, mon fils cadet, Sasuke _»

Son père s'était bien gardé de lui faire une seule réflexion sur son retard. S'insurger contre le nouveau leader devant tous les associés était inadmissible pour l'image qu'il voulait donner de son fils. Mais Sasuke savait qu'une fois seuls, son père ne se gênerait pas pour l'affliger de remontrances et d'humiliations pour sa « désertion temporaire » de la veille et son retard, dont, manifestement, les causes étaient assez évidentes.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide, à commencer par oublier son fichu mal de crâne. A ce moment précis, il n'avait envie d'une chose : entendre Naruto déblatérer des conneries à l'appel ou bien se plonger dans un livre, à l'abri dans une vieille librairie poussiéreuse…

Et non pas être entouré de requins sans scrupules qui soi disant « associés » ne se gêneraient pas pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et le descendre à la moindre occasion. Son instinct lui disait de ne faire confiance à aucun d'eux. Tous dissimulaient une sombre ambition derrière leur sourire hypocrite et mielleux.

_Alors, je suis seul ?_

- Bien, reprenons place, j'aimerai parler d'une dernière chose avant de clôturer cette réunion, annonça le père Uchiwa.

Sasuke se rassit et porta son attention vers son père. Il s'attendait au pire.

- Il semble que nous allons avoir bientôt avoir affaire à une attaque en justice d'une ampleur assez…conséquente.

_C'est pas vrai…soupira le brun._

- Il semblerait en effet qu'en ce moment même notre adversaire met tout en œuvre pour nous faire tomber…

- Mais en ce qui concerne vos parts de marché ? Intervint un associé

- Toujours en course, fit savoir Uchiwa senior avec un rictus. L'ambition première du clan reste de s'approprier les parts de marchés de la société Hyûga. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Sauke n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que son père enchaîna :

- C'est d'autant plus facile : Hiashi Hyûga est décédé laissant la société à sa fille aînée. Une innocente sans expérience. Une formalité pour nous. Mais ces derniers pensent pouvoir nous contrer. Rien n'est encore officiel mais nous attendons d'un jour à l'autre une demande de rencontre entre les deux partis…histoire de voir de quoi il…retourne !

Des rires faux et gras résonnèrent dans la salle de conférence.

- Ils ne savent visiblement pas à qui ils se frottent. Rien n'ébranlera la société Uchiwa. Notre nouveau président y veillera !

- Alors pourquoi passer la main ? Demanda un autre.

- Il est temps pour moi de me retirer, cette société a besoin d'un nouveau souffle. Mais la transition va se faire doucement. Et cette affaire sera le meilleur moyen de juger de la capacité de votre nouveau directeur !

_Ben voyons…bonjour le cadeau de bienvenue…soupira intérieurement Sasuke_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Tu m'as bien compris Sasuke ! Je veux que tu m'anéantisses cette foutue société qui est dans nos pattes depuis trop longtemps !! Ce n'est pas ce petit prétentieux de Hyûga qui va faire sa loi ! Ecrase les jusqu'au dernier, par n'importe quel moyen.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Mais son regard resta planté dans celui de son père, aussi sombre que les abîmes, sans scrupule. Le respect de l'aîné, la fierté Uchiwa.

Comme prévu, son père ne s'était pas gêné pour lui passer un savon.

Sasuke n'état pas le genre d'homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, au contraire. Un fort caractère qui ne faisait pas dicter sa conduite. Solitaire, autoritaire, déterminé, à la limite de l'arrogance.

Mais face à son père, Sasuke n'était rien.

- Je repose nos espoirs sur toi, alors ne me déçois pas

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas le choix Père.

Les yeux de son père se plissèrent en scrutant son fils cadet.

- Itachi a fui ses responsabilités et a fait déshonneur au clan. Il n'est plus digne d'être mon fils. Estime toi chanceux d'être à sa place. Sois à la hauteur, est-ce clair ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_

- Oui, Père.

Ce dernier alluma un cigare.

- Tu disposeras dorénavant de ce bureau et je te conseille de revenir vivre au domaine.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu seras plus près des affaires, répliqua son père avec mauvaise humeur. Et c'est la résidence du chef du clan. Moi je me retire…certes je ne serai jamais loin, je vais suivre de très près ce que tu fais, il faut aussi que je…t'initie à quelques affaires même si j'ai des collaborateurs pour ça. Mais tu es le nouveau leader. Donc tu prends ma place, à tout point de vue.

- Mais je suis autonome depuis mon adolescence et j'ai mon appartement en centre ville…

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Autre chose, oublie ta… médecine, tu n'en auras plus le temps.

Sasuke se crispa. Il serra les poings. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait mais l'entendre aussi sèchement de la bouche de son père qui n'y prêtait visiblement aucune importance était dur à encaisser. Le père n'avait donc aucun intérêt pour les aptitudes de son fils. Seules sa société et toute sa fortune lui importaient. Et Sasuke devait s'y plier.

Pourtant, Sasuke était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là. Il avait suivi la voie qu'il avait toujours désirée. Il avait travaillé dur pour y arriver et il ne devait sa réussite qu'à lui-même. Il ne voulait pas se servir de son nom ou de la fortune de sa famille pour réussir. C'était sa satisfaction et son immense fierté.

Après avoir quitté le prestigieux lycée privé que son père lui avait imposé, il avait pris son indépendance, contre la volonté de son père. Il avait d'abord choisi sa fac et prit un petit boulot, d'abord comme coursier puis comme professeur d'arts martiaux chez son ancien maître. La chance lui avait aussi souri : son oncle, connaissant son désir d'indépendance, lui avait légué un bel appartement en centre ville qu'il avait fini de payer. Sasuke avait sauté sur l'occasion pour fuir le domaine Uchiwa. Il gardait certes des obligations envers sa famille mais il savait que la lourde charge de succession reviendrait à son frère aîné. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber bien sûr, mais Itachi y avait été préparé dès sa naissance. Son père avait toujours porté beaucoup plus d'intérêt à Itachi. Ayant moins d'emprise sur lui, Sasuke en avait profité pour voler de ses propres ailes, même si, au fond de lui, il avait souffert de cette préférence.

La conscience tranquille, il avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, arrivant en 6ème année de médecine avec d'excellents résultats, profitant de la vie avec Naruto et quelques amis de confiance et jouissant à fond de ses passions. Il se savait pas très sociable mais les gens devaient l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Seulement à présent, la réalité était toute autre et tout ce qu'il avait construit venait subitement de s'écrouler.

Le regard perdu de Sasuke revint vers celui de son père.

_Il serait incapable de dire quelles sont mes passions…le boulot que je fais pour payer mes études…et ni même mon adresse…_

Son père attendait son acquiescement avec impatience.

- Laissez moi au moins vivre dans mon appartement…_Laisse moi mon indépendance !_

Son père le sonda de son regard noir.

- Très bien. Mais au moindre problème, à la moindre faille, je te veux au domaine, compris ?

- Oui Père.

- Et veille à ce que Naruto ne soit pas trop… encombrant, il ne doit pas te détourner de tes obligations.

- Naruto m'assistera à sa manière. C'est mon meilleur ami et il ne m'abandonnera pas. Moi non plus, trancha Sasuke d'une voix ferme.

Il s'étonna lui-même de son zèle. Rares étaient les fois où il s'adressait ainsi à son père. Il accepterait tout mais pas qu'on lui enlève son meilleur ami, sa bouée de sauvetage. Et Dieu sait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Et sur ce point, il serait intraitable, même avec son père. Ce que celui-ci remarqua aisément. Il resta un moment silencieux, le sourcil arqué, observant son fils qui se tenait droit et qui le regardait sans ciller.

- Je vois.

Et étrangement, le doyen Uchiwa ne s'était jamais opposé à l'amitié originale entre son fils cadet et ce jeune homme. Pourtant, Naruto était un orphelin qui venait d'un quartier plutôt défavorisé si l'on comparait au quartier luxueux dans lequel avait grandi Sasuke…bref, c'était une amitié inconcevable pour un Uchiwa qui se respecte. Or, il n'avait jamais empêché Sasuke de le fréquenter, même s'il éprouvait le besoin d'émettre des restrictions.

Fugaku Uchiwa écrasa son cigare à moitié consommé dans un cendrier et mit son manteau, un rictus satisfait au coin de la bouche.

- Tu fais déjà preuve d'autorité et tu campes sur tes positions. C'est un bon début, félicita t-il, mêlant sarcasme et fierté. Je te laisse la place. Nous ferons un communiqué officiel aux médias pour la succession à l'occasion du gala organisé par les Yamanaka, dans un peu moins d'un mois…disons que cela te laisse le temps de te mettre à jour et de t'habituer à ta nouvelle « condition ». D'ici là, je suis toujours officiellement le directeur.

_Et moi le directeur officieux_…pensa ironiquement Sasuke. Mon cas est désespéré : _me voilà résigné à faire dans l'humour, tsss…_

- Je t'ai assigné deux de mes plus jeunes collaborateurs pour t'épauler, ils viendront dès lundi, poursuivit son père sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique. J'ai également contacté les meilleurs avocats de la ville pour l'affaire Hyûga. Ils te joindront dès qu'ils en sauront plus. Avec eux, les Hyûgas vont se mordre les doigts d'avoir osé ne serait-ce qu'espérer nous faire sombrer.

Sur ces dernières paroles de mauvais augure, l'imposante carrure de Fugaku disparut derrière la porte du bureau, laissant son fils seul à ses sombres pensées.

Il avait encore un mois…un mois pendant lequel il pouvait garder un semblant d'anonymat et de liberté. Bon, il aurait ces foutus collaborateurs sur le dos…Mais dans un mois, il incarnera le nouveau visage du monopole tokyoïte, l'adversaire numéro un des Hyûgas. Celui qu'on respectera et qu'on craindra, celui à abattre.

A ce moment précis, il haïssait son frère…celui qu'il avait toujours admiré et respecté. Celui qui l'avait abandonné et lui avait laissé ce fardeau.

Il avait donc un mois pour cerner toutes les affaires de son père et décider de la voie à suivre. Voulait-il poursuivre comme tous les Uchiwa avant lui ? Il se remémora les paroles criantes de vérité que Naruto avait énoncées la veille :

_« Tu connais les affaires de ton père, y'a rien de plus louche, y'a qu'à voir ses gorilles te courser avec des flingues …Ca sent la magouille à plein nez ! »_

Tous les réseaux de la société étaient loin d'être blancs comme neige. Et Sasuke était persuadé qu'il ne serait pas au bout de ses surprises en approfondissant son apprentissage.

Voulait-il commencer une épuration ? Assainir les affaires ? Rendre le clan Uchiwa… « honnête » ? La tâche s'annonçait ardue.

Sasuke soupira. Il était complètement perdu. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Certainement pas seul.

Il contourna le bureau et s'assit dans l'immense fauteuil de cuir aussi noir et austère que l'immense pièce. Il regarda l'heure : 18h. La première chose qu'il fit en tant que président : il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Je voudrais commander une pizza et je voudrais être livré par Uzumaki Naruto, avant 20h, ça serait parfait. Dites lui de la livrer au directeur de la firme Uchiwa. Il comprendra.

Il raccrocha. Un coup d'œil circulaire au bureau. Déprimante la déco. Il soupira, réfléchit un instant. Puis reprit le combiné, décidé. Et après plusieurs sonneries :

- Salut Shikamaru. C'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_(Plus tôt dans l'après midi)_

- Merci Tenten de m'avoir déposée!

Au volant, une jeune femme dont les cheveux châtains étaient retenus par deux macarons attrapa un sac sur le siège arrière.

- Attends Sakura, tu oublies une partie de tes dossiers !!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha par la portière du passager pour saisir le dit sac bourré de papiers.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi !

- Rien, c'est évident ! Plaisanta Tenten. Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

- Oui oui !! T'en fais pas, le léger stress d'avant-procès, comme tu as le stress d'avant match !

- Ok, je vois, c'est du « bon » stress tout ça. Passe le bonjour à Hinata et…à ton ex aussi. Ah oui, Neji de son petit nom !!

- Rrrh Tenten, c'est pas le moment de blaguer ! Râla Sakura. Tu vas être en retard au journal ! Bon, à ce soir. Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer.

- Comme tu veux, sinon appelle moi, je laisse mon portable allumé. Amuse toi bien ! Fit Tenten avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Sakura claqua la portière mais ne put faire un signe à son amie qui repartait en trombe dans l'allée, les bras trop chargés.

Elle monta les grandes marches du perron et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant apparaître une jeune fille, noire de cheveux et les yeux opales.

- Salut Hanabi !

- Bonjour Sakura. Laisse moi t'aider.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, merci.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le luxueux manoir Hyûga.

- Comment va ta sœur ? S'enquit Sakura en traversant le hall

- Sereine. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot, fit Hanabi. Je connais Hinata, il est facile de voir ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est prête à se battre.

Sakura jeta un regard en coin à la cadette Hyuga. Agée de 16 ans, elle était beaucoup plus mâture que les autres filles de son âge. _Comme Hinata il y a quelques années_, songea Sakura.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu Hanabi ?

- J'ai passé le cap, je vais bien. Hinata a besoin de moi, je ne dois pas fléchir.

_Fière et sûre d'elle, pas comme Hinata_, pensa de nouveau Sakura avec un sourire.

Hinata a toujours été fragile. Timide et renfermée, sa petite sœur était son antithèse. Grâce à Neji, elle avait pris de l'assurance. Le décès de son père, mort d'un infarctus, l'avait profondément ébranlé. Sakura gardera à jamais une image gravée dans sa mémoire : Hanabi, le regard fier, tenant par le bras, sa grande sœur effondrée, à l'enterrement de leur père. Mais depuis, comme Hanabi, Sakura avait enregistré un changement dans son comportement : Hinata s'était endurcie. L'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir et le fardeau qu'elle venait d'hériter auraient pu l'anéantir. Cela eut l'effet inverse. Et cela rassurait Sakura.

Hinata était prête à se battre et ne pas déshonorer son père.

Elles arrivèrent dans une grande véranda ensoleillée où Neji et Hinata discutaient devant une tasse de thé.

Neji se leva prestement pour venir à la rencontre de Sakura et l'aida à se décharger.

- Merci Neji. Salut Hinata !

Hinata s'était également levée. Le portrait craché de sa sœur. Les yeux des Hyûgas. Tous identiques et différents à la fois.

L'assurance se lisait dans les yeux de Neji, la fierté étincelait dans ceux d'Hanabi. Ceux d'Hinata incarnaient la pureté.

- Bonjour Sakura, je suis contente de te voir !

Elle vint la serrer dans ses bras et Sakura lui rendit son étreinte.

- Moi aussi.

- Une tasse de thé ? Proposa Neji

- Volontiers, accepta Sakura en enlevant sa veste. Oh et vous avez le bonjour de Tenten !

- Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue, fit Hinata un peu gênée

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, elle a très bien compris le fait que tu ais été très occupée ces derniers temps, la rassura Sakura

- J'ai lu son dernier article, elle ne mâche pas ses mots, même contre les notables les plus influents de la ville, elle a du cran, dit Neji. Toujours une petite teigne !

- Neji…Sakura secoua la tête, désespérée. Encore à lui donner ce surnom de gamine. C'est une grande journaliste qui prend son métier très à cœur. Tu peux être sûr que de ce coté là, on aura un appui médiatique. Son journal est derrière nous. Et Tenten fera n'importe quoi pour vous aider.

- C'est gentil à elle, remercia Hinata.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis Sakura reposa sa tasse et se tourna vers Hinata.

- On s'y met ?

Voilà plus de 3 heures que Sakura, Neji et Hinata montaient leur dossier contre la société Uchiwa. Il devait être assez conséquent et avoir certaines preuves pour être recevable auprès du tribunal, avant d'attaquer officiellement les Uchiwa, de manière légale. Si tout le monde connaissait leurs affaires frauduleuses, c'était toujours difficile à prouver. Ils avaient un mois pour tout mettre au point avant la première confrontation.

- Evidemment, ils ne laissent jamais de trace de leurs accords ou actes crapuleux. Heureusement que des témoins ont accepté de parler, fit Hinata en détaillant un des dossiers.

- Mmmh, oui…mais je reste prudente. On ne sait jamais. Une fois exposés au grand jour, il y a toujours un risque qu'ils se rétractent, Fit Sakura songeuse. Cela s'est déjà vu.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Hanabi

- Par peur de représailles, répondit Neji d'un ton morne.

Le silence s'installa.

- Et une fois acculés, les Uchiwa ne reculeront devant rien, prévint-il

- Nous non plus, affirma Sakura avec force. N'est-ce pas Hinata ?

Hinata hocha la tête et sourit, déterminée.

- Et puis j'ai de bons indics. La moindre info peut nous être utile. Reprenons certains points. Les Uchiwa veulent s'approprier des actions vous appartenant avec, en ligne de mire, l'acquisition complète de votre société. Comment peuvent-ils s'y prendre ? Demanda Sakura en mordillant son crayon.

- En les achetant mais à un prix dérisoire, expliqua Neji. Ils veulent profiter de la passation de pouvoir à Hinata pour agir. Hiashi a toujours tenu la dragée haute à Uchiwa, dirigeant d'une main de faire toutes ses acquisitions. C'est un adversaire farouche qui dorénavant ne se dresse plus devant lui et c'est un Empire qu'il croit désormais à sa merci. Il prend Hinata pour une novice. Ce qu'elle est assurément mais c'est sous estimer le clan Hyûga. Le seul problème c'est que certaines de nos sociétés veulent changer de cap et se tournent à présent vers le clan qui semble le plus apte à assurer leur prospérité. Ils sont prêts à tout. Même à se vendre à bas prix. On risque bon nombre de fuite de la part de nos actionnaires. Tu comprends ?

- Prospérité, tu parles…intervint une voix derrière eux. J'oserai même pas mettre le nez dans leurs comptes tellement ça sent les pots de vin à plein nez !

Une femme brune âgée d'une trentaine d'années venait de faire son entrée, les yeux flamboyants, vêtue d'un tailleur sombre.

- Bonjour Kurenai-san, salua Sakura.

- Madame l'avocate, fit Kurenai avec une courbette. Comment ça se passe ?

- Bien pour l'instant, répondit Neji. Et de votre coté ?

- J'aurai bientôt bouclé toute la comptabilité de A à Z, comme Sakura me l'avait demandé.

- Merci Kurenai. Cela nous sera très utile, dit Hinata

- Je n'en doute pas. Je tiens à montrer que toutes les affaires de Hiashi étaient correctes, en bonne et due forme.

Kurenai regarda tendrement Hinata et lui sourit.

Elle était aux services des Hyûga depuis de nombreuses années en qualité de comptable mais aussi comme proche de la famille. Après la mort de la mère d'Hinata et Hanabi, elle avait pris les jeunes filles sous son aile, Hiashi n'ayant que peu de temps à leur consacrer. Hinata maintenant à la tête de la société, elle continuait sa tâche tout en veillant sur les deux sœurs.

- Malheureusement, poursuivit la grande brune aux yeux rouges, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur certains contrats alors que Hiashi avait l'habitude de tout répertorier.

- C'est étrange en effet, murmura Néji, les sourcils froncés

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez tous les chiffres très bientôt comme preuve irréfutable que la société Hyûga avait des finances saines…contrairement à d'autres…

- Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas faire les comptes des Uchiwa, ça nous avancerait bien…soupira Sakura.

- Je n'oserai même pas y jeter un œil !! Je vous laisse continuer, je retourne à ma besogne.

Kurenai prit une tasse de thé et prit la direction du grand escalier de marbre.

- Où en étions-nous…ah oui, vos entreprises. Si je comprends bien, elles vous laissent tomber pour passer sous la coupe des Uchiwa parce qu'ils ne vous croient pas capables de continuer à les gérer ? Résuma Sakura en prenant note.

- En gros c'est ça, ils sont prêts à se vendre pour une bouchée de pain. Mais je pense qu'on leur fait miroiter certaines choses en retour.

- D'accord, des pots de vin comme le dit si bien Kurenai, conclut Sakura.

- A nous de les en empêcher, déclara Hinata. Ma parole et celle de Neji certifiant qu'on peut assurer leur avenir ne leur suffisent malheureusement pas. Il leur faut des preuves concrètes…

- …Qu'en passant chez le concurrent direct, ils risquent gros, poursuivit Hanabi qui suivait scrupuleusement la discussion.

- Et puis, il est grand temps que l'hégémonie des Uchiwa cesse. Ils ont fait trop de mal autour d'eux, acheva Sakura, plus pour elle-même.

Hinata lui prit la main et lui sourit.

Neji la regarda en silence. Ce passé la rongeait toujours autant. Cette affaire, c'était le moment propice pour lui qu'il était là pour elle, chose qu'il avait omis de faire par le passé et qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Ce fut Hanabi qui ramena le fil de la conversation.

- Dis moi Sakura, quel genre de témoignage peut-on espérer avoir ?

Sakura posa son crayon et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

- Divers et variés, crois-moi ! Des hommes d'affaires ou des négociants lésés, voire même des associés qui seraient prêts à les vendre, de simples employés de leurs sociétés. Ou bien… Des prostituées, proxénètes ou anciens dealers, énuméra t-elle.

Hanabi eut un air choqué.

- Prostituées ? Dealers ? Répéta t-elle.

- Les réseaux des Uchiwas sont extrêmement variés et leurs ramifications sont nombreuses et incalculables. Ils n'agissent pas que dans les grands milieux comme la banque, le marketing ou le commerce. Ce sont « les réseaux d'apparence », comme on les appelle dans notre jargon. Seulement, en dessous, ça pullule d'affaires et de milieux clandestins. On les soupçonne d'être affiliés à certains trafics illégaux, trafics très lucratifs. Quant aux prostituées, certaines peuvent témoigner d'avoir été mal traitées ou mises à profit dans des affaires louches. Je dois en rencontrer deux très prochainement. Elles auraient des preuves à me fournir et accepteraient de témoigner si besoin est.

- C'est vraiment horrible ! S'exclama Hanabi. Ont-il été jusqu'à…tuer ?

Le silence qu'elle eut en réponse fut plus qu'éloquent.

- Tu vois à quel point l'affaire est compliquée Hanabi, dit Sakura en faisant une petite grimace.

- Je vois surtout à quel point on doit se battre contre eux !!! S'exclama la cadette Hyûga. Quelles pourritures !

- Sans témoignages et surtout sans preuves, on est fichu d'avance, ajouta Neji.

- Mmh. Mais j'ai aussi mon propre dossier. Celui de mon père. Et celui là, personne ne peut le réfuter, affirma Sakura d'une voix sombre.

- Sakura, j'ai retrouvé aussi ceci. Ce sont des plaintes portées par mon père contre Fugaku Uchiwa. Certaines ont abouti, d'autres non.

- Merci Hinata. J'aimerai maintenant en savoir plus sur les menaces que tu as reçues, enchaîna l'avocate. On peut être y trouver une autre piste.

2 heures plus tard, le soleil avait décliné pour laisser place au crépuscule. Les trois Hyûgas et la jeune avocate étaient encore penchés sur les dossiers lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie de portable.

- Allô ? Fit Sakura

_- Hello colocataire ! Ca avance ?_

- Salut Tenten ! On avance doucement mais sûrement. Où es-tu ?

_- Je quitte le journal. Je viens d'avoir un appel de Kiba. Il nous a préparé le dîner de ce soir et tient à ce que tu sois là. Il veut absolument nous présenter quelqu'un. _

- Kiba ? Préparer un dîner ? Wouah ! C'est … surprenant !

_- Toi aussi tu trouves ça louche hein ! _

- Oui, c'est peu dire ! Je te rejoins chez lui ?

_- Euuuuh nan…en fait il a fait ça chez nous, avoua Tenten d'une voix hésitante._

- Ben voyons…maugréa Sakura. Il a un appart, on se demande à quoi il sert. Encore heureux qu'il veuille que je sois présente, manquerait plus qu'il me vire de mon propre appartement ! Bon très bien, ça doit valoir le détour, j'ai hâte de voir sa nouvelle conquête !

_- Tu crois qu'il nous préparerait un dîner pour nous présenter sa énième petite amie ? demanda Tenten sceptique_.

- On est à l'abri de rien avec lui. On parle de Kiba là !

_- T'as raison. Je suis chez Hinata et ton ex dans une demi heure ! A plus !_

- Tent….aaaaah elle a raccroché la peste !!! Ragea Sakura en regardant son portable d'un air furibond. Tssss…Pas obligée d'ajouter « ex », non mais vraiment !

- On parle de moi ? Fit Neji avec un sourire en coin

- Tenten qui fait encore des siennes, soupira l'avocate. Ca l'amuse beaucoup, et moi je plonge à chaque fois…

- Rappelle moi quand a lieu sa prochaine séance de judo au dojo, que je m'en serve comme…cobaye ?

- Vous n'êtes pas croyables tous les deux…

- C'est indiscret de demander ce que Kiba a encore fait ? Interrogea Hinata.

- Il nous a préparé un dîner pour nous présenter quelqu'un…Sa nouvelle copine sans aucun doute…

- Pas forcément une nouvelle copine, s'il a décidé de préparer tout un dîner, c'est du sérieux, cette personne doit être importante pour vous la présenter, affirma Hinata, convaincue.

- Tu crois ? On verra bien ! Il se permet quand même de nous emprunter l'appart pour le faire, on aurait jamais du lui dire où on cachait le double des clés…D'ailleurs il faudrait que l'on refasse un dîner tous ensemble, ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est tous réuni, songea la jeune femme aux cheveux roses

- C'est vrai…on trouvera un moment propice, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Neji en lui tendant sa veste.

Fin prête à partir, les Hyûga raccompagnèrent leur avocate et amie à la sortie en attendant l'arrivée de son chauffeur.

- On se revoit mardi au cabinet ? Rappela Sakura en boutonnant sa veste. Mon associé sera de retour !

- Sans faute, approuva Hinata. Merci du fond du cœur Sakura.

- Je t'en prie.

- N'en fais pas trop non plus, Sakura, prévint Neji en la fixant intensément. Il y a des gens spécialisés pour mener les enquêtes

Ce que la jeune femme prit pour « Je te connais. Ne fais pas l'idiote et ne te mets pas dans des situations impossibles Fais très attention à toi, ne fais pas le job de la police ! »

- Promis.

- Oh ! Sakura ! Si Kiba cuisine des boulettes de porc, surtout un conseil, évite de les manger !! Prévint Hinata avec une petite grimace

- Tu me fais peur…

- Moi c'est ta colocataire qui me fait peur, dit Neji en pointant le portail de doigt

A ce moment, Tenten arrivait en trombe dans l'allée en klaxonnant comme une folle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Galère…tu me mets dans la mouise là, tu le sais ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il mettait son ami dans une situation délicate. Seulement, il avait besoin de lui. Il regardait d'un air vague l'immense vue sur la baie de Tokyo qu'offrait sa baie vitrée, située au 50ème étage du building. Le soleil commençait à décliner. C'était un spectacle fascinant.

- Tu sais aussi que ma famille ne veut rien à avoir affaire avec ton clan, poursuivit la voix traînante. Nara et Uchiwa n'ont jamais fait bon ménage

- Je le sais, acquiesça Sasuke en se retournant vers lui. Ecoute Shikamaru, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi et ton QI de 200 sur ce coup là.

- Etre avocat d'un Uchiwa, ce n'est pas vraiment une étiquette facile à porter… Et puis ton père doit avoir tout un régiment d'avocats attitrés prêts à lui cirer les bottes, non ?

- Oui, mais moi, ça ne me convient pas, répliqua l'héritier Uchiwa en croisant les bras Je ne suis pas mon père et je veux ma propre équipe.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Vraiment je te plains…fit son interlocuteur en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Sasuke l'observa un moment. Avachi dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, toujours son éternel palmier sur le haut de son crâne, attachant ses cheveux noir corbeau, ses fringues un peu larges, son anneau à l'oreille droite, son air blasé, pour ne pas dire fatigué…difficile de croire que cet énergumène était sortit premier de l'école de la magistrature de Tokyo et qu'il était un des avocats les plus en vue de sa génération !

Sasuke eut un petit sourire espiègle.

- Comment un fainéant de ton espèce a pu faire autant d'années d'études et devenir avocat ? Se demanda t-il à haute voix. Ca m'étonnera toujours…

- Moi le premier…j'ai toujours voulu une vie tranquille, avoua Shikamaru. J'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie à l'homme qui m'a fait passé mon test de QI. Depuis ce jour, ma mère ne m'a plus lâché. Elle s'était mis dans l'idée de faire de son fils chéri un homme bien, qui mettrait son intelligence au service des autres et qui surtout gagnerait bien sa vie…j'suis vraiment trop influençable comme mec…se lamenta le génie en soupirant

Sasuke rit doucement. Shikamaru était vraiment un personnage atypique.

- Sasuke, je connais les affaires de ton clan. Beaucoup se voile la face mais personne n'est dupe quant à leur fonctionnement, dit Shikamaru en se redressant pour lui faire face. Et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée d'y être mêlé. Quitte à choisir, je préférerai défendre les Hyûga, la « noble cause »…

Il observa la réaction du leader.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne sont pas irréprochables, riposta Sasuke avec mauvaise humeur.

_« Dans le mille »_

Il fit une pause, passa une main dans ses cheveux et lâcha un soupir résigné.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer la main…mais seul, je ne m'en sortirai pas…et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance.

Shikamaru observa à son tour Sasuke. Il connaissait l'héritier Uchiwa depuis plusieurs années et il connaissait également son caractère et sa manière de fonctionner. Très indépendant, intelligent, parfois arrogant, il ne comptait que sur lui-même, évitant toute intervention. Il ne voulait être redevable envers personne. Même envers sa famille richissime. Et pour ça, Shikamaru l'admirait.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke Uchiwa le suppliait de lui venir en aide. Jamais le son de sa voix grave n'avait émis autant de désespoir et d'imploration. Jamais il ne l'avait vu en position de faiblesse, tout au moins, il ne l'affichait pas clairement. Et cela déstabilisait le jeune Nara.

Sasuke était une personne vraie mais qui dissimulait des sentiments. Une façade impassible. Aujourd'hui devant lui, il avouait sa faiblesse et son besoin de soutien…et c'était criant de vérité.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves mon vieux, compatit Shikamaru.

Il réfléchit un moment et reprit :

- Tu comptes te défendre contre les Hyûgas, et ensuite ?

Sasuke comprit où il venait en venir. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau et déclara fermement :

- Et ensuite, je veux remettre cette foutue société sur les bons rails.

Shikamaru eut un rictus. C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Tsss…les Uchiwa obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent…soupira l'avocat en haussant les épaules d'un air défaitiste. La persuasion est dans tes gênes ?

Le visage de Sasuke s'éclaira, un lourd poids sur ses épaules venait de s'ôter. Il s'approcha de Shikamaru et lui tendit la main

- Merci Shikamaru.

L'avocat lui prit la main et la serra.

- Quand ma mère va savoir ça…

Les deux amis partirent à rire. Sasuke se sentit rassuré d'avoir Shikamaru à ses cotés. C'était un stratège hors pair et sa réputation dans le milieu du barreau n'était plus à faire.

- On a du pain sur la planche mon vieux, déclara Shikamaru. Si les Hyûgas décident d'aller jusqu'au tribunal, c'est qu'ils sont sûrs de trouver des choses pas jolies-jolies sur ta société. Il va être difficile de les contrer. Il nous faudra une défense d'acier.

- Et tu peux le faire, non ?

- Hum, je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. Mais il faudra avant tout envisager le compromis, pour ne pas que cette histoire éclate au grand jour. Tu n'as pas besoin de mauvaise pub.

Shikamaru aussi dissimulait ses sentiments derrière une façade blasée et « je-m'en-foutiste » mais l'amitié était primordiale à ses yeux et jamais il ne laisserait ses amis dans le besoin. Comme il se sentait flatté malgré tout que Sasuke comptait sur lui pour une affaire de cette ampleur. Mais jamais il ne le dirait.

- Tu devras me mettre au courant de toutes les affaires, que je sache où je mets les pieds. Pas de secrets. Je veux tout savoir.

- Et moi donc ! J'en suis au même point que toi, dit Sasuke. On risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises…

- Je vois…on étudiera tout ça ensemble. Je vais bloquer mon planning. Connais-tu les avocats des Hyûgas ?

- Pas du tout. Ils nous contacteront pour un premier entretien. Ils ont un mois pour monter le dossier.

- Et nous avons un mois pour nous mettre à jour et trouver une faille…Pauvre Hinata, soupira Shikamaru. Elle et toi, vous vous ressemblez mine de rien…vous héritez tous les deux d'un fardeau que vous ne méritez pas.

- Contrairement à mon père, j'ai du respect pour les Hyûgas. Mais…Ce n'est pas Hinata qui m'inquiète, mais Neji, déclara Sasuke. Il ne lâchera rien.

- Et bien ça promet d'être intéressant ! Vous qui vous êtes toujours entendus comme chien et chat, ça…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivit des protestations et de jurons, interrompant Shikamaru. Sasuke dissimula son visage entre ses mains, désespéré.

- C'est pas vrai, quel boulet !

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, sous les petits cris de la secrétaire outrée, accompagnée de deux agents de la sécurité.

- Oy, Sasuke !!! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Beugla Naruto. Ils ne veulent pas me laisser entrer !!

- Monsieur Uchiwa, je suis désolée…ce jeune homme a forcé la sécurité et…couina la secrétaire.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il fit un geste de la main destiné aux agents qui tenaient maintenant Naruto.

- C'est bon, laissez-le, c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir. C'est de ma faute. Je vous préviendrai la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez disposez Mari.

Mari s'inclina en lançant un dernier regard assassin au blond qui lui tira la langue. La porte se referma. Le blondinet s'épousseta en marmonnant, retira son sac en bandoulière et en sortit une pizza dans un état fâcheux.

Sasuke croisa les bras et lui dit :

- Par pitié Naruto, évite ce genre de scandale le premier jour. Tu dois être déjà fiché comme individu dangereux notoire…et j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- Hééé ! Mais je leur ai dit que je venais de ta part et ils ne voulaient rien entendre tes gorilles de l'entrée !! Ils ne voulaient même pas t'appeler ! On ne traite pas Uzumaki Naruto comme un vulgaire livreur de pizza !! Clama le blond en brandissant la malheureuse pizza.

- C'est ce que tu es pourtant, marmonna Sasuke, soudainement trèèèès fatigué.

- Oui mais je suis aussi ton meilleur ami, baka ! Ca vaut le respect !

- Je vais te faire un pass que tu présenteras à chaque fois. Tu pourras aller et venir à ta guise sans perturber tout l'immeuble, ça te va ?

- Cooool, un peu que ça me va !! Tiens au fait, v'là ta pizza, vieux. J'ai rajouté un max de sauce piquante moi-même, comme tu aimes, parce que l'autre crétin de cuisto, il a un peu de mal, j'ai beau lui répéter à chaque fois, il oublie. Par contre toi, oublie pas le pourboire, héhé !!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est bruyant…railla Shikamaru, qui avait assisté à la scène mi amusé, mi blasé.

Naruto remarqua enfin le brun enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent.

- Tiens, tiens !!! C'est notre petit génie Shikamaru, ça fait un bail vieux !! Se réjouit Naruto en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Ouaip…pas assez longtemps à mon goût si tu veux mon avis, t'es toujours aussi guelard et épuisant.

- Toi non plus, t'as pas changé monsieur « le râleur toujours insatisfait », riposta Naruto en lui flanquant une grande claque amicale dans le dos.

Après ses tendres effusions et chaleureuses retrouvailles, Naruto fit le tour du bureau, touchant ça et là les objets, testa la fauteuil du patron (ce qui signifie qu'il le baissa, le leva, le fit tourner, l'inclina), prit une part de pizza et s'assit sur un coin du bureau.

- Surtout, fais comme chez toi, baka, fit le maître des lieux qui l'avait regardé faire son petit manège d'un œil amusé.

- Hé, on va pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes parce que Môssieur Uchiwa est devenu le boss !

- Tsss…

Sasuke n'aimait pas répliquer à ce genre de commentaire de Naruto, parce qu'il savait que son ami avait amplement raison. C'était d'ailleurs ce genre de comportement immature, sans gêne mais entier qu'il lui faisait du bien. Chambouler un peu la perfection et l'immuabilité de ce bureau, Dieu que c'était bon !

Alors il se contentait de persifler et Naruto s'en contentait, sachant pertinemment que ça valait un « t'as raison ».

- Bonjour la déco, ça craint, commenta Naruto en mâchouillant. Y'a de quoi déprimer.

- Comme tu dis.

- Mais bon, ça devrait vite s'arranger, faut que tu sois à l'aise. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver prêt à sauter par la fenêtre hein !

- C'est toi qui m'en donne parfois l'envie pourtant, railla Sasuke.

- Alors Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? S'enquit Naruto en lui proposant de la pizza, ignorant superbement les dernières paroles de son ami

- On vient de m'embaucher figure-toi.

- Ooooh, t'es l'avocat de Sasuke alors ? Cool !

Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami en levant le pouce.

- Ca va rabattre le caquet à ton père que tu prennes des initiatives et que t'embauches ton propre staff ! Bien joué Boss !

« _Staff ?_ », répéta Shikamaru

« _Boss ?»_ réitéra Sasuke en clignant des yeux. _Pour une fois que ce n'est pas une insulte_.

- Vous parliez de l'affaire Hyûgas ? Enchaîna t-il en se resservant

- Hum.

- C'est bien que tu ais choisi Shikamaru. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à tous ses requins faux jetons. Je suis rassuré.

Ni Shikamaru, ni Sasuke ne répondirent. Ils ne savaient jamais comment réagir devant les propos sérieux de Naruto, trop habitués à ses pitreries. Pourtant c'était un trait récurrent de sa personnalité qu'ils appréciaient énormément.

Le jeune Nara prit conscience que malgré les années, l'amitié entre ces deux là était indéfectible. Et Sasuke aurait besoin de cet appui de taille.

- En tout cas, Shika, bienvenu dans notre team ! Déclara Naruto, plombant le moment de sérieux et son éclair de maturité.

- Notre team ? Parce que t'en fais partie ? Interrogea Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils

- Evidemment !

- Et…ton rôle ?

- Soutien moral !! Héhéhé…et je m'occupe aussi du ravitaillement, ajouta t-il en montrant la pizza, un énorme sourire s'étirant sur son visage jovial

- Baka ! Jurèrent les deux autres

- Au fait, le p'tit génie, t'es toujours avec ta copine, la folledingue ?

- Naruto ! Reprocha Sasuke

- Hééé ! C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Shikamaru ! Je ne fais que répéter !

Sasuke secoua la tête. Shikamaru et les femmes…toute une histoire.

- La folledingue et moi on est séparé, si tu veux tout savoir. Elle a même pris le grand air aux Etats-Unis pour aller voir son frère.

- C'est moche. Vous étiez bizarres mais vous faisiez un joli couple. Pas vrai dobe ?

- La ferme baka ! Fulmina Sasuke _Le "Boss" n'aura pas duré longtemps_. Ceci dit, ça faisait un moment que tu étais avec elle, non?

- Presque trois ans, avec des hauts et des bas, fit Shikamaru, le visage voilé.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais te donner de l'occupation pour ne plus penser à ta rupture, lui assura Sasuke.

- Bien les jeunes je vous laisse entre potes ! Intervint Naruto en sautant du bureau. On se voit demain Sasuke ?

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Le vendredi soir, ils le passaient généralement tous les deux. Le petit sourire que le blond lui adressa disait qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans les détails.

- Yep ! Je te raconterai ! Profite s'en pour te trouver une fiancée. De la manière où c'est parti, ton père s'en chargera à ta place !! Les mariages arrangés ça existent pas qu'à la télé !! Byebye !

Et la tornade blonde quitta le bureau, laissant l'avocat et le leader ahuris.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tenten gara la voiture sur la pace réservée et coupa le moteur. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se tourna vers sa passagère qui ne cessait de la fixer.

- Quoi ?

- Je te sens nerveuse, observa Sakura.

- Pourquoi je le serai ?

- Je sais pas…si je dis « Kiba » ? Insinua Sakura.

- Quoi, « Kiba » ? Se brusqua Tenten. Cet abruti nous fait tourner en bourrique. Il a quand même un appart ce chieur !

- Deux insultes dans la même phrases...Sourit Sakura devant la gêne de Tenten. C'est sûr, on va mettre les choses au point ce soir, admit-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Tenten la retint.

- Tu crois qu'il veut nous présenter sa nouvelle petite amie? Ca voudrait dire que c'est sérieux non ?

Sakura regarda Tenten. Elle se rassit à sa place.

- Hinata pense que non, et après réflexion, je pense la même chose. Il nous connaît, on très critique, il n'oserait pas nous présenter sa copine sauf si c'est la bonne et qu'il veut l'épouser!!

Lorsqu'elle vit Tenten pâlir, Sakura s'empressa d'ajouter en agitant nerveusement les mains:

- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver !!! On connaît notre Don Juan, jamais il n'a eu d'aventure sérieuse ! La seule qu'il a voulu nous présenter a pris peur. Kiba est parfois un crétin mais il est loin d'être bête. Ne t'en fais pas, va !

- C'est juste que cet idiot fait parfois des choses inconsidérées, se justifia Tenten, ce dîner ne m'annonçait rien de bon et…

- Tenten, coupa gentiment Sakura. Pas la peine de te justifier auprès de moi. Bon, on ne devrait pas faire attendre notre hôte !

- Hum, t'as raison.

Elles s'engagèrent dans le hall du bâtiment, saluèrent Monsieur Seji, le vieux concierge et prirent l'ascenseur pour le cinquième étage. Arrivées devant leur porte, elles hésitèrent.

- On fait quoi ? On sonne ?

- Euuuh…rrroh tout ça est ridicule, on est chez nous !

Sakura ouvrit la porte et pénétra chez elle, suivit de sa colocataire. Une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air.

- Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mis le feu à la cuisine, pria Tenten en faisant rire Sakura

- Yo les filles !!! Fit soudain une voix

Elles poussèrent de concert un petit cri de surprise puis lancèrent un regard furieux au jeune homme dont la tête ébouriffée dépassait de la porte de la cuisine.

- Kiba ! Ca va pas de nous faire peur comme ça, idiot ! Râla Sakura en lui flanquant une baffe derrière la tête

- Héhé, désolé !!! S'excusa t-il en se frottant le crâne.

Il toussota et prit une voix solennelle.

- Mesdemoiselles, laissez moi vous débarrasser !

Sakura et Tenten échangèrent un regard mêlant amusement et stupéfaction. Elles se prêtèrent au jeu. Il les aida à enlever leur veste et débarrassa Sakura de ses affaires.

- Ooooh, le tablier te va à ravir, complimenta Tenten d'un air moqueur.

- N'est-ce pas? Veuillez prendre place au salon, l'apéritif va vous être servi dans un instant !

- Bon alors, qui est cette fameuse personne que tu tenais tant à nous présenter pour aller jusqu'à nous squatter l'appartement et surtout te mettre aux fourneaux, s'impatienta l'avocate en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Je n'ai pas à la vous présenter, vous la connaissez déjà, déclara Kiba d'un air mystérieux.

Nouveau regard dubitatif entre les deux colocataires. Une exclamation les accueillit spontanément arrivées au salon :

- Sakura chan ! Tenten chan !!

- Na… Naruto ? Bredouilla Sakura, sidérée.

* * *

_Voili, voilou ce nouveau chapitre. On commence à cibler l'affaire. J'ai assez insisté sur le passé de Sasuke pour mieux cibler le personnage. Tous y auront le droit, pas plus tard qu'au prochain chapitre !!! Au menu, le fameux dîner, le retour du mystérieux associé de Sakura (j'ai semé des indices dans ce chapitre, c'est pas dur à deviner!!) et une nouvelle rencontre entre Sasuke et Sakura !!_

_Gros bisous à toutes ( à tous ?)_

_¤ Ridelliz ¤_


	4. Chapitre IV Liens

**¤¤¤ YOU & I COLLIDE ¤¤¤**

Bonjour les gens !! Comment allez-vous ?

Alors je préfère vous prévenir : l'auteur a pété un câble ! Vous comprendrez en voyant la longueur de ce chapitre complètement disproportionné !

Je m'explique : je suis toujours gênée et très frustrée de publier aussi irrégulièrement !! La publication entre chaque chapitre est très longue et je ne m'excuserai jamais pour ça ! Alors pour me rattraper, je veux faire des chapitres consistants, histoire de marquer le coup ! En plus de ça, je suis en vacances prématurément vu que j'ai pas eu mon concours…alors j'ai voulu faire un truc encore plus parfait !! Et…bah j'en suis pas très contente. De plus je viens de me trouver un nouveau défaut : la lubie des détails !! Je détaille tout, c'est horrible ! Une histoire, les personnages… tout ce doit d'être un minimum détaillé pour être crédible…mais là, je trouve que c'est trop mais j'arrivai pas à m'arrêter !! TTTT. Vous vous rendez compte !! 50 pages sous Word !!!! Pour 1 chapitre ! Mon cas est désespéré…

Alors voilà, j'aurai pu le diviser en deux chapitres mais j'ai finalement décidé de le publier tel quel. Caprice d'auteur.

Je sais qu'on doit plus répondre aux reviews ici mais je le fais quand même ! (et toc !)

**¤ R.A.R ¤**

**Sln** : _Bravo pour ta déduction !! C'était bien Naruto l'invité surprise ! Tu vas en savoir plus en lisant ce chapitre. Quant à ce qu'a fait le clan Uchiwa à Sakura, on en devine un peu le fond dans ce chapitre si tu es attentive !! (J'adore être chiante !). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Bisous !_

**Princesse d'Argent** : _Ah ma puce ! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des messages de ta part ! Ca me permet d'avoir un petit peu de tes nouvelles ! Je te vois plus connectée sur MSN et puis tu publies plus… TTTT. Je m'excuse mais Neji n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais on en parle !!! lol. Ah et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que tu vas lire (pas taper !). Et puis comme tu l'as bien supposé, Tenten et Neji ne finiront pas ensemble…héhé, désolée ! Mais j'accorde une grande place à notre petite Tenten dans cette histoire parce que je trouve qu'on en parle pas assez ! Et tu es d'accord j'en suis sûre !! Je te fais plein de gros bisous en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles très vite !!_

**Mumma** : _merci beaucoup ! C'est ce genre de petit message qui fait plaisir à lire !! Comme tu as pu le constater, je ne publie pas-du-tout régulièrement et c'est mon gros défaut !! Je ne peux pas donner de délai, je les tiens pas !! Je m'excuse d'avance !! Biz ! _

**Shaya10** : _alors toi, ma chipie, t'es un cas à part !!! Comment veux –tu que je réponde à ta review ! Elle est trooooooooooop longue !! Mon dieu, c'est réellement impressionnant ! Oh rassure toi, j'adore te lire, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de voir un tel engouement chez une lectrice !! Et puis tu commentes vraiment tout, même des petits détails ! T'es incroyable !! Je crois t'avoir envoyé un mail, je ne sais pas si tu l'as reçue (ça fait déjà un moment !). Mais merci en tout cas de prendre autant de temps pour écrire une review. J'attends ta prochaine avec impatience !!! Gros bisous !!!_

**Fifi** : _voilà la suite qui s'est faite attendre !! Bisous et merci._

**Sanako** : _Yo ! Tu suis mes histoires ? Wouah je suis flattée !!! Vraiment ! Et je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir écrit de reviews. Moi-même je lis beaucoup de fics mais j'en écris peu. Je m'excuse encore de mes longs passages à vide !!! Et je me mets à mon autre fic « ouvre les yeux » très vite !! Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !_

**Panda-Teddiursa :** _Alors si j'ai décidé de faire les réponses aux reviews, c'est en partie à cause de la tienne !! Non, non, ne pars pas ! Reviens !! Je devrais dire que c'est GRACE à la tienne plutôt. J'ai beaucoup ri en la lisant et j'ai beaucoup apprécié !! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de nouveaux personnages. Ceux qui vont s'intégrer au fur et à mesure, on les connaît !! Mais c'est que ça en fait du monde !!! On l'attend tous (moi aussi vu que je l'ai pas encore écrite !!), c'est la réaction de Sasuke en découvrant qui est l'avocat adverse ! Et aussi la réaction de Sakura en découvrant que c'est avec Sasuke Uchiwa qu'elle s'embrouille !! Et Shikamaru et sa « blonde » qui vont aussi s'affronter (Oui, mais quelle blonde ?)!! Hihhihi, tout ceci est vraiment palpitant !! C'est un peu con de dire ça vu que c'est moi l'auteur ! Mais faut pas chercher… Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Gros bisous !!! _

Voilà les gens, je vous laisse à cette éreintante lecture et on se retrouve (peut être) à la fin !!

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Liens.**

Tenten et Sakura tombaient des nues : quelle surprise de taille venait de leur faire Kiba ! Ce dernier semblait ravi de l'effet produit. Son regard joyeux et impatient allait des filles au blond attendant leur réaction mutuelle. Mais son grand sourire niais s'atténuait au fur et à mesure qu'aucune de ses amies ne semblait réagir. Visiblement, ce n'était plus une surprise mais un véritable choc.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, abasourdie. Immobile de stupeur, elle regardait fixement Naruto debout devant elle, tout sourire, attendant probablement une réaction de sa part.

Elle se retrouvait face à face avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami autrefois. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

Bouleversée. Oui, elle était bouleversée.

Tenten fut la première à réagir. Elle s'exclama :

- Si on s'attendait à ça… Wouaouh ! Quelle belle surprise !

- J'ai réussi mon coup on dirait, déclara fièrement Kiba, soulagé, toujours vêtu de son tablier.

Voyant que la jeune avocate hébétée ne réagissait toujours pas, Tenten lui donna un petit coup de coude. Elle sursauta et sortit de sa torpeur :

- Je… je suis…Je suis désolée, c'est juste que…Ca fait tellement bizarre !! Te voir, Naruto, debout dans mon salon, tu es dernière personne à laquelle j'avais pensé !! Expliqua t-elle, confuse.

Ce fut finalement Naruto qui fit le premier pas et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ca faisait si longtemps Sakura-chan !!

Un sourire radieux éclaira enfin le visage de Sakura. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec affection et laissa échapper un petit soupir de bonheur. Sa chaleur lui avait rudement manqué. Elle ne put empêcher une petite larme de dévaler sa joue. Naruto la lui essuya maladroitement et lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est bon de te revoir Naruto. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Cette tendre effusion fut interrompue par des aboiements et un chien qui arrivait au niveau de la taille de Sakura se glissa entre la jeune femme et Naruto, continuant d'aboyer à l'intention de l'intrus blond pour montrer son agacement. Un autre chien, blanc et beaucoup plus petit, jappait en sautillant autour d'eux.

- Je vois que tu as un bon garde du corps, Sakura-chan ! Rit-il en s'écartant.

- Akamaru, viens là ! Ordonna Kiba à son petit chien blanc au jappement aigu.

Akamaru trottina jusqu'à son maître et vint s'asseoir à ses pieds.

- Si tu pouvais être aussi bien dressé que lui, lui susurra Tenten, d'un air dégagé.

- Ne commence pas à me chercher toi, grogna le brun.

- Nami ! Ca suffit ! Gronda gentiment Sakura en caressant le chien. Excuse la Naruto, elle est un peu méfiante avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas.

- Y'a pas de mal. Elle fait bien son job !!

La jeune chienne obéit, s'assit sur son arrière train et battit joyeusement la queue. C'était une bâtarde, proche du labrador, qui avait le poil soyeux couleur sable. Elle se délectait des caresses de sa maîtresse et, voyant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, consentit que le nouveau venu en fasse autant.

- Je suis vexée, tu privilégies un chien plutôt que moi, bouda Tenten en croisant les bras.

- Héhéhé, pardon Tenten-chan !!

Ils se mirent à rire et se serrèrent amicalement dans les bras.

- Où sont passés tes deux macarons ? Demanda Naruto en mimant la fameuse coiffure de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci avait une queue de cheval, un peu décoiffée en cette fin de journée.

- J'ai grandi, que veux-tu !! Fit-elle en s'affalant dans le sofa.

- Mouais, enfin, cet après midi quand tu m'as déposée, t'avais tes deux chignons, ajouta Sakura avec un petit sourire. Faut pas t'en cacher !

Tandis que Tenten lui tirait la langue, elle inspecta suspicieusement la pièce.

- Kiba, je rêve où tu as fait le ménage ?

- Fallait au moins ça pour accueillir notre invité, justifia Kiba en servant à boire

- Ouais, et aussi pour nous dédommager de nous emprunter notre appart', ajouta Tenten en se prélassant parmi les coussins du sofa.

- Ceci dit, je préfère recevoir Naruto ici que chez Kiba…

- Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça, Sakura? Râla Kiba

- Soyons indulgentes, il a préparé le dîner, modéra Tenten.

- Ah merci Tenten de, **enfin**, prendre ma défense ! Vous allez voir le cordon bleu que je suis !! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, jeunes ingrates !

- Tu n'aurais pas fait des boulettes de porc par hasard ? Suggéra Sakura en prenant place dans un fauteuil, invitant Naruto à faire de même.

Kiba qui faisait le barman suspendit son geste et regarda Sakura, ahuri.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Hum…on devrait peut être commander un pizza alors…

- Bah, pourquoi ? Se braqua le jeune homme.

- Oh, c'est seulement Hinata qui m'a mise en garde contre des « talents » de cuisto…

- Je la retiens, elle !!! Traîtresse !

Naruto suivait la joute en riant, tous les trois n'avaient pas changé après toutes ces années. Toujours à se prendre la tête gaiement.

- Bon, on trinque ? S'impatienta Tenten en louchant avidement sur son cocktail.

Kiba lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Sakura et prit place sur le sofa à coté de Tenten.

- Il faudra que vous nous racontiez le pourquoi du comment de ces retrouvailles !! Exigea Sakura en souriant à Naruto.

- Bah c'est tout bête ! On…

- Après, après Kiba! Tu mets des heures à faire un résumé condensé !! Se plaignit Tenten en agitant la main. Pitié, on trinque, j'ai la gorge sèche !

- Tsss, poivrote ! Siffla Kiba.

- On aura tout le temps ce soir ! Allez, trinquons avant que Tenten ne se déshydrate ! soupira Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel

Tous 4 levèrent leur verre ensemble.

- C'est cool qu'on soit de nouveau réuni tous les 4, comme au bon vieux temps ! Déclara Naruto.

- Alors « Au bon vieux temps » !!! Répétèrent les trois autres.

**¤¤¤ Quelques années en arrière ¤¤¤**

Sur la route d'un village de collines surplombées par le mont Fuji en arrière plan, aux abords de rizières, s'éleva une petite voix aigue :

- Naruto ! Kiba ! Attendez-moi !!

- Dépêche Sakura, tu traînes ! Lança un jeune Kiba d'une dizaine d'années, sans pour autant ralentir sa course.

- M…Mais ! J'en peux pluuuus ! Pleurnicha la fillette aux couettes roses en suivant difficilement les deux garçons.

A bout de souffle, elle fit halte, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On va manquer le début du combat de Tenten !!

- Eh Kiba ! Pars devant, lui fit alors le blondinet.

- Ok mais magnez-vous alors hein !! Tenten va criser si elle nous voit pas !!

- T'inquiète, rassura le petit Naruto en levant le pouce

Kiba leva à son tour son pouce et reprit sa course en direction du dojo.

Naruto s'approcha de la fillette essoufflée.

- Allez Sakura-chan, respire ! Comme ça, regarde !

Il inspira et expira longuement. Toujours haletante, la fillette leva ses yeux verts vers Naruto qui avait pris la même posture qu'elle, les yeux bleus rieurs et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme à son habitude.

- Vous courrez trop vite !! Se lamenta la petite Sakura en imitant sa respiration.

- Va falloir faire un sport Sakura-chan, conseilla le blondinet en levant l'index. Oba-chan dit que c'est bon pour la santé et tu pourras nous suivre comme ça !

- Maieuh ! Papa m'emmène faire du vélo des fois !! Bouda t-elle.

- Bah oui, je sais, je vais souvent avec vous ! Et je te bats tout le temps à la course ! Nargua le garçon en tirant la langue. T'es pas très forte !

- Narutoooooooo, sanglota la fillette, vexée.

- Je blague Sakura-chan ! Fit doucement Naruto en tapotant sa tête rose. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un sport super et que tu seras trop forte !

Les yeux verts larmoyants de la petite Sakura se mirent à briller d'espoir. Elle se redressa vivement et décréta d'une voix déterminée.

- Je vais courir alors.

- Courir ?

- Oui. Je m'entraînerai autour des rizières et encore plus quand je serai à Tokyo, et je pourrais faire le tour du parc impérial sans m'arrêter et je te battrai !!!

- Ouuuaaah ! S'exclama le blondinet, ébahi. Le parc impérial ! Trooop classe ! Je viendrai avec toi alors ! Kiba et Tenten aussi ! Et on fera la course !!

- D'accord ! S'enthousiasma Sakura en battant des mains.

- T'as l'air d'avoir repris ton souffle, constata Naruto. Allez on y va ! C'est le début de ton entraînement !!

- Ouiiiiiiii !!!!

Il lui tendit la main en lui souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. La petite fille s'en saisit prestement et coururent en riant jusqu'au dojo.

- Bravo Tenten !! T'es la meilleure !!!

- Yo Tenten ! T'assure grave !!!

Les deux garçons donnaient de la voix (il serait plus subtil ici de parler de « braillements ») et Sakura applaudissait à tout rompre. Ils félicitaient une petite Tenten pas plus âgée qu'eux, ses deux macarons bruns complètement défaits, juchée que la plus haute marche du podium. Rouge de son effort mais rayonnante, elle brandissait fièrement sa médaille et faisait le V de la victoire. Ses trois acolytes lui rendirent son geste en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

- Tenten est vraiment géniale ! Gloussa Sakura. Pas vrai, tante Tsunade ?

Elle tirait sur la veste d'une femme de forte corpulence, coiffée de deux couettes basses châtain clair, des yeux ambrés pétillants à la fois de malice et de sagesse. Sa grande veste traditionnelle kaki qu'elle portait sur ses épaules était flocké d'un idéogramme japonais signifiant « Le jeu du hasard ».

La femme tapota distraitement la tête de la fillette et soupira bruyamment.

- Ah la là, ce judo est une véritable bénédiction ! J'en avais assez de la rappeler à l'ordre dès qu'elle se bagarrait. C'est un bon catalyseur.

- Hé la vieille ! Utilise des mots qu'on comprend ! Beugla Naruto en la pointant du doigt.

- Rrrrah ! Tais-toi Naruto ! Fulmina Tsunade en serrant dangereusement le poing. Un peu de respect nom d'un chien !! Que vais-je faire de toi !

- Naruto, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Réprimanda Sakura en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Tenten, elle va trop crâner maintenant qu'elle a gagné ! Bougonna Kiba en voyant la petite fille être félicitée de toute part.

- Boooouuuh ! T'es jaloux parce qu'elle t'a battu !! Une fille t'a battuuuuu !! Chantonna Naruto en s'agitant sous son nez.

- Pffff !! N'importe quoi !!

La championne se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses amis.

- Ah ma petite Tenten !! Je suis fière de toi ! Félicitations ! Congratula Tsunade en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci madame Tsunade ! Rougit Tenten. Hé les mecs, vous avez vu comment je l'ai étalé en moins de deux ?

- Trop forte ! Brailla Naruto en lui tapant dans la main.

Kiba leur tourna le dos en croisant les bras, vexé.

- Hmpfff !

- Tenten, bravo ! Encore une médaille, tu es super !! S'exclama Sakura des étoiles dans les yeux, sautillant autour de son amie. Montre ta médaille en or ! Montre !! Montre !

- Hé ho ! Du calme Sakura ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai gagné un kilo de bonbons en plus de ma médaille, on va partager !! Fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ooooh chouette ! C'est cool, t'es la meilleure Tenten !!!

- Je sais !

- Et nous alors ? Radine ! Râla Kiba en s'incrustant, subitement intéressé par le mot « bonbons ».

- T'en auras que quand tu m'auras dit « bravo » et reconnu que je suis meilleure que toi ! Défia Tenten avec un sourire sadique.

- Cours toujours !

- Bon c'est pas des ramens mais j'en veux biens de tes bonbecs moi !! Clama Naruto.

Il se prosterna devant la fillette et joignit les mains :

- Tenten, t'es la meilleure des meilleures et Kiba n'est qu'un rigolo à coté de toi !!

- Naruto-baka, n'en rajoute pas !

Les quatre enfants se chamaillaient gentiment sous le regard attendri de Tsunade. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir.

- Mon Dieu qu'ils grandissent vite !

- Allons, Tsunade, ne sois pas si nostalgique, intervint une voix sage. Tu as encore de belles années devant toi pour les voir s'épanouir et te faire les quatre cent coups…

- Sarutobi-sama ! Reconnut Tsunade en s'inclina devant le vieil homme. Vous êtes finalement venu ?

Sarutobi tira longuement sur sa pipe, une main dans son dos, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Mes élèves ont tenu à ma présence. Ces petits bougres espéraient probablement que je sois plus indulgent avec eux au prochain contrôle…

Tsunade se mit à rire.

- Ils tenaient vraiment à votre présence. Vous comptez beaucoup pour eux. Ils vont être ravis !

- Cette jeunesse a de l'avenir et la petite Tenten aura peut être des opportunités avec le judo si elle continue à remporter tous les tournois. Il faut savoir être fier de ses élèves, consentit Sarutobi. Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse fort lointaine et…

- Oh Sensei !!! Vous êtes venu !! S'exclama Tenten en s'approchant.

Les trois autres vinrent saluer gaiement leur maître d'école, accessoirement maire de leur petit village. Le vieil homme les accueillit chaleureusement. Il n'oublia cependant pas de rappeler à un Kiba et un Naruto boudeurs leurs deux heures de corvées le lendemain à l'école pour avoir peinturluré le mur des toilettes.

Tsunade vint interrompre la joyeuse petite troupe.

- Dites les jeunes, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, il faudra penser à rentrer avant que vos parents ne s'inquiètent !

- Yeah en route !! A demain sensei !

Le chemin du retour se fit dans la bonne humeur habituelle. Le soleil bordait à présent les rizières et les commerçants commençaient à rentrer leurs étalages, saluant au passage la petite troupe bruyante bien connue dans le village.

Sakura donnait la main à Tsunade et discutait avec Tenten, toujours vêtue de son kimono blanc et qui distribuait ses bonbons. Quelques pas devant chahutaient Naruto et Kiba.

- J'ai trop hâte d'être à Tokyo pour pouvoir m'entraîner dans les meilleurs dojos, déclara Tenten rêveuse. Aaaah, si je pouvais entrer au dojo Hyûga…

- Oui, moi aussi ! Approuva Sakura. Moi j'irai courir dans le parc impérial !!

- C'est nouveau ça, remarqua Tenten en lui tendant un caramel.

- Tu veux toujours être médecin Sakura ? Demanda curieusement Tsunade.

- Oui, comme toi, tante Tsunade ! Avec Tenten on aura une grande maison à Tokyo, avec une grande bibliothèque, hein Tenten ?

La brunette leva le pouce et fit un clin d'œil à son amie.

- Ouais ce sera la classe ! Je serai judoka professionnelle et Sakura sera le meilleur docteur !

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours déterminées !! Sourit Tsunade devant l'engouement des deux fillettes. Et ça dure depuis des années.

- Et on invitera ces deux bakas dans notre maison, parce qu'on est sympas !! Ajouta la brunette avec malice.

- Tu rigoles Tenten !! On aura notre propre villa avec Naruto et on fera des fêtes avec pleins de filles !! Riposta Kiba en brandissant le poing.

Pas question d'être rabaissé pas une fille ! Par Tenten qui plus est !

- Bonjour la débauche, marmonna Tsunade en roulant des yeux.

- Pas vrai Naruto ? Insista Kiba en flanquant un grand coup de coude à son ami.

- Nan, moi je vivrai avec Sakura-chan, on sera marié et on aura un restaurant de ramens, déclara sérieusement le garçon en regardant bêtement Kiba

- QUOI ??? N'importe quoi !! Le frappa Sakura, courroucée. Je ferai pas de bébé avec toi ! C'est dégoûtant !! Baaaaka !

- Pfff, faux frère, marmonna Kiba, vexé.

Tenten éclata de rire.

- Bah quoi ! Toi, tu finiras avec Tenten, nan ? Demanda naïvement le blond.

- MAIS CA VA PAS !!??! Hurlèrent Kiba et Tenten d'une même voix outrée.

Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui éclata de rire. Tsunade riait elle aussi. Ces enfants étaient vraiment son rayon de soleil.

- Et toi, Kiba, toujours vétérinaire ? Demanda t-elle en s'interposant entre une Tenten rouge de colère et un Naruto blanc comme un linge.

- Carrément ! Comme ma sœur ! Héhéhé !

- Et ben, ça promet…

Le groupe arriva au centre du village. Tsunade regardait les 4 garnements :

- Alors vous êtes toujours décidés à aller conquérir Tokyo plus tard ?

Kiba, Tenten, Sakura et Naruto se tournèrent de concert vers la femme et lui firent un énorme sourire :

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

Tsunade regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sur la main pour immortaliser ce moment. Kiba tapa dans la main de Naruto et Tenten lui pinça la joue puis tous deux firent signe à Tsunade.

- Au r'voir m'dame Tsunade !

Sakura alla faire un bisou à sa tante et Naruto puis rejoignit ses deux amis en courant.

- Oh, je pourrais venir t'emprunter des livres demain tante Tsunade ? J'ai fini les livres que Papa m'a achetés ! Et la boutique de maman est fermée.

- Bien sûr Sakura, la porte est ouverte !

Naruto se frotta le crâne, songeur : comment Sakura faisait-elle pour se gaver d'autant de bouquins qui n'avaient même pas d'images ? Ca dépassait son entendement.

- Cool ! A demain, Naruto !!

- Bonne nuit Sakura-chan !

Une fois ses amis éloignés, Tsunade entoura les épaules du petit blondinet dont le sourire s'était fané.

- Allons voir si Shizune nous a préparé des ramens, fit-elle malicieusement.

- Yosh ! S'écria Naruto de nouveau plein d'entrain.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment joliment fleuri, inscrit « orphelinat » au dessus de la porte.

**¤¤¤ De retour dans l'appartement de Sakura et Tenten ¤¤¤**

Autour de la table joliment dressée par Kiba, les quatre convives partageaient leur repas, s'abstenant toutefois de toucher aux boulettes de porc. Tenten avait été désignée, à contre cœur, pour goûter et la vilaine grimace qui avait suivi sa dégustation, avait appuyé les dires de Sakura au grand dam du cuisto du soir. Ce dernier ne manquerait pas d'en toucher deux mots à Hinata.

Malgré cette petite défaite, Kiba avait prouvé qu'il avait un certain don culinaire et le repas se passa dans une ambiance conviviale et bon enfant, teinté de souvenirs.

- Et le resto de ramens, Naruto ? Demanda Tenten avec un petit sourire.

- Ah bah j'ai bossé dans un resto, en cuisine… mais il ne m'appartenait pas, avoua le jeune homme avec une grimace. Finalement j'ai manqué les deux objectifs de ma vie : avoir mon resto de ramens et vivre avec Sakura-chan !!

- Et lui faire un bébé ! Ajouta Tenten avec malice.

Il fit la moue, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Puis il se tourna vers Sakura et lui fit son fameux sourire « colgate ». Un sourire lumineux dont lui seul avait le secret.

Cette sensation qui envahit la jeune femme à ce moment précis la ramena 10 ans en arrière. Elle lui rendit son sourire chaleureux.

- Mais tu en as réussi un, rappela la brune en faisant passer le plat, celui d'être monté sur Tokyo et d'y faire ta vie.

- Ouais c'est vrai, même si le destin m'a un peu forcé la main…

- D'ailleurs, comment va ton oncle Iruka ? S'enquit Sakura en voyant le regard triste de Naruto.

Elle se rappela que Naruto avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait de la famille, lui qui n'avait connu que l'orphelinat, mais très triste de quitter son village et ses amis. C'était un rêve commun à eux 4 de monter ensemble à Tokyo. Tenten, Kiba et Sakura avaient réussi, lui avait fait son chemin de son coté, mais trop précocement.

- Iruka se porte comme un charme aux dernières nouvelles, il est en classe de neige avec ses élèves à Hokkaido, le pied quoi !

- Allez, Naruto, raconte nous ce que tu fais dans la vie !! Exigea Tenten très curieuse. Depuis le temps ! On t'a quitté au collège !

- Sauf quand il rendait des visites nocturnes à Sakura dans son internat de Tokyo, ajouta Kiba avec un clin d'œil.

- Héhé, oui, c'est vrai ! C'était le périple pour y aller !

- A ce moment, tu étais dans un lycée à l'autre bout de la ville, à Ryogoku, se souvint Sakura. Et tu étais venu me voir pour mon anniversaire par tes propres moyens…Ca m'avait beaucoup touché…

Naruto lui prit la main en souriant.

- Ouuuh le petit rebelle qui s'introduisait dans l'internat des filles ! Se moqua gentiment la journaliste.

- Toujours à défier les règlements, soupira Kiba.

- T'es franchement mal placé pour dire ça, souligna Tenten.

Naruto et Kiba lui firent une grimace puis le blond répondit à la question de Tenten.

- Il s'en est passé des choses depuis mon départ du village. J'ai fait des rencontres exceptionnelles, d'ailleurs, mon meilleur ami, faudra que je vous le présente, un mec extra !!

- Mignon ? Interrogea Tenten, l'œil pétillant, intéressée.

- Bah il parait qu'il est canon mais bon, tu sais, moi…

- Ah oui, faudra le rencontrer alors ! Hein Sakura ?

- Oui, oui… fit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et t'as pas de meilleure amie, par le plus grand des hasards ? Demanda à son tour Kiba, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Bah si, elle est là devant toi, répondit Naruto en désignant Sakura.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Après toutes ces années ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Evidemment !

- M…Merci Naruto, balbutia Sakura en rougissant.

- Ah c'est Sakura… bah c'est pas intéressant alors… Fit le brun, déçu.

- Bon Kiba, au lieu de te lamenter, ouvre une autre bouteille de vin et revenons à nos moutons ! Naruto, la suite ! Réclama Tenten en tendant son verre.

- En fait, depuis mon arrivée ici, je ne pense pas avoir fait que des bons choix, confessa le blond. J'ai voulu prendre tôt mon indépendance pour ne pas être à la charge d'Iruka. C'était beaucoup de sacrifice pour lui. Alors j'ai cumulé petits boulots et études pour payer un loyer et le nécessaire…

- Mais les études et toi n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, continua Sakura en devinant la suite.

- Héhéhé, tu me connais bien…bah oui, j'ai lâché mes études en cours de route et j'en suis pas très fier…

- Pourquoi tu te rabaisses comme ça ? Faut un certain courage pour se lancer comme ça !! S'exclama Tenten.

- Oh, mais j'assume mes choix !! Rassura Naruto. Et puis j'ai bien été épaulé…C'est clair que j'ai pas mal galéré : chauffeur de taxi, livreur de journaux, cuisto, serveur, livreur de pizza…

- C'est comme ça que je suis tombé nez à nez avec lui, intervint Kiba. En me faisant livrer une pizza !

- Tu vois quand tu veux Kiba, tu sais être concis ! Nargua Tenten avec un clin d'œil.

- En tout cas, c'est pas la vie dont je rêvais ici mais je m'en sors. Et je suis bien soutenu…Je me dégonfle pas et je me suis remis en scelle….Et j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études pour me remettre à niveau ! Annonça t-il fièrement.

Sakura serra chaleureusement sa main, ravie.

- C'est génial Naruto!! Comme Kiba !

- Mouais mais bon, Kiba n'a pas abandonné ses études pour les mêmes raisons, nuança Tenten, d'un ton amer.

Ce léger trouble, Sakura le remarqua aussitôt. Le regard voilé de Tenten le lui confirma. Elle fit un petit sourire compatissant à son amie. Naruto sentit un petit froid mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Quant à Kiba, il détourna les yeux.

- Ouais bon, ça va, j'en suis pas fier non plus !! Marmonna t-il. J'ai eu assez de moral avec vous deux, Hinata, et ma sœur qui m'a foutu à la porte !

Tenten le regarda droit dans les yeux un moment puis replongea dans son verre de vin. Kiba continua de la fixer, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Tenten prenait-elle cette histoire tant à cœur et semblait-elle tant lui en tenir rigueur ? C'était peut être sa meilleure amie mais quand même !

- Inutile de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Kiba, tu as décidé de te reprendre en main et c'est très bien ! Je suis fière de toi ! Affirma Sakura en souriant. Comme toi Naruto. C'est courageux de votre part !

- Ouais, on va faire en sorte d'être ensemble au cours du soir, déclara Kiba en se frottant le nez.

- Houla, les joyeux lurons de nouveaux réunis, je plains vos futurs profs ! susurra la brune mesquine après une gorgée.

_« Ouf, l'orage est passé…Tenten est trop susceptible et Kiba… vraiment trop stupide_ » Souffla intérieurement Sakura en regardant Tenten rire de nouveau.

- Ca va pas être facile, avoua Naruto, mais je suis super motivé !

- Et tête de pioche comme tu es, tu vas persévérer, pas vrai ?

- Exact Sakura-chan. Je vois que vous les filles, vous avez plutôt bien réussi !! Constata Naruto avec enchantement. Votre appart est cool ! Et vous vivez en colocation, comme prévu !

- Et ouais ! Heureusement que NOUS on assure ! Se vanta la locataire brune.

Léger grognement de Kiba et soupir de Sakura.

- Ouais mais bon, j'ai jamais vu dans le journal les « exploits de la grande judoka Tenshi Tensuka » ! Souligna Naruto.

- Pour la simple raison que j'ai décidé de ne pas en faire ma carrière, expliqua Tenshi, alias Tenten. Et pour ta gouverne, tu lirais les articles jusqu'au bout, tu aurais pu voir mon nom…

Naruto fronça les sourcils :

- Me dis pas que t'es journaliste ?

- Bah si, figure toi, répliqua Tenten avec une petite moue. J'ai commencé en reporter sportif et j'ai su me diversifier. Judoka professionnelle ne m'intéressait pas mais je continue de le pratiquer.

- Notre Tenten est une journaliste de renom ! ajouta Sakura avec fierté. Elle bosse au _Tokyo Morning_.

- Au_ Tokyo Morning,_ répéta Naruto, songeur.

« _Le quotidien qui assassine les Uchiwa ? Hum, alors la Tenten, c'est pas une pro Uchiwa's corporation… Ah bah, il a beau être canon, elle fera pas bon ménage avec Sasuke alors! Elle sera déçue la pauvre!_ »

- C'est ça. Ne me dis pas que tu connais ? Fit Tenten sceptique

- Hééé ! Je ne lis plus que des mangas ! Se justifia Naruto, indigné. Je m'instruis et je m'informe ! Nan, sérieux Tenten, t'assure ! Comme toujours !

- Merci beaucoup mon petit Naruto, je suis _toujours_ la meilleure !

- Et toujours aussi flambeuse ! Ajouta Kiba en roulant des yeux.

- Et toi Sakura-chan, tu n'es pas devenue médecin comme la Vieille ?

- Non, j'ai complètement changé de voie. Je suis… avocate.

Naruto avait la mâchoire prête à se décrocher, stupéfait. Il faillit en lâcher son verre de vin.

- Noooon ?

- Siiiiiiiiii ! L'imita Sakura en riant de sa surprise.

- Wouuuuaaah ! Sakura-chan ! C'est vachement bien !! J'ai un bon pote qui a fait ça et c'est suuuuper dur !! C'est… Wouaaah !

- Pas de quoi s'enflammer comme ça…Mais… Merci Naruto !

Naruto se gratta le menton, songeur :

- Mais pourquoi avocate ? T'as toujours rêvé d'être médecin !

- Oh ça…j'ai laissé tomber la médecine à la mort de mon père. J'ai radicalement changé de voie.

- Oh, je vois…

Le décès de son père était un sujet hyper sensible et Naruto évita de l'aborder…même si, au premier abord, il ne voyait pas très bien le rapport entre la mort de son père et le fait d'être avocate.

Naruto se souvenait des paroles glaciales et déterminées de Sakura après l'enterrement: « _Ce n'était pas un accident. On a tué mon père_. ». Sakura avait subi un gros traumatisme. Cette phrase l'avait toujours choqué mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il semblerait pourtant qu'il y eut un lien avec ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui.

_« Bah, j'aurai toujours l'occasion de lui en reparler dans un moment plus propice… »_

- Et notre Sakura va devenir célèbre !!! Clama Kiba en revenant avec le dessert. Tenten va sûrement faire des articles et des photos en béton sur elle !!

- Kiba !

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai !

- Kiba ! répéta Sakura en serrant les dents, voyant où tout cela allait la conduire.

- Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es aussi mannequin ? s'exclama Naruto les yeux ronds

Sakura faillit dégringoler de sa chaise et Tenten explosa de rire.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, baka !

- Non mais elle est sur une affaire qui…

- Je crois que ça ne va pas intéresser Naruto de parler affaire, coupa Tenten avec un regard éloquent envers Kiba. Les affaires du barreau, c'est franchement pas passionnant, surtout pendant un repas entre amis!

Son regard insistant fit comprendre à Kiba de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« _Merci Tenten, t'es un chef._ » Sakura fit un sourire de remerciement à Tenten qui lui rendit par un clin d'œil.

Elle était l'avocate des Hyûga mais c'était encore confidentiel. Tout serait assez vite dans la une des médias ! Même Tenten, pourtant dans le milieu de l'information et en possession d'un scoop qui lui vaudrait à coup sûr une promotion, ne dévoilerait rien sans le feu vert de sa meilleure amie. Aucune fuite ne devait filtrer. Sakura finit par se demander si elle avait bien fait d'en parler à Kiba. C'était certes un ami d'Hinata mais c'était aussi une vraie langue de vipère, pire qu'une fille !

Le cuisinier d'un soir prit conscience de sa gaffe. Il reprit :

- Enfin, la conclusion de tout ça, c'est qu'on est tous les quatre à Tokyo ! On a peut être pas réalisé nos rêves de gosses mais on a assuré dans notre projet commun.

- C'est vrai, approuva Sakura. On veut monter à Tokyo depuis qu'on est petit.

- Depuis que Sarutobi sensei nous a fait son cours sur la capitale, se rappela Tenten. On buvait ses paroles ! Je crois qu'on a été « envoûté » !

- Le vieux était grincheux mais c'était un bon instit !

Le repas continua dans les éclats de rire. Puis Naruto, éternel curieux, regarda ses amis retrouvés un à un et demanda de but en blanc :

- Et sinon, vous êtes casés ?

Tenten s'étouffa avec sa boisson, Sakura qui mangeait, suspendit son geste bouche ouverte et Kiba éclata de rire.

- Bah t'es toujours aussi direct toi ! Constata Tenten en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Y'a pas plus cash comme mec! Compléta Kiba en resservant le verre de son amie.

- C'est clair au moins comme question, se justifia Naruto en haussant les épaules. Mais vous réagissez comme ce baka de Sasuke. Il arrête pas de dire que je suis trop franc et…bruyant ! Pfff…

- C'est que ton meilleur ami t'a très bien cerné, expliqua Sakura en riant. Mais pour qu'il soit si proche de toi, c'est que ce doit être un homme bien.

- Ouais… C'est comme mon frère…mais, changez pas de sujet !! Enchaîna Naruto avec un air goguenard. Je-veux-tout-savoir !

- Alors gros malin, on va commencer par toi ! Fit Tenten en montrant le blond du doigt.

- Pas grand-chose à dire : célibataire qui profite de la vie !

- Un Kiba numéro 2 en somme, jugea la brune en croisant les bras.

- Un don juan qui n'a pas de relation sérieuse… Ou bien qui refuse de s'engager.

- T'abuse Sakura, t'oublie Yumi, coupa Kiba avec fougue.

- Aaaaah Yumi…. Une perle…minauda Tenten en roulant des yeux.

Sakura lui fit les gros yeux du genre : _Inutile d'en rajouter_ _Tenten_. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et eut un rictus cynique.

Yumi était très gentille, mignonne mais…bon voilà, elles étaient les deux meilleures amies de Kiba et ça, ça ne plaisait pas forcément aux petites amies. Et puis, Sakura dut avouer qu'elles avaient la critique facile… Mais Tenten était quand même la plus mauvaise des deux et n'avait vraiment pas été commode le jour où Kiba avait pris son courage à deux mains pour leur présenter la fameuse Yumi, soi disant « la bonne »…

- Non, je suis pas comme ça…rectifia le blond, accoudé à la table, le menton au creux de sa paume. Bon, j'aime bien m'éclater et j'ai eu des flirts c'est vrai mais je ne me suis jamais engagé d'une part parce que j'avais pas le temps, d'autre part, mon meilleur ami me les pique toutes sans le faire exprès…

- ?

- Elles bavent toutes devant, elles lui tombent dans les bras comme des mouches, c'est super frustrant ! Bref, la principale raison est surtout qu'aucune ne me convenait.

- C'est vrai que sous tes airs « j'en foutiste », t'es un indécrottable romantique ! Soupira Tenten. Ah la là, et si ma vie amoureuse t'intéresse, sache que c'est le calme plat depuis un petit moment. J'ai fréquenté quelqu'un plusieurs mois mais ce fut un fiasco…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas supporté que je le batte en finale d'un tournoi de judo, avoua t-elle avec un soupir.

Naruto explosa de rire.

- Que ça rende Kiba jaloux quand on avait 10 piges, passe encore, mais là ! C'est franchement énorme !

- Faut dire qu'il était un peu con sur les bords…ajouta Kiba avec une grimace. Et un peu prét…Quoi ? Fit-il en regardant Sakura le tuer du regard. Tenten dit bien ce qu'elle pense, elle !!

Sakura secoua la tête, désespérée. Ces deux là l'épuisaient à se chercher constamment.

Naruto reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers celle qu'il considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie. Avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Non pas qu'il voulait savoir si la voie était libre. S'il en avait pincé pour elle étant gamin, cette époque était révolue.

Oh bien sûr, il avait un peu appréhendé ces retrouvailles. La peur de la revoir et de retomber amoureux.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il avait revu _une sœur. Sa sœur._

Il se renseignait par curiosité. Il l'avait toujours protégée, s'évertuant à repousser tous les prétendants du village pendant la récré. Même éloignée de lui, son sort l'avait toujours préoccupé. Quelqu'un avait-il pris soin d'elle convenablement, comme elle le méritait ?

- Et toi Sakura-chan, je te croirai pas si tu me disais que t'as personne !!

Sakura croisa les bras.

- Alors ne me crois pas, Naruto.

- Sérieux, une fille aussi géniale et belle que toi, célibataire ? C'est pas possible ! S'étonna le blond, sidéré.

- Et bien si pourtant. Je suis libre comme l'air. Célibataire depuis un long moment déjà.

- Mais ce que cette petite cachottière ne te dit pas, c'est qu'elle a été fiancée pendant presque deux ans, fit savoir Tenten d'un air de conspiratrice.

- Fi…fiancée ?

Bizarrement, le choc passé, Naruto ressentit une pointe de tristesse. Il avait été à l'écart de sa vie pendant tellement longtemps !! Il était presque jaloux qu'elle se fût fiancée sans que lui, Naruto, n'eut rencontré le fiancé. Non pas qu'il avait son mot à dire ! Mais il voulait s'assurer que cet homme prendrait soin d'elle et serait à la hauteur. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis leur enfance…il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important. Elle avait été à un tournant de sa vie qu'il n'avait pu partager avec elle. Et selon ce qu'il venait d'entendre, elle avait rompu. Avait-elle souffert ? Il se sentait presque coupable de ne pas avoir été présent !

- Oui, j'ai été fiancée, avoua Sakura avec un faible sourire. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu aurais été convié au mariage Naruto, ajouta-elle en voyant sa mine affligée. Mais ce n'était pas le bon alors j'ai préféré tout arrêter avant de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

- Oui, bien sûr, si tu penses avoir fait le bon choix…

- Oui, c'est certain, lui et moi n'étions pas fait pour finir notre vie ensemble. Je lui ai ouvert les yeux et on est finalement tombé d'accord. Mais nous sommes à présent d'excellents amis. Et c'est ça le plus chouette dans l'histoire.

- N'empêche que c'était un bon parti… Marmonna Tenten.

- Un bon parti toujours célibataire, alors fonce Tenten ! Titilla Sakura.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Non mais ça va pas !!! Sortir avec ce prétentieux de Neji Hyûga ! Plutôt crever !!! Je le supporte déjà assez aux entraînements ! C'est un vrai tyran !

- T'exagère. Faut toujours que tu en rajoutes ! Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Tu es sa « petite teigne » préférée ! taquina son amie.

- Vraiment trop flatteur, souffla Tenten exaspérée mais les joues un peu roses.

- Sous ses grands airs, c'est un mec bien, reconnût Kiba. Il inspire le respect.

- T'as pas toujours dit ça ! Protesta Tenten en lui envoyant sa serviette de table en pleine figure. Tu pouvais pas le blairer ! Tu faisais bonne figure uniquement pour pouvoir approcher Hinata !

- Je m'en suis jamais caché ! Rétorqua le brun avec un grand sourire éhonté.

- Pffff, c'est trop minable… Tous les mêmes… En plus, tu le craignais Neji ! T'as vraiment aucune fierté !

«_ C'est ce que je dis : qui aime bien châtie bien. Ca vaut surtout pour ces deux là._ » Songea Sakura, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, dépitée.

Naruto suivait la joute entre Kiba et Tenten. Avec le temps, leur affrontement était devenu vraiment cinglant ! Se retenant de rire, il tourna son regard bleu vers Sakura qui soupirait bruyamment, attendant que la lutte prît fin.

Son sourire jovial disparut d'un coup et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Un temps de réaction long mais l'essentiel lui résonna en tête. _Neji Hyûga._

Sakura avait été fiancée à NEJI HYUGA ??

Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le dos avec force.

- Hé ! Ca va vieux ?

Le silence s'était imposé, la joute verbale entre Tenten et Kiba avait cessé. Sakura le fixait, inquiète. On entendait plus que des toussotements. Les siens. Il était en train de s'étouffer !

Kiba avait suspendu son geste, la main prête à s'abattre de nouveau dans le dos du blond au moindre étouffement.

- Ouais, ça va… rassura le blond. J'ai avalé de travers.

- Pourquoi t'as gueulé « Neji Hyûga » tout d'un coup ? Demanda Kiba en se rasseyant.

_« Merde, j'ai pensé à haute voix ! Quel naze ! »_

Le regard perplexe de Sakura et inquisiteur de Tenten l'incita à répondre.

- Ben, je connais Neji.

- Noooooooon ? S'époumona Tenten les yeux ronds.

- Le monde est vachement p'tit, commenta Kiba en secouant la tête.

- Vraiment ? Ca alors !

Sakura était abasourdie. Elle avait été fiancée pendant 2 ans avec Neji. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'eût jamais croisé ?

- Connaître est un grand mot, reprit Naruto en se grattant la tête. J'ai l'ai vu plusieurs fois. C'est plutôt mon pote qui le connaît. Mais j'le fréquente pas. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est jamais croisé, Sakura-chan. J'avais entendu parlé de ses fiançailles. Il appartient quand même à une grande famille ! Mais jamais j'aurai imaginé que c'était toi l'heureuse élue Sakura-chan !!

Sa Sakura-chan avait été sur le point de se marier au pire ennemi de son meilleur ami ! Complètement dingue !

Sakura sortit sur le balcon. L'air frais de la nuit était vivifiant après les verres de vin qu'elle avait allègrement ingurgités. Kiba en maître d'hôte, c'était plaisant mais il avait le service facile !

« _C'est Tenten qui va en souffrir demain matin, elle va être une véritable plaie ambulante_ », songea Sakura avec une grimace en repensant au nombre de verre que Kiba lui avait servis.

Nami vint de frotter contre la jambe de sa maîtresse, réclamant de l'attention. Sakura la caressa généreusement puis s'accouda sur la balustrade, admirant les lumières de la mégalopole. Nami s'allongea sagement à ses pieds.

Elle soupira. Quelle soirée !

Naruto était de retour dans sa vie et cela lui procurait une joie incommensurable. Sa simple présence venait de combler un vide. Un vide qu'elle avait essayé de combler, d'oublier, sans y parvenir. Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à reprendre contact avec lui alors ? Naruto lui avait terriblement manqué, elle l'avait gardé précieusement dans un coin de son esprit et de son cœur mais elle avait fait sa vie. La cause de ce vide, elle en avait pris pleinement conscience en le voyant, ce soir, debout dans son salon avec son éternel sourire.

Son vide venait de se combler.

Ceci la fit replonger dans son passé.

Tenten, Kiba et elle étaient amis depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ils étaient nés et avaient grandi dans un petit village typiquement japonais, perché sur une colline au pied du Mont Fuji, où les rizières bordaient les chemins. Fujinomiya. (1) C'était le nom de leur village dont ils étaient très fiers. Un cadre paisible dirigé par le vieux maire, Sarutobi. Il était également leur instituteur dans l'unique école primaire du village.

Tenten, plus âgée d'un an, était la voisine de Sakura. Kiba était un camarade de classe qui avait suivi le même cursus que la petite fille aux cheveux roses. Garçon manqué, Tenten se bagarrait sans arrêt, prenant la défense de la petite Sakura, timide et frêle mais avec un caractère bien trempé qui ressortait dans les moments de colère. Ce furent surtout Kiba et Naruto qui en firent les frais ! Naruto aussi vivait au village mais il n'y avait pas vu le jour : il avait été placé à quelques mois à peine à l'orphelinat de Fujinomiya.

Cet orphelinat était dirigé par Tsunade, la grande tante de Sakura, et sa fille, Shizune. Etant médecin, elle gérait également la petite clinique adjacente. Naruto lui avait été confié à 6 mois. Bien qu'elle ne désirait pas faire de différence entre les quelques orphelins qu'elle avait à sa charge, elle s'était prise d'affection pour le blondinet et l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Ce fut Sakura qui le rencontra la première, lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans, lors d'une visite médicale chez Tsunade. Du moins, ce fut ce premier moment qui lui venait en mémoire. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait rencontré dès son arrivée. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.

A partir de ce moment où Naruto l'avait épié dans la salle de consultation, tous deux ne se quittèrent plus.

Ce groupe des quatre inséparables s'était fait une petite réputation dans le village, surtout Naruto avec ses facéties ! Mais aussi Tenten pour ses bagarres (« pour la bonne cause » scandait-elle) et ses grandes victoires de Judo, Kiba pour prendre soin de tous les animaux qu'il trouvait (des parents vétérinaires, ça aide !) et Sakura pour son érudition. Elle aidait aussi bien sa maman qui lui avait transmis sa passion des livres, dans sa librairie, que sa grande tante Tsunade à sa clinique. Tous les 4 étaient également appréciés pour leur sympathie et dévotion : ils n'hésitaient pas à accrocher les lampions dans les rues pour les fêtes ou à repeindre la devanture du marchand de tofu.

Naruto fit les 400 coups, certes, mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Une façon à lui de prouver son existence. Dans son malheur, il avait eu la chance d'avoir une femme admirable qui s'occupait de lui, et des amis exceptionnels avec des parents géniaux, notamment le père et la mère de Sakura.

A ce souvenir, Sakura eut un sourire nostalgique.

Il avait fait en quelque sorte partie de la famille : il participait aux pique niques, aux ballades en vélo, aux fêtes traditionnelles…Monsieur Haruno, reporter pour la ville voisine de Shizuoka, l'emmenait à la pêche entre « hommes », comme il disait. Cela rendait même la petite Sakura jalouse. Tous deux étaient des gens formidables. Naruto répétait sans cesse à Tsunade combien Sakura avait de la chance d'avoir des parents comme ça.

Des rêves plein la tête, tous quatre avaient fait le serment de monter à Tokyo faire carrière, cette ville si fascinante où tous leurs projets pourraient se réaliser.

Mais tout ce tableau idyllique se brouilla subitement. A 13 ans, Iruka Umino, un instituteur, vint chercher Naruto pour vivre avec lui. Membre éloigné de sa famille, il n'avait appris son existence que quelques mois auparavant et avait entrepris toutes les démarches pour l'adopter. C'était un homme bien mais ce départ si soudain pour Tokyo plongea les 4 enfants dans une profonde tristesse, ainsi que Tsunade.

A peine 1 an plus tard, le tableau s'assombrit. Sakura perdit son père dans un accident de voiture. Dans le véhicule au moment du drame, Sakura fut profondément choquée. Seulement, elle était persuadée que cet accident n'en était pas un et elle continuait de l'affirmer. Sa mère, qui aimait éperdument son mari, ne se remit jamais de cette perte. Elle plongea dans une sombre dépression et ne devint plus apte à prendre en charge sa propre fille. Sakura passa alors sous la tutelle de sa grande tante, Tsunade.

Ce fut une terrible épreuve où elle trouva du réconfort qu'auprès de Tenten et Kiba. Naruto ayant appris la mauvaise nouvelle, était venu aux obsèques, profondément ébranlé. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il foulait le sol de son village.

Ce décès était un sujet tabou pour Sakura qui jura de devenir avocat et finir le travail qu'avait commencé son père. Elle aurait justice.

Tenten, notre championne de judo, fut remarquée par des directeurs sportifs. Elle partit la première à la conquête de Tokyo en obtenant une bourse sportive. Elle intégra un grand centre de sports-études. L'année d'après, Kiba prit lui aussi le large : pouvant vivre chez sa sœur aînée Hana, il entra dans un lycée de Tokyo. Quant à Sakura, elle obtint une bourse d'étude et put intégrer un lycée de bonne réputation dans le centre de la capitale. Sa situation familiale lui permit de toucher une aide financière. Ainsi, elle fit sa scolarité, en vivant 3 ans dans un internat pour filles, celui où Naruto avait réussi à se faufiler. Par pur bonheur, et c'était une chance dans une métropole comme Tokyo, Kiba et Tenten n'étaient pas très loin. Tous trois faisaient leur scolarité dans le quartier de Yoyogi, dans l'arrondissement de Shibuya. Ils avaient ainsi pu continuer à se voir. Lâchés dans une ville démentielle comme Tokyo, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver : chacun était pour l'autre un réconfort, un point d'encrage.

Sakura voulait mettre toutes les chances de son coté et se rendait au cours du soir. Elle était déterminée à réussir.

Puis vint le temps de l'université. Son père ayant mis de l'argent de coté pour ses études, Sakura put suivre l'enseignement qu'elle désirait : le droit. Elle intégra ainsi la prestigieuse faculté de Waseda, surnommée Sodai (2), au nord de l'arrondissement de Shinjuku. Tenten et Kiba entrèrent dans la même fac : la première, qui avait jugé que le judo ne la ferait pas vivre, voulait dans un premier temps être journaliste sportive. Mais elle entra sur un coup de tête en sciences politiques. Elle devint au bout de deux ans, rédacteur en chef du journal de son campus. Le second s'essaya à la médecine pour devenir vétérinaire, comme promis. Mais fainéant et fêtard, il avait toutes les peines du monde à suivre. Il abandonna au bout de 4 années laborieuses ponctuées de redoublement et de bifurcations pour se trouver un boulot comme photographe dans un petit journal.

Tenten poursuivait cependant le judo et avait pu, grâce à son impressionnant CV de sportive, entrer dans le prestigieux dojo Hyûga, ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle permit à Kiba et Sakura de faire connaissance avec les deux illustres héritiers : Hinata et son cousin Neji, tous deux étudiants à l'université de Tokyo (Todai) (3).

Ce fut lors de sa troisième année que Neji lui demanda de sortir avec elle. Au bout de 2 ans, ils décidèrent de se fiancer. Une relation qui n'aboutira finalement pas au mariage, après 1 an et 9 mois de fiançailles. Chacun ayant conscience que leur futur ne se ferait pas ensemble la bague aux doigts, ils restèrent d'excellents amis. Cette collaboration dans l'affaire Uchiwa en était la meilleure preuve.

Kiba avait bien essayé de draguer la timide Hinata mais il se heurta à l'hostilité de Neji en cousin protecteur. Il prit vite conscience de son affection fraternelle pour la fragile héritière. Alors il se dressa en véritable garde du corps de la jeune Hyûga. Quant à Neji et Tenten, c'était la guerre ouverte depuis le début et cela empira le jour où Neji devint le professeur de la jeune femme. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup mais il était toujours question de compétition entre eux. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop prétentieux et il la trouvait beaucoup trop impétueuse. Bref, une amitié explosive ! A croire que Tenten y était abonnée…

Sakura réussit brillamment ses études et fut engagée dans un prestigieux cabinet d'avocats dans le quartier des affaires de Ginza (4) où elle avait fait plusieurs stages. Tenten avait trouvé sa voie et avait intégré un grand quotidien tokyoïte également implanté à Ginza tant ses articles tapageurs dans le journal de la fac avaient impressionnés. Kiba se cherchait toujours, le métier de vétérinaire totalement oublié. La photographie l'avait finalement intéressée mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour vivre. Alors il servait dans un fast food pour payer ses factures depuis que sa sœur aînée l'avait viré de chez elle. Tenten et Sakura gagnant bien leur vie, elles s'étaient mises en colocation et avaient trouvé un appartement assez grand et douillet dans le quartier Ikebukuro (5), dans la ville haute. Comme le rappelait Tenten, il ne manquait plus que l'homme de leur vie pour combler leur belle existence.

Oui, Sakura avait réussi sa vie et elle allait être sur le point d'aboutir ce pourquoi elle avait mis tant d'ardeur dans ses études, ce pourquoi elle avait voulu être avocat et avait voulu se battre : faire payer les Uchiwa.

- Sakura-chan !

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Sakura sursauta.

- Désolé, j'voulais pas te faire peur ! Kiba et Tenten se prennent la tête dans la cuisine alors je suis venu prendre l'air. Tu semblais complètement ailleurs !

- Ah Naruto, ce n'est pas grave. J'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs. Notre enfance…

- Ah oui, le bon temps tout ça !

- Dis moi, en as-tu plus appris sur tes parents depuis que tu vis ici ? Demanda Sakura.

Naruto soupira.

- Non pas vraiment. Simplement que ma mère est morte en couche et que mon père a suivi pas longtemps après…

- Rien de nouveau alors ?

- Non…

Sakura ne préféra pas insister. Naruto s'appuya à son tour sur la balustrade et contempla la vue.

- J'ai vu que tu avais une sacrée bibliothèque avec vachement de livres ! T'es toujours un p'tit rat de bibliothèque on dirait !

Sakura le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Toujours. J'avais juré à Tenten que j'aurai des étagères pleines de livres dans ma maison, en l'occurrence, notre appartement. Et elle a été sympa, elle m'a laissé la mezzanine pour en faire un coin lecture.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi Sakura-chan !! Et puis tu vis à Ikebukuro, là où se trouve la plus grande librairie du Japon ! Ajouta Naruto avec vigueur

- T'es bien renseigné dis moi ! Sourit la jeune femme. Mais, ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence si on vit ici. On voulait un coin tranquille…enfin tranquille, c'est vite dit dans une ville comme Tokyo…

- Ouais c'est clair ! Mais telle que je te connais Sakura-chan, tu vas y fouiner de temps en temps ! Taquina le blond.

- Mouiiiiiii, c'est vrai, tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais…Et puis tu sais, dès que je suis montée à Tokyo, Tsunade m'a mise en contact avec un de ses bons amis, Jiraiya. Tu te rappelles, un homme aux cheveux blancs, il venait parfois au village !

Naruto frappa du poing et s'exclama:

- Oooh oui, le vieux pervers qui lisait des trucs louches et qui matait les filles dans les bains !!!

- Oui, c'est ça ! Mais cet homme a un cœur d'or. Il tient une vieille librairie sur Hibiya-dori en plein cœur de Ginza. C'est une véritable caverne aux merveilles !

Naruto tiqua. Sa réaction fut beaucoup moins longue cette fois ci.

- Hibiya-dori, t'as dit ?

« _Hibiya-dori…Hibiya-dori…vieille librairie…hum, ça me dit quelque chose… »_

Ah. La détente est encore longue.

- Oui, un quartier surprenant pour y trouver ce genre de vieille boutique. J'y passais des après midi entiers pendant mes années de lycée. Je l'ai aidé quand je pouvais. Mais avec mon travail, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps mais dans mon planning, j'y consacre le jeudi après midi, expliqua Sakura.

« _Jeudi…hier on était donc jeudi ! Sasuke m'a appelé d'une librairie sur Hibiya-dori…y'en a pas trente-six dans le quartier des affaires, surtout en plein cœur de Ginza…NOOOOOOON ??? »_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux après cette révélation. Incroyable ! Digérant l'information, il se frotta les mains et se tourna vers son amie, décidé à en savoir plus.

- Ah oui, c'est bien, ça Sakura-chan! Mais dis moi, il ne doit jamais rien se passer dans une vieille librairie aussi paumée ? présuma t-il, l'air de rien.

Un peu décontenancée, Sakura répondit.

- Euh, c'est vrai, mais on a toujours de l'occupation : tri, classement, évaluation des prix, restauration des ouvrages les plus anciens… Ménage aussi, ajouta t-elle après réflexion.

- Oui, oui, mais tes clients doivent être vieux et ennuyeux, aiguilla innocemment le blond.

- En règle général, oui, ce sont des vieux collectionneurs…mais tiens, ça me fait penser, hier, j'ai eu affaire à un sacré énergumène songea Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto bondit sur Sakura et la secoua comme un prunier.

- Explique ! Encouragea t-il, excité.

Un peu désarmée face à cet élan d'enthousiasme et d'excitation, Sakura le regarda, ahurie.

_« Bah, c'est Naruto…son imprévisibilité fait toujours partie de son caractère ! »_

- Aloooors ?

- Oui, ça vient ! T'es toujours aussi excité ma parole !

Gêné, Naruto la lâcha et Sakura raconta son étrange rencontre :

- Un jeune homme a débarqué comme un ouragan dans la boutique, s'imaginant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour échapper à deux hommes armés ! On aurait dit des Yakuzas !! S'exclama la jeune femme en revivant la scène. C'était assez flippant ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Ooooooh C'est dingue !!! Armés ? Et tu n'as rien eu ?

- Non, juste une poussée d'adrénaline ! Mais quitte à choisir, j'ai couvert l'homme, les autres étaient encore plus louches. Mais quand j'y repense…

Naruto vit alors Sakura serrer dangereusement le poing et ses yeux briller étrangement.

- …Quelle arrogance ! Il ne doutait vraiment de rien ! Il m'a prise de haut, m'a humiliée, un homme hautain, suffisant et prétentieux…un véritable enfoiré ! S'emporta Sakura. Je te jure Naruto, j'étais à deux doigts de lui en coller une !

Naruto cligna des yeux mais ne résista pas. Il explosa de rire.

_« Sasuke, j'le crois pas ! T'en rate pas une, dobe !! »_

- Enoooorme !

- Naruto ?

Sakura le regardait, hébétée. Il se calma difficilement.

- Par…pardon. Tu me fais rire : j'imagine parfaitement la scène ! Tu ne te démontes jamais ! Le pauvre, tu as du lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

- Ca c'est sûr, je ne me suis pas laissée faire ! Non mais !

- Sacrée Sakura-chan !

Ainsi, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fait connaissance involontairement, une rencontre plutôt « explosive » ! C'était véritablement intéressant et Naruto comptait bien en tirer partie. Ainsi, il se garda de dévoiler que le fameux « enfoiré » de la librairie était son meilleur ami.

…

Puis tout se mit lentement en place dans son esprit. Sakura…Sasuke…Neji !!

_« Oh la vache ! C'est carrément un truc de malade !!!! »_

Sasuke et Sakura ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant ils avaient tellement de points communs ! Lui, Naruto, pour commencer. Puis Neji : ex-fiancée de Sakura et rival de Sasuke. Et pour couronner le tout, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés !!

Après analyse, Naruto songea que, à première vue, ces deux là avaient tout pour se détester. Et puis ils avaient chacun un sacré caractère. Cette pensée arracha une grimace au jeune homme.

_« Mais une fois que je les aurai officiellement présentés, ça ira comme sur des roulettes !!! »._

- Sakura-chan, j'ai hâte que tu rencontres mon meilleur ami, je suis sûr que tu vas l'a-do-rer !!! Déclara t-il en saisissant ses deux mains.

- Et bien je l'espère, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le déteste !!Renchérit Sakura en riant. Ce doit être quelqu'un de bien.

Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte mais il observait la jeune femme depuis un long moment déjà, ce qui mit Sakura un peu mal à l'aise.

- Euh…Naruto ? Fit-elle gênée.

Il tressaillit puis reprit un tic qu'il avait étant gamin : croiser ses bras derrière la tête, un grand sourire bêta aux lèvres :

- Pardon Sakura-chan ! C'est simplement que je me disais que t'as vraiment embelli toutes ces années. N'y vois aucun plan drague, hein !?!! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci Naruto, fit-elle sincèrement touchée.

- Dis… si je te prends dans mes bras, là, maintenant, tout de suite…tu me frapperais comme avant ?

Sakura sourcilla :

- J'étais vraiment si violente que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas la frappe de mule que t'avais ! J'en ai fait les frais à vouloir toujours te coller de trop près ! Se lamenta exagérément le blond. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas de sport !

- Tu as un train de retard mon cher, contredit Sakura en agitant l'index. Je ne suis plus le boulet d'avant ! Je suis très sportive maintenant, je m'entretiens et c'est devenu vital pour moi. Je fais du yoga et je cours.

- Oh alors tu t'es vraiment mise au footing ?

- Oui, après ton départ, j'ai tenu ma promesse. J'étais déterminée ce jour là, en allant voir Tenten à sa compétition, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air ! confessa t-elle. Je ne peux malheureusement pas courir au Parc Impérial : grands naïfs que nous étions, nous ignorions que c'était interdit au public !!

Naruto sourit à ce bon souvenir. Elle avait vraiment persévéré. Enfant, malgré ses airs de geignarde, c'était déjà une vraie battante. Et cela s'était renforcé avec l'âge et les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues.

Avec étonnement, il vit Sakura lui ouvrir les bras, un sourire chaleureux éclairant son visage.

Il ne se fit pas prier et alla se loger dans ses bras et lui rendit son étreinte avec bonheur. Il avait laissé une petite fille, il retrouvait une femme. Toujours un corps frêle mais qui avait rudement pris des formes. Cette pensée traversa furtivement l'esprit du blond, souriant à l'odeur d'amande douce qui embaumait toujours ses cheveux roses.

Que pouvait-il lui arriver de mieux ? Le Ciel avait réuni les gens qu'il aimait.

Tout irait bien.

Mais il ne pouvait encore distinguer l'ombre au tableau. Une ombre indélébile. Lourde de conséquences.

La haine farouche et viscérale de Sakura envers les Uchiwa.

- Kiba, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance depuis toutes ces années ? On ne te fait si peur que ça ??

- Tenten, tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

Dans la cuisine, la plonge avait pris une tournure de règlements de compte entre Tenten et Kiba.

Le jeune homme semblait démoralisé. Il avait abandonné son torchon et s'était affalé sur une chaise de la cuisine, la tête dans ses mains. Devant lui, debout et un brin énervée, Tenten, les mains sur les hanches l'assaillaient de questions.

- C'est juste que je savais que vous me feriez la morale, Sakura et toi ! Et que je passerai encore pour le looser, l'irresponsable ! S'emporta Kiba en se levant brusquement. Et je ne veux pas de ça !!

Les traits de Tenten se radoucirent.

- Kiba…

- Et je ne veux encore moins de ta pitié.

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Essaie de comprendre : vous réussissez tout ce que vous faites et moi je foire tout, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet…

- Si tu n'avais pas laissé la fac, tu…pardon, j'arrête avec ça, s'excusa la brune après le regard noir et suppliant de Kiba.

Ce sujet était vraiment sensible entre eux. Et Tenten comprit que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour l'accabler.

Elle soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Ecoute Kiba. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des problèmes d'argent. J'ai aussi galéré, rappelle toi. On est tes amies et tu aurais du nous dire que tu ne pouvais plus payer ton loyer. A quoi on sert sinon ? On existe que pour te lancer des vannes ?

Kiba se détendit et afficha un sourire résigné.

- Tu as raison…

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison ! Sérieusement, il va falloir qu'on aille négocier avec ton proprio pour ne pas qu'il te flanque à la porte. C'est pas en fuyant et en squattant ici que tu arrangeras les choses, tu aggraves ton cas…

- Il est flippant mon proprio !!! Se justifia Kiba. J'te jure Tenten !

- Et nous aussi on peut devenir flippante si tu continues à venir brasser notre air ici à longueur de journée! Menaça la brune en pointant dangereusement son torse.

- Ok, ok, capitula Kiba en levant les mains.

Elle reprit calmement en lui prenant la main.

- Tu sais pertinemment que tu peux compter sur nous à cent pour cent. Et après une discussion avec Sakura, je suis certaine qu'on arrivera à un accord. Je peux d'ores et déjà t'avancer l'argent pour le loyer qu'il te manque…

- J'ai deux loyers de retard…fit-il timidement.

- T'en loupes vraiment pas une ! S'écria t-elle en le frappant.

- Merci, Tenten, murmura t-il en lui serrant sa main.

- Dis que je suis la meilleure, et j'accepte tes remerciements, taquina t-elle.

Les provocations et les vannes amicales, c'était leur moyen de se montrer leur profonde amitié. A chacun sa manière d'exprimer ses sentiments !!

Bien qu'il fût excessivement tard, Sakura n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, accusant le trop plein d'émotion de la soirée. Elle tournait et virait dans son grand lit mais rien à faire.

Enervée, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'assit. Elle croisa les bras et tenta de retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Non, décidément, l'excitation d'avoir retrouvé Naruto ne voulait pas retomber.

Son regard se posa alors sur sa table de chevet où trônaient quelques livres. Au dessus de la pile, un vieux livre qu'elle regardait avec insistance, les sourcils froncés. Il représentait tout son malheur du jeudi après midi. Agacée, elle tourna obstinément la tête, ignorant ce livre qui lui faisait de l'oeil. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Puis s'empara furieusement du livre. Elle le regarda un moment avant de l'ouvrir.

C'était _lui_ qui le lui avait « conseillé » de son air narquois et impudent, jouant avec ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve avec ces espèces de Yakuzas. Il l'avait assimilé à l'héroïne de cette histoire, avec une ironie non dissimilée : « _Cela raconte l'histoire d'une sorcière qui tenait une librairie au XVIe siècle et qui a terminé sur le bûcher, probablement parce qu'elle avait la langue bien pendue, c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un_ … »

Non mais quel enfoiré !! De quel droit s'était-il moqué d'elle ? Ce bel inconnu dans la librairie, fallait quand même être honnête, il était pas mal, lui avait aussi donné son lot d'émotions. En plus de cela, elle avait paru souillon à coté de sa prestance !! Chose qu'elle se rappela parfaitement : il était passé de l'arrogance effrontée à la détresse et la supplication. Un homme imbu de lui même, imperturbable qui pourtant avait laissé entrevoir une infime lueur d'humanité au fond de son regard intensément noir. Cela avait été assez désarmant.

L'avait-il au moins remerciée ce goujat ? Ah oui, _« Merci du coup de main _». Tsss. Elle avait quand même risqué sa vie pour ce mec !! Un détail l'avait quand même frappé. Il semblait assez érudit en matière de littérature…

Cet inconnu était véritablement…troublant…

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un être horriblement prétentieux, sarcastique et…

_« Et puis zut_ ! »

Résignée, elle se décida à feuilleter cet ouvrage sur la sorcellerie, voir en quoi elle ressemblait à cette sorcière « qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue ». Sa passion pour la lecture et sa curiosité aigue avaient eu raison de sa détermination bornée. Elle oublia ses griefs contre cet inconnu qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir et plongea dans une lecture passionnée.

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Le week-end commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Le samedi matin, Tenten ne cessa de pester contre Kiba, l'accusant de l'avoir fait boire, celui répliquant qu'elle était assez grande pour refuser un verre, Tenten redoublant de grognement contre son fichu mal de crâne.

Le tout devant une Sakura totalement zen, plongée dans sa tasse de thé, blasée de ce genre de spectacle bruyant.

Entre deux accalmies, Tenten expliqua le problème de Kiba. Sakura s'abstint de faire la morale après un échange de regard avec sa colocataire. Elle consentit à payer le deuxième loyer et lui donna même une avance sur le prochain… « Au cas où ». Kiba la prit dans ses bras et la remercia mille fois. Ce genre de geste était quelque peu surprenant venant de Kiba. Alors Sakura l'apprécia doublement.

La jeune avocate s'isola ensuite dans la mezzanine où les filles avaient installé leur bureau, en plus de la montagne de livres. Nami couchée à ses pieds, elle bûcha sur sa précieuse affaire pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle tentait de faire le tri entre ce qu'elle savait déjà, ce qu'elle devait approfondir, ce que son associé devra étudier, ce qu'elle devait encore trouver. Elle entreprit de faire un planning jusqu'à la date fatidique de la rencontre entre les deux partis, dans un peu moins d'un mois, et établit un listing des personnes à rencontrer.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Neji et Hinata, ils ne devront pas se contenter d'un compromis, ce que les Uchiwa proposeront assurément. Un compromis serait comme une défaite pour les Hyûga et surtout pour elle. Les Uchiwa devaient tomber et pour cela, il fallait aller jusqu'au tribunal avec des preuves chocs et des témoignages accablants.

Dieu que cette affaire était complexe ! Mais elle ne reculerait devant rien. Son regard tomba sur un journal ouvert sur le bureau de Tenten où il était encore question de la fameuse succession Uchiwa. Il semblerait que Fugaku ait décidé de passer la main mais tout ceci ne serait officialisé quelques jours avant la rencontre des avocats. Pourquoi cette stratégie ? Lequel de ces deux fils prendrait le relais ? Le portrait de Fugaku illustrait l'article. Sakura ignorait le visage des deux héritiers. Neji les connaissait mais ne les avait jamais mis en contact lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Rivalité oblige.

Elle le saura tôt ou tard lorsqu'elle aura à l'affronter face à face.

Une fois sa petite gueule de bois passée, Tenten traîna Kiba, suivi d'Akamaru, jusqu'à son appartement, situé dans la quartier voisin. Elle avait été négocier avec le propriétaire et aussitôt son flair de reporter avait détecté quelque chose de louche. Et comme Tenten ne se fiait qu'à son instinct, et que, dans le genre déterminée, bornée… bref, têtue comme une mule, elle faisait concurrence à sa colocataire, Kiba se laissa convaincre que son proprio n'était pas net. Cependant son amie lui rabâcha que cela ne devait pas faire de lui quelqu'un de malhonnête et que cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de payer son loyer, comme tout bon locataire qui se respecte. Elle l'obligea à aller déposer des CV (qu'elle avait quelque peu « arrangés ») un peu partout, histoire de se trouver un nouveau job.

Kiba, la suivait, docile. Ce n'était certes pas le moment de la ramener ! Il se répétait que face à ses deux amies d'enfance, il était un homme bien faible.

- Tu ne peux tout simplement pas te passer de nous, avait répliqué fièrement Tenten.

Le soir venu, Tenten exposa ses soupçons à son avocate d'amie. Elle prenait toujours les idées de Tenten au sérieux. Elle promit alors de s'en occuper dès qu'elle pourrait.

Malgré le prêt qu'elles firent à Kiba, ce dernier continuait de s'incruster avec Akamaru. Ainsi, le samedi soir, après une soirée DVD, Kiba se retrouva à dormir sur le futon d'appoint qu'il connaissait mieux que son lit.

Du coté Uchiwa, Sasuke et Shikamaru n'avaient pas chômé. Ils avaient aussi organisé les futures journées laborieuses. Le futur leader rencontre deux ou trois personnes que son père lui avaient recommandées…c'est-à-dire qu'il s'en méfia aussitôt et ne prit pas pour argent comptant tous leurs beaux discours de requins véreux. Il chargea Shikamaru aussitôt après les entretiens, de vérifier si leur dossier était clair.

Sasuke avait encore un mois pour profiter de sa pseudo liberté. Un tout petit mois pour garder cet anonymat auquel il tenait tant et auquel il s'était employé à garder durant toutes ces années.

Son cher et tendre père restait officiellement le directeur tout puissant jusqu'à la sauterie en grande pompe organisée par les Yamanaka.

Tsss. Tous seront là. Les Hyûga aussi.

Son visage et son nom seront alors connus de tous.

Alors autant profiter de ces derniers moment de « liberté », pourtant rares à cause de son nouvel emploi du temps. A commencer par le lundi. Dans deux jours il aura ces deux foutus collaborateurs collés à ses baskets. Il bénissait Shikamaru d'avoir accepté de défendre ses intérêts. Un visage connu et une personne de confiance le rassurait. Il aurait encore probablement besoin de quelqu'un de proche mais il y réfléchira le moment venu.

« _Me voilà contrait et réduit à devoir me rassurer, moi Sasuke Uchiwa…_ »

Heureusement, même s'il ne l'avouait qu'à demi mots, son énergumène de meilleur ami était là. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui à tout moment et il en aurait besoin. Cependant il trouva bizarre que ce dernier fût resté discret sur sa mystérieuse soirée de la veille.

Sasuke était passé à son appartement au début de l'après midi. Il avait trouvé Naruto affalé dans son canapé dans un état comateux. Il avait du bien faire la fête avec ses nouveaux amis…

Il lui fit diluer un cachet d'aspirine et déposa le verre sur la table du salon, lâchant son fameux « tsss » réprobateur et quitta le petit appartement bordélique.

Direction le dojo avec un besoin vital de se défouler.

Il alla à la rencontre de son maître qui l'accueillit de son air perpétuellement blasé. Il s'assit à coté de l'homme aux cheveux argentés ébouriffés, ferma les yeux et un long silence s'ensuivit. Le maître et le disciple s'en contentaient pleinement.

Après ce long moment de méditation, le maître d'arts martiaux tapota amicalement l'épaule du brun.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Tu auras la carrure pour ce fardeau. Que tu le veuilles ou non, le sang Uchiwa coule dans tes veines…Tu as le charisme, la ténacité et surtout l'orgueil pour assumer cette tâche.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, regardant fixement devant lui.

- Tu sauras t'entourer des gens qu'il faut et tu prendras les bonnes décisions.

Les paroles simples mais tellement vraies de son maître, pourtant peu bavard, l'atteignirent sous sa carapace de taciturne. Il se blindait souvent contre les discours qu'on lui adressait mais venant de cet homme, il s'en imprégnait.

Il apprécia le fait qu'il n'eut rien à raconter. Son maître avait compris tout seul. Comme d'habitude.

- Merci, Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke avait commencé les arts martiaux à l'âge de 8 ans, en suivant le modèle de son grand frère. A cet époque, encore pas si lointaine, il buvait ses paroles, copiait le moindre de ses gestes…Itachi était son idole. Alors pratiquer le même sport que lui était une évidence. Seulement, il y avait pris goût et s'était révélé assez doué.

Hatake Kakashi l'avait aussitôt remarqué et l'avait pris sous son aile. Le caractère très particulier des Uchiwa ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il lui développait son potentiel encore enfoui et apprit à le connaître. Briser sa carapace avait été fastidieux, encore aujourd'hui, Sasuke était parfois un mystère pour Kakashi. Mais il avait appris à le déchiffrer : ses doutes, ses ambitions, son opinion concernant sa famille, ses amis, sa relation particulière avec Naruto, avec les femmes…

Il savait décrypter les silences et les regards. Seules les personnes patientes capables de voir en lui auraient le privilège d'intégrer son monde. Kakashi priait pour qu'une femme ait ce don. Quoiqu'il en disait, Sasuke aurait besoin d'une femme à ses cotés. Pour l'instant, c'était plutôt mal parti. Argent, aisance, puissance, reconnaissance, beauté…c'était tout ce qu'elles savaient voir en le regardant et c'étaient les seules choses qu'elles voyaient s'y refléter.

Vraiment désespérant.

Kakashi pouvait se vanter de connaître son élève mieux que son propre père et probablement aussi bien que son frère de cœur, Naruto, lui aussi élève, turbulent, du dojo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son élève qui gardait les yeux fixes devant lui. Cela faisait plus de 15 ans qu'il était son maître et il en était plutôt fier.

Mais bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'afficher, sa nouvelle situation à la tête de la plus puissante corporation de Tokyo l'inquiétait.

Enfin Sasuke se leva et Kakashi en fit de même. Ils se firent face sur le tatami pour commencer l'entraînement. Ils se saluèrent et prirent position

« _Ah la là, l'élève a dépassé le maître depuis longtemps »_ songea Kakashi en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Sasuke enchaînait les mouvements avec puissance et précision. C'était une libération. Son esprit se vidait et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

- Voulez-vous faire une pause, pour reprendre votre souffle sensei ? Demanda t-il avec un rictus narquois.

- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite Sasuke, répondit son maître avec un sourire en se replaçant.

Le rictus de Sasuke s'élargit et il afficha son air suffisant, histoire de narguer davantage son adversaire.

Il devait beaucoup à l'homme face à lui. Si au départ ce personnage atypique l'avait intrigué, il s'y était habitué : le visage à moitié dissimulé sous un masque, l'œil blasé, pétillant une fois qu'il tournait les pages d'un livre louche. Cela ne retirait en rien l'homme qu'il était : à l'écoute, généreux, de bons conseils, toujours disponible…

Depuis 15 ans, son dojo était devenu un refuge pour Sasuke : pour fuir la pression familiale, pour évacuer sa tristesse, pour évacuer sa hargne après s'être battu à l'école avec son pire ennemi Neji Hyûga, pour fuir la pression de ses examens de médecine, pour fuir la déception et la rage après la désertion de son frère, pour fuir la lassitude des femmes d'un soir devenues un peu trop collantes ou pour fuir son malaise d'être encore une fois seul, ou encore pour surmonter sa rupture. Sa seule et unique rupture.

Et oui, rupture signifie relation sérieuse. Et Sasuke Uchiwa avait eu une relation sérieuse avec une charmante jeune fille, lors de sa deuxième année de fac à l'université de Tokyo. Elle lui fut présentée lors d'une soirée organisée par son père. Bien qu'il fût contre ce genre de coup arrangé, il apprit à la connaître au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres et il s'était finalement laissé séduire par cette blonde de bonne famille, rebelle et pleine de vie. Une relation souvent houleuse mais aventureuse à la quelle il mit finalement un terme. Il fut à l'origine de la rupture mais il en avait souffert.

Mais son _histoire_ avec Ino Yamanaka est…une autre _histoire_ !

Sasuke salua son maître après un combat acharné. Il l'avait visiblement épuisé et se sentit un peu coupable de déverser sur lui son besoin de se défouler. Il alla se désaltérer et observa la salle du dojo.

Oui, ce dojo avait été un refuge et une stabilité grâce à l'homme qui en était le propriétaire.

Sasuke avait pris des boulots pour s'autogérer. Kakashi lui avait alors proposer de devenir professeur dans son dojo, prétextant avoir besoin d'un nouvel auxiliaire, en plus du jeune Rock Lee. Sasuke n'en crut pas un mot et fut d'abord réticent. Puis en réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était finalement une belle opportunité de faire ce qu'il aimait, en étant payé correctement à la solde d'un patron conciliant, le tout lui permettant de poursuivre ses études et de vivre indépendant. Un brevet et hop, le voilà parachuté professeur d'arts martiaux. Certes, il dut faire un énorme travail sur lui-même : être patient et ouvert n'étaient pas ses qualités premières, mais pour enseigner à des gamins à peine âgés de 10 ans, c'était nécessaires. Ses efforts furent considérables et surprenants, comme le taquinait Naruto.

Mais aujourd'hui, une fois encore, il allait devoir faire des choix. Tout aller se briser et son nouveau statut allait continuer de lui assombrir son existence.

- Sensei, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de mes cours.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible.

- Je n'aurai plus le temps de les assurer.

- Hum, je m'en doutais un peu. Je comprends ton choix.

Le regard sombre de Sasuke se voila de tristesse. Si en plus on lui enlevait une de ses passions, un de ses poumons qui lui permettait de respirer, qu'allait-il devenir ? Un homme aigri, submergé par les affaires et les contrats ?

- Sasuke, je me trompe ou tu es le nouveau patron ?

Le ténébreux releva la tête.

- Tu es donc libre de tes mouvements malgré les contraintes et les exigences. Et une fois que tu auras formé ta fine équipe, tu pourras déléguer.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les prunelles sombres du jeune homme. Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage fermé.

- Vous avez raison. Je ne comptais pas arrêter mon entraînement mais il est vrai que j'aurai aimé poursuivre mes cours.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le jeune Uchiha prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à enseigner à ses jeunes élèves. Il ne s'ouvrait que dans ce monde de confiance. Les personnes étrangères à son passe-temps ne soupçonneraient jamais ce coté atypique de sa personnalité. C'était totalement improbable. Il se surprenait lui-même. Ces bambins étaient une bouffée d'oxygène. Naruto lui-même s'étonnait de sa pédagogie.

- Ta nouvelle charge est lourde. Mais ne t'arrête pas de vivre pour autant. Des instants uniques te seront donnés. Ne les laisse pas filer.

Sasuke pesa le poids de ces mots. Vivre sa vie. C'était un Uchiwa. Il avait du caractère et une force de vivre inépuisable qui lui conférait Naruto.

- Je m'arrangerai pour continuer mes cours, décida t-il.

L'œil de Kakashi forma un arc de cercle. Il sourirait, signe qu'il approuvait et qu'il le soutenait.

- Prends le temps de t'organiser et informe moi de tes disponibilités. On saura se débrouiller avec Lee en attendant.

Sasuke hocha la tête avec détermination. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre et relever la tête.

_« C'est moi le patron._ »

Le soir, il fit livrer à manger chez lui. Naruto avait retrouvé toute sa fougue et venait passer la soirée avec lui.

- Comment va Kakashi-sensei ? S'enquit-il en picorant le riz avec ses baguettes.

- Bien. Il attend ta visite.

Le blond se frotta le crâne et afficha un air niais.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais, j'ai pas trop géré cette semaine. J'y passerai, j'ai besoin de me défouler !!

- Avec toutes les toxines que t'as stocké depuis quelques jours, c'est une nécessité. Tu as besoin de te décrasser, railla Sasuke.

- Pffff, t'insinues que je suis un fêtard ?

- Et perspicace en plus !

- Oh ça va hein ! Pesta le blond en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. C'était une soirée spéciale hier….fit-il, le regard rêveur.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- T'avais un rendez-vous galant ? Suggéra t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

- Meuuuuh nan ! T'y es pas du tout !

Naruto se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil, pour se rapprocher de son ami et lui confessa :

- Tu te souviens, je te parlais souvent de mon village natal de Fujinomiya et de mes amis d'enfance ?

Sasuke n'eut pas à réfléchir longuement.

- Ainsi, tu les as retrouvés, devina t-il.

- Par hasard ! J'te jure ! Un truc de dingue ! J'étais leur livreur de pizza ! Le gros coup de chance !!

- Depuis combien de temps ne les avais-tu pas vu ?

- Depuis que j'ai quitté Fujinomiya avec Iruka, à 13 ans…Ca fait plus de 12 ans, répondit Naruto avec nostalgie. Même quand ils sont montés à Tokyo, je ne correspondais que par lettre…

- Tu as du être heureux de les retrouver, fit Sasuke en voyant la mine attristée de son ami, fait très rare.

- Tu parles ! S'écria Naruto de nouveau joyeux, c'était bon de les revoir !!

Voyant Naruto replonger dans sa soirée, Sasuke fit un effort et engagea la conversation. Naruto se préoccupait toujours de lui, lui posant mille et une questions, toujours poussé par la curiosité, parfois par l'inquiétude. Certes, c'était épuisant de l'entendre beugler et déblatérer à longueur de temps mais c'était rassurant pour Sasuke. Il se sentait aidé, il se sentait important pour quelqu'un, il se sentait heureux qu'une personne se préoccupât de lui.

A son tour de porter de l'intérêt pour Naruto, surtout quand cela semblait aussi important à ses yeux.

- Un garçon et deux filles, c'est bien ça ? Tenta t-il de se rappeler.

En fait, il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Naruto en parlait sans arrêt au début de leur rencontre. Ses trois compères lui manquaient terriblement, il avait été presque arraché à eux et il eut des difficultés à l'admettre. Encore maintenant, il faisait allusion à eux. Sasuke n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de les revoir. Lui qui avait eu la chance d'avoir des amis aussi sincères et proches, il avait abandonné. Il lui avait même proposé son aide pour les retrouver mais Naruto avait toujours décliné son offre. Et le brun n'avait pas insisté.

A sa mesure, Sasuke était heureux pour Naruto.

- Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Kiba, Tenten et Sakura !!! Rappela joyeusement Naruto. C'est Kiba que j'ai croisé par hasard au cours d'une de mes livraisons !

- Mais tu n'avais pas revu l'une des filles à Tokyo ? Réfléchit le brun en arquant un sourcil.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sakura-chan !!! J'avais été la voir pour son anniversaire à son internat !!! Tu t'en souviens ? S'étonna Naruto, ravi.

Sasuke n'accordait que peu d'attention à ce genre de choses habituellement alors Naruto était aux anges.

- Comment oublier. Je suis parti à ta recherche et je t'ai retrouvé en piteux état…Tout ça pour une fille…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais Sakura-chan n'est pas n'importe quelle fille… C'est… Sakura-chan ! Mais j'étais un peu casse-cou quand même!! Héhé !

Sasuke soupira.

- C'est peu de le dire. Et ça n'a pas vraiment changé…

- Alors Kiba a fait une surprise aux filles en m'invitant à dîner ! Poursuivit gaiement Naruto, ignorant les sarcasmes du brun. Ca leur a fait un choc !! T'aurais du voir la tête de Sakura-chan !! Que du bonheur !! Maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, on va plus se lâcher ! Et puis faut que je surveille Sakura-chan et….enfin bref !

- Tant mieux pour toi alors.

Sasuke était sincèrement heureux pour lui. Mais une part de lui ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Toutes ces années, Naruto n'avait eu que lui. Et maintenant que les trois autres débarquaient de nouveau de sa vie, les choses allaient sûrement changer. Cette Sakura semblait si importante à ses yeux ! Allait-il se détourner de lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin ?

Sasuke n'avait jamais songé éprouver un jour de la jalousie.

- Et toi t'as fait quoi hier ? Demanda Naruto en le coupant dans ses sombres pensées. T'as bougé avec Shikamaru ?

- Non, on a terminé tard et je suis rentré.

- Oh alors t'as pas été à la chasse aux fiancées ? Demanda Naruto avec moquerie.

- Lâche moi avec ça…

- Ca va, j'te taquine. Mais tu sais que ton père en est capable ! Je serai toi, je prendrai les devants !

Sasuke ne daigna pas répondre. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Naruto avait parfaitement supposé. C'était tout à fait le genre de son père de manigancer ce genre de chose. Un mariage arrangé. Rien de mieux pour renforcer les affaires et nouer des liens plus étroits avec des partenaires haut placés. Tout ça pour asseoir sa puissance sans un seul instant songer au bonheur de son fils. Oh bien sûr, il n'imposera pas une femme comme à l'époque féodale mais il lui en présentera, l'air de rien, insistant sur certains points : « son père est l'un de nos actionnaires » ; « sa famille possède les plus luxueux hôtels de la ville » ; « son père est haut placé dans le milieu médiatique », ou bien « c'est le directeur de la Bank Of Japan »…tout en glissant, néanmoins, que la jeune femme était d'une beauté inégalable. Il faut qu'elle soit quand même digne de se présenter au bras de l'héritier Uchiwa !

Oui, son père en était parfaitement capable. Il avait déjà des pistes pour Itachi avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de la circulation. Alors pourquoi y échapperait-il ?

Sasuke soupira. Les femmes étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Voulait-il vraiment d'une femme à ses cotés ? Elles semblaient toutes tellement superficielles dans ce monde si particulier du business et de la richesse ! Qui sait, son père ferait peut être un choix judicieux…

- Dis…

Il fut interrompu par Naruto qui le regardait bizarrement. La lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans ses iris bleus n'inspirait pas confiance à Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la vieille librairie de Ginza, jeudi après-midi !

- Tu as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? Fit-il, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son ami pour ce subit intérêt. Deux agents de mon père m'ont suivi pour me ramener de force. Je me suis caché dans cette librairie miteuse. Ils sont entrés, ont mis la boutique sans dessus dessous mais sont finalement repartis bredouilles. Je t'ai appelé. Fin de l'histoire.

- Bah dis donc, ça a du mettre le proprio en rogne tout ce bordel ?

Pas de réponse. Un sourire presque imperceptible s'esquissa sur les lèvres du brun, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

- Et il ne t'a pas foutu dehors après ça ? Insista Naruto en feignant l'étonnement.

- Elle m'a d'abord aidé et a réussi à mettre les agents à la porte. Il fallait d'ailleurs un certain cran…ou de la pure folie… murmura t-il, les yeux plongés dans son bol de riz.

- ELLE ?

Naruto ne pouvait pas laissé passer cette occasion.

- Oui, ELLE, s'agaça le jeune leader. Une hystérique, obstinée, maniaque et névrosée.

Naruto éclata de rire. Quel portrait de Sakura !! Elle non plus n'avait pas lésiné sur les adjectifs, allant jusqu'à « enfoiré ».

Eh ben, première approche : chaotique !

- Quoi ? S'impatienta Sasuke de mauvaise humeur devant l'hilarité de son ami.

- Rien…rien…pardon….disons que c'est surprenant qu'une jeune femme te tienne tête…elles te tombent généralement dans les bras avec des petits soupirs en battant des cils… J'imagine trop la scène entre les insultes et les livres qui volent !!! Vraiment, c'est…

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une jeune femme, coupa Sasuke en regardant fixement le blond.

- J'ai bien supposé ? Répliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Hmpf.

- En tout cas, tu lui dois une fière chandelle, elle t'a couvert à ses risques.

C'était vrai. L'avait-il seulement remerciée ? Non, trop occupé à riposter à ses piques et sarcasmes. Cependant il était quelqu'un de droit et honnête et même si cela entamait son profond orgueil d'Uchiwa, il savait remercier. Il se sentait redevable. Et c'était terriblement frustrant.

- Enfin j'aurai bien aimé voir ça, Sasuke-teme se faire envoyer bouler par une femme…

- Ferme là Naruto.

- Est-ce qu'elle en valait la peine au moins ? Elle était mignonne ? Une femme en colère, c'est parfois super craquant…

Sasuke n'écoutait plus le flot démesuré de paroles de son ami. Il avait en tête une image qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer. Une jeune femme farouche, les yeux verts embrasés de fureur le fusillant sur place, le poing dangereusement serré prêt à s'abattre sur son visage, brandissant son plumeau sous son nez. Ca avait été très divertissant. Très distrayant de voir une jolie jeune femme, quoique ringarde, lui tenir tête et l'insulter de la sorte…et non en train de lui cirer les bottes ou de lui faire du rentre dedans sans pudeur.

Certes, elle ne savait pas qui elle avait eu en face d'elle. Sasuke, fils cadet du célèbre Fugaku Uchiwa. Même sans ça, son physique avantageux agissait de lui-même. Et là… le bide total. Et cela aurait pu l'énerver et le frustrer…Or cela ne l'avait pas gêné, bien au contraire. C'était tellement rare à son goût que cette scène mémorable s'était incrustée dans sa mémoire. Une expérience qui lui était jusque là inconnue…A moins que ce ne soit ELLE qui ne soit incrustée dans sa mémoire.…

Oui, c'était très intéressant…

- Elle était ennuyeuse et n'avait aucun intérêt, fit Sasuke d'un ton tranchant.

Naruto n'insista pas mais un sourire victorieux s'afficha. Le petit sourire qui n'avait pas quitté le visage de son ami plongé dans ses pensées, il l'avait bien enregistré.

- Sasuke, faudra que tu rencontres mes amis, tu vas les A-DO-RER !!! Déclara Naruto en lui flanquant une grande claque sur l'épaule.

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Sakura s'éveilla de bonne heure le dimanche matin. Matinale bien que couchée tard, elle avait besoin de s'aérer et de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle adorait dormir, paresser dans son grand lit douillet mais son rythme de vie lui imposait une certaine rigueur et une bonne hygiène de vie. Ne dit-on pas « un esprit sain dans un corps sain » ? Courir et faire du yoga étaient devenus son credo. Elle ne le faisait pas à contre cœur, elle y prenait au contraire beaucoup de plaisir et c'était devenu essentiel à son équilibre.

Elle rejeta vivement la couverture, s'étira et se leva prestement. Direction sa salle de bain qui correspondait avec sa chambre. En bas, Tenten avait la sienne. Une fois lavée, elle enfila une tenue de sport, s'attacha ses cheveux mi-longs en une queue de cheval, glissa son petit lecteur MP3 dans sa poche, prit ses basket et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Celle-ci donnait sur la mezzanine. Elle se pencha à la balustrade et étouffa un petit rire : en bas, dans le salon, un Kiba ronflant dormait en travers de son futon, Akamaru roulé en boule sur son torse. Elle descendit l'escalier et Nami vint saluer sa maîtresse en lui faisait la fête.

- Chuuut ma belle !! On va aller se dégourdir les pattes, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, hein ? Chuchota t-elle en caressant sa chienne.

- J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée !

- Tenten !

La jeune femme venait de surgir derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine qui communiquait avec le salon. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, ravie de l'effet produit. Sakura la rejoignit et constata qu'elle aussi était prête à aller courir.

- Tu ne comptais pas partir sans moi quand même? Demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je serai allée dans ta chambre faire un état des lieux, voir si tu étais apte à te lever, répondit Sakura à voix basse

- Je le suis, j'ai une pêche d'enfer ! S'exclama bruyamment la brune en s'étirant.

Sakura lui intima un peu de silence et chaussa ses tennis, tandis que Tenten buvait un verre de jus d'orange.

- Je laisse un mot à Kiba pour qu'il nous prépare un super p'tit déj ! Décréta Tenten. Après tout, il nous a dévoilé un don insoupçonné pour la cuisine et puis il peut bien faire sa en contre partie de son hébergement.

- Hum, bonne idée, approuva sa colocataire Et on devrait emmener Akamaru, ça lui ferait du bien.

- Yep, je m'en charge.

Elle se dirigea vers le futon et dit à haute voix, sans se préoccuper de Kiba.

- Allez Akamaru, debout mon chien ! On va aller de dégourdir les papattes ! Laisse ton maître s'empâter et ronfler comme un gros balourd. Kiba, je t'emprunte ton chien !

Tenten prit le petit chien dans ses bras et Kiba grogna, se gratta le ventre et recommença à ronfler.

- Oook, toujours aussi imperturbable. Sakura tu es prête ?

- Prête !

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant passer Tenten et les deux chiens. Direction le grand parc de Rikugi-En Garden où elles allaient souvent faire leur footing.

Elles avaient toutes deux un bon rythme, les chiens gambadant autour d'eux. Mais Sakura savait pertinemment que Tenten se freinait pour calquer son rythme au sien. Après tout, c'était elle la grande sportive ! A cette heure matinale, elles ne rencontrèrent que des joggers. Le temps était idéal pour courir et le parc offrait mille et un chemins à parcourir, agrémenté de lacs, de cerisiers, de petits kiosques…c'était vraiment un cadre agréable pour débuter une journée.

Arrivées à la croisée des chemins, elles ralentirent :

- Je vais aller à droite, décida Tenten, ça rallonge la course de quelques kilomètres.

- Très bien, je continue tout droit, dit Sakura. Tu prends Akamaru ?

- Ca marche ! A toute ! Allez Akamaru !

Tenten bifurqua à droite et accéléra sa course, Akamaru sur ses talons. Sakura la regarda partir en continuant sa course à reculons.

- On se rejoint à l'appart pour un bon petit déj bien calorique !! Cria Sakura.

Tenten ne se retourna pas mais leva son pouce. Sakura sourit et reprit sa course en marche avant, elle sortit son MP3 et mit ses écouteurs.

- Allez, ma belle, on y retourne !

Nami aboya gaiement et vint trottiner près de sa maîtresse.

Au bout d'une demi heure, elle s'arrêta à une petite fontaine d'eau potable, à proximité d'un saule pleureur, mise à disposition pour que les coureurs se désaltèrent.

Nami était excessivement joyeuse et n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Sakura en battant frénétiquement de la queue.

- Quoi, tu veux jouer ? Fit Sakura, un brin essoufflée.

Elle attrapa un bâton qu'elle lança plusieurs fois, que Nami lui ramenait fièrement. La quatrième fois, le bâton atterrit beaucoup plus loin, dans une mare.

- Oh non, merde, c'est pas vrai ! Jura Sakura avec une grimace, j'ai tant de force que ça ? Oh non, non, NON ! NAMIII ! Cria t-elle en courrant après sa chienne.

Trop tard, Nami avait plongé dans la mare quelque peu marécageuse, afin de retrouver son bien.

Sakura cacha sa tête dans ses mains, désespérée. Dans quel état allait être sa chienne ? Catastrophique ! Nami ressortit de la mare, trempée, pleine de boue mais visiblement ravie.

Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle vit avec horreur son labrador fuser droit sur elle, le bâton dans la gueule.

- Stop Nami, on arrête ! No…Suuuuuuuuuuper…

Voilà Sakura par terre, des traces boueuses de pattes sur son débardeur de sport. Il ne manquerait plus que…

Ah bah si, c'était fait. Golden venait de se secouer énergiquement, arrosant sa maîtresse au passage.

Sakura fit une grimace dégoûtée. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Elle regarda sa chienne et pesta :

- Tu m'as fait la totale là… T'es contente de toi ?

Sakura prit sur elle et finalement sourit à sa chienne, qui, abattue par le ton de sa maîtresse, s'était couchée en gémissant. Nami s'approcha doucement et Sakura la caressa.

- Tu es bonne pour le bain et moi aussi.

Elle se releva et soudain entendit un petit rire étouffé derrière elle. Evidemment, ce spectacle avait du en amuser plus d'un. Elle soupira et adopta une attitude digne. Après tout, elle aurait aussi ri de ce spectacle.

Elle se retourna et perdit instantanément son sourire. Yeux écarquillés, stupéfaite, elle crut s'étrangler.

- Vous !

Sasuke n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger et abrégé mais depuis quelques jours, c'était carrément la nuit blanche. Son esprit était brouillé, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans parler des ronflements incessants de Naruto qui traversaient les murs…la nuit avait vraiment été pénible.

Il se leva à l'aube et décida de sortir. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner, s'habilla simplement d'un vieux jean, d'un sweat de sport bleu à capuche et d'une paire de basket. Il contourna le canapé où Naruto avait élu domicile pour la nuit, s'empara d'un vieux livre dans sa bibliothèque, prit ses clefs et sortit. Prendre l'air matinal lui ferait le plus grand bien. D'habitude, il se rendait au parc Shiba juste en face de lui. Mais la moitié du parc était un terrain de golf où pratiquaient les gens huppés de la bonne société tokyoïte.

N'ayant aucune envie de rencontrer des gens de connaissance apparenté au réseau « d'amis » des Uchiwa, et cherchant la tranquillité, il se décida à prendre le métro et à se rendre au nord, dans la Ville Haute, réputée pour ses grands espaces boisés.

Assis dans le métro, il contempla le vieux livre qu'il tenait précieusement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait eu de la chance de le trouver, il était extrêmement rare. Et il avait hâte de se plonger dedans.

Une fois au parc de sa destination, il se trouva un coin tranquille. Un vieux banc sous un saule pleureur. Parfait. Il s'assit et commença sa lecture. Au bout d'une heure, il s'étira, profitant des rayons de soleil matinaux. Des aboiements attirèrent son attention. Deux chiens, un petit blanc et un labrador sable jappaient en galopant autour de deux coureuses.

Il se redressa vivement et ses yeux s'élargirent. Cette chevelure rose… Impossible !

Et pourtant, en y regardant bien, c'était la femme de ménage, enfin, la libraire… bref, la jeune femme de jeudi. Sa « sauveuse ». C'était une sacrée coïncidence. Il l'avait vu en tenue plus que négligée avec de vieux vêtements démodés, et la voilà toute pimpante en tenue de sport.

- On se retrouve à l'appart pour un bon petit déj' bien calorique ! L'entendit-il crier à son amie qui partait dans une autre direction.

Il le regarda reprendre sa course, écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, suivie de son chien. Puis son regard se porta sur le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Son sourire s'élargit.

Il replongea dans sa lecture quand il entendit de nouveaux des aboiements. Il se contenta d'un regard en coin pour apercevoir l'hystérique de la librairie se désaltérer à la fontaine, à quelques mètres de son banc. Il la vit jouer avec un bâton.

- Oh non, merde, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai tant de force que ça ? Oh non, non, NON ! NAMIII ! Cria t-elle en courrant après sa chienne.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Ce lancé de bâton trop puissant allait conduire droit à une catastrophe. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le chien plein de boue foncer droit sur elle. L'impact était inévitable.

- Stop Nami, on arrête ! No-…Suuuuuuuuuuper…

Il secoua la tête. Une gaffeuse dans l'âme cette fille.

Cependant le spectacle était tout bonnement hilarant. D'un coup d'œil en biais, il la vit se relever et jurer en constatant les dégâts sur sa tenue. C'était vraiment comique. Mais Sasuke avait la retenue Uchiwa et se contenta d'un rictus et étouffa son rire.

Visiblement pas assez discret puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Le visage de la fille se décomposa dès que ses yeux verts de posèrent sur lui.

- Vous !

Le spectacle était vraiment très intéressant. Pleine de boue, décoiffée et complètement ahurie…combien de facettes avait-elle encore à lui proposer ?

Sasuke la regarda avec un rictus narquois. Il la détailla sans retenue et il la vit rougir.

Sakura n'appréciait guère d'être scrutée de cette manière, surtout lorsqu'elle réalisa l'état dans lequel elle se présentait devant lui. Encore une fois, elle faisait minable !

- Le spectacle vous satisfait ? Fit-elle sèchement.

- Vous êtes un numéro à vous toute seule, c'est vraiment divertissant.

Sakura se renfrogna. Nami à ses pieds émit de légers grognements.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Que cherchait-il exactement ? A la déstabiliser ? Son regard sombre et intense avait de quoi troubler.

Sasuke ne savait pas pour quoi il la fixait de cette manière. Cherchait-il à la mettre davantage mal à l'aise ? Ou cherchait-il à la faire sortir de ses gonds ? Ou bien tout simplement ne s'avouait-il pas que ses yeux émeraude avaient un effet hypnotisant sur lui ?

Sakura ne baissa pas les yeux mais fronça les sourcils. Il était différent. Sa tenue décontractée, et toujours impeccable, lui donnait un charme supplémentaire mais n'altérait en rien son arrogance. Au fond de ses prunelles noires, elle pouvait aisément lire de l'amusement et de l'insolence mais autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable qui la fit froncer perceptiblement les sourcils.

- Heureuse que ça vous plaise, fit-elle cinglante.

- Le spectacle, c'est une certitude. Quant au reste… susurra t-il en la désignant du menton, la boue, c'est pas vraiment mon truc…

Sakura fut piquée au vif. Il se délecta de voir à nouveau ses iris verts s'enflammer. A croire qu'il prenait plaisir à le mettre hors d'elle rien que pour cela.

Sa voix grave se tinta de raillerie.

- Il ne manque plus que votre plumeau pour compléter le tableau…

- C'est vous que j'aurai envie de plumer pour rabattre votre caquet de petit prétentieux ! Siffla t-elle en essayant de se contenir.

Sa répartie cinglante n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Sasuke émit un petit rire amusé qui faillit la faire sortir de ses gonds pour de bon. Mais à quoi bon lui gueuler dessus ? C'était ce que visiblement il attendait.

Quel jeu stupide.

Sakura souffla pour se calmer. Elle scruta autour d'elle et son regard revint se poser sur le brun qui attendait patiemment la suite.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes plus en fuite, poursuivi par des hommes armés…poursuivit-elle avec un faux sourire rassuré. Ca aussi, c'était vraiment _divertissant_ !

Mais elle entra dans son jeu stupide.

Sasuke ne pipa mot, impassible

Un partout.

- Vous vous rappelez ? Quand vous vous êtes planqué sous le comptoir, complètement apeuré ? C'était vraiment drôle ! S'exclama t-elle avec une insolence non dissimulée.

Sasuke fronça sévèrement les sourcils. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche. Et elle ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour répliquer. Elle avait même du mal à s'arrêter. Elle jouait au même jeu que lui… Qui explosera en premier sous les sarcasmes de l'autre ?

Mais ses paroles sur les événements du jeudi lui rappelèrent qu'il devait la remercier de l'avoir aidé. Il y répugnait un peu vu la tension palpable.

Il ferma son livre et se leva.

- Oh non ! S'exclama t-elle en mettant ses mains sur les hanches mimant la déception, ça y est, c'est le moment pour vous de prendre la tangente !

- Vous êtes épuisante, vous le savez ça ? Dit-il calmement.

Son calme olympien était vraiment déroutant. Il lui rappelait Neji par certains cotés.

Elle eut un sourire caustique.

- Je suis chiante et vous êtes un enfoiré, ça se vaut.

- J'allais vous remercier mais…

Il s'interrompit. La jeune femme ne l'incendiait plus du regard, elle était à présent bouche grande ouverte, obnubilée par le livre qu'il tenait.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je le crois pas !! JE LE CROIS PAS ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Explosa t-elle en voulant lui arracher le livre des mains.

Sasuke leva à temps le bras, le livre dans la main, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. Elle avait explosé la première.

- Quel est votre problème ?

- Mon problème ? Vous me demandez mon PROBLEME ? Mais c'est VOUS mon problème !! Comment avez-vous pu voler ce livre dans ma librairie ?

- Voler ? Ce livre ?

Il leva les yeux vers le livre et la regarda de nouveau :

- Je ne l'ai pas volé. Je vous l'ai juste emprunté.

Alors là c'était le comble !!! Il se foutait véritablement d'elle !! Il lui disait ça avec tant de calme et de détachement !! Comme si tout était normal !! Elle sautait, enragée, en essayant de l'attraper, sans succès.

- « EMPRUNTER » ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? C'est une librairie et non une bi-bli-o-thè-que !!! Vous connaissez la différence ? Ca c'est du vol !! C'est…C'est…

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots tant elle était outrée. Elle s'arrêta, baissa la tête et serra les poings. Cette fois, elle avait dépassé la limite de la tolérance.

- Ce n'est qu'un livre, fit Sasuke en prenant soin de la tenir à bonne distance, craignant une tempête d'injures.

- Non justement ! Ce n'est pas qu'un livre comme vous dites. Il a une valeur inestimable, comme tous les autres !!

Sasuke était abasourdi. Elle était sur le point de pleurer !

Il baissa les bras et regarda le livre. Puis il la regarda. Ses yeux verts bien qu'humides, exprimaient une fureur intense.

Il soupira et dit, d'une voix ennuyée.

- Si vous m'avez bien écouté, j'ai bien dit « emprunter ». Ca signifie que je vous le rendrai.

La fureur s'atténua un peu pour faire place à la méfiance. Elle remit nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Personne. Vous avez seulement ma parole.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. De doute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. Certes il semblait avoir tous les défauts la terre mais c'était peut être un homme de parole. Quelque chose la poussa à le croire. Elle hocha la tête.

Sa nature curieuse reprit un instant le dessus.

- Que…qu'est-ce que c'est comme livre ? Demanda t-elle un peu froidement, tout en essayant de déchiffrer le titre.

Ah, sa curiosité semblait être un trait récurrent de sa personnalité… Il lui montra la couverture abîmée. Elle ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Un vieux traité de médecine ?

- C'est aussi passionnant qu'une histoire de sorcellerie…rétorqua t-il évasivement.

Sakura lui dégaina un regard noir. Il osait encore se moquer d'elle avec ce fichu livre de sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me lasse, bien au contraire, fit-il avec un rictus, mais je dois partir.

- Vous avez intérêt à ramener ce livre ! Le retint Sakura avec véhémence.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous me plumerez ? Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous décrasser…sauf si en plus de la poussière, vous aimez la boue…

- Tsss.

Elle ne préféra pas répondre et le regarda s'éloigner, une main dans la poche. Un sourire sadique fleurit soudain sur ses lèvres. Elle ramassa le bâton à ses pieds et l'interpella :

- Attendez !

Sasuke se retourna mais bien mal lui en prit. Sakura lança le bâton dans sa direction. Dans un réflexe, il le rattrapa in extremis. Il l'interrogea d'un regard méfiant. Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter : Nami se jeta sur lui, voulant attraper le bâton. Il résista à la charge mais la chienne avait ses deux pattes avant appuyées sur son torse. Il lâcha un long soupir, vaincu. Il lui donna le bâton et tapota la tête de Nami et la chienne retourna auprès de sa maîtresse qui avait retrouvé toute sa superbe.

- C'est bien ma belle, félicita Sakura en la caressant. T'es une bonne chienne.

- Très amusant.

Son beau sweat bleu avait à présent les empruntes boueuses de Nami d'imprimer au niveau du torse.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

- Oups !

Sasuke, furieux, lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je suis désolée, Nami est très joueuse. Et puis vous savez, le boue, c'est pas mon truc non plus…mais je vais vous confier un secret : rien ne vaut un bain de boue pour se remettre d'aplomb !

Elle venait de le mettre à son niveau. Finie la bonne prestance de jeune homme propre et bien sapé, et les allusions douteuses sur ses drôles de tenues! Fallait pas la chercher !

Sasuke ne répondit pas aux sarcasmes mais toute trace de colère s'envola de son regard. Elle semblait ravie de sa blague comme une petite fille de ses facéties. Un peu plus et elle s'applaudirait en sautillant.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois son sweat en piteux état. Tsss.

Elle avait un sacrée culot cette fille. Et elle ne reculait devant rien pour avoir le dernier mot. Cette fois, elle gagnait la partie, dut-il être forcé de l'admettre, intérieurement bien sûr. Seul son petit sourire suggérait un soupçon de défaite et une lueur de revanche.

Sakura traduisit cela comme une victoire. Et qu'il y aurait certainement un prochain round.

Fière, elle tourna les talons et lui lança :

- N'oubliez pas la librairie !

Son rire cristallin s'éleva et elle s'éloigna, auréolée de son coup gagnant.

- Je ne risque pas…murmura t-il en la regardant partir.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_**(1) **__**Fujinomiya**__ : ville aux alentours du Mont Fuji et de ses Cinq Lacs. L'une des grandes pistes pédestres des pèlerins (et des touristes) passe par cette ville. J'ai un peu modifié en faisant de cette ville un village !_

_**(2) **__**L'université de Waseda**__ : une des plus grandes universités de Tokyo surnommé Sodai. Elle est très réputée pour sa section littéraire. Le célèbre écrivain Haruki Murakami en est issu. Shinjuku, où elle est située, est un arrondissement très animé divisé en deux. A l'ouest se trouvent les terrains les plus coûteux et les plus hauts gratte ciel de bureaux. A l'est, c'est un quartier de distraction, ponctué de galeries d'art, de sanctuaires et de grands magasins._

_**(3) **__**Université de Tokyo**__ : surnommée Todai (Tokyo Daiga Ku), elle est la plus reconnue et surtout la plus prestigieuse. Elle est composée de 5 campus et de 10 facultés ; elle produit de nombreuses élites. D'où le passage de Sasuke et des Hyûga dans cette fac !_

_**(4) **__**Ginza**__ quartier central célèbre de Tokyo. Anciennement centre de commerce, c'est toujours un quartier prospère. On y trouve le Palais impérial, des petites boutiques traditionnelles, des galeries commerciales et magasins réputés et de luxe. A l'ouest se trouve l'ancien centre des affaires._

_Hibiya-dori, où j'ai implanté la vieille librairie de Jiraiya, est l'une des grandes artères._

_**(5) **__**Ikebukuro**__ : quartier de la ville haute de Tokyo. On distingue ville haute (« Yamanote »), assez résidentielle et aisée, genre de centre secondaire, avec la ville basse (« Shitamachi »), ancien centre d'Edo, très traditionnel._

* * *

Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là !! Et bien chapeau !!! (tape des mains et s'incline) Vous avez réussi à tenir ! Non vraiment, je plains vos pauvres yeux !!

Trèèèès long ce chapitre, je l'accorde. Je voulais condenser les événements du weekend en un chapitre et voilà le résultat ! Et puis je voulais surtout finir sur une confrontation Sasuke/Sakura. Du coup, l'associé de Sakura n'apparaîtra qu'au prochain chapitre.

Bien, bien, bien, reprenons. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur le quator infernal !! Et puis j'ai voulu donner un rôle assez important à Tenten et aussi à Kiba. Ce sont des persos que j'aime bien et que je voulais mettre en avant. Bon, faut dire que c'est super explosif entre eux ! Et pourquoi Tenten est-elle aussi mesquine avec Kiba en ce qui concerne son arrêt à la fac ?? Vous le saurez bientôt ! J'insiste beaucoup sur les rapports entre les personnages : Kiba/Tenten, Sakura/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto…mais ça me semble nécessaire pour les comprendre. Et puis j'aime bien la situation de Naruto, prit entre deux feux…

Je me suis quand même pas mal attardée sur le passé des persos, même sur celui de Sasuke. Et à noter, l'apparition tant attendue de Kakashi !!!lol

Et puis j'ai voulu les intégrer dans de vrais lieux, d'où les quelques références à Tokyo en petite note. Ca fait partie de ces « détails » chiants que j'ai parsemé un peu partout !!! hihihi…hum, désolée…

Encore toutes mes plus plates excuses pour ce chapitre inhumain !!!

**Dans le prochain chapitre**, enfin le retour de l'associé mystère, qui n'est pas si mystérieux d'ailleurs. Et l'apparition de nouveaux personnages de Naruto. Et puis une nouvelle rencontre Sasuke/ Sakura…pour changer !

Gros Bisous !!

¤ Ridelliz ¤


	5. Chapitre V Retours

**¤¤¤ YOU & I COLLIDE ¤¤¤**

_Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!! Je commence par vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année !!!! Et plein de bonnes choses !!_

_Alors là les gens, accrochez-vous ! J'ai pondu un chapitre de 90 pages !!!!! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait… je suis vraiment désespérante, je sais. Mais il était tellement long que je me suis résolue à le couper en deux pour qu'il soit plus digeste pour vous, je ne veux pas abîmer vos petits yeux !! La suite arrivera le weekend prochain si tout va bien._

_Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre et ça m'embête un peu. J'ai eu des reviews suuuupers longues, vous prenez le temps de le faire et moi, j'ai pas le temps d'y répondre!!!! J'espère que vous comprendrez et promis, j'essaie d'y répondre pour le prochain chapitre. Merci **Redho** (t'inquiète j'adore tes commentaires qui ressemblent à des pâtés en vrac!!! et tu n'aurais pas changé de pseudo???), **Namuria** ( ton commenatire m'a vraiment touchée, merci beaucoup!), **Chuck** (il me semble d'avoir envoyé un mail mais ça date un peu!!!), **Vistesreves, Princesse d'argent** (toi aussi tu as fait un long commenatire, merci beaucoup, beaucoup ma puce, ca me toujours super plaisir de ta part!),** Nanamy** (la Nanamy qui fait des fics géniales sur Samurai Deeper Kyo ??? j'adooore!!!), ma petite **Shaya10** toujours fidèle au poste!!! Sélénée et fifi. _

_Une dernière petit chose et j'ai fini de vous embêter: pour ceux qui suient "ouvre les yeux" peuvent se rassurer, je n'ai abandonné ma fic, j'ai d'ailleurs recommencé à m'y mettre pour un futur chapitre 4! _

_Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre pas super mais on y voit de nouvelles têtes !_

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas en passant !_

_PS; le site ne l'a laissée faire la mise en page que jusqu'à la moitié du chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe qui plomberait votre lecture!_

**Chapitre V : Retours**

¤ Lundi, début de matinée. ¤

La vue imprenable sur la baie brumeuse de Tokyo le laissait indifférent. Peut-être ne la voyait-il tout simplement pas. Perché au 55ème étage du building ultra moderne de sa puissante entreprise, Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées multiples, désordonnées et confuses. Posté à la grande baie vitrée de son bureau de directeur, les mains dans les poches, il avait le regard vide.

Au somment de sa tour en verre, au somment de sa société multinationale, bientôt au somment d'une fortune colossale…au somment de Tokyo, il aurait pu se sentir puissant, fort, intouchable.

Or il ne sentait que du vide autour de lui.

Sasuke était étranger à tout ce monde. Et pourtant il devait y plonger la tête la première s'il voulait s'en sortir. Ca ne l'enchantait pas. Ca le répugnait même.

En train de consulter des dossiers concernant leur affaire complexe avec les Hyûga, confortablement avachi dans le sofa installé dans un coin du spacieux et luxueux bureau, Shikamaru leva les yeux de sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke laisser échapper un soupir las.

Un soupir qui voulait tout dire.

Mauvaise humeur. Esprit torturé. Moral à zéro.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il savait Sasuke pertinemment agacé par ce qui l'attendait dans l'heure. Mais il décernait parfaitement derrière son regard profondément noir qu'il était soucieux.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre, Sasuke ?

Le leader se tourna vers son avocat en titre.

- Je ne compte rien faire, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il s'assit dans son grand siège en cuir derrière son bureau qu'il fit pivoter en direction de Shikamaru. Ce dernier laissa tomber ses dossiers pour se concentrer sur ami, accessoirement client.

- Mais encore ?

- Ce sont eux qui doivent me convaincre. Me prouver leur capacité à travailler à mon service. Moi, je n'ai rien à faire.

- Tu n'as surtout pas envie de faire quoique ce soit, déduisit l'avocat avec un rictus amusé.

- Aussi…c'est vrai…admit Sasuke avec un demi sourire.

Cette fois, ce fut le client qui interrogea son avocat.

- Et toi, tu penses quoi de tout cette mascarade de mon père : m'imposer deux assistants de son cru ?

- Je pense comme toi, répondit simplement Shikamaru en s'étirant paresseusement. Tu viens de le dire. Une « mascarade ».

Le demi sourire de Sasuke s'élargit imperceptiblement. Ils avaient tous les deux la même vision des choses.

- Te coller deux sous-fifres aux baskets, c'est loin d'être anodin de sa part. C'est un habile stratagème de ton père pour avoir un œil sur toi, de te contrôler et de continuer à gérer les affaires à sa manière… Enfin, on ne les a pas encore vus, ces deux futurs pots de colle et je m'avance peut être un peu, modéra Shikamaru, pourtant pas vraiment convaincu de ses derniers propos.

- Sachant que ces deux assistants ont été formés par le conseiller personnel de mon père, pour ne pas dire par mon père lui-même et qu'ils travaillaient déjà à sa botte…Ce choix est loin d'être anodin comme tu dis, renchérit Sasuke d'une voix lasse. Tout ça ne m'enchante vraiment pas.

- Attendons de voir leur numéro, on avisera ensuite, conclut Shikamaru en baillant sans retenue.

Sasuke le vit même essuyer une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Quel fainéant celui là !

- Et toi, ça va ? Demanda t-il sur le ton de l'indifférence.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Fit Shikamaru, surpris.

Sasuke planta ses yeux noirs dans le regard étonné de son ami.

- Par moments, je te sens ailleurs. Préoccupé…

- Faut dire que tu m'en causes des soucis, Uchiwa, répondit l'avocat en lui rendant son regard sans faille.

- Hum.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais il n'insista pas. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se mêler de sa vie privée. Il était forcé de constater que Shikamaru n'était plus vraiment le même. Toujours aussi diablement efficace mais…soucieux, beaucoup plus débonnaire qu'à son habitude.

Tout le monde avait son lot de problèmes.

Sasuke pivota son siège vers la baie vitrée et croisa ses doigts sous son menton. Il repensa aux paroles de son ami. Oui, il devait attendre la prestation des deux nouveaux devant lui pour se faire une idée…

… Même si au fond de lui, c'était déjà tout vu. Il aurait son équipe dont il aurait lui-même choisi les membres, que son père le cautionne ou non.

- A tout hasard, tu as toujours le numéro de Shino ?

Shikamaru eut un large sourire approbateur qui voulait dire clairement « _un peu que je l'ai, je l'appelle quand tu veux !_ ». Sasuke, qui le voyait en reflet dans la baie vitrée, lui fit un micro sourire complice.

L'interphone se mit alors à biper. Sasuke appuya sur le bouton et parla. Enfin…

- Hn.

…Parler était un bien grand mot.

- Monsieur le Directeur, votre rendez-vous est arrivé, prévint Mari l'assistante de sa voix fluette.

- Très bien.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce titre de « monsieur le Directeur » ! Ca ne lui allait pas du tout. Lui qui avait tant espéré un jour entendre « Docteur Uchiwa »…

Un coup d'œil à Shikamaru qui fermait ses dossiers et s'installait confortablement dans le sofa, attendant patiemment l'entrée des « artistes ».

- Faites les entrer.

- Bien Monsieur le Directeur.

Trop de politesse tue la politesse.

Sasuke se leva de son fauteuil de Grand Directeur et tourna délibérément le dos à la porte, ne pouvant supporter l'idée qu'une fois de plus, il allait devoir faire face à des sourires hypocrites et mielleux, et, indirectement, à l'œil inquisiteur de son cher et tendre père braqué sur lui. Il reprit sa posture nonchalante non s'en dégager une certaine prestance. Cette fois, il trouvait un intérêt fort captivant à contempler la baie de Tokyo.

Propice à l'évasion spirituelle.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, songeant furtivement à la tête de Naruto, hier, lorsqu'il était rentré de sa matinée au parc, et les harcèlement bruyants de son blond d'ami, entrecoupés de fous rires. Il le harcelait pour savoir pourquoi il était plein de boue. En y repensant, il avait aussi envie de rire alors que sa situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

Il entendit à peine les deux coups discrets contre la porte.

Un « _Entrez_ ! » polaire s'en suivit, congelant sur place la pauvre assistante. Mari, après un coup d'œil apeuré dans la pièce, introduisit les deux fameux collaborateurs tant attendus puis décampa vers son bureau, souhaitant mentalement « Bonne chance » aux nouveaux venus.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil. Tiens, tiens, tiens…une petite surprise attendait Sasuke. Et cela n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire.

L'avocat leva son deuxième sourcil, perplexe. Finalement, peut être même deux surprises.

Une femme.

Merde. Sasuke était vraiment mal barré.

Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce et se contenta d'observer en silence. Il promettait d'être vraiment très intéressant cet entretien.

Sasuke ne se tourna pas aussitôt, toujours immobile, sentant non pas deux paires d'yeux braqués sur lui comme cela aurait du être…mais trois.

Le début des ennuis. Rien n'allait comme il était prévu avant même que l'entrevue commençât. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Un cadeau de bienvenue de son cher père qui tenait vraiment à le tenir en laisse ? Tsss…

Les trois personnes attendaient sans un mot ni un geste que leur nouveau patron décidât enfin de leur accorder attention.

Ce qu'il fit un moment plus tard avec lenteur et nonchalance exaspérantes. A son attitude désintéressée et à son regard glacial, les « assistants » comprirent bien vite que leur présence n'était pas franchement désirée et que le boss était plus qu'ennuyé de cet entretien. Jeune mais extrêmement charismatique.

Sasuke perçut leur trouble et en fut satisfait. C'était le but de la manœuvre. Montrer qu'il n'était pas son père. Etre pris au dépourvu de la sorte, non pas 2 mais 3 assistants, Sasuke avait du mal à contenir son énervement. Il aviserait ce problème supplémentaire en temps voulu.

Il n'en désirait que plus son indépendance dans ce monde sans scrupules.

Comme il l'avait pensé, de beaux sourires de façade l'accueillirent.

Tiens, celui de gauche, le blond, ne sourirait pas. Complètement de marbre, il fixait Sasuke, indifférent à la situation. Intéressant.

Voyons un peu ce que son père lui avait refourgué. Deux hommes…et une femme.

Ah.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. Surtout quand il voyait son grand sourire, éclatant mélange de séduction et de marketing. Le cliché. Combien de fois avait-il eu affaire à ce genre d'artifices ?

Voyant que la situation n'évoluait guère et que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait, ce fut cette dernière qui parla en premier, très professionnelle et dynamique.

- Je m'appelle Karin, je suis enchantée de faire cotre connaissance, Sasuke-sama.

_« Ben voyons… » _songèrent Shikamaru et Sasuke. Elle y allait franco. « Sasuke-sama ». Trop pompeux et en même temps trop…familier venant de sa bouche glossée à outrance. Elle se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom. Pourquoi pas Uchiwa-sama tant qu'on y était ? Ah non. C'est vrai. Le « Uchiwa-sama » devait être réservé à son honorable père. Finalement, Sasuke préférait peut être le « Monsieur le Directeur ».

Voyons un peu le tableau:

Des cheveux rouges flamboyants… moins tape à l'œil que du rose, certes…des lunettes carrées rectangulaires, des petits yeux noirs affûtés mais incontestablement moins incisifs et magnétiques que l'émeraude, une tenue classe parfaitement taillée à sa mesure, la posture et la gestuelle très professionnelles, cette femme était très sophistiquée et assez énergique… Sasuke la détaillait sans vraiment y porter de l'intérêt, en établissant inconsciemment une comparaison avec son inconnue aux yeux verts…Pourquoi, il l'ignorait totalement, probablement parce que c'était la dernière femme à qui il a eu affaire et qui avait surtout marqué son esprit. Il toisait Karin simplement pour la mettre mal à l'aise et la déstabiliser en patron sadique qu'il devenait. Et ça marchait vu la rougeur naissante sur ses joues et son petit raclement de gorge pour se donner contenance.

- Je suis chargée de vos relations publiques. Je gérerai vos rendez-vous.

- J'ai une secrétaire pour ça, coupa Sasuke en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

Karin frémit. Quel ton froid ! Mais quel ton…quel ton… ! Elle n'en trouvait plus ses mots tellement l'intonation l'avait émoustillé. Grisant. Elle en oublia le regard condescendant posé sur elle. Elle avait été frappée par sa ressemblance avec son père et son frère aîné qu'elle avait déjà croisé, mais surtout par sa beauté froide. Cet homme était un canon, il n'y avait pas de terme plus explicite. Grand Dieu ! Elle était en entretien avec le directeur de Uchiwa's Company (« super sexy » ne cessait de s'associer à ce titre dans un coin de sa tête), elle devait se reprendre et faire bonne impression !! Sentant son regard noir peser sur elle, attendant visiblement une réaction, elle sourit et reprit :

- Mari gère vos rendez-vous d'affaires et toutes autres choses plus… disons…futiles ou d'ordre plus privées. Mon travail est de gérer vos rendez-vous publics : conférences, interviews, publicités…

Sasuke n'écoutait même plus le ton démesurément enthousiaste et professionnel de Karin. Ses sourcils s'étaient sévèrement froncés au mot affreusement désagréable d'« interviews ». Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shikamaru qui semblait s'amuser de sa réaction. Comment avait-il pu omettre ce détail ? Ce foutu détail ! Il avait négligé cet aspect plus que contraignant de sa nouvelle profession. La notoriété et son statut de nouveau leader de la plus puissante corporation du Japon (dont il n'avait cure) n'évitaient pas une propagande de l'image et la personne. Il fallait se montrer. Combien de fois son père était-il intervenu à la télé ou lors de grandes manifestation, histoire de jauger sa popularité et faire la promotion de tel ou tel nouveau projet? Et lui, le taciturne et solitaire nouveau président de la Uchiwa's Company allait devoir aussi se montrer ? Devenir une ...personnalité publique?

« _Fais chier_ ».

Très peu pour lui.

Puis il tiqua, avec en bruit de fond Karin qui palabrait sur ses qualités d'attaché de presse. Oui. C'était lui le nouveau président. Celui qui décidait de tout. Et il déciderait que le nouveau leader serait inconnu du grand public, qu'il agirait dans l'ombre. Il serait un mystère pour l'opinion. Moins on le connaîtrait, mieux il se porterait. Parfait. Un plan parfait.

Karin ne serait plus utile. Mince, il allait devoir licencier son premier employé… ou bien la renvoyer direct chez « papa ». Oui, Sasuke devenait un patron sadique et ça lui plaisait.

- Je m'occupe et coordonne vos déplacements lors de vos rendez-vous d'affaires. La logistique, les journalistes …Le genre de choses dont vous n'aurez guère le temps et la patience de gérer…

Ah, non. Il allait devoir retarder le jour où il endossera le rôle du mauvais patron et la garder encore un peu. Elle pourrait finalement être utile cette rouquine.

Mais il ne manquerait pas de lui faire savoir ses exigences.

- Et votre père insiste pour…

- Vous travaillez toujours pour mon père ? Interrompit froidement Sasuke.

Une question qui se voulait détachée. Allez hop, encore un p'tit coup de flip chez la fille qui fit dégringoler ses lunettes de son nez.

- Que…comment ?

Karin fut complètement prise au dépourvu. Toujours impassible, Sasuke reposa sa question de manière plus cinglante:

- Vous travaillez pour qui ?

- Pour … pour vous, Sasuke-sama, assura Karin en retroussant nerveusement ses lunettes.

Hésitante et nerveuse. Fugaku Uchiwa n'avait visiblement pas briefé ses poulains sur le caractère indépendant et arrogant de son deuxième rejeton, songea Shikamaru avec amusement. Il était loin d'être docile le cadet !

- Alors ne me parlez pas de ce que veut ou non mon père. C'est moi qui décide à partir de maintenant.

Karin écarquilla les yeux, décontenancée et abasourdie. Il campait fièrement sur ses positions pour un novice. Fier, autoritaire et sûr de lui. Une aura de leader. Karin était sous le charme. Elle s'inclina avec respect :

- Compris. Vous pourrez comptez sur moi.

En voilà une de dompter, à n'en pas douter par la petite lueur d'admiration et de dévotion qui animait à présent son regard. Shikamaru se dit alors que Sasuke avait un véritable ascendant sur la gente féminine.

- Sauf votre respect Sasuke-sama, vous devriez pendre en considération les conseils de votre honorable père.

Sasuke dirigea son regard noir vers le nouvel intervenant, à droite de Karin, qui ne semblait pas apprécier le comportement de la jeune femme. D'emblée, le petit sourire en coin ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Son instinct lui disait de s'en méfier.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Kabuto Yakushi, se présenta poliment l'homme en question. Votre père me confie la tâche d'assurer le lien entre vos collaborateurs et vous. Ils passeront par moi avant d'avoir affaire à vous. Et vice versa.

Sasuke n'apprécia guère la manière avec laquelle il insista sur « votre honorable père ». Premier jugement : un incorruptible celui là, un homme totalement dévoué à la cause du paternel. Première décision : le tenir éloigner le plus possible.

- Je vois.

- En outre, je suis en relation directe avec vos avocats pour l'affaire Hyûga, continua Kabuto, de l'arrogance dissimulée derrière son petit sourire poli.

Le brun se fit un plaisir de lui rendre son sourire hypocrite puis se tourna vers l'angle de la pièce.

- Shikamaru ?

- Présent.

Kabuto et Karin sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d'une tierce personne dans la pièce. Le troisième se contenta se jeter un œil en coin. Pantalon large kaki, t-shirt à manches longues, boucle d'oreille…et cette coiffure…Qui était cet énergumène à la tête d'ananas?

Le brun au palmier se leva avec paresse et fit un vague signe aux trois nouveaux :

- 'Lut

- Voici mon avocat, présenta Sasuke non sans une certaine fierté. Il s'occupera exclusivement de cette affaire. C'est le seul, avec ses associés, qui représentera les Uchiwa.

Shikamaru s'appuya sur le bureau du grand chef, dans une posture négligée. Ce qui scandalisa Karin, bouche bée, et Kabuto, sourcils sévèrement froncés. Quelle était cette attitude irrespectueuse et malpolie ? Et cette tenue dévergondée ?

- Cet homme est…votre avocat ? Fit dédaigneusement Kabuto, sceptique.

- Cela vous pose un problème ?

- C'est que vos avocats sont déjà engagés, Sasuke-sama. Ils sont déjà…

- Et bien vous vous chargerez de décommander. C'est votre travail, non ?

-…

Et le voyant prêt à répliquer, Sasuke ajouta sèchement :

- Et qu'importe ce que dit mon père, Shikamaru Nara sera mon avocat. Et personne d'autre, vu? Et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, il est redoutable...

Sasuke échangea une œillade complice avec Shikamaru avant de regarder un à un les trois en face de lui, les mettant au défi de répliquer.

- Sachez néanmoins que je respecte les conseils de mon père mais que s'il m'a placé à la tête du Clan, par obligation bien sûr, c'est aussi pour que je prenne mes propres initiatives et décisions. Ou bien il serait encore assis à ce bureau, non ?

Karin résista à l'envie d'acquiescer, dissimulant mal son admiration. Quel sens de la répartie !

- Evidemment, consentit Kabuto en refoulant sa mauvaise humeur avec brio. Mais vous n'aurez les rênes de la Company que dans un mois. D'ici là, vous êtes toujours sous la _tutelle de votre père_, Sasuke-sama.

- Je le sais que trop bien puisque vous êtes là tous les trois, rétorqua Sasuke avec un regard glacial pour les trois.

Karin se dandinait sur place, mal à l'aise et Kabuto souriait sournoisement. Et le troisième n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Sasuke n'aimait décidément pas la manière qu'avait ce Kabuto d'insister sur certains mots. Et le « Sasuke-sama » sonnait faux de sa bouche.

Ce dernier n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec l'impertinent cadet de Fugaku.

- Je me permets d'objecter. Karin-san et moi sommes envoyés par votre père pour vous épauler. Lui, fit-il en désignant l'homme à la gauche de Karin avec un air soupçonneux, n'a pas été engagé par votre père. Nous ignorons qui il est.

Sasuke et Shikamaru se jetèrent un regard intrigué.

L'héritier Uchiwa regarda attentivement l'homme mystérieux qui n'avait pas cillé depuis son entrée. Une carrure imposante, un regard sans faille, un visage imperturbable…Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui fascinait Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers Kabuto et Karin, droite comme un « i ».

- Vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se tortilla les doigts avant d'oser demander :

- Où pouvons-nous travailler ?

- Je croyais que mon père avait tout prévu ? Ironisa le leader.

Karin rougit et Kabuto fit son éternel sourire agacé.

- Voyez ça avec Mari.

Comme Sasuke ne semblait plus vouloir leur accorder son attention, toute focalisée vers l'inconnu, Karin, non sans avoir fait une courbette, et Kabuto se retirèrent.

Sasuke aurait probablement du se méfier de cet homme impressionnant sorti de nulle part. Mais s'il était arrivé jusqu'à son bureau, il ne devait y avoir aucun danger.

Il contourna son bureau et s'approcha de l'homme, le détailla un instant et n'eut besoin de capter son regard. Impassible, celui-ci le fixait depuis un moment déjà.

- Ton nom ?

Etrangement, il n'avait même pas songé à le vouvoyer. Il y avait une proximité et une certaine confiance qui se dégageaient, ce que Sasuke n'avait absolument pas ressenti en présence des deux autres. Cet homme pouvait effrayer par sa carrure et son air imperturbable. Pourtant il n'émanait de lui aucune animosité. Sasuke se sentait…rassuré.

Toujours stoïque, l'homme parla d'une voix calme et très grave :

- Juugo.

- Juugo… ?

- Juugo.

Ok. Juste Juugo. Pas de nom de famille. Pas de « Sasuke-sama » ou « Monsieur le directeur ». Pas de formules cérémonieuses. Pas de sourires forcés et travaillés pour la circonstance. Clair et concis. L'essentiel.

Décidément, ce gars plaisait de plus en plus à Sasuke.

- Et qui t'envoie ? Intervint Shikamaru.

Pour toute réponse, Juugo sortit une petite enveloppe légèrement froissée de la poche arrière de son pantalon et la tendit à Sasuke.

Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et lut le papier. Au fur et à mesure, ses traits se durcissaient, ses pupilles se dilataient, ses doigts se crispaient sur la feuille. Furieusement, il froissa le mot et jura :

- L'enfoiré !!

Shikamaru prit la liberté de lire la lettre. Ou plutôt le court mot, écrit assez hâtivement.

_« _**Petit frère, voici un cadeau pour ta fraîche promotion. Les félicitations ne sont à priori pas de circonstance. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu espérais, j'aurai préféré t'offrir ton diplôme de médecin à la place, mais Juugo te sera d'une grande utilité dans ton nouvel univers. Tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance, et ce sera sûrement l'un des seuls. C'est la seule aide que je puisse t'apporter pour l'instant. Ne la néglige surtout pas. En attendant… **

**Itachi** »

- Où est-il ? OU EST-IL CE LACHE???

Sasuke avait empoigné le col de Juugo, hors de lui. Une lueur rouge traversa son regard noir. Le costaud aux cheveux blonds ne broncha pas, toujours de marbre.

- Sasuke, calme-toi, intervint Shikamaru en posant la lettre. Désolé de te donner des ordres mon vieux mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à garder ton sang froid quand on évoque ton frère.

Puis il s'adressa à Juugo :

- Pourquoi Itachi t'envoie ?

- Pour assurer la sécurité de monsieur Sasuke, répondit Juugo en se tournant vers l'avocat.

- Pas con le frangin, pensa à haute voix l'avocat. On avait pas pensé à ça…

Sasuke qui recouvrait doucement sa maîtrise de lui-même, maugréa :

- Un garde du corps… tsss. Il se fout de moi !

- Il a pas tord, souligna Shikamaru, tu n'auras pas que des amis. Et on ne sait pas jusqu'où peuvent aller tes ennemis…sachant que nous ne les connaissons pas tous…

- …

- Tu vas être un homme d'influence…

- Un homme à abattre…Acheva Sasuke, entre ses dents. Ouais je sais…

- Je dis pas qu'on va vouloir forcément s'en prendre à ta personne mais il vaut mieux prendre tes précautions.

- Hn.

C'était vraiment au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé…un garde du corps…envoyé par Itachi.

Pourquoi Itachi ? Rien que son nom l'agaçait prodigieusement et le rendait fou de rage. Ce lâche. Ce traitre.

- Sympa le frangin, il se préoccupe de toi, commenta Shikamaru, admiratif, non sans provoquer gentiment son ami.

- Il se préoccuperait vraiment de moi, il ne m'aurait pas laissé cette foutue place, marmonna sombrement Sasuke, en serrant son poing.

« _Pas faux _» songea Shikamaru en se grattant le menton.

Puis, tentant de garder son calme, Sasuke interrogea Juugo :

- C'est mon frère qui t'a fait venir jusqu'ici ?

- Oui.

Juugo lui montra une carte magnétique donnant libre accès au bâtiment. L'enfoiré, il avait tout prévu. A croire qu'il voyait tout ce qui se passait. Sasuke contenait mal sa fureur.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas vu Monsieur Itachi depuis 2 mois. Juste au téléphone, répondit Juugo, sincère. J'obéis aux ordres de Monsieur Itachi. Il m'a dit de vous protéger. J'obéirai aux ordres de monsieur Sasuke.

- Laisse tomber Sasuke. Oublie Itachi pour le moment. Tu as des échéances importantes non ? Rappela Shikamaru.

- Hum…

- A toi de prendre la décision finale, conclut l'avocat en croisant les bras.

Même s'il la connaissait déjà.

Arès un moment de silence, Sasuke tendit sa main vers Juugo. Ce dernier la contempla, laissant pour la première fois transparaître une émotion sur son visage, à savoir de la perplexité. Puis il la saisit et la serra.

- Je compte sur toi, Juugo.

- Sur ma vie, jura le nouveau garde du corps.

Il avait eu confiance en cet homme dès qu'il avait croisé son regard sans faille. Même si tout cela l'intriguait au plus au point. Pourquoi ce « _en attendant_ » dans la lettre? Pourquoi ce préoccupait-il de lui maintenant? Que manigançait Itachi? Ou avait-il déniché cet homme étrange ? Mais Sasuke faisait malgré tout confiance au jugement de son frère. Il était intelligent. Alors il accepterait d'avoir Juugo dans son équipe, à ses cotés.

En parlant d'équipe :

- Shikamaru, on appelle Shino.

¤ Fin d'après midi ¤

- Sakura ?

- Hum ?

- C'était qui le beau brun avec qui tu te prenais de bec hier matin dans le parc ?

Plongée dans une étrange léthargie malgré le brouhaha incessant de l'aéroport international de Narita en pleine effervescence, la phrase fit son effet escompté. Sakura tourna vivement la tête vers Tenten qui scrutait sa réaction avec un rictus malicieux étiré au coin des lèvres. La brune lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Eh oui ! Je vous ai aperçus lorsque j'ai fait un petit détour par le lac pendant mon footing, répondit-elle à la question muette de son amie.

- Je vois. Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? S'étonna Sakura. La curiosité est pourtant l'un de tes vilains défauts…

Tenten retroussa son nez mutin et maugréa, bras croisés :

- Curiosité… vilain défaut…on ne parlerait pas d'une avocate fouineuse qui, accessoirement, est aussi ma coloc ?

A son tour, Sakura retroussa son nez en guise de mécontentement. Les deux demoiselles s'affrontaient d'un regard exagérément méprisant.

Plantées debout dans le hall de l'aérogare, devant les écrans d'informations au milieu de la cohue, elles offraient un tableau plutôt comique. Elles se mirent à rire de leur mimique de gamines et décidèrent de s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivée du vol en provenance de New York.

Tenten entreprit alors de répondre à la question de Sakura.

- Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer pour que tu me racontes tout en détail mais lorsque tu es revenue de ton jogging, je me délectais déjà du copieux petit déj' de Kiba. Après tu as bossé et hop, j'ai oublié.

- Quand il s'agit de nourriture, y'a plus personne, nargua Sakura. C'est à peine si tu as remarqué ma présence quand je suis rentrée.

- Mais c'était tellement…tellement succulent ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit déj' pourrait me faire cet effet là, soupira d'aise Tenten de manière théâtrale.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir en évoquant le copieux déjeuner de Kiba. Il était vraiment doué, il fallait être honnête. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé de la jeune avocate.

- Il est enfin doué pour quelque chose, ajouta alors précipitamment la brune en reprenant contenance.

Sakura soupira, blasée.

- Inutile de faire semblant avec moi Tenten, je te connais par cœur, dit-elle doucement. De plus Kiba n'est pas là alors garde tes vannes au frais.

Tenten demeura silencieuse, le regard plongé dans ses chaussures, évitant soigneusement l'oeillade compatissante de sa meilleure amie. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Sakura. Elle était la seule à savoir le fond de l'histoire et elle était la seule à avoir deviné. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à se voiler la face alors ? Peut être pour se protéger… Par peur de ce qui arriverait si elle acceptait enfin la situation… Peur de souffrir ?

- Tu sais, j'ai du mal à te comprendre, reprit Sakura. Ce n'est pourtant…

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Coupa vivement Tenten avec un sourire carnassier. On parlait de toi et ton mystérieux brun !!

« _Une autre manière d'esquiver le sujet_ » Pensa tristement Sakura. Inutile d'insister, Tenten se renfermait comme une huître dès qu'on abordait le sujet. Quand elle voudrait en parler, elle savait à qui elle pouvait s'adresser.

Tenten donna un coup de coude à son amie pour la presser, comme une véritable commère :

- Ca avait l'air plutôt animée votre discussion en tout cas ! Allez ! Raconte !! C'est qui ?

Sakura sourit et consentit à satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle prit le ton de la confidence et répondit :

- Tu te souviens de ma mésaventure à la librairie jeudi après midi ?

Tenten frappa la paume de sa main avec son poing, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait tout de suite compris.

- Ooooh ! Alors celui qui est venu se planquer sous ton comptoir et qui t'as fait mille et une misères, c'est lui ?

Sakura opina.

- Le beau brun mystérieux habillé classe, ténébreux, arrogant, froid, hautain, cynique…bref l'enfoiré ??? S'enflamma Tenten. Celui qui t'a « gentiment » conseillé le livre sur la sorcière et…

- …Et qui a cru que je me divertissais en lisant le _Icha Icha Paradise_ de Jiraiya, oui, c'est lui, s'impatienta Sakura devant l'excitation démesurée de la brune.

La jeune avocate avait du vraiment insister sur ces points lorsqu'elle avait raconté son histoire !! Et Tenten n'avait pas du en perdre une miette pour lui ressortir les mêmes insultes !

La journaliste avait toujours les yeux ronds, comme si elle tenait le scoop du siècle.

- Bah dis donc, on peut dire que c'est un sacré hasard de le rencontrer !! A croire que Tokyo n'est pas assez grand…Et que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura entreprit de relater leur houleuse entrevue avec l'homme aux cheveux noirs, n'oubliant aucun détail.

- Le coup du bâton avec Nami, ingénieux ma vieille ! Je l'ai vue s'en donner à cœur joie quand elle s'est jetée sur lui !!! S'esclaffa Tenten en se rappelant la scène, à laquelle elle avait assistée de loin.

- Hors de question qu'il n'y ait que moi à être humiliée ! T'as bien vue dans quel état minable je suis rentrée ? Il ne s'est pas gêné pour me le signaler ce fumier!! Rumina Sakura.

Rien que d'y penser, la colère lui chauffait les joues.

- On aurait dit une véritable lutteuse de boue ! Tu sais, il parait que les hommes adorent ça…susurra Tenten avec un clin d'œil taquin.

- Tenten !! On croirait que Kiba déteint sur toi !!

Le brune lui tira la langue puis reprit son sérieux, et ajouta, énigmatique :

- Comme dit le dicton : jamais deux sans trois…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous allez forcément vous revoir !

- Y'a plutôt intérêt, il doit me rendre le livre ! Souligna Sakura avec fougue.

- Ca, ok. Mais je veux dire…par hasard…par le jeu du destin…

Tenten plissait ses yeux noisette, se frottant les mains et arborant un visage exagérément mystérieux.

- Arrête ton cirque!! On dirait une diseuse de bonne aventure conspiratrice, Marmonna Sakura en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence, ça ne se reproduira pas ! C'est impossible dans une ville comme Tokyo ou alors je serai vraiment maudite !

Non mais vraiment ! Le croiser deux fois dans sa vie était largement suffisant, vu les catastrophes qui lui arrivaient dès qu'elle croisait sa route ! A croire qu'il lui portait la poisse. Moins elle le verrait, mieux elle se porterait. Alors « jamais » était de loin à espérer !

- Il te trouble pas vrai ? Chuchota Tenten.

- Que…quoi ?

Tenten planta ses yeux noisette dans les deux émeraudes ahuries de son amie :

- Je te connais mieux que personne Sakura…

Sakura cligna des yeux, abasourdie et se détourna enfin de Tenten. Décidément. Si elle, elle connaissait par cœur la manière dont fonctionnait Tenten, cette dernière pouvait également lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était probablement ainsi que fonctionnait l'amitié entre deux meilleures amies.

Et elle devait bien avouer que son inconnu l'avait troublée, au-delà de son caractère exécrable et dédaigneux. Elle n'était pas aveugle, cet homme était très séduisant pour ne pas dire beau. Une beauté particulière. Froide. C'était sûrement ce qui troublait Sakura. Il avait un regard tellement incisif et envoûtant mais si impénétrable. Y déceler la moindre émotion sauf de l'ironie ou de l'agacement semblait impossible. C'était aussi ce qui était tentant…Dommage qu'il fût aussi vaniteux et con.

Et pourquoi y porter de l'attention ? Sakura n'avait plus qu'une fois à le voir et après, aux oubliettes. Et elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Leur attention fut attirée par l'annonce vocale. L'avion qu'elles attendaient avait atterri et les passagers devaient aller retirer leurs bagages. Tenten se leva, après un coup d'œil vers son amie.

- C'est son avion, elle va arriver.

Sakura soupira, énervée contre elle-même de se torturer l'esprit, et se leva à son tour. Toutes deux s'avancèrent pour mieux apercevoir la personne qu'elles étaient venues chercher. Elles firent le pied de grue en regardant défiler les arrivants.

- Tu sais, ce mec, il me fait penser à Sai, confia alors Tenten qui tentait de repérer leur amie parmi la foule de voyageurs.

Sakura se tourna vers elle, surprise.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, un peu. D'ailleurs, une lettre de lui t'attend à la maison.

- Une lettre de Sai? Euh…D'accord…

Sakura fronça les sourcils, songeuse. Sai ne lui écrivait jamais. Il l'appelait, lui envoyait des emails de temps à autre pour prendre des nouvelles mais des lettres, jamais. Cela revêtait un caractère officiel et important, un soupçon de mystère surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sai. Qu'allait-il encore en sortir ?

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec ? Demanda alors brusquement Tenten en lâchant des yeux la foule un instant pour les poser sur son amie.

- Ca va pas non, je le connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et le peu que j'ai vu, merci bien !! Plutôt me pendre !!

- Il te met dans un de ces états ton mystérieux prétentieux !!! Mais je ne parlais pas de ton inconnu mais de Sai, s'amusa Tenten de sa vive réaction.

Sakura rougit de honte. Quelle idiote de s'enflammer ainsi !

- Ah.

Tenten éclata de rire et lui mit une claque amicale dans le dos avec un joyeux « Sacrée Sakura! ». Cette dernière toussota :

- Hum. Euh… Sai est vraiment, comment dire…un garçon spécial… fit prudemment l'avocate, l'image de Sai dans la tête, avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

- A croire qu'il n'attend que toi depuis que tu as rompu avec Neji, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Et ne joue pas la naïve, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- J'ai très bien remarqué et ses attentes sont on ne peut plus claires, murmura Sakura en lissant sa veste machinalement. Mais cet homme me met parfois mal à l'aise malgré les années d'amitié qui nous lient. A l'heure actuelle je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Et à notre âge, on ne se contente plus de ça lorsqu'on sort avec quelqu'un.

- On n'est pas si vieille que ça Sakura, ronchonna Tenten, les poings sur les hanches. Et je ne te dis pas de lui passer la bague à son doigt plein de peinture !! Et puis s'amuser de temps de temps…Non en fait, t'as raison, reprit-elle sérieusement. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Si tu cherches à t'engager sérieusement, il faut un minimum de sentiment.

- …

- Tu n'es pas de celles qui cumulent les relations…on dirait plus que tu attends le bon…

- Comme toi, Tenten.

Les deux amies restèrent un moment silencieuses. Depuis quand parlaient-elles comme de vieilles filles ? Il paraissait loin le temps où comme toute fille qui se respecte, elles parlaient futilement pendant des heures de tel ou tel garçon en se goinfrant de crème glacée, tentant d'arranger tel coup pour l'autre, gloussant à la moindre occasion. Même s'il était vrai que Sakura, encore moins que Tenten, avait eu peu de relations. Une très sérieuse, la seule et l'unique qui avait failli aboutir au mariage. Sakura était sérieuse dans la vie comme elle l'était en amour. De nos jours, cela pouvait sembler totalement mièvre et passer de mode. Mais on ne se refaisait pas. Et quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Et puis avec son travail, cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Avait-elle seulement envie d'un homme dans sa vie ? Depuis Neji, elle se posait souvent la question.

- Je ne cherche pas spécialement à me caser mais… Je ne me vois pas avec, tout simplement, conclut finalement l'avocate. Il faudra qu'il le comprenne.

- Hum… Une avocate avec un artiste…mouais, t'as raison, ça fait bizarre…pas du tout assorti même…réfléchit Tenten en se frottant le menton.

Sakura lui donna un coup de coude et éclata de rire.

Mais elle repensa à tout ça. Peut être avait-elle besoin de bousculer ses habitudes et se laisser aller… Kiba, en bon ami qu'il était, se souciait de sa petite vie amoureuse au point mort, contrairement à la sienne pleine de vitalité (sacré Kiba). Il lui suggérait de sortir plus souvent et d'accepter des invitations d'hommes, invitations qui n'engageaient à rien. Tous les hommes n'étaient pas des goujats avec une seule envie derrière la tête !!! (Kiba défendait avec ardeur la cause masculine…hum). Evidemment, en ce moment, Sakura n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, l'affaire lui prenait tout son temps…Mais son ami affirmait qu'au contraire c'était le moment idéal pour se détendre.

- Dis, elle devrait être là non ? Fit sa brunette d'amie en l'interrompant dans sa réflexion existentielle.

Sakura regarda sa montre et opina du chef.

- Tous les passagers sont déjà passés, remarqua Tenten en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et allongeant son cou pour voir par-dessus la foule.

- Hé ! Tenten regarde ! Interpella son amie en lui tirant vigoureusement la manche. Là ! On dirait Ino non ?

La journaliste suivit du regard la direction indiquée par le doigt de Sakura. Elle plissa les yeux et scruta la silhouette élancée juchée sur ses talons qui avançait d'un pas pressé et déterminé vers la sortie, une valise roulante derrière elle, le portable collé à l'oreille.

- Ino Yamanaka ? Hum…oui, on dirait. Elle lui ressemble en tout cas. Mais je n'affirmerai pas. Bon et l'autre, elle est où ? Toujours à se faire désirer !

- L'autre ça fait 5 minutes qu'elle poireaute à coté en vous écoutant jacasser comme des pies, intervint une voix railleuse derrière elles.

Les deux complices sursautèrent et firent volte face de concert. Leur réaction fut immédiate et parfaitement identique : bouche bée, mâchoire prête à se décrocher, yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Tableau grotesque.

- TEMARI ???

La nouvelle arrivante se mit à rire de bon coeur.

- Non l'Impératrice. Mais bien sûr que c'est moi, idiotes !!! Vous verriez vos têtes !!

- On…on… t'a pas reconnue ! Bredouilla Tenten, confuse.

- J'avais remarqué ! Ma coiffure me change tant que ça ? Demanda t-elle en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux dorés.

- Un peu que ça te change ! S'exclama Sakura tout sourire. Tu es superbe comme ça !

- La grande classe ! Ajouta Tenten en levant le pouce. C'est l'effet « American Dream » ?

- Hum…Si on veut ! Ou plutôt l'effet « célibat – vive - la - liberté ! ». Les States c'est le pied !!!

Tenten et Sakura échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Elle était revenue en pleine forme. Et c'était une très bonne nouvelle. La Temari déprimée et effacée avait laissé place à la Temari qu'elles avaient connue à l'université. Dynamique, enjouée et fière. Pas de doute, Temari était de retour.

Leur amie du nom de Temari Sabaku était légèrement plus grande qu'elles et de deux ans leur aînée. Habituellement coiffée de quatre couettes, une coiffure très originale, vous en conviendrez, elle avait à présent les cheveux détachés et…

- Tu les as lissés ? Fit Tenten en scrutant ses cheveux sous toutes les coutures.

- Détachés, mes cheveux ressemblent à une meule de foin ou un caniche qui serait malencontreusement passé dans la machine à laver… alors hop, les grands moyens. Pratique le fer à défriser…Mais c'est éphémère. C'était surtout histoire de vous en mettre plein la vue à mon arrivée !!! Reconnut Temari, un air altier plaqué sur le visage.

Un air altier qui se craquela aussitôt pour un visage rayonnant et malicieux. Ses deux plus grandes amies étaient là devant elle, lui procurant une joie incommensurable, qu'elle préférait transformer en petites piques et moqueries…sa manière d'exprimer ses sentiments.

- C'est réussi, Temari. Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Le bureau était vide sans toi ! Fit Sakura en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Sakura, avoua Temari en répondant à son étreinte.

- Et moi, je peux crever la bouche ouverte, tout le monde s'en tape, râla Tenten devant les embrassades de ses amies.

- Ooooh la petite Tenten est jalouse ! Se moqua Temari. Allez viens là sale gamine !

C'est dans un fou rire qu'elles se serrèrent toutes les trois comme trois grandes godiches, sous le regard amusé ou réprobateur des autres personnes.

- On a pas eu le temps de passer à ton appart remplir ton frigo alors tu viens à la maison te poser, expliqua Tenten en prenant une de ses valises.

Sakura se saisit de la deuxième.

- Le futon t'attend ainsi qu'un bon repas, tu dois être fatiguée avec le décalage horaire.

- Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai surtout une faim de loup !

Toutes trois se dirigèrent vers le parking. La nuit était déjà tombée.

- Tu vas être rassasiée. On a découvert un cuisto hors pair, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !!! Annonça Tenten en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture.

Temari arqua un sourcil et interrogea Sakura du regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Ok, je verrai en temps et en heure alors, soupira Temari. Oh, et je pourrais vous donner vos cadeaux !

- Fallait pas ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous ramener quelque chose, reprocha Sakura en prenant la place du co-pilote et en s'attachant.

- Tu penses tout le contraire, fit Tenten en mettant le contact. Ton sourire niais te trahit. Essaie au moins d'être convaincante, ça fout mal pour une avocate !

- Tenteeeeen !!!

Les deux amies se firent une grimace et, à l'arrière, Temari se mit à rire.

- C'est bon de vous revoir les filles ! Ces 6 mois ne vous ont pas changés !!

¤¤¤

- Papa, je t'en prie, écoute-moi au moins ! (…). Je débarque à peine, tu pourrais me laisser souffler ! (…). Je pense avoir été plus qu'efficace, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais demandé, je t'ai arrangé des alliances et fait signer des contrats qui vont te rapporter des millions de yens, j'ai le droit de (…). Tu n'as aucune considération pour mes projets alors… (…). Très bien, à ce soir.

Ino ferma rageusement de clapet de son téléphone portable et s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'aérogare, insensible au brouhaha et à la frénésie qui animaient cet immense hall.

Elle fixa son mobile d'un regard incendiaire comme s'il représentait sa source d'ennuis. Elle fronça les sourcils et lâcha un long soupir dépité.

Rien n'allait comme elle voulait.

- Moi qui pensait pouvoir enfin vivre ma vie… Tu parles !

Sa colère ne s'apaisait pas pour autant. Elle pestait contre son père. Elle pestait contre elle-même. Et savoir qu'elle était expressément attendue au domicile familial à peine débarquée sur le sol nippon ne lui annonçait rien de bon. D'un geste rageur, elle flanqua son téléphone dans son sac à main griffé qu'elle cala sur son épaule, reprit sa valise en main et sortit précipitamment à la recherche d'un taxi. Ce tailleur bleu nuit commençait à l'horripiler et ses chaussures à talons hors de prix lui faisaient horriblement mal aux pieds. Elle qui choisissait soigneusement ses tenues et le moindre de ses accessoires, soucieuse de son apparence, ne supportait plus le costume de businesswoman. Elle était fatiguée, énervée, frustrée et n'avait qu'une envie, fouler le parquet de son appartement où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis un an et prendre un bon bain moussant. Et faire le vide dans sa tête.

Elle héla un des nombreux taxis et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en donnant l'adresse de sa destination. Elle aurait du indiquer Shinjuku où son père l'attendait dans leur immense hôtel privé familial. Or la voiture prenait la direction, toujours de l'ouest, mais vers Minami-Aoyama, quartier voisin de Shibuya et Harajuku. C'étaient ses lieux de prédilection, épicentre de la jeunesse et de la haute couture, qui l'avaient toujours fascinée et qu'elle avait souvent fréquentés. Venant d'une famille plus qu'aisée et huppée, Ino pouvait se permettre de vivre sur les revenus de son honorable père et s'offrir un superbe duplex sur la grande avenue Aoyama-dori où elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre, à l'orée de l'avenue Omote Sando, « les Champs Elysées » de Tokyo. Avoir toutes ses envies à porter de main. Pourquoi se priver ? Ino savait tirer parti de son nom et en profitait.

Accoudée à la fenêtre du taxi, la blonde regardait défiler sous ses yeux vides le spectacle permanent qu'était la ville de Tokyo.

Oui, Ino avait un nom et s'en servait à des fins personnelles. On pouvait le lui reprocher et la traiter de fille à papa ou de jeune arriviste. Peu lui importait. Ino avait toujours agi à sa guise, selon ses envies.

Ou peu lui _avait_ importé.

Il fut un temps où elle avait abandonné cette facilité et s'était rebellée contre les codes de son rang. Elle avait eu envie de changer. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait jalousé une de ses meilleures amies qui n'était pourtant qu'une « prolétaire ». Voir le monde à la façon de cette fille l'avait séduit. Cette soif de vivre, ces manières simples, son dur labeur pour arriver au bout de son rêve dans un monde où rien ne lui était acquis…N'était-ce pas ce trait de caractère, fier et indépendant, qui avait séduit le glacial Neji Hyûga ?

En adoptant cette attitude, n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'Ino avait séduit le ténébreux Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Oui, même s'il elle avait maintenant honte de son comportement par le passé, Ino Yamanaka avait jalousé Sakura Haruno de s'être appropriée Neji par son naturel et sa simplicité. Elle avait envié sa réussite. Ce fut le déclic.

Mais cela avait sonné le glas de leur amitié.

Alors Ino avait voulu changer. Son coté rebelle, fier et aventureux qu'elle s'était découvert, elle ne pensait pas en tirer parti coté cœur. Et pourtant, malgré elle, elle avait attiré Sasuke Uchiwa dans ses filets.

Leur relation finie, Ino avait reprit son masque de bourgeoise imbue d'elle-même pour se faire une place au soleil. Elle voulait réussir et cela par n'importe quel moyen. Et l'argent est un bon moyen, non ? Elle en avait abusé pour s'immiscer dans les plus hautes sphères branchées. Mannequin, tel était son rêve de gamine. Fouler les podiums, défiler pour les plus grands couturiers, voir son portrait devenir l'effigie de parfums réputés, être à la une des pubs et des magasines à la pointe de la mode. Elle l'avait toujours ardemment désiré. Et elle savait son physique modelé pour ce genre d'activités. Elle y avait goûté…mais trop peu. Il avait fallu que son père intervînt dans sa vie et prît en charge son avenir.

En regardant le paysage nocturne d'un œil absent, Ino laissa échapper un soupir. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, disait-on…il y a quelques temps, Ino vous aurez ri au nez.

Mais aux vues de l'année difficile qui venait de s'écouler, cet adage tournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Ino détestait son nom.

¤ Dans le même temps, à l'opposé de Tokyo…¤

- Yo ! Sensei !!

Kakashi ouvrit son unique œil visible. Il forma un arc de cercle, signe qu'il souriait.

- Naruto. Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas oublié le chemin de mon dojo…

Le blond se gratta la tête avec un air niais.

- Héhéhé ! Pardon Sensei, j'ai pas trop assuré ces derniers temps mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle !!!

Kakashi l'invita à s'asseoir sur le tatami à coté de lui. Naruto s'empressa de le rejoindre. En tailleur, il resta un moment silencieux, les yeux fermés. Une sorte de mise en condition. Si c'était une prière, elle semblait pour la moins joyeuse vu le grand sourire qui éclairait son visage. Kakashi ne manqua pas de le noter. Naruto n'avait pas perdu de sa joie de vivre. Avec les derniers événements concernant Sasuke, il aurait pu se montrer préoccupé. Et il l'était, Kakashi le ressentait. Mais Naruto restait Naruto, la bonne humeur avant tout.

- Alors cette nouvelle ?

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers son maître.

- Je me suis enfin inscrit aux cours du soir et j'ai été accepté !

- Tu t'es enfin décidé alors.

- Naruto Uzumaki ne dit jamais de paroles en l'air ! Clama t-il fièrement. Je vous avais dit qu'un jour je reprendrai mes études !!

- Je n'ai jamais douté de ta parole, fit calmement Kakashi sans se départir d'un sourire de fierté.

- Et vous ne croirez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé la semaine dernière ! S'écria le blond surexcité. Un-truc-de-dingue sensei, j'vous jure !

- Avec toi, il faut croire à tout…

- Mes amis d'enfance, je les ai retrouvés !!!!

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son élève. Son œil écarquillé reflétait clairement la surprise.

Naruto entra alors dans un long monologue entrecoupé de gestes théâtraux, insistant sur des Sakura-chan par ci, Kiba le baka et Tenten l'impulsive, Sakura-chan par là…

Son œil se plissait au fur à mesure du récit enflammé de son élève. Il écoutait attentivement ses paroles d'où ressortaient une joie incommensurable et une affection débordante. Kakashi était heureux pour Naruto. Comme Sasuke, il connaissait son passé à Fujinomiya, ses trois grands amis d'enfance et l'importance qu'ils avaient à ses yeux, son départ précoce à Tokyo. Alors il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa joie de les avoir retrouvés après l'immense tristesse de les avoir quittés.

Kakashi ne pouvait aussi qu'imaginer la réaction de Sasuke. A n'en pas douter, cela amenait un indéniable changement dans leur petit monde qu'ils ne partageaient que tous les deux depuis presque 10 ans. Cela allait-il tout perturber et remettre en cause leur relation si particulière? Sasuke devait probablement se poser la question à l'heure qu'il était et c'était parfaitement légitime. Il devait être soucieux. Quoi de plus normal lorsque votre point d'encrage, votre bouée de secours, votre bouffée d'oxygène vous annonçait qu'il avait dorénavant d'autres horizons ? Le jeune Uchiwa en avait d'autant plus conscience avec sa nouvelle situation et l'importance qu'avait la seule présence de Naruto à ses cotés.

Mais Kakashi connaissait la tornade blonde.

- Vous savez sensei, j'ai retrouvé mes amis. Mais Sasuke reste ma famille. Et retrouver Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan et Kiba ne va rien changer ! Déclara Naruto, ses yeux azur débordant de sincérité. Disons que ma famille s'agrandit ! C'est maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de moi et je ne le laisserai pas tomber ce baka. Il ne peut pas se passer de moi !!

Et cette tornade blonde n'abandonnerait jamais le taciturne brun.

Une relation qui allait au-delà de l'amitié. C'était de la fraternité. Naruto était le frère que Sasuke n'avait jamais pu trouver en Itachi. Un lien indéfectible.

L'un comme l'autre, ils feront tout pour préserver ce lien unique. Chacun à leur manière.

Kakashi fut cependant surpris de voir le visage de son élève trublion se voiler.

- Je m'inquiète pour Sasuke, se confia alors Naruto. Je ne lui montre pas mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop lourd pour lui. Son frère lui laisse un fardeau qu'il ne mérite pas. C'est pas fait pour lui.

Le maître du dojo regarda intensément son disciple. Naruto, sous ses airs de grand gamin désordonné, irréfléchi et bruyant pouvait faire preuve de grande maturité. Et si Naruto se laissait à dévoiler ce genre d'inquiétude, il fallait vraiment le prendre au sérieux.

Kakashi soupira.

- Je ne te cache pas que je suis tout autant inquiet que toi. Sasuke entre dans un monde féroce dans lequel il va devoir faire sa place et être sur ses gardes. Mais j'ai confiance en ses capacités. Tu lui fais confiance aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Une confiance aveugle ! Je suis prêt à tout pour lui et je lui confierai ma vie à cet abruti !

Belle manière de prouver son amitié avec ce genre de petit mot doux…

- Et je sais aussi qu'il sera bien entouré. Toi, Shikamaru… Et tous ne sont pas des hommes véreux et sans scrupules. Et qui sait, Sasuke se révèlera peut être doué pour ce genre de chose…

C'était tout le mal qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter.

- Mmmh. Ca me plaît pas de le voir plonger la d'dans. Un vrai merdier c'milieu. Mais je le surveillerai de près, vous pouvez compter là-dessus sensei, promit Naruto, déterminé en frappant sa paume de main.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Et si tu pouvais aussi jeter un œil à toutes ces femmes qui l'approchent, elles ne lui veulent pas que du bien et même si Sasuke ne le montre pas, je sais qu'il en souffre. Il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de petit désagrément en ce moment.

Naruto enregistra l'information avec perplexité.

Il savait que la plupart des femmes essayaient de profiter de sa situation avantageuse due à son rang et à son nom, si ce n'était pas juste pour profiter de son corps. Et que toute cette futile mascarade ne dérangeait pas Sasuke outre mesure. Il pensait que tout n'était que jeu pour lui, que les femmes amusaient ce taciturne. Il y prenait du plaisir, point barre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami pouvait souffrir de ce genre de comportement futile! Il était vrai que depuis un petit moment, Sasuke revenait toujours seul de leurs sorties nocturnes et refusait toute avance…c'était vraiment un mur de glace concernant ses sentiments… que son maître arrivait visiblement à faire un peu à faire fondre. Naruto se promit alors d'être encore plus attentif aux réactions de Sasuke. Il lui faudrait sûrement perfectionner son « décodeur » de sentiments made-in-Sasuke Uchiwa mais si c'était pour son bien… Il irait lui-même mettre le satellite sur orbite pour le capter !! Ou plus radicalement : il irait jusqu'à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Le blond regarda Kakashi et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Comptez sur moi sensei. Et peut être même que je jouerai les entremetteurs, ça pourrait être sympa et plus sécurisant …ajouta t-il avec entrain.

- …Contente toi juste de « contrôler » la situation, et non pas de la « provoquer », conseilla aussitôt Kakashi en tapotant le haut de sa tête de manière paternelle.

- Oh mais ça me rappelle un truc !!! Faut que je vous raconte sensei !! Sasuke et Sakura-chan se sont déjà rencontrés par hasard, et deux fois en plus !!

- Ah oui ? Quelle coïncidence.

- Si j'en crois les deux versions, c'était plutôt explosif, ricana Naruto. C'est à peine s'ils se sont pas crachés des insultes à la figure !!!

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Carrément ! Je connais mes deux larrons et ils ont un caractère bien trempé. Il a juste suffit que Sasuke ramène un peu sa poire de p'tit prétentieux et Sakura-chan est partie au quart de tour. Mais je connais mon crétin de meilleur ami. Il aime les challenges et je suis sûre que Sakura-chan l'intéresse…

- Elle… « l'intéresse » ?

- Moui…y'a un truc que je détecte chez lui quand il en parle…un p'tit sourire, là, en coin…y'a pas que vous qui pouvez le décoder ce dobe, sensei, se vanta le blond en se montrant fièrement du doigt.

Kakashi afficha une moue plus que sceptique.

- Hum…Ils ne savent pas qu'ils t'ont en commun ?

- Non et je compte pas leur dire pour l'instant. C'est vachement plus drôle !! Je laisse faire pour voir, ça risque d'être marrant. En plus, ben j'ai appris que ma Sakura-chan avait été fiancée à Neji !! Ca m'a fait un de ces chocs !!

- Neji Hyûga ? Répéta Kakashi, un poil curieux devant les yeux exorbités de Naruto (qui ne se remettait visiblement pas du choc !).

Le blond hocha frénétiquement la tête :

- Affirmatif sensei. Dingue non ?

- Le monde est vraiment petit…murmura le maître, songeur. Et donc, tu laisses faire les choses, si je comprends bien ?

- C'est un peu ça… vous verrez !!Ils vont finir par s'apprécier !!! Clama le blond avec fougue.

Kakashi secoua la tête, dubitatif.

- Et bah t'es du genre optimiste toi…avec ce que tu me racontes, je les vois plutôt se taper dessus…

- Meuuuuh nan sensei, faut laisser faire le temps et quand je jugerai bon d'intervenir, je le ferai. Il faut que mes deux meilleurs amis s'entendent, c'est obligé !! Alors dites rien hein ! Faites comme si vous savez rien hein !!

Kakashi ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait en parler à Sasuke, si celui-ci ne lui en parlait pas de lui-même, ou encore à la dite Sakura qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais il opina du chef et Naruto sembla satisfait. C'était le principal. Du moment que cette « Sakura-chan » ne perturbait pas l'ensemble…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière eux : des enfants venaient de pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement en chahutant, vêtus de leur kimonos blanc, parés pour l'entraînement.

- Ah oui, Lee m'a prévenu qu'il serait en retard, se souvint Kakashi en se levant. Je vais les échauffer.

Naruto se leva à son tour.

- Je vous laisse, je repasserai m'entraîner demain vu que vous êtes occupés.

- Très bien, merci d'être passé.

Avant que son élève ne s'éloignât, il l'interpella, l'obligeant à se retourner.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Que dirais-tu de passer les évaluations pour pouvoir entraîner ces petits délinquants ?

Naruto se statufia. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Je croyais que… que…enfin, j'étais pas…Euh ce n'était pas fait pour moi… bredouilla le blond, abasourdi.

- Oui, contrairement à Sasuke, tu avais encore quelques progrès à faire et tu devais surtout gagner en maturité. Je crois que tu as passé ce cap avec succès et que tu es à présent apte à tenter ta chance, expliqua Kakashi en resserrant sa ceinture de kimono. Et Sasuke est complètement d'accord avec moi.

Ah parce que Môssieur le Nouveau Leader a jugé qu'il était plus mature ! Cet Uchiwa de malheur décidait de son avenir !! Sasuke était au courant et soutenait la décision de son maître!!! Le p'tit con, il cachait bien son jeu !!

Le visage de Naruto passait par toutes sortes de réactions et grimaces en série (de l'agacement à la béatitude). Kakashi, habitué, le rappela sur terre :

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je signe tout de suite ! S'écria aussitôt Naruto, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque. Il venait de faire un heureux. Et les gamins seraient loin d'être malheureux avec un professeur pareil.

- Très bien. On en reparlera demain.

- Yosh !

Aux anges, Naruto se mit au volant de son bolide cabossé et fila vers Shinjuku Ouest, où s'élevait parmi les plus hauts gratte-ciel de la métropole, la prestigieuse Uchiwa's Company pour toucher deux mots à son crétin de meilleur ami.

¤¤¤

- J'aurai jamais pensé que c'était toi, Kiba, la perle rare en cuisine !! S'exclama Temari en se resservant allégrement. Moi qui croyais que tu étais un bon à rien…

Piqué au vif, Kiba lui jeta un regard noir.

- T'as encore d'autres compliments à me faire ? Maugréa t-il.

-Je ne fais que répéter ce que Tenten disait à longueur de journée, en six mois, ça n'a pas du évoluer…se défendit Temari la bouche pleine, en haussant les épaules.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en se mordant la lèvre. Temari était une vraie emmerdeuse et venait de semer la pagaille, si c'était encore possible, entre Tenten et Kiba.

La brune se ratatinait sur son siège, en lançant un regard meurtrier à la blonde tandis que Kiba dardait sur la journaliste un regard empli de colère... mais par-dessus tout, Kiba était blessé.

- Un bon à rien hein ?

- Kiba, faut pas croire tout ce que raconte Temari, tenta de rattraper Tenten, gênée.

Tenten et Kiba se faisaient toujours la guerre. Une guerre amicale. Et ça, probablement depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à gazouiller. Depuis un moment, Tenten était parfois agressive avec lui, et bien que Kiba ne comprenait pas cette animosité à son égard, il en souffrait. Sakura avait alors demandé à Tenten de calmer le jeu, prendre sur elle et de garder ses griefs pour elle. Kiba n'avait pas à subir ses états d'âme. Ou bien tout dévoiler et de faire le grand saut. Ce que la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement de faire.

Alors voir Temari, totalement inconsciente de tout ce que ça impliquait, en remettre une couche malgré elle, l'ennuyait terriblement.

- J'ai du dire ça parce que j'étais énervée contre toi, se justifia Tenten en ne supportant pas le regard perçant de Kiba sur elle.

- Alors tu dois être sans arrêt en colère contre moi ces temps ci, murmura amèrement le jeune homme.

Temari jetait des coups d'œil de part et d'autre. A en juger par l'atmosphère refroidie, elle venant encore de dire un truc qui fallait pas. Elle et sa langue bien pendue… C'était un reproche que lui faisait souvent son ex. Peut être avait-il un tout petit peu raison…

- Dis moi Temari, comment s'est passé le boulot aux Etats-Unis ? S'enquit Sakura en changeant de sujet.

- Tout s'est bien déroulé. Le client que j'avais à défendre était quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le cabinet de m'avoir offert cette opportunité. Enfin, c'est toi que je dois remercier Sakura. J'ai beaucoup appris !

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, fit Sakura en souriant. Le fait que cet industriel japonais était un collaborateur de tes frères a du te faciliter les choses pour ta défense non ?

- C'est vrai, j'ai eu l'appui de Gaara et Kankuro, acquiesça Temari. Ce n'était pas désagréable de bosser en famille. Mais sur le court terme. Parce que sur le long terme…

- Ca se serait terminé en querelle, comme avant, acheva Sakura en riant. Et comme c'est plutôt explosif…

- Tout juste ! fit la blonde avec une grimace. Mais passer du temps avec eux m'a fait énormément de bien. Je me suis ressourcée. Mes frangins ont vraiment agi en grands frères…

- C'est possible ? S'étonna Tenten en mimant exagérément la surprise. J'ai juste du mal à imaginer Gaara plein de sollicitude et déblatérer des mots réconfortants...

- Tu serais étonnée, ma grande, lui confia Temari avec un sourire fier. Gaara fait preuve d'une grande maturité. On se demande parfois si ce n'est pas lui l'aîné…C'est plutôt Kankuro qui avait des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de la source de… « ma petite baisse de régime »…

« _Grosse déprime et chagrin inconsolable serait plus approprié_ » songèrent Sakura et Tenten avec une petite grimace.

- Et ils sont vraiment bien installés, poursuivit Temari avec enthousiasme. Et les Etats-Unis ! Le pied !! Les garçons sont vraiment pas mal et les boîtes de nuit…

- Ses six mois ne t'ont pas changée non plus, constata Tenten en riant. Une vraie pile électrique

Temari se tourna alors vers Sakura.

- Et je n'ai pas chômé chère collègue. J'ai récolté quelques infos sur nos amis les Uchiwa… chuchota t-elle comme si elle énonçait un secret de la plus haute importance.

Sakura se pencha à son tour vers elle, qui était à sa droite de la table ronde et employa le même ton de confidence :

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Et je savais pour ma part ce qui m'attendait en rentrant à Tokyo, soupira Temari en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Je ne voulais pas prendre de retard alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête de mon coté. Parce qu'aux USA, y'a de quoi fouiner.

- Hum, les Uchiwa ont des associés et des clients partout dans le monde. Leur réseau est immense, fit Sakura en croisant les bras. Les Etats-Unis sont leur premier partenaire pour toutes sortes de marchés.

- Oui, et vraiment _toutes sortes de marchés_, insista Temari avec un air de conspiratrice.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et Kiba les arqua.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda t-il, curieux

- Ceci est confidentiel, déclara solennellement la blonde en agitant l'index. Mais je peux te dire que leurs alliances ne sont pas toutes « clean ». Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, on le supposait. Comme Gaara a déjà traité avec eux, j'ai du dossier. Du GROS dossier.

Sakura se redressa vivement.

- Tu veux dire que Gaara accepte de témoigner ?

- Si nous allons au tribunal, affirmatif, confirma Temari avec un grand sourire.

- Evidemment qu'on va aller au tribunal ! S'exclama Sakura avec fougue. C'est une super nouvelle ! Neji et Hinata vont être ravis de l'apprendre !! Temari, t'es vraiment la meilleure associée dont je pouvais rêver pour cette affaire !!

- Je suis la meilleure associée tout court, se vanta t-elle.

- On croirait entendre Tenten, se lamenta Kiba, Akamaru sur ses genoux. Flambeuses en puissance…

Cette dernière ne riposta pas, contrairement à son habitude. Kiba venait de se venger, c'était de bonne guerre. Et elle l'avait méritée.

- Kiba, pas un mot à qui que ce soit de ce que tu viens d'entendre ! Ordonna Sakura en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

- Tu me connais Sakura…

- C'est justement pour ça que je te préviens !!

- T'es dure là, à croire que je suis une vraie commère… Se plaignit Kiba.

- T'as pourtant failli cracher le morceau à Naruto vendredi soir ! Rappela Tenten.

- C'était l'émotion …

- Ben voyons…

- Naruto…répéta Temari songeuse, ça me dit quelque chose…

- C'est notre ami d'enfance, expliqua Sakura. On a déjà du t'en parler.

- Oui…oui, ça doit être ça, probablement, fit Temari, sceptique.

Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Sakura entreprit de lui raconter leurs retrouvailles.

- En parlant de retrouvailles, devinez qui se trouvait dans l'avion avec moi ?

- ??

- Ino !

- AAAAAH ! Tu vois !!!! S'écria Sakura en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses trois amis.

Elle regarda Tenten avec triomphe.

- J'ai jamais mis ta parole en doute, fit remarquer calmement Tenten qui se sentait nullement offensée.

- Je savais que c'était elle. Sa démarche, ses cheveux…tout ! Continua Sakura, complètement dans son délire.

- On a compris, Sakura… Pas besoin de nous faire un plaidoyer, marmonna Tenten, ennuyée.

- Vous parlez d'Ino Yamanaka qui était avec nous à la fac ? Interrogea Kiba, pour ne pas perdre le fil. La jolie blonde aux yeux bleus ?

- Ouais, la pimbêche qui s'est embrouillée avec Sakura parce qu'elle était jalouse d'elle à en crever et qui s'est mise à dos toute la bande.

- Temari…

- J'y peux rien, je ne l'aime pas, après le coup qu'elle t'a fait !! Gronda la blonde.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'elle était assez proche de Shi…

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Coupa hargneusement Temari, je ne peux plus la voir en peinture cette fille. Elle a agi comme une conne et je suis rancunière !

- C'est pas une nouvelle ça, plaça Tenten avec un geste las.

- Elle ne s'est jamais excusée de son comportement envers toi Sakura, que je sache !! Enchaîna l'avocate blonde avec fougue. Et tu en as beaucoup souffert !

- Je sais tout ça mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver, Temari, la calma Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Et Ino ne t'a jamais rien fait.

- Pas personnellement mais quand on s'attaque à mes amies, on s'attaque à moi. Et cette blondasse n'échappe pas à la règle, fille de Yamanaka ou pas !

- T'es blonde aussi, fit remarquer judicieusement Tenten avec un rictus cynique.

Temari se renfrogna illico.

- C'est faux, je suis châtain clair !

- Si tu le dis…soupirèrent Tenten et Sakura en secouant la tête.

Temari n'avait jamais accepté le fait qu'elle fût blonde. Foncée, d'accord, mais blonde quand même. A croire que c'était un déshonneur, un pêché…que dis-je, une honte !!! Blonde était pour elle synonyme de la femme typique et parfaite, image stéréotypée que l'homme, guidé par ses hormones en perpétuelle ébullition, avait du sexe opposé … L'archétype du fantasme masculin. Et Temari détestait par-dessus toutes ces idées véhiculées par ces machos. Sûrement que les blagues sur les blondes l'atteignaient plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, allez savoir…

- Tu tires vachement sur le roux, j'trouve, commenta Kiba en examinant attentivement les cheveux de Temari. Surtout depuis que tu les as lissés…

Tenten et Sakura, regardaient la pauvre Kiba d'un air dépité.

- Il s'enfonce…

- Il doit tenir à se faire lapider…

- JE NE SUIS PAS ROUSSE !!! Explosa Temari, vexée.

Kiba se fit alors tout petit et s'il avait pu se planquer sous la table ou dans les jupes de Sakura et Tenten, il l'aurait fait volontiers, oubliant toute sa superbe masculine. Temari était vraiment terrifiante lorsqu'elle sortait de ses gonds. Il fallait mieux l'avoir dans son camp…

Tenten posa son index sous son menton, les sourcils froncés, comme plongée dans une intense réflexion. Sakura s'amusa de son attitude et attendit patiemment la suite. De ce fait, Tenten toussota pour attirer l'attention de son impulsive d'amie.

- Hum…Résumons donc : tu n'aimes ni les blonds, ni les roux, énuméra t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. On se demande vraiment ce que tu aimes Temari ?

Temari grogna des propos incompréhensibles mais ne répondit pas à cette perche tendue.

Kiba eut un rictus sournois, il se gratta la tête, regarda fixement Temari et entra dans le jeu de Tenten.

- Attends, Tenten, tu n'as pas cité les bruns !! Peut être que Temari aime les bruns ! Cheveux très noirs, de préférence un peu long et attachés en palmier…

Temari fit craquer ses phalanges, une aura destructrice l'auréolant. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et sa voix devint étrangement grave et rauque.

- Kiba, t'es mort !

Finalement, elle était tombée droit dans le piège. Elle maudissait son sale caractère et sa susceptibilité… Susceptibilité très exacerbée lorsque cela touchait, justement, un certain brun.

Tandis qu'elle poursuivait et injuriait le brun un peu trop téméraire sous les aboiements joyeux des chiens, Tenten et Sakura se lancèrent un regard complice.

- Ce qu'elle est susceptible ! Se lamenta Sakura en riant.

- Je pensais que le voyage l'aurait assommée, continua Tenten en s'accoudant à la table. Inépuisable, cette fille.

- Je me sens en pleine forme, à qui le tour ? Lança férocement Temari, frottant énergiquement la tête ébouriffée d'un Kiba gémissant coincé sous son bras.

Un peu plus tard, Kiba s'était proposé de sortir Nami et Akamaru pour leur promenade du soir. Les filles se retrouvaient entre elles, autour d'un bon thé. La nuit était assez avancée et le calme était revenu dans l'appartement.

- Est-ce que j'ai eu des appels ou des messages importants au bureau ? S'informa alors Temari.

- Rien qui nécessitait que je te prévienne en urgence, répondit Sakura en soufflant sur sa tasse fumante.

- Ah. Et chez moi ?

- Tu consulteras ton répondeur, on a pas vérifié quand on allait chez toi aérer et arroser les plantes, dit Tenten, emmitouflée dans un plaid. Ca ne nous regardait pas.

- Ok. D'accord.

Sakura et Tenten se jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué et reportèrent leur attention sur Temari. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation du contenu de son mug, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle semblait ailleurs ou bien…

- Tu es déçue Temari ? Demanda doucement Sakura.

Celle-ci releva vivement la tête et arqua un sourcil.

- Déçue de quoi ? Feignit t-elle.

- Shikamaru n'a pas appelé. Je suis désolée, s'excusa son amie en la regardant d'un œil compatissant.

Son agressivité reprit le dessus :

- Comme si j'attendais un appel de cet…

Elle se calma instantanément en voyant le regard de ses deux vieilles amies qui signifiait clairement « Inutile de nous mentir ». Pourquoi se voiler la face ?

Elle se détendit et souffla.

- Il n'a pas cherché à me joindre alors…murmura t-elle.

- Auprès de nous tout au moins, rectifia Tenten. Peut être auras-tu un message de lui sur ton répondeur.

- Je ne crois pas… S'il avait vraiment voulu me joindre, il se serait inquiété en ne me voyant pas répondre, je suis quand même partie 6 mois ! Il aurait cherché à vous contacter…

Temari semblait abattue. Et c'était un fait rarissime. Elle, de nature si enjouée, fière, dynamique, fonceuse et (trop) souvent grande gueule, ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. Et il s'avérait que Shikamaru était de toute évidence sa principale.

- Vous êtes séparés, c'est un peu normal non ? Tenta de la rassurer la journaliste. Il n'a peut être pas envie de faire copain-copain avec toi. Pour le moment en tout cas. Il faut laisser passer du temps.

Bien qu'elle eût accepté la rupture, jamais Sakura et Tenten ne l'avaient vu dans cet état de profond désarroi et de chagrin, il y avait maintenant 6 mois de cela. Il est vrai que Temari et Shikamaru avaient eu une relation pour le moins houleuse, une petite pause par ci par là, rien de bien méchant connaissant les deux protagonistes au caractère particulier, savante alliance de la nonchalance et de l'impulsivité. D'autant que leurs brouilles étaient toujours pures futilités et ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, l'un d'eux finissait toujours par craquer sans que leurs amis, habitués, n'eurent à s'inquiéter. Sakura se rappelait même avoir parié avec Tenten et Kiba sur qui craquerait le premier ou sur le jour de la réconciliation. C'était presque là le charme de leur couple !

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais les deux colocataires auraient pu pensé un seul instant qu'ils puissent rompre pour de bon, d'un commun d'accord. Tous deux étaient si complices et amoureux depuis tellement d'années ! Bizarrement, c'était un peu le couple « modèle », bien qu'un peu original. Elles les avaient toujours connus en binôme, d'abord amis puis amants. Temari sans Shikamaru n'était pas Temari. Bien qu'elle était connue pour sa force de caractère, Sakura et Tenten crurent que leur amie ne s'en relèverait jamais. Et ce fut à ce moment que le voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis tomba à pic. A l'origine destiné à Sakura, cette dernière avait insisté pour donner sa place à Temari. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui changer les idées. De plus elle pouvait se ressourcer auprès de ses frères vivant là bas. En la voyant si enjouée à l'aéroport et au cours du dîner, la brune et la rose furent soulagées de la retrouver en pleine forme. Mais force était de constater que Temari n'avait pas tourné la page, la douleur restait encore vive.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'espérais, fit Temari avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu espérais qu'il craque le premier parce que pour toi, ce n'est pas fini. Mais tu ne veux pas faire le premier pas, fière comme tu es, analysa Sakura avec calme. On ne renonce pas facilement à 4 ans de relation. Surtout quand on s'aime encore.

Temari regarda son associée, résignée.

- T'es chiante Sakura a toujours tout comprendre, soupira t-elle.

- Je te le fais pas dire… Renchérit Tenten.

Sakura leur sourit et prit une gorgée de son délicieux thé à la pêche. Si son désir de voir Tenten enfin se dévoiler pour être heureuse était fort, son espoir de voir Temari reconstruire son histoire avec Shikamaru l'était tout autant.

Focus au nord-est de la mégalopole. Dans l'historique arrondissement de Taito-ku, de prestigieux vestiges de l'ère Edo : Ueno Koen et Asakusa avec le temple le plus spectaculaire et vénéré de Tokyo Senso-ji (1).Le cœur du Japon au temps du shogunat. Ce fut ici que le premier des Hyûga installa son domaine. Aujourd'hui encore, dans ce coin d'authenticité vivait la dernière héritière.

Un domaine devenu beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

Hinata était tranquillement assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la véranda, tenant une tasse de thé fumante entre ses deux mains. Thé à la pêche, celui préféré de Sakura. Elle lui avait fait goûter il y avait maintenant quelques années et depuis, Hinata en buvait une tasse chaque soir. Dans l'un des autres fauteuils, Kurenai était plongée dans un des ses volumineux livres policiers qu'elle affectionnait tant. La jeune héritière contemplait le ciel étoilé à travers le toit vitré de la véranda.

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser sa nouvelle situation et surtout, qu'elle était maintenant à la tête d'un immense empire financier et qu'elle serait bientôt au centre d'un tourbillon médiatique. Certes, cette affaire contre les Uchiwa ne l'enchantait guère, mais c'était devenu l'une des raisons de vivre de son père et Hinata accomplirait l'une de ses dernières volontés. Empêcher leur plus farouche et éternel rival de s'emparer de l'empire Hyûga. Après celle dernière volonté, son défunt père lui avait fait jurer de maintenir son entreprise à flot, si cher à ses yeux, mais de la manière qu'elle jugerait la mieux adaptée. Son père lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Heureusement qu'elle avait Neji et Kurenai à ses cotés pour l'aider et l'orienter. Si seulement son cousin avait pu hériter à sa place ! Neji était fait pour ça et avait fait les études pour. Hinata avait étudié les lettres pour enseigner. Strictement rien à voir !!!

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit soupir, qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Kurenai leva le nez de son intrigue.

- Tout va bien Hinata ?

- Oh ! Oui, ça va, Kurenai-san, rassura l'héritière en souriant. Je me disais juste que les choses auraient été plus justes si Neji avait été à ma place.

Kurenai ferma son livre et porta toute son attention sur sa protégée :

- Hum, je comprends. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais un membre de la Bunke n'a pris la succession. C'est ainsi depuis des générations. Et Hiashi-sama n'allait pas déroger à la règle.

- Je l'espérais pourtant du fond du cœur, avoua la jeune femme. Père ne m'a pas vraiment préparé à sa succession, il m'a laissé faire mes études…

- Je suis parfaitement consciente que ton père ne t'a pas légué un cadeau…fit Kurenai avec une petite moue désolée.

Hinata rit doucement de sa grimace

- Mais Hiashi-sama savait ce qu'il faisait. Tu étais la digne héritière de la Sôke et il savait aussi que Neji ne t'abandonnerait pas et serait là pour te guider.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Hinata, ajouta une voix grave derrière la jeune femme sur l'épaule de laquelle une main chaleureuse se posa.

- Neji !

Son cousin s'épongeait le visage en sueur, en tenue d'entraînement.

- Oncle Hiashi a été bon avec moi lorsque mon père est décédé et m'a toujours considéré comme son fils. C'est la moindre des choses que je me dois de faire en sa mémoire. Et même sans ça, je le fais pour toi aussi Hinata, assura t-il avec un petit sourire rassurant, chose relativement rare pour être notée. Je lui ai juré sur son lit de mort et je tiendrai ma promesse

Hinata n'avait jamais eu vent de ce serment. Finalement tout s'éclairait. Hinata portait le titre officiel de « directeur » mais c'était Neji qui gérerait les affaires. Elle avait été idiote. C'était la raison pour laquelle son père n'avait pas pris la peine de l'initier à cette charge, sachant son neveu doué pour cette tâche. Touchée par les paroles de son cousin qui se présentait rarement sous cet angle affectif, Hinata posa sa douce main sur celle de son cousin et la pressa légèrement.

- Merci neji.

- Tu seras à la hauteur Hinata ! S'exclama Kurenai pleine d'entrain. Les Uchiwa n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !!

Hinata se mit à rire et Neji eut un rictus amusé.

- Au fait Neji, comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? S'enquit sa cousine en buvant une gorgé de son thé.

- Le dojo paraissait étrangement calme…répondit-il, songeur.

- Ah oui Tenten ne venait pas aujourd'hui, elle allait chercher Temari à l'aéroport, se souvint Hinata. Tu t'es ennuyé ? Insinua t-elle innocemment.

- Il faut bien l'avouer, cette teigne rend ce cours beaucoup plus vivant, concéda le brun avec un soupir résigné.

- Hinata-sama !

- Oh bonsoir Asuma-san ! Salua la brunette en voyant son chef de la sécurité entrer dans la véranda et s'incliner humblement.

Neji le salua à son tour. Asuma était un homme assez imposant, les cheveux noirs, une petite barbichette et son éternel mégot au coin de la bouche.

- Tout est dans l'ordre. Rien à signaler. Tous les systèmes sont enclenchés, apprit-il.

- Merci de vous donner du mal.

- C'est normal. Votre sécurité est primordiale Hinata-sama.

Déjà du vivant de Hiashi, le manoir et le domaine jouissaient d'un système de sécurité assez perfectionné. Un personnage aussi influent pouvait devenir la cible de n'importe quel détraqué. Avec la nomination de Hinata qui avait fait pas mal de remous médiatiques et au sein même de l'entreprise, et aux vues des lettres de menaces qu'on lui adressait, la surveillance et la logistique avaient été renforcées. Asuma, comme Kurenai, était au service de Hiashi depuis des années. C'était un homme de confiance et efficace malgré sa flegme apparente.

- Alors on ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, fit Neji. La soirée est déjà bien avancée.

- Tu parles ! Lança Kurenai avec un geste de la main. Asuma aurait même pu se faire désirer plus longtemps, je suis en plein dénouement dans mon affaire policière, ajouta t-elle en désignant son livre.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre, marmonna Asuma en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais pourtant que tu m'attendais.

- C'était le cas mais ce livre s'est avéré pas-sion-nant !!! S'exclama Kurenai, malicieuse. Ne fais pas ton grincheux !!!

Elle se leva et alla faire une bise à Hinata.

- Dors bien ma belle. Bonne nuit Neji !

- Bonne nuit.

Asuma s'inclina et Kurenai vint se pendre à son bras pour rentrer chez eux. Oh, ils n'avaient pas bien loin, ils habitaient une aile annexe du manoir. Leurs parents respectifs étaient déjà au service des Hyûga, et ce, depuis des générations. Mariés depuis 7 ans mais se connaissant depuis qu'ils venaient au domaine avec leurs parents, ils avaient décidé de venir vivre au manoir à l'annonce de la maladie de Hiashi. Hinata avait particulièrement apprécié avoir Kurenai à ses cotés dans les moments difficiles. Le couple avait donc insisté pour venir vivre avec eux afin de les soutenir. Ce domaine était trop vaste pour les trois Hyûgas. La troisième d'ailleurs venait d'entrer dans la véranda après avoir croisé Asuma et Kurenai.

- Tu sembles fatiguée, remarqua Hanabi en regardant sa sœur aînée. Tiens au fait, ton portable, tu as un message, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

- Merci Hanabi. Je vais aller me coucher, fit l'aînée en bâillant. Neji, passe le bonjour à Sakura et Temari demain.

- Je ne manquerai pas, bonne nuit Hinata.

Confortablement emmitouflée dans ses draps, Hinata laissait son esprit vagabonder. Elle repensa au texto de Kiba qu'elle avait reçu.

« _Hello ma Hinata ! Avec Akamaru, on voulait te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je sais que je te manque cruellement…que veux-tu ! Je suis indispensable c'est bien connu. Mais je sens qu'on se verra bientôt. Sois forte ! Kiba pour te servir._»

La présence réconfortante de son meilleur ami lui manquait. Elle ne le voyait plus très souvent ces temps ci. Il savait la détendre avec ses mots, ses mimiques et son humeur bien à lui. Le revoir lui ferait un bien fou. Puis les pensées de Hinata se tournèrent vers Hiashi. Son père avait pensé à tout. Elle n'avait besoin que de porter le titre d'héritière et de faire bonne figure. Son rôle était simple. Mais elle décida d'agir en véritable héritière et d'épauler Neji dans sa tâche. Et elle se jura d'être à la hauteur.

Malgré son voyage et son décalage horaire, Temari n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Allongée sur le futon en plein milieu du salon, place préférentielle de Kiba normalement, elle caressait distraitement Nami qui s'était couchée à ses cotés, n'arrivant pas à enlever l'image de Shikamaru de sa tête. Ce triple idiot lui manquait horriblement. Sa vie lui paraissait plus monotone, plus terne…sans intérêt. Jamais au cours de son existence elle n'avait été aussi malheureuse comme les pierres. Comment ce fainéant pouvait être à la fois la source de son bonheur et de ses peines ? Ses six mois lui firent éclater la vérité au visage. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui.

Mais Temari avait un gros défaut. Elle était fière et rancunière.

Neji avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pourtant pas. Il songeait à ses nouvelles responsabilités. Successeur officieux, il devait veiller sur ses deux cousines et sur l'entreprise de son oncle. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Sakura. Son avocate. Celle de qui allait dépendre en partie l'avenir de son empire. Celle avait qui il aurait du se marier. Avec du recul et en se projetant dans un avenir proche, le jeune Hyûga se dit qu'ils avaient vu juste de ne pas s'engager. Neji était quelqu'un d'intelligent et savait reconnaître ses défauts. Et il prit conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais pu mener de front un mariage et un empire. Il était fait pour diriger. Pour ce qui était de la vie de famille, son heure n'était pas encore venue et il n'était pas sûr d'être fait pour ça. Mais Sakura…il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour elle retrouverait le bonheur avec un homme digne d'elle, sans histoire et sans situation professionnelle compliquée afin de se consacrer à elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés pour l'aimer aussi profondément qu'il avait pu l'aimer mais pouvant lui donner ce qu'il ne pouvait lui apporter.

Shikamaru…dormait. Un peu comme d'habitude. Le sommeil lui venait naturellement et rapidement. Pourtant ce lit d'une place grinçant n'avait rien de confortable, tout comme sa chambre n'avait rien d'adulte. Mais il fallait s'en contenter quand on retournait vivre chez papa et maman. Mais c'était bien connu, Shikamaru Nara pouvait s'endormir n'importe où. Mais ce soir il fit un rêve bien étrange : Temari, un éblouissant sourire ornant ses lèvres, en train de convoler avec un autre. Un autre qui n'était pas lui.

C'était peu habituel : Shikamaru cauchemardait.

Ino tournait et virait dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Des profonds soupirs agacés ponctuaient les coups de poings dans l'oreiller. A l'image de sa propriétaire, cet immense lit était une véritable création de mode, avec ses rideaux en tulle dans différentes nuances de rouge savamment disposés pour un faire un lit tendance, pour ne pas dire « fashion ». Mais Ino s'en contrefichait. Elle qui était si impatiente de rentrer chez elle était bien plus énervée qu'à son arrivée sur le sol nippon. Mais le lit, et encore moins son luxueux appartement n'y étaient pour rien. Sa profonde frustration et son malaise intérieure, c'était son père qui en était la cause. Lui et sa fichue obstination à vouloir contrôler sa vie. Ce dîner avait été un véritable cauchemar. Elle était partie un an, faire le tour du monde pour lui assurer de précieuses alliances, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui dire en la voyant, ce fut : « _Prends quelques jours. Ton nouveau bureau t'attends à Yamanaka's_. ». Ni de « tu m'as manqué » ou encore de « tu as fait un très bon boulot ma fille ». Ino n'était plus maître de son avenir qu'elle s'était pourtant tout tracé et devenait une véritable marionnette dans les mains de son père qui servait ses propres intérêts. Et elle détestait ça. Et ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, ou du moins ce qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout, c'était l'insistance et le nombre de récurrence du nom « Uchiwa » au cours du repas. Le dîner de demain soir ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Le rayon de lune filtrait à travers le rideau mal fermé, éclairant Tenten, allongée sur le coté, accoudée sur son bras gauche, regardant d'un air attendri la forme allongée au pied de son lit. En plus du futon d'appoint qu'avait réquisitionné Temari, elle avait un matelas gonflable qui pouvait dépanner. Et il avait servi ce soir. Elle lâcha malgré elle un petit soupir las. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment ce genre de sentiments avaient-ils pu naître en elle ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Son regard se fit triste. Lentement, sa main prit le chemin du visage serein qu'elle scrutait depuis un long moment. Elle effleura sa joue et ses doigts s'égarèrent un instant dans la chevelure châtain désordonnée. Kiba poussa un petit soupir d'aise entre deux ronflements.

Elle le regarda dormir encore quelques temps, songeant qu'elle ne voulait pas briser sa précieuse amitié.

Naruto ronflait, allongé en travers de son lit complètement défait. Rien de surprenant. Sauf peut être cet étrange de chiffon verdâtre immonde qu'il tenait dans la main. Une sorte de bonnet de nuit vert tout fripé représentant un quelconque animal tirant la langue et dont deux malheureuses quenottes devaient orner le front de son porteur. Ce chef d'œuvre original se terminait d'un pompon blanc. Un truc de gamin et complètement passé de mode. Et ce fameux truc décorait en temps normal la lampe de chevet de notre joyeux blond. Avant de s'endormir, il l'avait pris et contemplé avec nostalgie, replongeant irrémédiablement dans ses souvenirs. Lorsque sa Sakura-chan lui avait fabriqué elle-même et offert pour ses 7 ans…

Sasuke ferma son livre en lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. Il venait de terminer son gros pavé « emprunté » à la librairie. Rien de tel qu'une bonne lecture pour vous apaiser. Il posa l'ouvrage par terre et éteignit la lumière. Il s'allongea et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Et sourit. Il eut une pensée pour Naruto qui avait débarqué à son bureau, beuglant que Kakashi lui proposait de passer son diplôme d'entraineur. Et il ne s'était pas priver pour râler après lui, l'accusant de trafiquer derrière son dos avec leur sensei. Puis Naruto lui avait fait ce grand et lumineux sourire, le remerciant de se soucier de lui. Puis il repensa au livre qu'il venait d'achever. Il devrait tenir sa promesse et ramener ce précieux livre, car rare, à son propriétaire. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de revoir à nouveau cette jeune femme si particulière qu'elle lui en faisait oublier sa situation. Il avait même réussi momentanément à se sortir l'image de la tête l'image de son frère.

Sakura éteignit la lumière de sa salle de bain, alluma sa lampe de chevet, tira la couette dans les tons tutti frutti et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Elle plaça ses oreillers dans son dos et s'adossa contre le montant du lit puis ramena sa couverture douillette. Et, enfin, elle lâcha un long soupir. Elle pouvait maintenant se détendre.

Son regard de jade s'attarda sur le papier qu'elle tournait machinalement entre ses mains. La lettre de Sai qui était arrivée aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt le carton d'invitation.

Sakura s'était attendue à tout et avait même préparé une esquive du genre « je t'aime beaucoup Sai, mais comme un ami », un gros classique dépourvu d'originalité et pourtant véridique ! Bref, elle avait imaginé tous les scénarii sauf celui là. Et c'était certainement le meilleur qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Sai avait enfin trouvé une galerie pour exposer ses œuvres et son premier vernissage avait lieu le samedi de la semaine suivante. La consécration de l'artiste peintre. Et ce carton l'invitait officiellement à cette fameuse soirée.

Sakura en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait vu le contenu de l'enveloppe. Tenten lui avait vraiment monté la tête avec ses histoires et Sakura en venait à redouter une quelconque déclaration de la part de Sai. Et l'avocate haïssait ce genre de situation embarrassante.

Ce carton avait un aspect très formel et officiel, sûrement imprimé en centaines d'exemplaires avec comme seule distinction le « _Melle HARUNO Sakura_ » suivi de la formule basique et polie de « vous êtes conviée à… ». Mais elle apprécia néanmoins le petit mot joint, plus personnel, écrit de la main de Sai. Une écriture reconnaissable par sa superbe calligraphie, la façon si particulière qu'il avait de faire le « S » de son prénom… Sakura avait toujours adoré ses œuvres et admiré son talent. Elle était une admiratrice inconditionnelle de l'artiste. Elle relut le mot :

Ma chère Sakura, j'espère sincèrement que tu me feras le plaisir et l'honneur de ta présence, toi qui m'as toujours soutenu, ou bien l'exposition perdrait indéniablement de son charme(toujours aussi flatteur celui là. Sakura l'imaginait écrire ce mot, son éternel sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres). Je te joins deux cartons d'invitations anonymes supplémentaires pour Kiba et Tenshi (Tiens ! il ne les appelle pas le cabot et le garçon manqué…un progrès de sociabilité !) si l'envie leur prenait de commencer leur culture artistique(ah non, toujours aussi caustique… et pourtant débordant de sincérité venant de sa bouche).Chaque invitation vaut pour deux personnes, même si je serai on ne peut plus malheureux de te voir accompagnée(mince, ça serait pas une sorte de déclaration sous-entendue ça ???)J'attends impatiemment de pouvoir trinquer ma coupe de champagne avec toi.

Très sincèrement

_Sai._

Pourquoi prenait-il un ton aussi solennel et distingué ? Il ne changerait donc jamais celui là ! Sai était vraiment quelqu'un d'original : dans son comportement, dans son langage et aussi dans ses toiles. Personnage énigmatique mais attachant.

Malgré la grimace qui avait suivi le fil de sa relecture, Sakura était ravie pour lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir concrétiser son rêve. Sai avait toujours misé sur son talent et sa passion pour vivre. Il semblait avoir trouvé un mécène qui avait décidé de lui donner sa chance en le finançant. Et Sakura qui l'avait toujours encouragé serait là pour cette soirée si importante.

Elle regarda les deux autres invitations, vierges de tout nom. Ils pouvaient venir accompagnés…Elle ne pensait pas à elle, elle songerait plus tard à la personne à inviter, parce qu'elle viendrait EVIDEMMENT accompagnée, histoire de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Sai. Non, Sakura pensait à Tenten et Kiba. Elle contraindrait Tenten à inviter Kiba. Elle donnerait l'autre invitation à Temari, lui tendre une perche afin qu'elle renoue contact avec Shikamaru, et hop le tour était joué. Une pierre, deux coups. Parfait. Un plan parfait. Sakura sourit niaisement, fière de son coup imparable.

Elle posa les papiers sur sa table de chevet et son air niais se défigura en grimace agacée. Son regard venait de tomber sur le livre parlant de sorcellerie. Et aussitôt, l'image du brun arrogant et narquois lui revint en mémoire. A chaque fois, elle faisait l'association livre bel enfoiré et à chaque fois, elle poussait un soupir irrité. Et à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emparer rageusement du livre et de le dévorer page par page.

_Taito-ku est l'arrondissement le plus touristique de Tokyo avec de nombreux monuments historiques Le grand parc de Ueno est célèbre pour ses musées et ses temples et le quartier Asakusa pour son temple Senso-ji dont vous avez déjà du voir des pagodes en photo. C'est le Tokyo traditionnel_

_Voilà, je m'arrête là, c'était le meilleur endroit où couper même si j'aurai voulu tout mettre à la suite !_

_Que dire….Temari est enfin rentrée, j'aime beaucoup son personnage : forte en apparence mais fragile. Et puis sa susceptibilité, j'aime bien m'amuser avec !!_

_Ino aussi fait son apparition. Bon, j'avoue, je l'ai encore cantonné dans le domaine de la mode, c'est assez restrictif. Mais ça lui va bien. Son rôle va s'étoffer par la suite. Si elle semble désagréable au début, elle sera plus sympathique par la suite. Ca m'énerve de la voir toujours dans les rôles ingrats de la pouf de service. Donc voilà Ino en force !_

_Quoi d'autre…Kabuto, Karin et Juugo. Pas grand-chose à dire, tout est dans le texte !! lol. On s'interroge juste sur Itachi…moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai eu du mal à me décider sur son rôle mais ça y est, j'ai tranché ! Mais bon, vous verrez ! Tout comme Sai, touours énigmatique celui là… Oh, il n'aura pas grande importance mais je voulais quand même le caser._

_Kiba et Tenten n'ont pas fini de se prendre la tête et je trouve Neji super classe ! Quant à Naruto, fidèle à lui-même !_

_La nouvelle rencontre entre Sasuke et Sakura est dans le suite, c'est justement ça qui m'a fait longuement hésité à couper le chapitre. Mais bon, j'étofferai l'autre partie !_

_Voili, voilou, je ne m'éternise pas, la suite arrivera ce weekend._

_Bisous et vous et encore bonne année 2008 !!_

_¤ Ridelliz ¤_


	6. Chapitre VI Chacun ses tourments

**¤¤¤ YOU & I COLLIDE ¤¤¤**

_Bonjour!_

_Ce chapitre que j'avais promis de publier aussitôt à la suite du dernier est enfin arrivé! Petite explication pour la cause de ce retard: je vous avais expliqué que j'avais du couper le précédent chapitre parce qu'il était trop long. Il se trouve que, ce qui suit était donc déjà rédigé…mais mon ordi en a décidé autrement. Plus de chapitre! Merci à ce foutu virus qui a foutu en l'air mon PC. Bref, pour combler le tout, je n'avais fait aucune sauvegarde et aucun brouillon…donc j'ai du reprendre tout à zéro. Les boules quoi._

_Alors voilà, j'ai du le réécrire en entier, en le rallongeant par la même occasion. Cette version me plaît moins que l'originale mais bon, on va pas faire la fine bouche. Ceci dit, j'en ai tellement rajouté qu'il était encore trop long (74 pages…). Alors bon courage pour la lecture!_

_D'autre part, j'aurai pu le publier il y a plus de deux semaines mais j'avais mes écrits à préparer. Maintenant que je les ai passés, je peux souffler et me remettre à bosser sur mes fics!_

_Merci à vous pour votre patience!_

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je fais les réponses aux reviews ici!_

_**Usagi-chan524**__: Bon, t'as pigé le truc, j'essaie de caser tout le monde…et ce n'est pas chose facile à vrai dire! Il faut déjà que le couple me plaise, savoir si c'est compatible avec l'histoire et surtout entre les persos. Et la mise en forme, bah c'est pas simple non plus, j'ai horreur des couples qui se forment rapidement dans les fics. J'aime bien travailler en profondeur les relations (bah oui, moi et le détail…) bref. Tu as déjà une bonne partie des couples qui est ébauchée! Je suis ravie que tu trouves Tenten et kiba mignons. C'est un peu mon angoisse, ce couple assez inattendu! Quant au dénouement de l'histoire, bah tu as le temps d'attendre (sois patiente hein!). En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire! Bisous_

_**Sln**__: l'affrontement Hyuga et Uchiwa au tribunal n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais le duel SasuSaku ne fait que continuer! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Biz_

_**Kahyyami**__: j'adore toujours autant tes reviews et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de prendre le temps de les écrire! Elles sont toujours très constructives et me sont très utiles! Notamment la dernière avec tes remarques très pertinentes que j'ai prises en considération. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'ils font plus jeunes que leur âge. Peut être parce que j'écris sur des persos qui sont plus âgés que moi et que j'ai un peu de mal à me projeter. Ceci dit, je justifie certaines choses, notamment le comportement de Tenten parfois puéril. C'est une réaction que l'on n'attend pas d'une jeune femme de 25 ans. Seulement je lui donne des circonstances atténuantes que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure et ce comportement gamin est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour l'exprimer. Je sais pas vraiment si t'as compris ce que je baragouine mais bon, j'essaie de faire attention à ce détail. Pour Naruto j'ai un peu plus de mal à le faire évoluer, j'avoue…!Ensuite Karin…alors elle, je voulais lui donner un rôle mais je ne savais pas lequel! On verra apparaître son caractère«bien trempé» comme tu dis, plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai plus fait ressortir son coté «groupie» de Sasuke, parce que c'est quand même ce qu'elle est! Et jusque là, je ne l'ai jamais vue rembarrer Sasuke. (elle devrait pourtant!). Mais on d'accord sur une chose: on ne l'aime pas! Et j'attends qu'une chose dans le manga un Sakura Vs karin! (mais bon, c'est pas demain la veille). Enfin pour Naruto, je m'aperçois que j'ai du mal m'exprimer à son sujet. Sakura n'est pas le premier amour de Naruto (dans mon histoire j'entends). Or, en relisant, il est vrai qu'on pourrait aisément le supposer. C'est une erreur de ma part. je voulais plutôt montrer leur profond attachement fraternel. Probablement que Naruto ait eu un faible pour elle mais sans aller jusqu'à l'amour profond. Donc c'est pour ça qu'il semble si enclin à la «laisser» à Sasuke. Aussi, il est très frustré et déçu de ne pas avoir été présent au cours de sa première grande relation qui a quand même failli aboutir au mariage! Si Sakura est avec Sasuke, il aura l'impression de ne rien manquer, d'être présent. Tu as peut être raison, d'un coté c'est un peu égoïste…c'est comme s'il voulait garder Sakura à proximité, dans son «jardin». En fait Naruto est machiavélique! XD. Mais t'inquiète, tu l'auras ton NaruHina bien que je ne sois pas douée pour ce couple (j'aurais besoin de tes remarques et suggestions pour ça!)! Pour Temari et Shikamaru, je m'explique sur eux à la fin du chap! Enfin, en ce qui concerne Sai, je crains de te décevoir, il n'est pas prévu pour un grand rôle! il n'était même pas prévu au départ! J'ai un peu abrégé ma réponse à ta review mais quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour tes précieuses remarques, c'est très enrichissant et ça m'aide à avancer alors n'hésite pas! Bisous à toi!_

_**Nanamy**__: Salut super-auteur-de-fics-de-SDK! bah oui, j'adore! (je le dis à chaque fois…Mais bon, c'est vrai!). Point commun: on adore temari! Mais qui n'aime pas Temari! (ceux là peuvent sortir!). Par contre, là on va pas être copine: comment ça tu ne portes pas Ino dans ton cœur? Elle apparaît peut être superficielle aux premiers abords mais c'est quelqu'un de très attachant (je fais de la propagande pour Ino là!). J'ai utilisé son image de blonde superficielle pour mieux exploiter ses bons cotés par la suite! (Même si dans l'histoire elle s'est effectivement comportée comme une petite bourge sans scrupule!). Quant à ce cher Suigetsu, tu n'es pas la première à quémander une apparition. Ce n'est pas au programme. Je le cite dans le chapitre que tu vas lire. Mais qui sait, à force d'en entendre parler de cette face de poisson, peut être fera t-il une apparition en guest! Plein de bisous!_

_**Mimiyanina**__: Merci pour tes 2 commentaires à la suite! Seul l'avenir nous dira s'il peut exister un NaruHina dans cette histoire…lis déjà ce chapitre, tu auras une partie de la réponse! Ino et Itachi? C'est pour le moins original! mais je ne suis pas partie dans cette optique…Je sais déjà qui sera l'heureux (ou malheureux!) élu! Bisous et encore merci!_

_**Princesse d'Argent**__: je suis toujours autant ravie de voir que tu suis mes histoires! Et tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir! Même si je sais que je te déçois…pas de NejiTenten dans cette histoire…tu sais pourtant que j'affectionne ce couple! (j'essaie de me rattraper là!). A la place je vais essayer de respecter leur amitié, comme dans le manga (même si pour l'instant, c'est plutôt une relation tumultueuse Prof-élève!). Et bien sûr, Neji A TOUJOURS la CLASSE! Et je suis contente que tu aimes Ino! C'est dingue, cette fille a beaucoup d'ennemis parmi les lecteurs! Ca c'est à cause du rôle qu'on lui donne: la pouf de service! Mais Ino n'est pas une pouf! Votez Ino! Yeah!Depuis un moment, je ne fais que des plaidoyers en sa faveur! En tout cas, moi, je l'aime bien! na. En tout cas, merci ma puce pour ta review! Je te fais de gros bisous! ( et aussi merci pour le petit mot à mon message pour «usupatrice malgré elle»!). A très vite!_

_**Redho**__:As-tu retrouvé ton mot de passe? mdr. Tu as peut être changé de pseudo amis j'aurai reconnu ton style qu'importe ton nouveau nom!XD Moi aussi, j'ai autrefois été très influencée par le «Captain Tsubasa power» (se surpasser, ne jamais abandonner, le héros est toujours vainqueur, blablabla…). Je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça, c'est ta petite remarque «Droit au but» qui me fait partir dans mon délire! hum…bref…je suis toujours autant ravie de lire tes messages, ça me fait beaucoup marrer! Ton délire avec Karin m'a fait rire, surtout la manière de conclure la review! la groupie par excellence! Bref, j'adore ton humour! Merci pour la review! bisous!_

_**Shaya10**__: je suis obligée de finir par toi, tellement tu m'as bombardée de reviews et MP. Le voilà ton chapitre, et un long en plus! je ne pourrais même pas répondre à tes questions, de un parce que sinon, ya plus de suspens, de deux, tu émets tellement d'hypothèses….que Wouah, t'en as de l'imagination! J'en reviens toujours pas de la longueur de tes commentaires. Je suis impressionnée et très contente que ça te plaise autant! J'attends ta réaction sur ce chapitre! Bisous!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se voit à la fin!_

_Disclaimer__: persos pas à moi._

_PS__: probablement du OOC…désolée!_

* * *

**Chapitre VI: Chacun ses tourments.**

**¤¤¤**

¤ Mardi ¤

Ce matin, Sakura était en retard, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Le mardi, elle devait être de bonne heure au cabinet pour les débriefings du grand patron, ce qui exigeait d'être présent 1h30 avant l'heure habituelle. Et Sakura, réglée comme du papier à musique ne se faisait pas à ce petit décalage horaire. Une fois apprêtée, elle descendit précipitamment les marches menant à la pièce principale de l'appartement. Et fait très bizarre pour être notable, Tenten et Kiba, qui avait une fois de plus échoué là, étaient déjà attablés. Kiba était un dormeur notoire et ne travaillait que les midis et quelques soirs par semaine au _fastfood_. Tenten, indéniablement pas du matin, ne prenait qu'à 10h au journal, en temps normal. Et ils faisaient vraiment peine à voir!

- Entretien d'embauche, expliqua Kiba en tartinant généreusement un misérable toast carbonisé.

- Interview à Yokohama à 9h, ajouta à son tour la journaliste, les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

- Ah. Ok.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Tous deux avaient répondu, entre deux bâillements, à sa question muette. Après ce rapide tour de table, elle dénicha une paire de chaussures dans le placard à cet usage pour parachever sa tenue et s'exclama après un juron:

- Je suis en retard!

- Sans blague, fit Kiba avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur. On est mardi, tu dévales l'escalier comme un pachyderme, t'es sapée comme l'as de pique, la chemise dépasse de ta jupe, tu beugles et t'es à la bourre. Dans deux minutes, tu chercheras tes clés partout. Tout est normal. Pas de danger de se planter de jour avec toi!

Sakura lui balança un vieux journal à portée de main qu'il ne put éviter. 

- Aïeuh! T'es pas une fille pour avoir une force de bourrin…maugréa le brun en se frottant le crâne.

Après un regard noir, Sakura songea alors que Kiba devait vraiment beaucoup squatter leur appartement pour connaître à ce point ses fâcheuses habitudes. Avec un grognement, elle s'habilla correctement. Elle vit alors Temari encore profondément endormie dans le futon, au milieu du salon. Son voyage et le décalage horaire l'avaient quand même bien assommée. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le patron du cabinet à 10h pour évoquer avec lui son affaire aux Etats-Unis. Puis elle reprendrait son petit train-train au bureau. En y pensant, Sakura se sentit de bonne humeur, elle retrouvait enfin sa colocataire de bureau qui avait semblé si vide ces derniers mois.

- On ne te propose pas de café, fit le jeune homme en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Non, je me ravitaillerai sur la route. Merci quand même.

Puis en regardant Tenten et Kiba manger l'un en face de l'autre, Sakura eut un déclic. Elle allait complètement oublier! Tant pis, elle serait plus en retard que d'habitude, mais elle devait mettre en marche son plan parfait et imparable!

- Tenten, ça te dit de venir au vernissage de Sai, le week-end de la semaine prochaine? Lança t-elle en caressant Nami qui venait lui dire bonjour en battant joyeusement de la queue. J'ai une invitation en plus, valable pour 2 personnes.

Tenten, qui n'avait pas prononcé plus de deux ou trois mots, émergea difficilement de son bol, complètement à l'ouest, décoiffée et le regard brouillé.

- Hein? Euh…naaan, pas vraiment…Ca ne me tente pas des masses… marmonna t-elle, la voix éraillée par le sommeil.

Ah c'est vrai. Tenten n'avait pas du tout la fibre artistique. Mais alors pas-du-tout. Elle appréciait beaucoup Sai mais de la à comprendre son talent et être sensible à ses œuvres…c'était une autre paire de manches. Ca compliquait la chose. Sakura tentait de capter le regard endormi de son amie pour lui faire passer le message, mais loin d'être alerte, Tenten replongea la tête dans son bol de chocolat. 

- Tenten, fais ça pour Sai au moins. Sois sympa!

- Huuuun…

Et bien, c'était loin d'être gagné. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y mettre du sien! C'était pourtant pas faute de lui envoyer des ondes, Sakura en plissait ses yeux!

- C'est pour DEUX personnes Tenten! Tu peux inviter qui tu veux! Qui-tu-veux! Insista Sakura qui se demandait comment Kiba ne la démasquait pas. Ho! Tenshi Tensuka, tu m'écoutes!

«_Connecte t__es antennes! T'es toujours douée pour comprendre le moindre sous-entendu d'habitude!_» Pestait intérieurement Sakura. «_Une invitation pour 2 personnes! Invite Kiba! __**2**__ Personnes, __**invite Kiba**_!»

Si Tenten levait un peu la tête vers Sakura, elle verrait cette dernière gesticuler et lui faire de gros coups d'oeils peu discrets vers Kiba, occupé à partager ses toasts avec Akamaru.

«_Quel boulet cette fille au réveil!_»

En laissait échapper un nouveau bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Tenten rencontra enfin le regard subliminal de sa colocataire. Et la brune se réveilla dans un sursaut de lucidité.

Sakura lui lança un regard de reproche signifiant «_t'en as mis du temps crétine!_»

- Et t'inviterais qui Tenten? Demanda alors Kiba, curieux, la bouche à moitié pleine, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à son habitude.

Kiba ne pouvait pas lui tendre plus grande perche. «_Allez ma grande, c'est le moment! Lance-toi!_» encouragea mentalement Sakura en s'asseyant dans les marches afin de mettre son élégante paire de chaussures à petit talon assortie à son tailleur.

Instantanément, la journaliste rougit, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son bol.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? répondit-elle avec agressivité.

- …

- …

«_NAAAAAAAAAAAN!_»

Sakura crut dégringoler de son perchoir et Kiba broya sa tartine carbonisée d'un geste furieux. Tenten avait enclenché le mode «huître» d'auto défense digne de l'adolescente en pleine crise de puberté alors qu'elle avait là une occasion en or! Quand Sakura pensait «boulet», elle était bien en dessous de la réalité. Elle lui fit les gros yeux mais Tenten avait déjà conscience de sa pitoyable gaffe et de son sérieux manque de tact. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en s'insultant intérieurement de mettre autant de barrières entre Kiba et elle.

- Rien, fit sèchement Kiba au bout d'un moment après l'avoir longuement fixé d'un regard noir et contenant mal son énervement. Ca ne me fait rien. En fait, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je m'en fous royalement.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Tenten qui semblait rongée par la culpabilité. L'avocate se leva des marches et épousseta sa jupe. L'ambiance était glacée et Sakura se devait d'intervenir pour arrondir les angles.

- Et l'expo, elle t'intéresse, Kiba? Interrogea t-elle en cherchant désespérément ses clés. (Eh oui Kiba avait vu juste…)

Il fallait créer une autre ouverture pour Tenten, lui donner la chance de se rattraper.

- Ouaip, pourquoi pas…

C'était le MOMENT, THE MOMENT! Sakura faisait tellement de grimaces que Tenten semblait l'entendre crier dans sa tête de se bouger les fesses et de rattraper sa bourde illico presto.

Elle se racla la gorge, joua nerveusement avec son bol et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait détachée mais d'où perçait une soudaine timidité:

- Euh…Kiba, est-ce que tu…

- J'la prendrai bien l'invit' Sakura, coupa alors Kiba en regardant l'avocate s'agiter pour retrouver ses clés, tournant ainsi délibérément le dos à Tenten. J'veux dire, l**'autre** invitation.

Agitation qu'elle avait aussitôt reprise quand elle avait vu Kiba faire demi tour vers elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la grille et qu'il soupçonne son petit manège! C'était pourtant loin d'être naturel. 

Mais Sakura s'interrompit brutalement dans sa frénésie. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire?

- Que…quelle autre? Bredouilla t-elle, son sac dans une main, et ses clés enfin retrouvées dans l'autre.

- Bah y'avait bien trois invit' dans l'enveloppe, en comptant la tienne non?

- Comment tu le sais? Demanda t-elle perplexe, en se grillant par la même occasion.

Kiba s'étira sur sa chaise et croisa ses mains derrière la tête.

- Par hasard. Sai a téléphoné hier, juste avant que vous ne rentriez de l'aéroport, il voulait savoir si tu avais bien reçu les trois invitations, expliqua t-il. J'ai confirmé en fouinant dans votre courrier: j'ai vu son nom d'expéditeur sur la lettre.

- …

«_SAAIII! Non mais quel abruti! Il va tout faire foirer_!»

_« Quel plan d'enfer Sakura…_» Soupira intérieurement Tenten, affligée.

- Donc t'en as une en rab', déduisit le jeune homme.

- C'est exact mais je comptais la donner à Temari, se reprit rapidement Sakura, en y voyant une échappatoire.

- Bah tu peux toujours lui en donner une vu que Tenten n'a pas l'intention d'y aller, avança Kiba.

Le jeune homme avait des arguments de poids. Et Sakura, avocate de renom, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Parce qu'il avait vu juste. Ce fut Tenten qui tenta de rattraper le coup:

- Je…

- Alors, c'est bon, j'peux la prendre? Réitéra t-il en coupant délibérément la journaliste pour la deuxième fois, qui s'en trouva fort vexée.

Sakura jeta un œil à Tenten qui ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Ses yeux brillants et son poing serré prouvaient au contraire tout son malaise. Sakura lui dédia un petit regard d'excuse. Elle qui voulait arranger les choses et lui donner un petit coup de pouce venait d'empirer la situation. Résignée, elle céda à Kiba:

- Oui, prends là.

- Cool, fit ce dernier en souriant largement.

Sakura fronça les sourcils: elle n'aimait pas ce sourire goguenard. Surtout plaqué sur le visage de Kiba. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Une chose que Tenten soupçonna aussitôt, une chose qu'elle craignait visiblement car sa curiosité, ou plutôt sa crainte, prit le dessus sur sa fierté car elle demanda d'une petite voix:

- Et…euh, tu comptes y aller… avec qui? 

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Répliqua sèchement Kiba qui n'avait visiblement pas encaissé sa manière de le rembarrer. A vrai dire…j'me tâte. Y'a cette fille, une cliente qui vient régulièrement au resto. Et l'autre au cours du soir, une petite brunette trop mignonne qui rougit dès que je lui parle… 

C'était donc ça. Evidemment. C'était de Kiba dont il était question. A croire qu'il en rajoutait pour toucher un peu plus là où ça faisait mal. Seulement, il n'en avait pas conscience. Pas conscience du mal qu'il faisait à sa plus proche amie. Pas conscience qu'il lui brisait chaque fois un peu plus le cœur à chaque nouvelle conquête d'un soir. 

Tenten eut un sourire désabusé et Sakura un regard désolé.

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de la consoler, son regard venait de tomber sur l'horloge.

- AAAAH! Merde! Je suis en retard!

Elle prit sa veste à la volée accrochée au portemanteau et courut vers la porte d'entrée, ses talons claquant sur le sol dans un concert assourdissant d'aboiements. En passant, elle leur déposa chacun un baiser furtif sur la tête, piqua l'énième tartine de Kiba qui ne croqua… que du vent.

- A ce soir, assure à ton entretien Kiba! Tenten!

Elle fit un signe à sa meilleure amie démoralisée «_on se téléphone pour en parler_», caressa Nami et disparut en claquant la porte.

Porte qui se rouvrit deux secondes plus tard.

- Kiba, tu seras un amour de sortir Nami ce matin, merci! Bisous!

Elle fit un «smack» sonore de loin et la porte claqua à nouveau.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Kiba et Tenten ne s'échangèrent pas un regard. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée et le brun l'évitait volontairement. Incapable de supporter la situation, Tenten se leva d'un bond, attira un regard en coin de Kiba:

- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la table et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Kiba regarda la porte fermée, sourcils froncés, et secoua la tête. Il aimait les femmes, assurément, mais il ne les comprenait pas. Trop compliquées! En cela, il rejoignait la pensée de son ami Shikamaru. 

Sauf que là, Tenten s'avérait être hors compétition. Surtout depuis quelques temps. Et leur amitié en pâtissait sévèrement. Ils s'étaient toujours chamaillés gentiment, signe de leur affection mutuelle. Mais là, c'était différent, Tenten lui reprochait agressivement quelque chose qu'il ignorait et comme elle refusait de lui parler… Kiba nageait en pleine confusion. Malgré son profond agacement, pourquoi se sentait-il fautif de cette dégradation? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation. Il en était même malheureux. On parlait de sa meilleure amie là!

«_Ah, les filles…_»

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bâillement surhumain.

- Elle en fait un boucan Sakura le matin, un vrai godzilla! Marmonna Temari qui s'éveillait.

¤¤¤

L'air était frais mais agréable ce matin. Après une bonne marche, il arriva enfin devant l'enseigne accueillante, en plein cœur du quartier de Otemachi, non loin de Ginza. Il poussa la porte, faisant tinter au passage un petit carillon. Une odeur de café frais et de viennoiseries chaudes titilla ses narines. Quelques personnes faisaient la queue au comptoir et plusieurs employés s'affairaient à les servir cordialement. Il repéra sans mal celui qu'il cherchait et s'approcha à son tour du comptoir.

- Très bonne journée à vous Monsieur Yagami! Oh tiens, Sasuke! Quelle surprise!

- Salut Lee.

Avant de se rendre au siège de sa société, Sasuke avait décidé de régler son problème de cours de judo. Lee était élève au dojo de Kakashi, Naruto et lui le connaissaient depuis des années. Chinois d'origine, Lee avait été adopté dès son plus jeune âge par Gai Maito, un grand ami de Kakashi. Il l'avait recommandé comme élève, persuadé de son immense talent et de son potentiel inépuisable. Un vrai papa poule, excessif mais attentionné. Lee avait arrêté les cours après le lycée afin d'aider Gai à sa boutique, un _coffea store_. Le midi et le soir, il ouvrait une annexe, un kaitenzuki (1). Gai avait donc sous ses ordres un bon nombre de personnes pour faire tourner son commerce. Un commerce qui commençait à se faire un nom, l'originalité résidait aussi dans sa situation avantageuse: une vue sans faille sur Kokyo Higashi Gyoen, c'est-à-dire le Palais Impérial et son luxuriant jardin. Il arrivait à Sasuke d'y prendre des sushis lorsque l'overdose de ramens pointait le bout de son nez.

Etant comme lui agréé pour enseigner le judo, l'Uchiha venait proposer à Lee de le remplacer à deux de ses trois cours par semaine, lui étant dans l'impossibilité de les assurer, nouvel emploi du temps oblige.

Lee était un ami fidèle et toujours rendant service.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Demanda Lee, jovial comme à son habitude, revêtu d'un tablier vert…assez particulier. C'est plutôt rare!

- Un service à te demander.

Lee posa la serviette sur son épaule et s'accouda au comptoir.

- Pour que tu te déplaces en personne, c'est que ce doit être important. Je t'écoute.

Brièvement et sans lui donner le réel motif, Sasuke lui fit part de sa situation. Son explication fut ponctuée d'un joyeux « _oh mais c'est le p'tit Sasuke! Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec toi aujourd'hui, p'tit gars_!» . Lee écoutait attentivement, hocha la tête par moments, pendant qu'il préparait minutieusement un gobelet de café.

- Bien sûr! Tu peux compter sur moi, Sasuke!

- Merci Lee, je te revaudrai ça.

- Bah tu parles! Oublie ça, je le fais avec plaisir ! C'est à cause de tes cours? Remarque, j'imagine qu'à ce stade, ton année de médecine doit être dure…

- …

Sasuke préféra éluder la question par un hochement de tête évasif. Lee, comme tous les autres, saurait bien assez tôt que la médecine était maintenant exclue de sa vie qui avait pris une toute autre tournure…

Terriblement frustré de ne pouvoir poursuivre ses études dans lesquelles il avait mis tant d'ardeur, il avait décidé malgré tout de suivre ses cours de loin. Un ami de promo, Suigetsu, avait accepté de lui passer ses notes. Bien qu'il se demandait vraiment à quoi cela pourrait lui servir vu son avenir tout tracé, et surtout quand il aurait le temps ne serait-ce que d'y jeter un œil, Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas lâcher ce petit bout d'indépendance et de fierté. Cela lui donnait le sentiment de ne pas avoir tout abandonné et de rester lui même. Naruto s'était même proposé d'aller à des cours du soir à sa place pour lui prendre des cours. C'était, évidemment, complètement stupide, lui qui n'y connaissait absolument rien en médecine. Disons que c'était sa manière imbécile d'approuver sa décision. 

- Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que Naruto allait pouvoir passer son brevet d'entraîneur! C'est vraiment bien pour lui! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça! S'exclama le chinois avec enthousiasme.

- Hum. Je pense qu'il le mérite.

- Tu as raison, il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour y arriver. Tout comme il s'était juré de reprendre ses études, ajouta Lee, admiratif.

- C'est Naruto. Il n'a qu'une parole.

Lee hocha vigoureusement la tête, entièrement d'accord avec Sasuke. Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier pour l'Uchiwa. Encore la preuve aujourd'hui:Naruto était le seul à avoir le droit à ce genre de rares compliments de la part du taciturne. On ressentait même une petite pointe de fierté dans ses mots. Après tout, Sasuke n'avait-il pas encouragé la candidature de son meilleur ami? Lee admirait vraiment leur amitié alors que tout vraisemblablement opposait ces deux garçons.

Gai offrit, ou plutôt imposa un café à Sasuke qui n'en voulait pourtant pas. « _C'est pour attaquer la journée! Si tu n'aimes pas ce café maison, je suis prêt à faire le tour de Shibuya à cloche patte!_». Un énergumène celui là. Sasuke se demandait toujours comment lui et Kakashi pouvaient être amis de longue date.

Le jeune leader consentit à prendre deux minutes pour déguster le fameux café tout en regardant Lee s'activer. Le jeune homme aux «gros sourcils» comme l'appelait amicalement Naruto, était très concentré sur ses gestes: Sasuke n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un préparer un café avec autant d'amour et de minutie. Sucre, crème, tout était savamment dosé. 

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment, en désignant le dessin au marqueur noir que faisait Lee sur le gobelet.

- Ah ça! On note le nom des clients et le contenu sur les gobelets lorsqu'ils passent commande. C'est plus facile quand il y a la queue.

- Oui mais **ça.**

Sasuke montra du doigt l'affreux gribouillage.

- Une fleur de cerisier voyons, répondit Lee comme si c'était une évidence.

D'ailleurs cela sembla si évident que Lee ne daigna pas donner plus amples explications. Il poursuivait la préparation de ce qui semblait être le petit déjeuner parfait: il choisit les meilleurs muffins et les déposa sur une serviette en papier. Il referma le tout qui ressemblait à une petite bourse surmontée d'une petite rosace. Ahurissant.

- Tous les clients ont le droit à ce genre de … délicates attentions? Interrogea Sasuke en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

- Nooon! C'est particulier! C'est pour mon rayon de soleil de la journée! S'enthousiasma Lee, émoustillé rien que d'en parler. Ma jolie fleur de cerisier, ajouta t-il rêveusement.

Sasuke serait curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler son rayon de soleil! Peut être avait-elle, elle aussi, une affreuse coupe au bol… Rien que de se l'imaginer, il frémit de dégoût. Quoiqu'il en fût, cette fille avait des envies précises voire même des goûts de luxe: un café crème légèrement sucré surmonté d'une petite nappe de chantilly maison. Sasuke avait vu Lee en mettre deux pincées. Le café s'accompagnait d'un muffin nature et d'un autre à la myrtille. Pas trop difficile ni exigeante la fleur de cerisier! Et Lee semblait prendre énormément de plaisir à tout préparer correctement en y ajoutant sa petite touche personnelle (la petite bourse de papier par exemple, ou l'affreux gribouillage devaient être en option…).

- Le mardi matin, elle est toujours en retard, elle passe en coup de vent avant de se rendre à son travail qui est tout près d'ici alors je lui rends service en préparant sa commande. C'est une très bonne cliente et aussi une amie. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semble encore plus en retard que d'habitude, constata t-il en regardant à travers la vitre, un petit sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

Assurément, Lee était un garçon attentionné et gentil. Et ça dépassait complètement Sasuke. 

Il secoua la tête et finit son café lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il s'excusa auprès de Lee et sortit pour prendre son appel. 

Son père. 

Bah tiens. Dès le matin. Il décrocha en retenant un claquement de langue agacé.

- _Sasuke, sois au domaine ce soir_.

- Bonjour Père, salua t-il en soupirant. 

- _Hn. Ta mère tient à t'avoir à dîner mais je souhaiterai avant tout qu'on parle_.

Allons donc. Sasuke s'attendait déjà à des remontrances. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il pourrait voir sa mère. Rien que pour ça, il ne manquerait pour rien au monde ce dîner imposé.

-_ Je peux compter sur toi? Fit son père, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse négative_.

- Je serai là.

- _Nous parlerons de ton entretien d'hier matin avec Kabuto et Karin. Et surtout cette histoire d'avocats. Oh, et nous aurons des invités, les Yamanaka. Une dernière chose: viens seul. J'entends par là, sans Naruto_.

En plein dans le mille. L'un des deux nouveaux assistants avaient été aussitôt caftés l'entretien et la manière dont l'avait mené Sasuke n'avait visiblement pas plu à son père. Encore moins le fait qu'il ait engagé son propre avocat. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que Kabuto s'était fait un plaisir de tout rapporter, pourquoi pas en l'enjolivant à sa sauce, afin de passer pour la pauvre victime de l'odieux Sasuke. Cela prouvait bien que ces deux sous-fifres étaient toujours sous les ordres de son père et qu'ils étaient là plus pour le surveiller que pour l'épauler. 

Le jeune leader avait pris la décision de ne pas évoquer la prise d'initiative de Itachi ni le pourquoi de la présence de Juugo à ses cotés. Shikamaru et Naruto, à présent au courant, étaient tombés d'accord: son père ne devait rien savoir. Pourquoi? En agissant ainsi, Sasuke avait l'impression de protéger son frère aîné et cela le répugnait au plus haut point. Seulement…c'était ce que lui dictaient sa conscience et son instinct.

Les Yamanaka seraient présents au dîner. Son père l'avait glissé dans la conversation de manière anodine. Un fait banal. Or il n'allait en rien de la sorte. Yamanaka était un groupe puissant avec qui son père avait fait différentes affaires fructueuses. Ce n'était en rien des proches ou des familiers. Alors venir directement au domaine pour un dîner privé…Sasuke avait un pressentiment. Son père se rapprochait beaucoup trop d'eux à son goût. Et cela lui déplaisait fortement, sentant que ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Et puis cette insistance à toujours vouloir éloigner Naruto l'agaçait fortement.

Voilà. Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur.

_- Sache aussi que…_

Mais le brun n'écoutait plus la voix grave et autoritaire résonner dans le téléphone. Une chose beaucoup plus intéressante venait d'attirer son attention. A l'autre bout de la rue, une touffe de cheveux roses venait d'apparaître. Ca aussi, c'était loin d'être banal. Et jusqu'à présent, il avait à sa connaissance qu'une seule personne ayant ce trait si particulier. Sa propriétaire marchait hâtivement dans sa direction. Le portable collé à l'oreille, un journal à demi ouvert dans l'autre main, son sac accroché à son poignet, juchée sur ses talons et cintrée d'un tailleur brun, elle semblait absorbée par une conversation animée…Si bien qu'en train de déblatérer à une vitesse impressionnante, les yeux rivés sur le journal, elle passa à proximité de lui sans le voir et entra en trombe dans le _coffea store_.

- A ce soir Père.

Et sans attendre une réponse de ce dernier, Sasuke raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche de pantalon, sans quitter des yeux l'intérieur de la boutique. La jeune femme qui avait par deux fois croisé sa route venait une nouvelle fois de surgir devant lui. 

Elle apparaissait subitement devant lui comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre: de ne pas oublier de rendre le livre qu'il avait «volé». Vraiment. Drôle de hasard.

L'hystérique de la librairie s'était aussitôt dirigée vers Lee qui l'accueillit avec un sourire «ultra bright» en lui tendant le café préparé avec soin. Alors c'était elle la fameuse fleur de cerisier qui émerveillait les journées de Lee! Bonjour les coïncidences! (Si tu savais mon pauvre Sasuke!). Les mains dans les poches, il regardait la scène divertissante avec intérêt, notamment en voyant Lee rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en la voyant débouler dans son magasin. 

A l'intérieur, Sakura décolla son portable de son oreille pour saluer son serveur attitré qui s'était mis presque au garde à vous derrière son comptoir.

- Bonjour Lee! Fit-elle un peu essoufflée. Je suis…

- Encore en retard, je sais! En te dépêchant, tu peux être au cabinet dans 5 minutes.

- T'es trop optimiste Lee! Oui, je suis toujours là Tenten! Ajouta t-elle dans le combiné. Attends deux secondes! Ah Lee! Tenten te passe le bonjour!

- Message reçu! Bonjour à toi aussi Tenten-san!

Puis il tendit le café à Sakura. Habituée à être constamment surchargée, elle coinça son portable à l'oreille avec son épaule puis elle glissa le journal sous son bras et passa de nouveau l'anse de son sac à son poignet. Enfin elle saisit le café. Dans l'autre main, elle prit les muffins soigneusement enveloppés et réussit à récupérer son portable du bout des doigts. Une prouesse physique et artistique.

- Quelle habilité Sakura-san! S'exclama Lee, émerveillé par tant de dextérité.

- Question d'habitude.

Elle goûta rapidement le café. Son visage sembla un instant se détendre et ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Huuum. Parfait. Comme toujours. Merci Lee, t'es un chef!

- A ton service Sakura-san!

Elle lui donna la monnaie, fit un rapide salut et tourna ses talons vers la sortie.

- Je pense aussi, continua t-elle en reprenant le fil de sa conversation téléphonique. Achète l'édition de ce matin _de l'Asahi Shimbum_ (2), ça vaut le coup rien que pour le gros titre. Et pour toute à l'heure, si tu savais comme je suis désolée, j'ai…

Et là, le drame. 

Fatalement. Tous deux dans le même périmètre, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Sasuke se maudit d'être resté à l'observer. Le résultat de sa curiosité et de son intérêt pour la demoiselle fut de la recevoir de plein fouet. Il n'avait certes pas prévu qu'elle tournerait précipitamment dans sa direction pensant, comme un parfait imbécile, qu'elle repartirait par où elle était venue. Bref, qu'elle ne le verrait pas et qu'il en serait très bien ainsi. Au contraire, elle l'avait parfaitement bien senti! Il ne put anticiper la collision et malgré ses bons réflexes, il ne put éviter le choc étonnamment puissant. Une femme pressée était un véritable bulldozer. Malgré son souffle légèrement coupé, il avait eu juste le temps de saisir son poignet afin d'éviter un atterrissage douloureux sur le béton. Le café se renversa, le gobelet et le sac à main volèrent un peu plus loin, les muffins s'écrasèrent sur le sol et le journal s'éparpilla.

Un véritable carnage.

Sakura n'avait évidemment rien vu venir. Mais ça devait lui arriver un jour ou l'autre à foncer tête baissée au milieu de la foule comme le répétait Tenten. Elle ne calcula rien: juste un choc violent, un liquide brûlant, une chute irrémédiable vers le sol et une main salvatrice empêchant son séant d'amortir un beau gadin. 

Complètement déboussolée, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits en titubant légèrement.

- Pardon…excusez-moi… je ne regardais pas où j'allais…C'est de ma faute…

Son sauveur, parce qu'à la poigne, elle devina que c'était un homme, lui maintenait toujours le poignet voyant qu'elle tenait difficilement sur ses deux pieds. Elle se redressa enfin en remettant ses mèches désordonnées derrière son oreille. C'était quand même une situation embarrassante!

- Vraiment désolée! J'espère que… 

- …

- …

- …

- Oh c'est pas vrai! 

Le temps de découvrir des yeux profondément noirs, des cheveux ébène, un teint pâle, un regard sombre et sans faille la toisant entre ses mèches noir corbeau, le coin de la lèvre légèrement retroussé en un rictus…La réaction se fit un peu attendre. D'abord elle l'avait regardé fixement, hébétée de découvrir _qui_ elle avait percuté puis avait _enfin_ réagi. Son attitude fit sourire intérieurement Sasuke. Marrante, cette fille. 

- C'EST PAS VRAI! JE REVE! S'écria t-elle ahurie en retirant vivement sa main.

- Vous me flattez, railla Sasuke, le rictus moqueur figé sur le visage.

Les hostilités étaient lancées. 

Face à face au milieu d'une foule amassée sur les trottoirs de Tokyo en cette heure matinale, ils s'affrontaient du regard. Un regard furieux contre un regard sardonique.

Nouveau round.

Nouvelle confrontation dans un nouveau décor.

Sakura tentait de garder son sang froid et de faire bonne figure. C'était tout bonnement incroyable! Encore lui! 

«_Calme, respire, c'est pas grave, c'est…_»

Mais lorsqu'elle jugea la situation et regarda le résultat catastrophique, elle explosa littéralement:

- Je suis vraiment maudite bordel de merde! Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, à vous et votre foutu rictus de sale prétentieux! L'incendia t-elle en le pointant furieusement du doigt.

Sasuke jubilait de la voir à nouveau sortir de ses gonds. Cette fois, elle avait explosé d'entrée de jeu. Elle n'avait jamais autant juré! Ah et très versatile aussi avait noté Sasuke. Elle avait avoué que c'était de sa faute et maintenant elle lui rejetait le tord en pleine figure. Et son rictus faisait vraisemblablement l'effet escompté…Un véritable volcan cette fille. Ca valait finalement le coup d'être resté à regarder…

- En plus d'être hystérique, vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi…soupira t-il avec une nonchalance insolente.

Sakura serra rageusement son poing, prêt à lui coller un pain sur sa face de prétentieux. Ses yeux verts s'embrasaient, prêts à le carboniser sur place. Ses lèvres pincées l'empêchaient de lui cracher une bonne insulte à la figure. Et cela eut pour effet d'arquer le sourcil de Sasuke, franchement amusé. Elle se contenait difficilement, c'était flagrant.

Sakura était folle de rage. Non seulement elle était terriblement en retard mais en plus, elle percutait quelqu'un en provoquant une catastrophe, et par-dessus le marché il a fallu que se fût l'autre enfoiré vaniteux sur les milliers de Tokyoïtes qui parcouraient ce foutu trottoir, sur les millions de japonais qui vivaient dans la capitale! LUI, LUI, LUI! MARRE, MARRE, MARRE! C'était un coup monté ou quoi? Elle en devenait vulgaire, c'est pour dire.

Après un soupir rageur, elle constata les dégâts: un désastre. Sa chemise blanche ressortait vulgairement de sa jupe marron complètement froissée et arborait une immense et magnifique tâche de café, immanquable. Sans parler de son chignon ébouriffé et du contenu de son sac à main jonchant sur le trottoir. 

La classe mondiale. 

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux chargé de haine au brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, probablement trop amusé par la situation, et sa rage grimpa d'un cran. Il était toujours aussi parfait et arrogant, son visage imperturbable affichait toujours ce petit et agaçant un air supérieur. Pas une goutte de café n'avait entaché son beau costume impeccablement mis et sa chemise blanche immaculée légèrement ouverte. Pas un seul faux pli. Il était parfait…comme d'habitude…Ah si. Un pli froissé à sa veste à cause du choc. Mince alors. 

Il semblait immunisé alors qu'elle…

- Vous me portez la poisse, grogna t-elle, complètement démoralisée de sa situation. Ou alors vous le faites exprès.

- J'ai évidemment que ça à faire… «Paranoïaque» s'ajoute à la liste on dirait.

- Vous…aaah!

Elle ne put l'invectiver voire l'injurier davantage, interrompue par un sursaut qu'elle ne put réprimer. Une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage rougi de colère. Une goutte brûlante de café venait de s'égarer là où elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Quelle situation désagréable et d'autant plus humiliante quand un regard railleur ne vous lâchait pas d'une semelle!

Sasuke eût un sourire ironique devant sa grimace plus qu'éloquente. Il fit pourtant preuve de bonté, ou bien était-ce de la pitié, en lui tendant la serviette qui enveloppait jadis les muffins réduits à l'état de miettes. Sakura regarda la serviette avec une telle rage que Sasuke n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir s'enflammer. Elle lui jeta ensuite un regard mauvais et s'empara finalement de la serviette non sans une certaine brusquerie. Soutenant le regard sombre et moqueur posé sur elle, elle se tamponna hargneusement la gorge et le décolleté où d'autres gouttes indésirables menaçaient de s'aventurer. Pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui était dans les situations ridicules?

Des grésillements se firent entendre et un strident « ALLÔÔÔ!» s'ensuivit. Ils dirigèrent leur regard vers le portable que la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché durant le carambolage. Tenten était toujours en ligne.

- Je suis là, j'ai eu un … petit accrochage, expliqua rapidement Sakura en serrant les dents. Je te rappelle. Oh, et dis à l'autre marmotte de m'amener une nouvelle chemise, elle en trouvera une dans la penderie.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa colocataire, elle referma le clapet sur un «_Comment ça un accrochage?_» en ne quittant pas des yeux le brun qui avait mis nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches. Son regard vert embrasé dardait sur lui des éclairs meurtriers. Comme un défi: «_Ose la ramener et t'es un homme mort_!».

Et il ne dit rien mais un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. 

- Quoi encore? Ne vous retenez surtout pas de rire si vous trouvez ça hilarant! Cracha Sakura, exaspérée, les mains sur les hanches.

- Avant-hier, je ne mentais pas quand je disais que vous étiez un numéro à vous toute seule. Pour une fois que vous étiez présentable, c'est vraiment dommage, ironisa t-il en la détaillant de la tête au pied, sans retenue.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre et décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Et cette façon de la scanner dans son intégralité l'agaçait au plus au point en plus de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle tenta d'ignorer le sentiment de trouble et de gêne qui s'immisçait en elle. Un tel regard ténébreux posé sur vous ne vous laissait pas indifférente… Mais il gâchait tout avec son ironie mordante et cette manie de la rabaisser. 

Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait l'air d'une misérable loque avec sa vieille salopette et son plumeau à la main. La deuxième fois, une cradingue pleine de boue et de sueur. Et pour une fois qu'il la voyait sous un autre angle avec la tenue de la businesswomen ultra classe, elle se retrouvait défroquée, décoiffée et pleine de café. Lamentable.

Le bon plan aurait été de renverser du café à son tour, maladroitement bien sûr, sur sa belle petite gueule de vaniteux et sur son costume hors de prix. Histoire de le rabaisser à son niveau pitoyable, comme dimanche avec une Nami pleine de boue. Et conclure par un innocent et hypocrite «désolée!». Oui, elle en mourrait d'envie: revoir sa surprise d'être pris à défaut et son air profondément agacé. Elle y prenait autant de plaisir que lui à la voir sortir de ses gonds.

Mais à quoi bon s'abaisser! Elle devait rester digne avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait, même si face à cet individu, les pulsions meurtrières avaient tendance à prendre le pas.

Elle lâcha un long soupir désespéré et prit sur elle. Elle afficha un semblant de sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus déformé.

- Je suis assez maladroite mais avec vous, j'atteins des sommets…

Elle s'arrachait incontestablement les mots de la bouche. Sasuke remarqua qu'elle faisait des efforts pour garder son sang froid pour ne pas perdre la face devant lui et qu'elle allait jusqu'à faire un peu d'auto dérision. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, ne préférant pas sortir la vanne toute prête qui trottait dans son esprit. Il tourna les talons et entra dans la boutique.

L'avocate le suivait de ses yeux exorbités, bouche ouverte.

Il la laissait en plan, il la laissait en plan! EN PLAN! Comme ça! Allez hop! Démerde toi espèce d'hystérique! Son attitude désinvolte excéda davantage notre pauvre Sakura déjà passablement énervée. Il venait de pousser le bouchon beaucoup trop loin! Aucune considération ce mufle!

Furibonde, elle entreprit de se rhabiller convenablement par des gestes brusques, et de rassembler ses affaires éparpillées, remettant nerveusement, un geste sur deux, une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Quel con! Mais quel CON!

- Le con peut garder le café si la chieuse n'en veut pas.

Accroupie, Sakura leva lentement les yeux vers lui, debout, la toisant de haut de son regard glacial, un café tendu vers elle. Glacial comme son ton employé et comme l'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne. Oups. Elle avait pensé à haute voix. Au moins, il connaissait le fond de sa pensée. 

Cependant, le voir avec ce café qui lui était destiné lui teinta les joues d'un joli rose et elle se sentit encore plus idiote. Si c'était possible.

- Il n'est pas empoisonné, répliqua t-il agacé de la voir fixer le gobelet, clignant frénétiquement des paupières. J'ai autre chose à penser que d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

Ronchonne, elle se releva et prit le café, sans brusquerie cette fois mais avec une certaine mauvaise grâce. Elle aurait pu refuser mais son manque de caféine et le geste bizarrement sympathique du brun l'incitèrent à le prendre. Elle porta le gobelet fumant et huma le café, un petit manège qui irrita perceptiblement Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était une chieuse de première. Enfin, elle consentit à le goûter du bout des lèvres. 

Parfait. 

Elle ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Ce café était divin et lui faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant sa désastreuse situation. 

- Comment vous saviez? Demanda t-elle, en lui désignant le café.

- J'ai demandé le même café que contenait ce gobelet avec ce…dessin immonde, répondit-il.

- Ah oui…une fleur de cerisier… ou du moins ce qui doit être une fleur de cerisier, ajouta Sakura avec un petit rire.

Les attentions de Lee la touchaient toujours. Un garçon adorable. Mais vraiment pas doué en dessin.

De son coté, Sasuke avait simplement demandé à Lee de lui préparer le même café que son «rayon de soleil» parce qu'il lui avait donné envie. Evidemment Lee avait mis beaucoup moins d'ardeur et d'amour dans sa préparation. Inutile de lui raconter qu'un fâcheux accident s'était produit à proximité de sa boutique, il aurait paniqué et accourut auprès de sa dulcinée. Il devait au moins ça à la folle. Il était tout aussi fautif qu'elle dans l'accident. La jeune femme lui lançait d'ailleurs un drôle de regard. Il se renfrogna:

- Quoi?

- Et mes muffins? Exigea t-elle, une main sur la hanche. C'est bien beau de me repayer un café mais ça ne suffit pas à vous faire pardonner. Je n'ai rien mangé et…

- Effectivement c'est embêtant. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, il n'en reste plus beaucoup, rétorqua Sasuke avec un sourire hypocrite en lui montrant le chemin du _coffea store_.

- Tsss…au moins, j'aurai essayé, marmonna Sakura en reprenant une gorgée de café.

Décidément, le moindre prétexte était bon pour se chercher mutuellement. A croire qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir…

«_Je suis complètement maso, ce mec est un parfait enfoiré qui m'humilie et moi je le relance…_» Songea Sakura en reprenant hâtivement une gorgée de café au point de se brûler la langue.

«_… divertissante…_» Fut la seule pensée de Sasuke en la regardant grimacer après s'être brûlée la langue. Pour éviter de se dire «_séduisante_». L'heure était encore à la dénégation. 

Le regard de Sakura fut soudain attiré par la montre au poignet du jeune homme. Elle l'agrippa brusquement, prenant Sasuke au dépourvu, releva sa manche et se mit le cadran sous le nez devant ses yeux verts exorbités. L'Uchiwa fut abasourdi par son geste imprévu.

- Vous gênez pas surtout!

- C'est pas vrai, je suis à la bourre, super à la bourre! Je vais me faire tuer! S'écria t-elle en relâchant subitement son bras et en s'agitant frénétiquement. 

Elle finissait de récupérer ses affaires à la va-vite en les mettant en vrac dans son sac tandis que le regard de Sasuke tomba sur le journal jonchant encore le sol. Ce fut le gros titre qui attira son attention. 

- Merde, mes clés! C'est pas vrai, je les accumule aujourd'hui! Pesta la jeune femme.

Il se pencha pour ramasser le journal alors que Sakura cherchait à nouveau ses clés, craignant de les avoir perdues dans le caniveau. Position grotesque qui lui arracha un sourire amusé. Puis son intérêt se reporta sur le gros titre de _l'Asahi Shimbum_:«_Fugaku Uchiwa révèlera le nom de son successeur lors du gala annuel des Yamanaka!_». Alors comme ça, son père avait fait un communiqué aux médias. C'était carrément un rendez-vous qu'il leur donnait! Génial. 

Et tout ça avait probablement un lien avec le fameux dîner de ce soir.

- Tsss…

- Un avis à donner sur la question peut être? L'interrompit Sakura, fin prête à décamper vers son bureau. Ca vous intéresse la petite vie passionnante des Uchiwa?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-il, en détournant ses yeux de l'article.

- Dans ce cas, vous permettez?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle lui arracha des mains le journal en piteux état. Elle le flanqua dans son sac et s'apprêta à partir.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié votre promesse de venir rendre le livre, vous vous rappelez, celui que vous avez volé dans ma librairie? Menaça t-elle, plissant des yeux inquisiteurs.

- A vous voir à chaque coin de rue, je ne risque pas, soupira Sasuke en mettant les mains dans les poches.

- Parfait! Un petit conseil, si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire au patron qui est fou de rage contre vous, passez jeudi après midi, vous n'aurez que mes remontrances à supporter.

- C'est déjà bien suffisant de supporter une emmerdeuse comme vous.

Elle le fusilla du regard, la veine de la tempe palpitante. Mais elle ne céda pas à l'envie de le rembarrer. Après tout, elle savait qu'elle était une emmerdeuse, et elle en jouait. Surtout avec lui.

- Vous avez intérêt à venir, maugréa t-elle en flanquant le sac à son épaule. Et si vous pouviez éviter de surgir à l'improviste, ça m'éviterait bien des… désagréments…ajouta t-elle avec une mine affligée, essayant tant bien que mal de recoiffer ses cheveux en pagaille.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un rictus. Rictus qu'elle lui rendit avant de tourner les talons.

- Au fait…

Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas si con que ça… Vous êtes un enfoiré qui peut être sympa quand il veut! Lança t-elle en lui montrant le café.

Elle fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la foule, laissant un Sasuke stupéfait sur place.

Un véritable phénomène cette fille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille le traitait de la sorte. Il y avait bien eu Ino et son esprit rebelle, mais elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à «enfoiré» ou «con» à son égard. Sans parler de cette envie frustrante de le baffer qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles vertes. Alors que bien des hommes se seraient offensés voire énervés d'être injuriés de la sorte, Sasuke était amusé. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, il prenait du plaisir à se prendre la tête avec elle. Et il aurait juré que c'était réciproque. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas déplaisante à regarder, même dans les pires situations. A l'inverse, son physique avantageux ne semblait pas faire effet sur la jeune femme. Tout au moins, elle ne le montrait pas; elle n'était pas de celles qui gloussaient ou le flattaient en se pendant à son cou. Le genre de fille qui ne tomberait pas dans ses bras par un claquement de doigts…le genre de femme «irréductible» comme disait Naruto. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle semblait être naturelle avec lui. Peut être était-ce genre de chose qu'il recherchait…

Sasuke soupira. Il venait de prendre soudainement conscience d'une chose: il se sentait libre avec elle. Libre de son nom, libre de sa situation, libre de sa réputation. Il pouvait être lui-même. Enfin, en partie.

Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait jeudi? Avec elle, il fallait s'attendre à tout jeu du sort… et cette perspective l'enchantait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, cette femme rebelle l'intéressait.

Le coup de fil de son père dans un coin de son esprit, il prit la direction de son bureau.

Sasuke était maintenant de bonne humeur.

¤¤¤

Sakura déboula devant le bureau de la secrétaire, complètement essoufflée. Kaoru bondit sur sa chaise et la regarda complètement ahurie:

- Madem…Mademoiselle Haruno! S'écria la jeune secrétaire en contournant précipitamment le bureau pour aller vers elle. Vous allez bien?

- Tout va pour le mieux Kaoru, sourit Sakura de toutes ses dents. 

- Mais…Mais…Votre tenue! La tâche! Vos vêtements! Et…Et…

- Oh ça! Un petit accident ce matin en sortant du _coffea store_, je vais me changer et me rendre plus présentable dès que possible! Répondit-elle comme si ce n'était qu'un insignifiant détail. Par contre, c'est embêtant, je n'ai pas pu donner à Mimi-chan son muffin ce matin, ajouta t-elle, dépitée, en repensant à la clocharde qui avait élue domicile près de l'immeuble du cabinet.

Depuis un an, Sakura avait pris l'habitude de lui acheter un muffin tous les matins et de lui laisser les dernières gorgées de son café. La vieille Mimi-chan préférait celui du mardi, un bon muffin à la myrtille venant de chez Gai. Aujourd'hui, Sakura s'était excusée, navrée d'être arrivée les mains vides, et Mimi-chan lui avait gentiment tapé l'épaule en lui offrant une fleur arrachée à un parterre public, sa manière de lui montrer son affection et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. «_Pour décorer ta tenue toute crade __Saku-chan_!» Avait justifié Mimi, pleine d'entrain, avant de partir en poussant son vieux caddie.

- Ca ne devrait pas faire long feu mais vous voulez bien mettre ça dans l'eau, Kaoru? Demanda Sakura en lui donnant la fleur violette. Merci! 

La secrétaire était bouche bée. La jeune avocate semblait toute joyeuse alors la situation en aurait rendu plus d'une complètement hystérique. Elle était dans un état plus que pitoyable. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune avocate classe et brillante. Et elle, elle pensait à la sans abri qui n'avait pas eu son muffin…Sakura Haruno était une jeune femme surprenante!

- Mademoiselle Haruno, il faut que je vous prévienne…

Alors que Sakura se dirigeait vers le bureau, un beuglement coupa net la pauvre Kaoru:

- HARUNO! Vous avez une heure de retard!

Sakura rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Mince, elle avait oublié ce léger détail. Impardonnable pour un avocat de ce cabinet renommé. 

- …Que le Directeur Kitamura est furieux de votre retard, acheva la secrétaire d'une petite voix désolée. 

Elle sourit à Kaoru pour la rassurer que tout allait bien. Elle était prête à recevoir son savon.

Deux heures plus tard la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Temari, tout sourire. Sakura ne manqua pas de noter qu'elle avait troqué ses cheveux lisses pour ses éternelles couettes. La blonde fut accueillie par une vive étreinte de Sakura qui avait impatiemment guetté son arrivée.

- Ah Temariiii! Ca fait tellement du bien de te revoir dans ce bureau! Fit la rose en la lâchant. C'était vide sans toi. Bienvenue à la «maison»!

- Quel accueil chaleureux chère collègue! S'exclama la blonde en posant ses affaires sur son bureau. Je vois que tu as pris soin de ma plante, ajouta t-elle en regardant le bambou touffu à coté d'un cadre photo représentant la famille Sabaku

- Evidemment, je ne voulais pas que tu me sermonnes à peine rentrée! Au fait, l'entretien avec le grand patron?

- Comme sur des roulettes, lui apprit-elle en faisant le «V» de la victoire. Il a l'air plutôt satisfait de moi, il n'a eu que des bons échos. En plus j'ai gagné l'affaire, que demande le peuple! Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, causée par ton retard, il a été plutôt sympathique, ajouta t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Ah euh, oui, désolée! Mais je suis contente pour toi, félicita joyeusement Sakura.

- Tout ça, c'est quand même grâce à toi. Merci de m'avoir permis de partir.

Sakura se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement. Temari aurait fait la même chose pour elle.

- Mimi-chan m'a offert une…euh…«fleur» pour fêter mon retour, dit Temari avec une petite grimace en brandissant la malheureuse tige sur laquelle subsistaient trois pétales qui se battaient en duel. Tu permets que je partage ton vase? Avisa t-elle en voyant la même fleur arrachée sur le bureau de Sakura.

- Fais donc!

- Au fait, ta chemise! Se souvint la blonde en lui tendant un cintre sous plastique

- Oh oui, super! Merci! Il était temps, je n'osais plus vraiment sortir dans cette tenue.

Temari vit alors la fameuse tâche, pourtant loin d'être discrète.

- Bah dis donc, je comprends mieux ton retard, tu ne t'es pas loupée! Constata t-elle avec étonnement. 

- A qui le dis-tu. Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vue à mon arrivée! J'ai rattrapé les dégâts comme j'ai pu. Mais je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur dans ma penderie, remarqua Sakura en se changeant rapidement.

Temari fit un tour sur elle-même, comme fière de son résultat:

- Je trouve aussi que ça me va bien, merci! S'amusa la blonde dans la pose mannequin. Je me suis permise de me servir, je n'avais pas le temps de passer chez moi avant de venir. Et je t'ai toujours envié cette veste en daim…

- Si nous parlions de chose sérieuse, fit Sakura en s'asseyant, une fois correctement vêtue. L'affaire Uchiwa, ça te tente?

- Bah, si y'a que ça à se mettre sous la dent, soupira Temari d'un air théâtral.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sakura avait, dans les grandes lignes, rapporté les derniers événements et détails concernant leur client, les Hyûga. Temari était maintenant au point concernant leur dossier. Complémentaires et efficaces en binôme, elles défendraient Hinata à elles deux.

- Et les lettres de menaces qu'a reçues Hinata, une idée du corbeau? Demanda Temari en analysant scrupuleusement un des nombreux papiers jonchant leur table de travail.

- Pas précisément. La police ne trouve rien de compromettant ni d'accablant pour les Uchiwa.

- Bah, depuis que cette affaire est lancée, la police ne semble pas très active, remarqua Temari.

- Dans tous les différends qui ont opposé les Hyûga aux Uchiwa, la police n'a osé intervenir, elle ne veut pas se mouiller. Certains éléments sont plus proches de Hiashi, enfin de Hinata, d'autres des Uchiwa, expliqua Sakura en mâchouillant son crayon. Etre lié à un de ces clans peut avoir ses avantages, se dresser contre l'autre peut s'avérer être un fort inconvénient.

- Pot-de-vin?

- Sans aucun doute. De telles firmes veulent la main mise partout, y compris sur la police voire la justice. Pour un contrôle de Tokyo, c'est une étape obligatoire.

- Une vraie guerre des gangs. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire qu'on a affaire à des bandes de Yakuzas qui se partagent la ville…

- …

- A croire qu'ils sont tous pourris, pesta la blonde

- Je peux au moins tourner ça à notre avantage, annonça Sakura avec un rictus vainqueur. Grâce à ma source, je peux affirmer, et prouver que des lieutenants et autres commissaires sont mouillés jusqu'au cou. Ils auraient trafiqué certaines affaires et enquêtes à l'avantage des Uchiwa en échange de sommes et avantages plus… qu'avantageux.

Temari croisa les bras avec un sourire amusé:

- «Source»? Sakura, tu parles comme un vrai détective privé! T'es «a-vo-ca-te» je te rappelle!

- Arrête, on dirait Neji qui me sermonne, marmonna Sakura avec une moue agacée.

- Et bien des fois, Neji ne ronchonne pas pour rien! Ce n'est pas notre travail ce genre de chose… ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son amie, sachant pertinemment la réponse qui allait suivre.

- Si on ne le fait pas, personne ne le fera! Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on nous apporte les preuves sur un plateau, rappelle-toi ce que je viens de te dire… Ca falloir se débrouiller ma grande!

- Et je vois que toi, Sakura, tu te débrouilles comme un chef! Félicita Temari, toujours épatée par l'implication et la détermination de Sakura. Au fait, qui était ton indic? A moins que tu ne puisses pas révéler son identité, secret professionnel oblige, ironisa Temari avec des guillemets.

- Tu sais très bien qui c'est. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il va nous être d'une aide précieuse.

- Et Idate Morino veut quoi comme échange de ses services, où il risque gros? 

- Rien, répondit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air suspicieux de Temari. C'est justement le principe d'un service. C'est quoi ce regard?

- Tu es bien naïve par moment ma pauvre Sakura, rit Temari en s'avachissant sur son siège. 

- Tu veux dire que je joue bien les naïves…reprit la rose, énigmatique.

Elle regarda fixement Temari et toutes deux partirent dans un fou rire. Idate était un gentil garçon, très impliqué dans son travail d'inspecteur, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour les beaux yeux de Sakura. Cette dernière n'était pas dupe. Mais après tout, elle l'avait déjà aidé par le passé en le défendant dans une affaire assez complexe où il était accusé à tort. Rien que pour ça, il lui était reconnaissant à vie.

- Mais j'ai aussi un indic anonyme, ajouta Sakura.

- ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, seulement eu par téléphone. Il m'a contacté il y a une dizaine de jours. C'est lui qui m'a mise sur la voie des prostituées et m'a mise en contact avec elles. Je m'en méfie mais vu que c'est une piste que j'avais déjà exploitée…

- La piste des clubs privés?

- Oui. Ces boîtes de nuit soi-disant branchées qui sont en réalité un nid à proxénètes…

- Tu peux même dire qu'elles sont le QG de toutes les malversations et petits trafics en tout genre, ajouta Temari avec une petite grimace de dégoût. Les sous-sols doivent grouiller de mafiosos…

- Certaines sont l'apanage des Uchiwa, enchaîna Sakura. On verra si mon informateur est fiable après mon entrevue avec deux d'entre elles.

Elles furent interrompues par un léger coup à la porte.

- Vos déjeuners! Annonça Kaoru en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Entrez, entrez! Invita Sakura en se levant.

Elle la débarrassa du sac qui sentait bon les sashimis.

- Merci Kaoru ne nous avoir rendu ce service. Ce n'est pourtant pas votre travail…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, si je peux être utile! Je sais que vous allez être surchargées les prochaines semaines. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin.

- Entendu. C'est gentil, remercia Sakura

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous? Proposa Temari en lui désignant un siège.

- Non! Non! Merci beaucoup mais mon fiancé m'attend pour déjeuner, rougit la jeune secrétaire, touchée de l'invitation.

Temari et Sakura se jetèrent un regard en coin et lui sourirent.

- Ne le faites pas attendre alors!

Kaoru, rouge comme une tomate, leur rendit leur sourire, s'inclina…

- Bon appétit mesdemoiselles!

…Et disparut.

- J'adore cette fille. Efficace et sympathique, dit Sakura en enlevant ses chaussures à talons pour se mettre à l'aise et en posant ses pieds sur la table.

- Je crois qu'elle nous aime bien aussi, elle était toute émue de me voir arriver ce matin! 

Temari et Sakura s'installèrent donc à manger sur la table de travail qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. 

- Huuum, rien ne vaut notre bonne nourriture, se délecta Temari en savourant une bouchée de sashimi. 

- J'imagine tes repas aux Etats-Unis, beurre de cacahuète, hamburgers et compagnie…d'ailleurs, je comprends le pourquoi de ces petits poignets d'amour… lança son amie, l'air innocent.

- QUOI?

- Tu démarres vraiment au quart de tour, rit Sakura en la voyant tâter ses hanches. Au fait Temari, plus sérieusement, as-tu déjà eu affaire aux Uchiwa quand tu étais avec Shikamaru?

La blonde réfléchit un moment et répondit en se grattant la tête avec une de ses baguettes:

- Huuum, pas vraiment. J'ai du voir l'aîné une ou deux fois…Hiroshi, ou Itachi, un truc du genre. L'autre dont j'ai oublié le nom était l'ami de Shikamaru. Ils ont été au collège et au lycée ensemble, il y avait aussi Chôji et cette traîtresse de Yamanaka, mais ils s'étaient perdus de vue pendant quelques temps. C'était Sa…quelque chose. Je l'appelais toujours l'Uchiwa. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment marqué, j'accompagnais rarement Shika quand ils se côtoyaient. Mais je me rappelle qu'il était plutôt beau gosse!

- Toi et la mémoire des prénoms, soupira Sakura en roulant des yeux. Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. A qui crois-tu que Fugaku passera le relais?

- L'aîné, assurément, répondit Temari en hochant la tête. Je me rappelle avoir entendu Shikamaru dire «qu'il était né pour succéder à son père». Mais tout ça est secondaire, c'est la compagnie entière qu'on veut faire tomber.

- Hum…bien sûr, mais en premier lieu, c'est le directeur qui est quand même visé même si j'aurai aimé que ce soit Fugaku, fit Sakura avec dégoût. Et je te garantis que le nouveau va regretter amèrement sa nomination…

Si Temari ne connaissait pas Sakura, elle en aurait eu froid dans le dos. Sa haine transpirait dans le moindre de ses propos. Sakura n'avait qu'une hâte, le voir face à face, et, yeux dans les yeux, elle lui prouverait qu'elle était prête à tout pour le faire sombrer avec sa belle petite compagnie milliardaire.

Après un silence et une longue gorgée de soda, Sakura reprit la parole:

- Tu sais, je me suis longtemps posée la question mais maintenant j'en suis sûre: pour les faire tomber, il faut pêcher un gros poisson.

- Que veux-tu dire? Interrogea Temari en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'entends par là qu'on doit s'attaquer à leur base, un de leurs associés. Une personne ou une entreprise qui leur est particulièrement liée, expliqua Sakura en posant sa boisson.

Elle croisa les bras et Temari la pressa:

- Et?

- Et c'est tout trouvé. Orochimaru.

Temari s'étouffa avec une bouchée et blêmit à vue d'œil. 

- T'es pas sérieuse? S'étrangla t-elle, ahurie.

- Oh que si, assura Sakura avec un regard déterminé. Si on a moyen de prouver que les Uchiwa sont liés de quelque manière que ce soit avec cet homme, on est assuré de gagner.

Temari était trop sidérée pour contrecarrer son argument pourtant véridique. Mais s'attaquer à un homme tel qu'Orochimaru…

- C'est de la folie Sakura, tenta de la raisonner son amie. Toutes les personnes qui le connaissent dans cette ville, c'est-à-dire la moitié de Tokyo, tremblent dès qu'elles entendent son nom. Il est intouchable.

- Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-il intouchable? 

- …

- L'argent n'arrive pas dans ses poches par magie, répondit t-elle à sa place. S'il est en là aujourd'hui, c'est bien grâce à quelqu'un. Et ça serait un bien pour tout le monde qu'une crapule comme lui croupisse au fin fond d'un pénitencier.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai le dossier de mon père, fit Sakura. Son nom est cité à plusieurs reprises…C'est un très bon début.

Bien sûr, le dossier de Shinchirô Haruno. Temari n'avait que partiellement eu accès à ces informations que Sakura gardait précieusement. Mais le peu qu'elle avait lu pouvait effectivement les conduire sur une piste à suivre. Mais Orochimaru…

- On dit que cet homme est à la tête du plus puissant gang de yakuzas, souligna Temari, horrifiée rien que de prononcer sa phrase.

- On sait tout au moins qu'il traite avec eux, les Yakuzas ne s'en cachent pas… 

- On raconte même qu'il est passé entre les mains de Kazuo Taoka (3), tu te rends compte un peu? S'exclama la blonde encore sous le choc de l'inconscience de son amie. Le «parrain des parrains»!

- Et quand bien même il ferait partie du Yamaguchi-gumi (3), Orochimaru est aussi un homme d'affaires qui peut être traduit en justice comme n'importe qui, riposta Sakura, butée. Et je reste persuadée que la clé de notre affaire est là.

Elle s'adossa à son fauteuil et fixa sans ciller sa collègue en face d'elle pour lui prouver toute sa détermination; cette dernière ne savait plus quel argument avancer pour la dissuader.

Sakura était parfaitement consciente des difficultés qui l'attendaient si elle poursuivait dans cette voie. Cet homme peu scrupuleux était réputé pour être sans pitié, ayant à sa botte des sous-fifres chargés du sale boulot. On compterait à son actif des activités illicites comme la drogue, les armes, la prostitution…entre autre…pour ne pas citer le meurtre… Sous couvert d'être un parfait dirigeant d'une des plus grandes entreprises pharmaceutiques du pays. Ca aide, évidemment. 

Mais le lien entre Orochimaru et Uchiwa était assez connu bien que jamais officiel. C'était plutôt des rumeurs. Mais jamais personne n'avait osé le clamer ni s'y attaquer mais il fallait un jour ou l'autre que ça éclatât au grand jour. Elle s'exposait à des risques, plus grands encore car elle savait pertinemment que peu de personne voudrait se mouiller pour l'aider à prouver cette fameuse collaboration. A n'en pas douter, il devait contrôler certaines branches de la police corrompue. 

La preuve. C'était ce qu'il manquait. 

Mais elle était plus que jamais déterminée, quitte à aller elle-même les pêcher, ces foutues preuves. C'était ce qui effrayait Temari connaissant la pugnacité de son amie.

- Je sais qu'il a le bras long mais on peut y arriver. On ne doit absolument pas négliger cette piste capitale, Temari. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

- Et Neji sait quelle piste tu comptes suivre pour défendre son clan? Demanda alors la blonde en sondant son amie.

- Non, avoua Sakura sans ciller. Et je ne compte pas lui dire pour l'instant où il m'interdira de continuer. Il irait jusqu'à me confisquer l'affaire. 

«_Et je le comprends_», songea Temari, se rendant compte à quel point Sakura tenait cette affaire à cœur.

- Alors Temari, tu me suis?

- Evidemment, abdiqua t-elle en soupirant, malgré la pointe d'angoisse qui avait éclos au fond d'elle. Tu sais très bien que je ne te lâcherais pas et que j'adore les défis…

- Ravie de l'entendre dire, se réjouit l'avocate aux cheveux roses en débarrassant la table. Les prostituées que nous devons rencontrer prochainement suivent cette piste, elles auraient travaillé indirectement pour lui…je pense pouvoir en tirer quelque chose…Si l'info de ma source anonyme est bonne…

- Hum, à condition qu'elles ne se rétractent pas, objecta l'avocate blonde. Le système des représailles, il doit en être adepte le «Serpent»…

Sakura n'avait pas tord. Orochimaru pouvait être une piste sérieuse. Temari repensa aux propos de son frère, Gaara. Ne lui avait-il pas clairement dit que cet homme était affilié aux Uchiwa?

Alors qu'elles allaient se remettre à travailler et explorer la piste du Serpent, surnom popularisé de Orochimaru, un coup discret à la porte se fit entendre. Temari alla ouvrir:

- Tiens Neji! Ca fait un bail! S'exclama t-elle envoyant le nouveau venu. Tu rentres toujours sans te faire annoncer à ce que je vois…

- Temari, content de te revoir parmi nous, salua le Hyûga avec un demi-sourire. Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois, ajouta t-il en reprenant ironiquement ses mots. Sakura semblait dépérir sans toi. Et pour ta gouverne, le secrétariat est désert.

Temari lui fit la bise puis l'invita à entrer. Neji alla embrasser sur la joue son ex-fiancée en guise de bonjour.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite en plein repas? S'enquit cette dernière en lui indiquant un siège. Tu ne devais passer que cet après midi avec Hinata, non?

- Hinata ne pourra pas venir, répondit-il en acceptant poliment le siège proposé. Elle viendra demain si c'est possible. Elle n'a pas réussi à décaler ses rendez-vous.

Sakura interrogea d'un regard sa collègue. Temari hocha la tête.

- Aucun problème. On sera là toute la journée.

- Mais j'ai décidé de venir voir comment se débrouillent mes avocates, dit le brun en croisant les bras.

- A merveille, lui affirma gaiement Sakura, après un regard furtif vers Temari. 

Cette dernière comprit qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas évoquer la piste «Orochimaru».

- Nous avançons doucement mais sûrement, ajouta la blonde en levant le pouce. On va te faire un dossier béton.

- Ravi de le savoir. Tu sembles être en forme, Temari! Constata Neji avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

- Et prête à défendre tes intérêts mon cher, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais dis moi, comment va Hinata?

- Elle va bien, Hanabi est là pour l'aider et Kurenai l'épaule bien. 

Neji laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de reprendre. 

- Mais vous lui manquez, c'est certain. La transition est assez difficile…

- A nous aussi elle nous manque, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile vu la situation actuelle, fit Temari. Mais qu'elle se rassure…

- ?

- On va bientôt se revoir, enchaîna Sakura avec un clin d'œil. Réservez votre lundi midi, on mange à «Kin No Saru»!

- **Le** «Kin No Saru»?

- Affirmatif monsieur Hyûga, acquiesça la blonde. Notre restaurant attitré lorsqu'on était à la fac. Ca rappellera des bons souvenirs! (_NdA, ce restaurant existe bel et bien, il est à Shibuya_)

- On en a parlé avec Tenten et Kiba, on a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de se réunir là bas. On a tous besoin de se retrouver, les moments à venir vont être assez pénibles. Et je sais que Kiba est impatient de revoir sa petite Hinata…

- Ma foi, c'est une excellente idée, concéda Neji. Elle va être ravie.

- J'ai pris la réservation pour 12h30, on se rejoint là bas. Hanabi est la bienvenue, bien sûr.

Le cousin de Hinata hocha la tête.

- Mais dis moi Neji, c'est le seul objet de ta visite? Demanda Sakura en croisant les bras, sourcil arqué. Savoir si on ne lambine pas et que tu ne nous paies pas pour des prunes?

- On pourrait penser le contraire, fit-il en lui désignant ses pieds nus.

Sakura lui tira la langue avant de se rechausser et de se rendre plus présentable.

- En fait je suis venu vous déposer des invitations de la part de Hinata, déclara Neji en leur donnant des enveloppes.

- Oh, super, c'est pour quelle sauterie? Demanda joyeusement Temari, les yeux pétillants.

- Celle des Yamanaka.

- …

Temari avait aussitôt perdu son air enjoué et son regard était devenu terne. Changement radical d'humeur!

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Demanda Neji en voyant la tête renfrognée de la blonde.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et rassura son ex:

- Temari a encore une dent contre Ino. Tu la connais, plus rancunière…

- Oh je vois.

Neji connaissait parfaitement l'histoire vu qu'il avait été au cœur du conflit bien malgré lui. Entre deux femmes. Position délicate. Il éprouvait une certaine culpabilité dans cette histoire. Cela avait sonné la fin d'une précieuse amitié entre Sakura et Ino. Mais c'était du passé…

- Fais ce que tu veux de cette invitation, Temari, ce n'est pas une obligation…

- Non, non! Se reprit l'avocate, un peu honteuse. Je viendrai! Au moins pour Hinata.

- C'est gentil de ta part, remercia le brun.

- Et elle en aura besoin, remarqua Sakura en lançant _l'Asahi Shimbun_ tout froissé sur la table avec son gros titre. C'est bien un gala qui officie l'alliance entre Yamanaka et Uchiwa et où on connaîtra l'heureux successeur de Fugaku, non?

- Exact, ça rend cette fiesta encore plus intéressante finalement, fit Temari avec un rictus sadique.

- Tu l'as dit, renchérit Sakura avec un étrange sourire. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. La tête de notre futur adversaire, ça vaut le détour.

Neji arqua un sourcil amusé devant l'air comploteur des deux avocates. On aurait dit deux conspiratrices avec le rictus au coin des lèvres. Itachi, le potentiel successeur de Fugaku, était vraiment à plaindre, songea le brun.

- Je vois que tout le monde est d'accord. Parfait, cela fera au moins deux personnes qui ne nous seront pas hostile parmi les invités…

Temari et Sakura se mirent à rire devant l'air dépité de Neji.

- Pourquoi y aller alors? Demanda Temari. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre: les Hyûga invités à une soirée où l'invité d'honneur se trouve être leur pire ennemi.

- C'est LE gala de l'année où les Yamanaka exposent leurs dernières créations. L'événement annuel à Tokyo. C'est incontournable pour les affaires de se montrer à ce genre de rendez-vous, expliqua Neji en s'appuyant sur la table, les mains croisées sous son menton. Et nous avons déjà traité avec eux et certains de nos contrats sont toujours en cours. Et on se doit d'honorer les Yamanaka de notre présence.

- Je comprends mieux, hocha de la tête la blonde en jouant avec un crayon. Et puis, il ne faut pas se défiler devant eux. Au contraire. Ce sera un avant goût de notre premier entretien, qui aura lieu deux jours plus tard, c'est ça Sakura?

- Parfaitement. On pourra jauger la situation.

- Vous pouvez venir accompagnées, évidemment, précisa le Hyûga. Je donnerai son invitation à Tenten quand elle viendra à l'entraînement, tu donneras la sienne à Kiba, Sakura?

- Bien sûr, il sera ravi.

Sakura se dit que Tenten avait là l'occasion de rattraper la bourde de ce matin en invitant Kiba avant que ce dernier ne jette son dévolu sur une dinde sans cervelle. Puis elle songea alors qu'elle était elle-même plongée dans une véritable chasse au cavalier! D'abord l'invitation de Sai, puis maintenant celle de Neji…Enfin celle de Sai nécessitait vraiment un cavalier!

De son coté Temari hésitait à demander à Neji s'il avait vu Shikamaru ces temps-ci. Depuis que Sakura et lui avaient rompu, elle savait que le Hyûga et le Nara ne se fréquentaient plus beaucoup. D'autant plus depuis que Shikamaru et elle avaient également rompu…Et puis non. Elle préféra s'abstenir. Ce n'était pas le moment et ça ne l'avancerait à rien. Tout était encore un peu confus dans sa tête.

Neji donnait quelques indications pendant qu'elle lui préparait un thé.

- Mais…j'ai une question… Hésita Sakura en triturant son enveloppe.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose la tracassait visiblement.

- Je t'écoute.

- Certains savent que je suis…euh, ton ex-fiancée. Alors quand ils verront que je suis ton avocate, ça va jaser, non?

Temari et Neji regardèrent Sakura avec étonnement.

Depuis quand Sakura état-elle si peu sûre d'elle? Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle de ce que pensaient les autres? Neji percevait son trouble. Cela devait vraiment la travailler.

- On ne pourra pas éviter les rumeurs, c'est certain, répondit-il prudemment. J'aurai pu engager Shikamaru qui est aussi un très bon avocat. Mais toi et moi, nous savons pourquoi Hinata et moi t'avons engagée, n'est-ce pas? 

- Parce que… je suis la meilleure? Hésita Sakura d'une petite voix, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Le brun lui sourit.

- Tout juste. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rassura t-il en prenant sa main. S'il y a le moindre problème, je m'en chargerai. Personne ne t'importunera.

- Merci Neji. J'avais besoin de t'en parler.

- Au fait Sakura, c'est parce que NOUS sommes les meilleures! Reprit une Temari indignée en lui lançant une gomme qui traînait.

- Elle est pire que Tenten, soupirèrent de concert les deux ex.

¤¤¤

- Wouah la team d'enfer! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto, avachi dans le sofa. Avec Shino, on est au complet non?

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu parles de ton équipe, souffla d'ennui Shikamaru, assis dans le fauteuil d'en face, se massant les tempes.

- Bah, si y'a que ça, on peut l'appeler «la Naruto Team»! Scanda le blond avec un air niais.

- Baka…soupira l'assemblée, blasée.

La dite assemblée était succinctement composée de Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, qui semblait très fatigué de l'agitation de son meilleur ami, assis dans son siège de leader, de Juugo, sagement posté dans un coin de la pièce, près de la grande fenêtre, et de Shino Aburame, appelé en renfort la veille.

- J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être bruyant, commenta impassiblement ce dernier, assis dans le dernier fauteuil de la pièce.

- Allez les gars, c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'rigole! On peut l'appeler la «Sasuke Te…

- La ferme Naruto! Coupa Sasuke, exaspéré par tant d'énergie. Tu te tais et t'écoute ou je demande à Juugo de s'occuper de ton cas, menaça t-il.

La tornade blonde jeta un coup d'œil peu assuré vers l'imposant garde du corps et fit un sourire hypocrite à son meilleur ami.

- Tsss…même pas peur!...Bon ok, je me tais, dit-il précipitamment en voyant l'aura s'assombrir autour de Sasuke.

Sasuke soupira en passant une main sur son visage et Naruto lui dédia un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Age mental: 10 ans, soupira le Nara. Heureusement que tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais être sérieux par moments… ou je me poserai vraiment des questions.

- La ramène pas parce que t'as un QI hors norme, le génie! Riposta Naruto avec une moue agacée.

- Shino, quand peux-tu commencer? Demanda Sasuke en reprenant le fil de conversation.

- Dès demain, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix monocorde. Donne moi deux ou trois orientations et je m'y mets. 

- Très bien, vois ça avec Shikamaru.

Après un regard vers son avocat, ce dernier hocha la tête, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. Tandis que Shino et lui se mettaient au point en consultant des dossiers, Naruto se leva du sofa et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de l'Uchiwa qui ne s'offusqua même pas de son manque total de savoir vivre. Naruto tourna légèrement le pot d'une plante qui se trouvait là et effleura les feuilles avec délicatesse.

- Voilà déjà un truc qui égaiera ton satané bureau…je suis fier de mon choix! Se félicita t-il, ravi de voir que la plante verte illuminait un tant soit peu la pièce froide.

Il avait débarqué dans le bureau, la plante dans les bras, déclarant qu'il prenait en charge la déco pour éviter que Sasuke ne fût pris d'envie de sauter pas la fenêtre. En effet, ultra moderne, froide et impersonnelle, la pièce n'avait pas de vie. Comment Sasuke pourrait-il travailler dans ces conditions sans déprimer?

Naruto avait donc trouvé la solution. C'était aussi sa manière de se rendre utile.

Sasuke afficha un demi sourire.

- Je trouve ça bien que tu ais fait appel à Shino. C'est mieux pour toi de savoir où tu mets les pieds et à qui tu as affaire, reprit Naruto, cette fois ci sérieux. Surtout depuis que tu as fait connaissance avec le binoclard et la groupie.

- Hum. 

Sasuke avait rapidement évoqué son entretien avec Kabuto et Karin. De plus, en arrivant, Naruto avait eu affaire à la fin d'une conversation professionnelle entre Karin, les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges et Sasuke, plus renfrogné et glacial que jamais. Il en avait tiré une conclusion rapide: Karin était indéniablement sous le charme. Bah. C'était pas la première et cela ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Naruto avait d'ailleurs avancé l'idée que Sasuke pourrait tourner ça à son avantage, ce dernier répliquant que, moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

Naruto croisa les bras et déclara:

- Tu risques d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

- Je m'y attends.

- J'espère que Shino pourra t'aider. Et…tu vas aussi utiliser ses talents pour l'affaire contre les Hyûga, pas vrai?

Sasuke se tourna vers son ami et eut un rictus ironique.

- Tu peux être perspicace quand tu veux, ironisa t-il.

- Un peu, mon vieux, je fais quand même parti de la «Team Sasuke»! S'exclama le blondinet en balançant ses jambes dans le vide, comme un gamin.

- Tsss.

- Sans déc, tu sais que tu peux aussi compter sur moi, reprit-il en ancrant ses prunelles bleues dans le regard sombre de Sasuke. Même si je suis pas aussi doué que Shika ou Shino, je peux être utile. Tu peux te reposer sur moi, je suis ton meilleur pote, c'est à ça que je sers!

- Occupe toi plutôt de tes diplômes. T'as du boulot, répliqua le leader.

- Sasuke…

- …Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi, finit par capituler le brun avec un demi sourire.

Naruto lui fit son grand et lumineux sourire et tous deux frappèrent leur poings, un gage d'amitié qui scellait leur promesse, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Même si Naruto savait que Sasuke ne lui demanderait jamais son aide, fierté oblige.

Et de son coté, la simple présence de Naruto à ses cotés réconfortait Sasuke et l'empêcherait de sombrer. Lui seul saurait le remettre dans le droit chemin si cela venait à dégénérer. Naruto disait tout haut ce que Sasuke pensait tout bas, il saurait deviner le fond de sa pensée et trouver les mots justes dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Oui, à n'en pas douter, Naruto serait pour lui un soulagement et un sacré soutien moral. Et parfois, sa simple présence suffisait.

Le blond se pencha alors vers le brun d'un air conspirateur et lui murmura:

- Tu trouves pas que détective privé est le job qui convient le mieux à Shino?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, sentant la connerie à plein nez.

- Depuis toujours, il a le total look avec ses lunettes noires! C'était tout trouvé! 

Et Naruto rit bêtement de sa petite blague. Il rit davantage quand il vit un sourire fugace mais amusé s'ébaucher sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Le dérider n'était pas tous les jours faciles!

Il était déjà 19h lorsque Shino prit congé. Shikamaru s'absenta un moment. Naruto avait insisté pour que Juugo vînt s'asseoir sur le sofa, ça lui faisait mal de le voir debout, immobile depuis un long moment. Mais Juugo restait impassible en toutes circonstances. De plus, s'eût été déplacé de s'asseoir pendant son travail. Le garde du corps ne consentit à prendre place qu'après avoir eu l'approbation d'un hochement de tête de Sasuke. Il n'obéissait vraiment qu'à ses ordres. Naruto en était impressionné.

- Juugo, l'interpella Sasuke.

- Oui, monsieur Sasuke?

- Tu dois savoir que ma nomination sera officielle que dans 3 semaines?

Le garde du corps hocha la tête.

- Jusque là, j'ai encore un peu de liberté. Peu de gens savent qui je suis donc je ne crains pas grand-chose. Alors jusqu'à cette date, ton travail sera limité.

- Mais…

- Comprends bien que je n'ai pas envie que tu me suives à la trace dans le moindre de mes déplacements, le coupa Sasuke en le fixant. Tu auras de quoi faire quand je serai officiellement directeur, crois-moi…Et à ce moment, j'apprécierai énormément ta présence et ton boulot.

Juugo ne cilla pas et se contenta de regarder son patron dans les yeux. Sasuke eut un imperceptible sourire. Le blond à l'imposante stature semblait avoir saisi le message.

- D'ici là, je ferai appel à toi si j'ai besoin de tes services, d'accord?

- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Sasuke.

- Bien, tu peux partir.

Juugo s'inclina. Il fit de même vers Naruto qui lui fit un signe de la main et laissa le passage à Shikamaru qui rentrait, avant de sortir du bureau.

- Il est vachement impressionnant, commenta Naruto. J'sais pas où Itachi l'a dégoté mais il a l'air fiable comme mec. 

- J'ai vu ses essais au tir et au combat à mains nues, c'est une force de la nature dotée d'une précision sans faille, ajouta Shikamaru en jouant avec son portable entre ses mains.

- Pouah! Shika! Tu pues la clope! Beugla Naruto en agitant l'air avec sa main. Depuis quand t'as repris? Tu te bousilles la santé vieux!

- Occupe toi plutôt de ton cours du soir au lieu de jouer les flics, répliqua l'avocat en lui indiquant l'heure.

- Oh la vache je vais être à la bourre! Kiba va me tuer!

Naruto prit sa veste, son sac en bandoulière lança un:

- Oublie pas de transmettre mon message à ta mère Sas'ke!

…Et partit en coup de vent.

- Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte Shikamaru mais je suis attendu chez mes parents pour dîner, dit Sasuke en se levant dans son grand siège en cuir.

L'avocat fit une grimace.

- Aïe, je sais pas si je dois te souhaiter bonne soirée ou bon courage.

- Aucun commentaire, ça fera l'affaire.

Shikamaru classa rapidement les dossiers en vracs et prit sa veste. Après une poignée de main amicale, l'avocat partit à son tour.

Shikamaru donnait l'air d'être perpétuellement blasé. Mais Sasuke avait remarqué son air songeur. Et ce geste récurrent qu'il avait eu à jeter un œil à son portable. Sasuke savait depuis quand Shikamaru avait reprit la cigarette. Depuis sa rupture avec Temari.

¤¤¤

A 18h30, Hinata sortit de son énième rendez-vous et se retrouva mêlée au flot des passants en plein cœur de Ginza. Banque, assurance, associés…tout y passait depuis sa succession. Et c'était terriblement barbant. Mais elle essayait de s'y intéresser, pour ne pas imposer toutes ces lourdes tâches àNeji. Elle faisait toujours bonne figure en digne héritière.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hinata avait les nerfs à vif. Elle se sentait oppressée. Elle avait essayé de vivre avec, normalement, et d'y faire abstraction. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait plus les deux gardes du corps qui la suivaient pas à pas qu'importe l'endroit où elle aille. Elle n'avait plus aucune liberté de mouvement, constamment surveillés par les deux subordonnés d'Asuma. Pour sa sécurité.

Bien sûr, Hinata n'était pas dupe. Son nouveau statut lui attirait bon nombre d'ennuis, à commencer par bons nombres d'ennemis. Les lettres de menaces en étaient la preuve. Sa sécurité était menacée et Asuma veillait sur elle pour son bien. Mais de là à ne plus se promener dans la rue…cela l'exaspérait. Comme elle regrettait le temps de la faculté, avec ses amis, Kiba, Sakura…à sortir, rire, s'amuser en toute insouciance.

Rongée par sa frustration, elle percuta l'épaule d'un passant. 

- Pardon!

Celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention, probablement habitué à la cohue des rues bondées de Tokyo.

- Hinata-sama!

Les deux vigiles avaient illico rappliqué en éloignant aussitôt le pauvre passant comme s'il était une menace potentielle. Hinata pestait. Sa sécurité passait par de la discrétion. En lâchant des «Hinata-sama» en pleine rue et en jouant des bras contre le moindre personne un peu trop proche de l'héritière, ils attiraient plus l'attention qu'autre chose.

Hinata ne s'énervait jamais. Son calme olympien était l'une de ses qualités premières. Elle n'allait pas déroger à cette règle. Après une bonne inspiration, elle parla calmement et trouva même la force d'afficher un petit sourire poli.

- S'il vous plait, Kotetsu, Raidou, détendez vous. Vous effrayez les passants.

Les sus nommés se jetèrent un regard en coin avant de porter leur attention sur leur protégée.

- C'est pour…

- …ma sécurité, je sais…acheva Hinata. 

- Asuma-san nous a donné des instructions, rappela Raidou.

- …

Elle n'insista pas. Si elle devait parler, c'était avec Asuma. Mais à l'heure actuelle, cette omniprésence l'insupportait. Elle suffoquait. Elle avait besoin d'air.

- Je rentre dans cette boutique…Et je doute que vous m'accompagniez à l'intérieur, enchaîna t-elle rapidement en les voyant près à lui embrayer le pas.

Raidou et Kotetsu regardèrent l'enseigne et eurent un moment d'hésitation. Un magasin de lingerie fine.

- Je pense n'avoir rien à craindre à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas?

Elle entra dans le magasin en soupirant. Ils s'étaient postés à l'entrée comme deux portiers. Il ne manquait plus que les lunettes noires et l'oreillette pour compléter le tableau. Les gens regardaient Hinata comme s'ils étaient certains d'avoir reconnus une star en vogue qui tentait de faire ses courses incognito. Ces regards scrutateurs l'échauffèrent. Sa décision était prise. Elle avisa une vendeuse et se dirigea vers elle.

- Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider? Demanda aimablement la vendeuse.

- Je crois que oui mais…mais ce n'est pas de vos conseils en lingerie dont j'ai besoin.

La vendeuse afficha un air suspicieux et Hinata baissa d'un ton, dissimulant avec peine sa gêne. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose auparavant. Etait-elle bonne comédienne?

- Je suis désolée de ma demande incongrue, mais voyez-vous, mon ex-petit ami me fait suivre depuis notre rupture et surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle désigna discrètement les deux gardes du corps qui regardaient dans sa direction. La vendeuse fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire que ces deux gars vous harcèlent? Demanda t-elle, étonnée, en baissant également la voix.

- On peut dire ça. J'aimerai trouver un moyen de leur échapper et j'espérais un peu d'aide…

Hinata eut un petit sourire gêné. La vendeuse fusilla les deux gardes du regard et se tourna tout sourire vers la jeune héritière.

- Soit votre ex est raide dingue de vous, soit il est dingue tout court!

La brunette s'abstint de répondre, évitant de s'engluer davantage dans le mensonge. 

- Vous avez choisi la bonne boutique! Un magasin de lingerie fine est un bon repoussoir à hommes! Je vais vous aider mademoiselle, un sale type qui vous fait suivre de la sorte ne vous mérite certainement pas! Il faut accepter les ruptures! Allez, suivez-moi!

Hé bien, cette fille prenait cette histoire très à cœur, Hinata n'en attendait pas autant! Elle venait de se découvrir un talent insoupçonné de comédienne…et de menteuse! Cette femme qui lui apportait son aide devait être une féministe à tous les coups! Hinata avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une Temari numéro 2.Sans plus attendre, la vendeuse, s'empara au hasard de deux ou trois articles sur un présentoir et entraîna Hinata vers les cabines d'essayage. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle dont le rideau dissimulait une porte. Depuis l'entrée, Raidou et Kotetsu suivaient Hinata des yeux.

- Une fois dans la cabine, prenez cette porte, elle conduit à la réserve. Continuez tout droit, vous trouverez la sortie. Elle donne sur la rue perpendiculaire, expliqua la vendeuse en lui flanquant deux ensembles de dessous assez sexy dans les mains. Après vous serez libre!

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

La jeune femme, dont le badge indiquait le prénom «Anko» mit les mains sur les hanches et afficha un grand sourire:

- En vous trouvant un homme un peu moins dérangé! Qui sait, votre âme sœur vous attend peut être au coin de la rue!

- Merci de votre aide en tout cas…

- Repassez un jour à la boutique, histoire de me raconter la suite de vos aventures! S'amusa la vendeuse avec un clin d'œil.

- Comptez sur moi, j'ai repéré un ou deux articles qui pourraient m'intéresser. Je vous dois au moins ça

Anko balaya les paroles d'un geste et la pressa à l'intérieur.

- Allez y, ne perdez pas de temps! Laissez les articles sur le portemanteau. Bonne chance!

Hinata lui sourit et ferma le rideau de la cabine. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la réserve. 

Deux minutes plus tard, Hinata respirait le grand air. Elle décida de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de ce quartier avant que ses deux gardes ne remarquent son manège et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée en se mêlant à la foule dense.

¤¤¤

20h31. 

Temari ferma la porte avec son pied et lâcha un gros soupir. Enfin chez elle! Pour cette journée de reprise au cabinet, elle n'avait pas chômé! Heureusement, Sakura lui avait mâché une bonne partie du travail, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous son bureau et plancher sur leur affaire. Et Temari avait pris conscience de l'ampleur de leur tâche. Elle se promit néanmoins de garder un œil discret sur sa collègue et amie… Sakura avait décrété de pister la voie «Orochimaru» et ce, malgré les nombreuses et dangereuses difficultés et telle qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne renoncerait devant aucun obstacle pour briser le clan Uchiwa. Mais Temari devait veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'embourbe pas dans des problèmes inutiles…ce qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent.

En tout cas, l'aînée des Sabaku n'était pas mécontente de retrouver son appartement. Elle déposa ses affaires, inspecta d'un rapide coup d'œil le salon et huma l'air. Encens au jasmin. La petite touche personnelle de Tenten. A croire que Temari n'avait jamais quitté son appartement! Tout était parfaitement rangé, les plantes en pleine forme, le courrier trié, les meubles époussetés, la pièce aérée…Tenten et Sakura s'étaient vraiment bien occupées de son logement pendant ses six mois d'absence. Et c'était vraiment agréable, Temari n'avait plus qu'à se glisser dans une bonne douche réparatrice et dans ses couvertures douillettes. Le déballage de toutes ses valises attendra.

La jolie blonde lâcha un long soupir. Non, elle n'était pas si heureuse de retrouver son appartement. Ce pincement au cœur dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte…Il paraissait si vide… Elle ôta son manteau et ses chaussures et se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Elle détacha un à un les élastiques de ses quatre couettes et soupira de nouveau. 

Instantanément son regard se posa sur le joli cadre photo en face d'elle, posé sur le meuble en pin. Elle se trouvait rayonnante sur ce cliché. La cause n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Incontestablement, ce magnifique sourire, elle le devait au brun au sourire fugace sur les genoux duquel elle était assise. Kiba avait pris cette photo durant une soirée chez Tenten et Sakura, il y avait deux ans. Ce souvenir était encore vivace dans sa mémoire. Temari avait les joues légèrement roses et était venue embêter Shikamaru, comme à son habitude, en s'affalant sur ses genoux. Le brun avait soupiré, ne la rejetant pas pour autant. Au contraire, il avait entouré sa taille de ses bras et Temari avait remarqué un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se rappelait parfaitement leurs mots échangés discrètement.

_**¤ Flash Back ¤**_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Shika? Tu ne me trouves pas galère, pour une fois? _

_Le brun soupira de nouveau._

_- Je prends sur moi pour une fois, j'ai autre chose à te dire. _

_Temari cligna des yeux et lui fit un sourire goguenard, entourant à son tour son cou de ses bras._

_- Quoi, que je suis «lourde»? C'est vrai, ça changerait du traditionnel «galère»…_

_Shikamaru ne répondit rien, continuant de la fixer. Le vin lui donnait des couleurs et ce n'était pour déplaire au brun. Interloquée, Temari s'écarta de lui et fronça les sourcils. Elle perdit son air jovial._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Shikamaru plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit objet qu'il lui tendit._

_- On l'a, dit-il simplement._

_En découvrant l'objet en question, les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Cherchant confirmation dans __les yeux de son compagnon, le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête. Temari prit l'objet dans ses mains et le regarda comme la septième merveille du monde. Et pourtant ce n'était qu'une clef. Mais pas n'importe quelle clef. Temari ne fit même plus attention au bruit autour d'elle. Ses mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure._

_- Shikamaru…_

_- J'ai signé cet après midi, ça ne sera pas simple mais on y arrivera._

_- …_

_Le jeune Nara contempla dans les moindres détails la réaction de sa compagne. Rares étaient les moments où Temari devenait muette et surtout très rares étaient les instants où elle montrait ses __sentiments, mais ce soir, Shikamaru la voyait vraiment émue. Ses yeux vert lagon écarquillés brillaient d'un éclat qui la rendait à la fois vulnérable et si belle. Il n'était pas peu fier d'en être la cause. _

_- Je…_

_-…_

_- Merde alors, lâcha t-elle finalement, éberluée._

_Shikamaru eut un rictus amusé et secoua la tête. Sa réaction n'était pas si atypique que ça finalement! Non, Temari restait entière, même dans les moments d'émotions. Il plongea dans ses yeux étrangement brillants et glissa à son oreille:_

_- Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même, «fille galère»?_

_Temari s'écarta de lui._

_- Espèce d'idiot!_

_Elle lui sauta au cou manquant de les faire basculer de la chaise._

_- Merci Shikamaru! Merci! Merci! C'est…_

_Ce genre d'étreinte ne passa pas inaperçue et Kiba s'empressa de beugler:_

_- Héééé, on veut savoir aussi! C'est quoi vos messes basses? Shika, me dis pas que tu lui as demandé de t'épouser? _

_Shikamaru et Temari roulèrent des yeux, Hinata les écarquilla, Neji…resta impassible…Sakura regarda tour à tour les deux intéressés, toute excitée, quant à Tenten, plus terre à terre…elle frappa Kiba, exaspérée:_

_- Abruti! Arrête de voir des mariages partout depuis que Neji et Sakura ont annoncé le leur! Regarde ce qu'elle a dans la main!_

_Temari brandissait fièrement sa clef._

_- Ca y est, on a notre appart'! _

_- C'est pas vrai? Celui de Meguro? S'écria aussitôt Sakura, stupéfaite, en se ruant vers la dite clé. Vous l'avez acheté?_

_Temari hocha frénétiquement la tête et annonça que son petit ami lui avait fait la surprise. La plus belle surprise de sa vie._

_- Mais c'est génial Temari! S'exclama Tenten._

_- Alors là mon vieux, chapeau! Siffla d'admiration Kiba en lui flanqua une bonne claque amicale dans le dos._

_- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux! Fit Hinata en les congratulant._

_Neji regarda Shikamaru et celui-ci lui rendit un petit sourire confiant en haussant les épaules. Neji admirait le jeune Nara qui avait parfaitement conscience de faire quelque chose de dingue et totalement déconseillé pour des jeunes gens fraîchement diplômés. Shikamaru devait vraiment tenir à Temari pour lui faire ce superbe cadeau. _

_Il sentit Sakura se lover dans ses bras._

_- Ca fait tellement plaisir de voir Temari comme ça. Shikamaru est vraiment surprenant. Ils sont adorables, tu ne trouves pas mon cœur?_

_Neji hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front._

_Shikamaru se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de se démener comme il l'avait fait pour obtenir l'appartement et de faire cet emprunt monstrueux à la banque. Les débuts dans leur nouvelle vie seront vraiment difficiles mais au moins, ils auront leur «chez eux». Et les avocats gagnaient très bien leur vie. Ce sacrifice valait tous les sourires de Temari. La jeune femme qui n'avait pas desserré son étreinte autour de son cou, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura ces précieux mots si rarement prononcés. Mots précieux qu'il lui rendit._

_Tenten, en train de déboucher une nouvelle bouteille pour fêter l'événement tandis que les deux jeunes gens se voyaient félicités, lança de la cuisine:_

_- Kiba, prends l'appareil et immortalise ça!_

_Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et photographia les deux amoureux. _

_**¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤**_

Temari essuya la larme qui dévalait sa joue. Ce souvenir était intact et cette photo le lui rappelait perpétuellement mais elle était incapable de s'en séparer, aussi douloureux fut ce souvenir. 

Ce soir là, Shikamaru l'avait véritablement surpris et comblé, il lui avait fait ce cadeau malgré les nombreuses difficultés. 

Temari avait flashé sur cet appartement lors de leurs visites. Le couple vivait dans le même petit studio depuis leur entrée en fac. Une fois diplômés, ils avaient décidé de louer plus grand, anticipant sur leur futurs salaires d'avocats. Seulement, Temari avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet appartement. Il était situé en plein cœur de Jiyugaoka, dans Meguro-ku (4), le quartier favori de Temari, à la fois branché et bohême, agréable à vivre avec ses nombreuses allées piétonnes bordées de magasins hétéroclites. Mais il n'était pas à louer mais à vendre. La blonde faisait toujours au plus simple, au plus pratique, c'était même elle qui avait établit leur budget à mettre dans leur logement. Elle se satisfaisait de l'essentiel, ayant rarement des coups de cœur. Elle était responsable et peu envieuse et ne faisait jamais de caprice. Et elle n'avait pas fait de caprice, mais Shikamaru avait ressenti sa profonde déception de ne pouvoir l'acquérir. De plus, ils avaient du mal à trouver leur bonheur: un appartement pratique, confortable, assez grand, proche de leur lieu de travail…bref, leur petit nid douillet où ils pourraient commencer une nouvelle vie. Et cet appartement à vendre possédait tous les critères qu'ils recherchaient. 

Ce soir là, Shikamaru lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé. Temari était consciente du sacrifice de son compagnon et avait bien évidemment insisté pour participer à l'achat. Après âpres négociations, ils avaient décidé de se partager l'emprunt, étant ainsi tous deux propriétaires. Ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur choix pourtant risqué. Ils s'étaient serrés la ceinture et avaient limité les dépenses. Et ils vivaient très bien comme ça. 

De plus ils avaient une famille sur qui compter. Les parents de Shikamaru les aidaient régulièrement, de bon cœur, Shikamaru étant leur fils unique. De son coté, Temari avait des frères plutôt sympas et à la tête de la puissante entreprise familiale dans laquelle elle avait des parts. Gaara avait proposé de les lui racheter afin d'avoir un joli petit pécule. Grâce à ce geste, le couple avait gagné trois ans de remboursement.

Au moment de leur rupture, Shikamaru lui avait laissé l'appartement et s'était installé chez Choji puis chez ses parents le temps de trouver un nouvel appart. Ils y habitaient depuis deux ans et il était loin d'être fini de payer. Shikamaru continuait de payer sa part et Temari se sentait affreusement mal. Mal de l'obliger à mettre ses économies dans un appartement où il ne vivait plus, mal d'y vivre seule. A tel point qu'elle avait songé à revendre son précieux cocon.

Assise dans son canapé, Temari ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle songea que son appartement rêvé avait perdu de son charme et son caractère idéal depuis qu'il était parti. Il était vide. Beaucoup trop vide. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé y être malheureuse.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle remarqua la diode clignotante de son répondeur. Six mois d'absence, des gens avaient sans doute cherché à la joindre. Le répondeur indiquait 21 messages, le maximum qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle se leva péniblement de son canapé et écouta un à un les messages vocaux d'une oreille distraite. Rien de palpitant ni d'urgent. Certains n'avaient vraiment rien à dire. 

Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait appel de lui. Le 11ème attira cependant son attention: une voix féminine et enthousiaste:

« _Bonjour ma petite Temari, c'est Arisa. Je viens aux nouvelles ma chérie, cela fait plus de trois mois maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas vues ou rappelées…_»

Temari ouvrit les yeux et écouta attentivement le message. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Arisa. Arisa Nara. La mère de Shikamaru.

« _J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu remontes la pente, la dernière fois, tu avais encore une petite mine lors de notre dîner. Je ne parlerai pas de mon imbécile de fils, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais… il a changé. Il semble perdu. Enfin bon, Shikamaru n'est pas un grand bavard mais je suis sa mère, il ne peut rien me cacher! Bref je n'appelle pas pour parler de ce fainéant. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se revoit toutes les deux pour papoter! Rappelle moi ma chérie._»

Temari réécouta le message. Il lui faisait énormément plaisir. Mais il datait de plus de deux mois et la blonde s'en voulait de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. 

Elle s'était aussitôt très bien entendue avec Arisa qui voyait en Temari la femme qui dompterait son macho de fils, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, bien qu'elle fût encore à ce moment là qu'une jeune étudiante seulement amie avec le brun. Elle avait le caractère compatible, disait Arisa, elle se revoyait jeune, se plaisait-elle à raconter. Alors quand Temari et Shikamaru avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ce ne fut pas pour elle une surprise mais la logique des choses. Arisa et Temari se voyaient régulièrement, développant une certaine complicité qui dépassait totalement Shikamaru. S'il se plaignait ouvertement de ces deux femmes qui le martyrisaient, il en était au fond très heureux. 

Et lorsqu'elle apprit leur rupture, Arisa fut presque autant anéantie que les deux concernés! Elle avait soutenue son fils unique dans cette épreuve mais elle voulait aussi apporter son réconfort à la jeune Sabaku qu'elle adorait comme sa fille. Situation assez difficile qu'était celle de Arisa Nara prise entre deux feux! Temari avait accepté de bon cœur leurs rendez vous et Arisa avait promis de ne pas parler de Shikamaru afin de ne pas rouvrir des blessures trop récentes mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Temari et son fils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre selon Arisa, alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de placer ici et là des petites phrases montrant à quel point Shikamaru était malheureux comme les pierres, qu'elle était sûre qu'il regrettait, et blablabla… Bref, l'air de rien, elle voulait les rabibocher.

Ce ne gênait pas plus que ça Temari. Arisa avait été présente pour elle et elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Encore maintenant, même sur un répondeur, Arisa n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de placer que Shikamaru avait changé depuis leur rupture. Si Temari l'espérait secrètement, elle ne prenait pas vraiment au sérieux les paroles de Arisa, trop empressée de les remettre ensemble. Tous les moyens étaient bons.

- Je vais la rappeler. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant de mon départ…

Elle prit un post-il et un stylo afin de se faire un rapide mémo.

Et les messages vocaux continuèrent à défiler sans éveiller le moindre intérêt chez Temari, jusqu'au dernier en date.

« Nouveau message reçu aujourd'hui à 19h03…

…_Salut Temari_…»

Le stylo rebondit sur le meuble avant d'atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. 

Son cœur rata un battement et le sursaut lui avait fait lâcher le crayon. Cette voix, même enregistrée, jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'entendre, même ardemment désirée, et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé l'effet qu'elle aurait sur elle. Dévastateur. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre. 

Elle s'approcha du répondeur et le regarda fixement, écoutant le moindre mot, la main crispée sur son pull.

- Shikamaru…

« _Je sais que tu viens de rentrer des Etats-Unis et…» _

Alors comme ça, il était au courant de son voyage. Il connaissait aussi la date de son retour… Comment?

Scrutant toujours son répondeur, Temari se mordit la lèvre. Son ton était tellement hésitant! Comme s'il regrettait son appel! Comme s'il s'obligeait à le faire. 

_«…et je voulais savoir comment tu allais.__En fait, je sais pas pourquoi j'appelle et en plus je déteste parler à une machine. Ca fait six mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ni même adressé la parole…et je crois que… j'en souffre. Merde alors. Je ne pensais pas avouer ce genre de chose un jour, surtout à ce foutu répondeur.» _

Temari laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Non. Arisa avait tord. Il ne changeait pas. 

_«En fait, je pense que je ne peux pas couper les ponts avec toi, ça fait trop d'années qu'on se connaît, on a pas le droit de gâcher ça mais si on a rompu d'un commun d'accord…Hun, j'ai l'impression d'être faible en agissant comme ça…_

Temari avait la gorge nouée.

- Et moi je suis trop fière…

_«Après tout, tu es partie six mois, les choses ont du changé. Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, moi non plus…jusqu'à maintenant. Voilà je l'ai fait, bien ou mal, je verrais ça si tu me recontactes… Mais je pense qu'on a besoin de parler. Repose toi bien.»_

Temari écouta le message encore et encore…ce qu'elle avait tant espéré était enfin arrivé. Son cœur battait à folle allure. Entendre sa voix lui faisait tellement de bien. Ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer. Ce qu'il pouvait cruellement lui manquer.

Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle à composer ce numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur?

¤¤¤

Shikamaru était allongé sur son lit mais ne dormait pas. Un mégot quasi éteint à la bouche, il contemplait la petite clef qu'il tournait entre ses doigts. Il se demandait encore s'il avait bien fait de l'appeler. Cela le travaillait depuis un moment. Toute l'après midi, il s'était posé la question, pesé le pour et le contre. Finalement, il s'était éclipsé du bureau de Sasuke et avait composé son ancien numéro d'appartement.

Il ne savait absolument pas qu'elle pouvait être sa réaction. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il avait envie de la voir. Non, ce n'était pas une envie mais un besoin. Un besoin vital. Comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi dépendant d'une femme, lui, Shikamaru Nara, longtemps réputé macho et misogyne? 

Mais il avait eu le loisir de le découvrir tout au long de sa relation avec Temari. Elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Elle faisait partie de sa vie. C'était ce que ces six mois sans elle lui avaient appris.

Mais six mois, c'était long. Il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses. Combien de fois avait-il prit le combiné du téléphone et raccroché après avoir composé le numéro? Combien de fois avait-il songé à appeler Sakura ou Tenten? Jusqu'au moment où il apprit par Kiba qu'il côtoyait de temps en temps qu'elle était partie aux Etats-Unis. Pour quoi faire? Pour combien de temps? Alors il avait appelé la seule personne susceptible de lui répondre sans lui poser de question. Gaara.

Alors aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de laisser sa fierté de coté et de l'appeler. Bien qu'il détestait les répondeurs, il fut soulagé de tomber dessus. Peut être n'était-il pas encore prêt à entendre sa voix…Et pourtant, ce fut pire. Temari n'avait pas changé le message d'accueil du répondeur. Entendre sa voix joyeuse annoncer «_Bonjour! Hé oui, vous êtes bien chez Shikamaru et Temari…_» lui avait asséné une douleur lancinante au cœur. La gorge sèche, il s'était mis à parler après le bip.

Son message ne devait avoir aucun sens mais il l'avait fait. Il ne regrettait pas. 

Le regard fixé sur la petite clef lui rappelait énormément de souvenirs. De bons souvenirs. Notamment cette soirée chez Sakura et Tenten. A ce moment, il aurait pu lui décrocher la lune.

Aujourd'hui, cantonné à être hébergé par sa mère un peu trop imposante et volubile, il ne savait pas où sa vie le menait. Si, professionnellement, aucun souci: une grosse affaire. Défendre un de ses très bons amis contre un autre bon ami. Sasuke contre Neji. Mais il faisait son job. Et bientôt, il pourrait louer un appartement. Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Il repensa à leur appartement de Meguro qu'il continuait de payer. Il voulait continuer de payer. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était avant tout un cadeau, une chose qui comptait énormément aux yeux de Temari. Et probablement pour des raisons encore enfouies qu'il était bien trop fier pour dévoiler.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter et l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Il se redressa d'un bond, le mégot tombant de sa bouche, se saisit du mobile et regarda l'écran lumineux. 

«_Sweet Home_». 

Mince alors, il n'avait pas non plus changé la formule que Temari s'était faite un malin plaisir d'enregistrer sur son portable pour le numéro de leur appartement, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de petites attentions mièvres l'agaçaient. Ca l'agaçait et Temari le faisait exprès pour le faire enrager. Et il n'avait pas voulu l'effacer. Après tout, ça lui montrait à chaque fois combien il avait eu raison d'acheter cet appartement. Leur «home sweet home».

A regarder fixement son portable, il faillit manquer l'appel et décrocha de justesse, le cœur palpitant anormalement.

- Allô?

- _C'est…c'est moi._

_¤¤¤_

- Aïe! Putain, Naruto, on est plus à la maternelle! Souffla Kiba entre ses dents en ramassant le petit bout de gomme qui venait de percuter sa tête.

- C'était le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention, chuchota le blond avec un grand sourire.

Les deux vieux amis étaient assis à deux tables cote à cote à leur cours du soir. Rigueur et discipline étaient de mise. Et Naruto, à 25 ans, trouvait encore le moyen de balancer un bout de gomme à son acolyte sous les yeux du professeur, ce qui pourrait valoir un renvoi direct.

Kiba replongea dans ses notes mais Naruto en avait décidé autrement:

- Alors, tu m'dis ce qui va pas?

Le brun l'incendia du regard et lui fit signe de se taire.

«_Après le cours_» lut Naruto sur ses lèvres. Le blond dut donc prendre son mal en patience.

Une heure et demi plus tard, aux alentours de 21 heures, Naruto attendit Kiba qui traînait ses guêtres à la sortie de l'immeuble. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras puissant et le secoua énergétiquement:

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème, Kiba?

- En fait j'en sais rien.

- Huh?

Kiba s'assit sur un muret à l'entrée du bâtiment où ils prenaient leurs cours du soir et son ami en fit de même. Après un long soupir, il tenta de s'expliquer devant l'air complètement largué de Naruto.

- La vérité, c'est Tenten qui a un problème avec moi mais j'ignore lequel, et ça me fout en rogne!

- Ah bah ça a l'air, jugea Naruto devant l'air excédé du brun. Comment tu sais que Tenten-chan a un problème avec toi?

- Elle est super agressive, n'arrête pas de me rembarrer et me rabaisse dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, c'est vraiment chiant. J'te jure Naruto, des fois, j'la reconnais plus.

- A ce point?

Kiba hocha la tête, vraiment désespéré. Naruto se dit que c'était vraiment sérieux pour que son ami se fasse autant de mauvais sang. Il réfléchit un moment puissupposa intelligemment:

- Elle a p't'ête ses ragnagnas?

- T'as déjà vu une fille qui a ses règles pendant un mois? De plus c'est Sakura qui est insupportable pendant cette période…se rappela Kiba avec une grimace. 

Il passait vraiment beaucoup de son temps chez elles jusqu'à connaître leur moindre manie et manière de fonctionner!

- Ah parce que ça fait un mois que ça dure? S'étonna le blondinet.

- Ouais.

- Bah, ça aurait pu. Les filles et leurs hormones…fit Naruto d'un geste las. Sakura-chan doit être encore plus violente que d'habitude alors. Ouah! Ca fait peur! Ricana t-il.

Kiba roula des yeux. Les sautes d'humeurs et les accès de violence de Sakura pendant ses règles étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Ce n'était pas l'objet de leur discussion:

- Hum. Bon, et je fais quoi moi?

- Si tu veux mon avis, si ça te prend la tête tant que ça, faut lui parler et lui demander clairement le problème. Au moins tu seras fixé et t'arrêteras de faire cette sale tronche. Si t'étais pas un mec, on pourrait croire que c'est toi qui as tes ragnagnas!

- Tsss, t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, marmonna Kiba avec un rictus.

Au moins Naruto avait toujours ce don de remonter le moral.

- C'est quand même bizarre, avec Tenten, on s'est toujours tout dit depuis qu'on est gosse, on a partagé plein de choses…alors là, je vois vraiment pas…murmura le brun, dépité.

- Les filles, c'est super compliqué! En tout cas, faut te changer les idées, mon vieux, lança joyeusement Naruto en lui flanquant une claque magistrale dans le dos. Ce cours, c'est quand même du bourrage de crâne.

- Mmh, oui, t'as raison! Décida Kiba en se levant d'un bond. 

Son regard se dirigea illico vers un groupe de filles de leur classe qui jacassait non loin d'eux et s'arrêta sur une petite brunette qui rougit en apercevant le regard de Kiba posé sur elle. Un large sourire prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

Naruto qui avait suivi son regard, croisa les bras et soupira.

- Je vois, je proposais plutôt une bonne bière…

- Ca me va, acquiesça Kiba. Mais ça t'embête si on invite du monde?

¤¤¤

- Motoko est vraiment trop beau, soupira Tenten en s'étirant.

- Ce n'est qu'un personnage de fiction, rappela Sakura en éteignant la télé.

- Ok, mais Nagase Tomoya (5), lui, il existe bel et bien. Et il est vraiment trop beau, s'entêta la brune, l'air rêveur.

Elle s'allongea paresseusement dans le canapé en lâchant à nouveau un long soupir tandis que Sakura fermait les volets. Toutes deux venaient de s'accorder leur petit moment de détente hebdomadaire, à savoir la diffusion de IWGP [_Ikebukuro West Gate Park_. Adolescentes, toutes deux raffolaient des _dramas_; en vieillissant, seul ce dernier accaparait leur attention. Probablement parce que, comme son nom l'indique, il se déroulait à Ikebukuro, leur quartier. Leur passe-temps était de repérer, parmi les figurants, des visages connus ou des connaissances. Une fois, elles avaient aperçu Kiba à l'entrée d'un bar dans l'angle de l'écran. Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué que l'équipe de la série était en train de tourner! Comme l'épisode était enregistré, vous imaginez bien que Tenten, Kiba et Sakura l'avaient repassé en boucle pour 3 secondes d'apparition en guest! Ce soir là n'échappait pas à la règle.

- Monsieur Yoshi du combini (6) a l'air toujours aussi aimable! Avait commenté Tenten, remarquant le gérant du dit magasin dans une scène.

- C'est clair qu'il aurait pu faire un effort à l'écran, avait renchéri Sakura avec une grimace de dégoût.

Deux vraies commères. 

La brune continuait de rêvasser dans le canapé tandis que Sakura débarrassait leur table.

- J'en reviens toujours pas que t'ais croisé ton brun mystérieux…répéta Tenten pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Sakura lui avait rapporté en détail son «carambolage». De la cuisine elle lança un «Je sais!».

- Quand je disais «jamais deux sans trois»… Sakura, le destin te mettrait pas ce mec canon dans les jambes juste pour t'emmerder. C'est un signe!

- Un signe de quoi? Soupira Sakura, ennuyée de ses élucubrations.

- Il ne faut pas que tu laisses passer ta chance!

- Tu parles d'une chance…Marmonna la rose. Chaque fois, ça tourne au drame. Et puis si tu te souviens bien, il y a deux hommes louches qui l'ont poursuivi. Et ils étaient armés!

- Ce qui le rend encore plus mystérieux…susurra malicieusement Tenten en serrant amoureusement un coussin. En tout cas, ce que j'en dis, moi, c'est que ce mec est canon, qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente….et, enchaîna la brune voyant son amie prête à riposter, qu'à mon avis tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

- Drôle de manière de le montrer…

- Bah et le café racheté aimablement? En plus, tu es obligée de le revoir, à la librairie…fais quelque chose Sakura! Le laisse pas filer ce mec. T'as besoin de voir quelqu'un!

- Tsss…tu m'agaces, ronchonna l'avocate devant l'entêtement de son amie. Tenten, au fait, arrête l'enregistrement.

Péniblement, la brunette se redressa et appuya sur la touche STOP de la télécommande.

- Il est chiant Kiba, il a un magnétoscope chez lui, râla Tenten. Et en plus, il a lu les mangas…

- Enfin, bon, les mangas…

- Oui, je sais, coupa Tenten en roulant des yeux. Je sais que tu préfères le livre parce que rien ne vaut…Ishi machin truc…

-Ishida Ira! Reprit Sakura avec agacement en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe.

- …comme auteur, conclut la brune faisant fi de la remarque de sa littéraire d'amie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est chiant.

Sakura lâcha un soupir résigné et termina sa besogne, elle vint ensuite s'asseoir auprès de sa meilleure amie, un thé à la pêche fumant à la main. Elle lui tendit un chocolat chaud que cette dernière accepta volontiers. Tenten avait mauvaise mine depuis qu'elle était rentrée même si elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Mauvaise mine qu'elle devait traîner depuis ce matin et dont la cause n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il suffisait de remonter quelques heures en arrière.

- Tenten, on a pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, fit doucement l'avocate.

La journaliste contempla pensivement son mug avant de prendre la parole.

- Est-ce vraiment utile… Je me suis ridiculisée, j'ai réagi comme une ado en pleine crise existentielle et je suis en train de gâcher mon amitié avec Kiba qui d'ailleurs, et c'est on ne peut plus normal, me fait une gueule de dix mètres de long, débita la journaliste, lasse. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas utile d'en reparler.

Sakura ne sut que répondre. Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Je me sens un peu responsable, tu sais. Je voulais absolument de donner un petit coup de pouce et t'obliger à inviter Kiba…

- Sakura…

- J'avais un plan parfait, je te jure mais il a fallu qu'il…

- Sakura!

- …Fouine dans le courrier et… Oui? S'interrompit la rose en se tournant vers sa colocataire.

- C'est pas grave. Je t'assure, fit Tenten en prenant gentiment sa main, sincèrement touchée par sa débauche d'énergie pour arranger les choses avec Kiba. Mais tes petits coups de pouce de ce genre se terminent souvent en catastrophe, rappela t-elle en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable. Elle se remémora le nombre de fois où elle avait voulu jouer les entremetteuses pour des amis. Un désastre. 

- Hum. C'est vrai, je dois porter la poisse...Je suis vraiment déçue et triste que ça ait pris cette tournure…

- Mais merci quand même, reprit Tenten avec un sourire forcé. C'est moi qui ai tout gâché. En fait…je ne me sens pas prête à lui dévoiler…quoique ce soit.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est…beaucoup trop bizarre comme situation. Kiba est mon meilleur ami. On a partagé tellement de choses…Je ne veux pas me lancer au risque de le perdre. Il est trop précieux à mes yeux pour tenter quoique ce soit. Tu comprends?

- Mais peut être que sa réaction sera positive, tenta Sakura avec espoir. On ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance sa réaction. Il mérite d'être au courant. Et qui te dit que tu le perdras? Tu commets peut être une erreur.

- L'erreur, je l'ai commise il y a sept ans, répliqua amèrement la brune, les mains crispées sur son mug.

- Justement, il y a 7 ans Tenten! 7 ans! Insista l'avocate. Ne considère pas ça comme une erreur! Je suis sûre que tu ne regrettes pas. Le temps a passé!

- …

Tenten ne répondit rien. Elle avait détourné les yeux, des yeux rongés par l'amertume. Sakura qui la regardait fixement comprit alors qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-elle doucement.

La brune se tourna doucement vers sa meilleure amie. Elle devait lui dire. Elle était la seule au courant de ses sentiments. Mais il lui manquait une donnée essentielle que Tenten avait profondément enfouie en elle pour tenter de l'oublier. La donne qui avait tout changé. Elle avala sa salive et lui demanda:

- Tu te rappelles de la soirée des 25 ans de Hinata?

Sakura hocha la tête. Difficile d'oublier ce genre de soirée mémorable. Hinata avait organisé une grande party dans le parc du manoir Hyûga avec tous ses proches pour fêter dignement ses 25 ans, il y avait de cela moins d'un an. Tous avaient plus ou moins bien terminé la nuit. Temari avait du dormir dans les toilettes, la tête dans la cuvette, surveillée par un Shikamaru un peu plus responsable, Kiba ne se rappelait pas de sa deuxième partie de soirée bien arrosée, Sakura était plus qu'éméchée, même Hinata avait un peu abusé. Et si Sakura s'en souvenait aussi bien, c'était parce que cette soirée avait été la dernière fois où elle était apparue en couple avec Neji avant leur séparation officielle, quelques jours plus tard. Officieusement, ils étaient déjà séparés mais pour ne pas gâcher l'anniversaire de Hinata, ils avaient joué le jeu au cours de la soirée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment forcés. Et ils avaient craqué une dernière fois. Leur dernière nuit. 

Mais là n'était pas la question. Sakura reporta toute son attention à Tenten.

- Je t'écoute.

Tenten semblait chercher ses mots. Elle tournait nerveusement son mug entre ses mains.

- Tu…Tu te rappelles…hum…tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé le lendemain matin?

- On avait tous la gueule de bois! Se souvint Sakura en riant. Un sacré tableau! Mais toi tu étais déjà partie, tu devais terminer un article.

Tenten prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant d'annoncer:

- C'est ce que j'ai laissé entendre pour justifier mon départ précipité.

- Vraiment? Mais pourquoi?

- En fait je suis revenue…mais vous ne m'avez pas vu par ce que je ne me suis pas montrée…

- Pour quelle raison? demanda Sakura, étonnée.

- Rappelle toi ce que tu m'as raconté au sujet de cette fameuse matinée de gueules cassées… Vous étiez tous sur la terrasse à prendre votre petit déjeuner. Votre petit…«jeu» des devinettes, lâcha Tenten après hésitation.

Décidément, elle ne voulait pas le dire clairement. La vérité faisait trop mal à avouer et le souvenir trop douloureux. Elle préférait laisser Sakura trouver. A force de déduction…

- C'est toi qui me fais le jeu des devinettes là! Alors, voyons…

Sakua se remémora le lendemain de cette cuite. La matinée était très agréable et les derniers survivants de la soirée, à savoir Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji et elle comataient sur la terrasse autour d'un bon petit déjeuner. Et là, la grosse anecdote de la soirée était tombée. Il n'y avait que Kiba pour raconter ce genre de chose. Sakura frappa la paume de sa main avec son poing.

- Ah oui! On a essayé de deviner la mysté…Oh mon dieu! 

Tout venait soudain de s'éclairer dans l'esprit de Sakura. Ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte n'exprimaient que partiellement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Impossible! Sa réaction arracha un sourire désabusé à Tenten. 

- C'était toi!

La brune acquiesça silencieusement, le regard triste. Elle retourna à la contemplation de son mug, perdue dans ses pensées. Et oui, c'était elle. Et personne n'avait trouvé ce jour là au jeu des devinettes.

Sakura venait de comprendre. De tout comprendre. Cette confession à mots couverts la bouleversa. Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de cette fameuse matinée. Autour de quoi avait tourné leur discussion pendant le petit déjeuner: l'histoire la plus marquante de la soirée, les nombreuses spéculations parfois invraisemblables lancées à tout va, les éclats de rire, la réaction de Kiba… 

- Tenten…

- J'étais revenue chez Hinata, je m'étais décidée à affronter ça mais…

- Kiba…murmura Sakura, atterrée par la révélation.

La réaction de Kiba! Elle avait tout entendu! Et Sakura n'avait jamais su que Tenten était revenue à ce moment là…Mon dieu quelle histoire!

- Oh non…Tenten…

Sakura posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et serra son amie dans ses bras pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Pauvre Tenten, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Tout correspondait. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point! Depuis un an, elle ne se doutait de rien, pas un seul instant elle aurait imaginé ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie! 

- J'ai pris longtemps sur moi, avoua la brune en voulant se justifier, dans les bras de son amie, mais depuis quelques temps, c'est trop dur, je n'y arrive plus, je ne supporte plus la situation. Toutes ces filles, lui…

Sakura ne savait que lui dire. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal.

- Etre agressive avec lui est sûrement pour moi le moyen d'évacuer tout ça… Mais j'ai honte de mon comportement. Tellement honte.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Tenten, je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée de tout ça…

Un sérieux dilemme se poser à elle. Aimer son meilleur ami pouvait faciliter les choses comme les compliquer sérieusement. Mais Tenten avait fait son choix. Surpasser la situation.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée de Hinata n'est que le reflet de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 7 ans. Ca a ravivé une chose que je pensais oubliée. Il y a 7 ans…Lui et moi ne l'avons pas vécu de la même manière. Ca l'a libéré et ça m'a emprisonné. La meilleure chose à faire pour moi est d'effacer tout ça, oublier toutes ces choses et mes sentiments.

Taire ses sentiments. Souffrir en silence pour garder l'amitié de Kiba, insouciant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, des tourments de sa meilleure ami dont il était la cause. Sakura admirait Tenten. Après la dernière révélation, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le dire à Kiba. Et pourquoi tous ces ressentiments. Sakura resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire d'une voix douce:

- C'est ton choix et je le respecterai. Mais sache que tu n'oublieras jamais. Ca fait partie de toi, c'est gravéen toi, cela fait ce que tu es maintenant. Tu vas juste l'enfouir au plus profond de toi mais un jour ou l'autre, ça ressurgira. Tu ne peux aller contre, surtout si c'est aussi fort. Apprends à vivre avec et cela s'atténuera. Je serai là quoiqu'il arrive.

Tenten avait la gorge nouée. Tout lui dire lui avait fait un bien fou amis l'avait replongée dans ses souvenirs. Des mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête…

- Merci Sakura.

- Si je peux me permettre, je te retourne le conseil que tu me ressasses sans arrêt: peut être devrais tu essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre…ou tout au moins sortir.

- Je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment mais j'y songe sérieusement. Ca pourrait être une bonne thérapie, qui sait…

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni Kiba, ni toi, murmura Sakura.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas. On se sera toujours là pour t'embêter.

Après un échange de sourires, Tenten s'écarta de Sakura et lui demanda:

- Est-ce que je peux prendre l'invitation de Temari pour l'expode Sai?

Sakura arqua un sourcil, interloquée.

- Tu comptes y aller?

- Finalement oui.

- Et tu vas inviter qui?

- Kiba.

La réponse rendit muette Sakura. Sa tête ahurie fit rire Tenten.

- Pour me rattraper de ce matin, je vais lui demander de m'accompagner. Je voudrais m'excuser de mon attitude et me racheter une conduite. C'est un premier pas pour renouer avec mon meilleur ami, non?

Sakura approuva son idée avec enthousiasme.

- Et puis, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il te sert de cavalier.

- Exactement. Un bon bouche trou!

Tenten semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre même si Sakura savait que la plaie ne se refermerait pas aussi facilement. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur la coopération de Kiba vu qu'il ignorait le fin fond de l'histoire. Sakura priait intérieurement pour qu'il n'affiche pas sous le nez de Tenten ses dernières conquêtes. Et puis d'abord, il faudrait peut être qu'il se calme un peu! Il enchaîne vraiment les partenaires et…

- Et toi, Sakura, qui invites-tu?

Sakura remit à plus tard le procès de Kiba et ses mœurs dissolues.

- Naruto, répondit-elle. Avec l'affaire, j'ai peu de temps à lui consacrer alors j'aimerai en profiter. Je lui lancerai aussi l'invitation pour le gala Yamanaka. 

- Bonne idée. Bon, j'appelle Kika.

- A cette heure ci, il doit être à son cours.

- Je préfère parler à son répondeur, avoua Tenten avec une petite moue gênée. 

- Je te laisse discutailler avec le répondeur alors, je monte prendre un bain. 

Sakura déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa meilleure amie et se dit qu'elle n'était pas mécontente d'être célibataire et étrangère à tout problème de cœur. C'était toujours trop compliqué et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Tenten se leva et prit le combiné. Après une grande inspiration, elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

_«Salut Kiba, c'est Tenten. Je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne à qui tu veux parler et je te comprends. M'adresser à ton répondeur n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais mais tu dois être en cours. _(Inutile de lui avouer qu'elle craignait de lui parler de vive voix…). _Ecoute Kiba…Je m'excuse pour ce matin, et pour toutes les fois où j'ai été très désagréable avec toi. Je m'en veux vraiment d'agir comme une gamine. Je…enfin voilà, je passe jute un cap difficile en ce moment mais…Ca ira. Je ne sais pas si ton entretien a abouti ce matin mais de mon coté, je t'ai décroché une entrevue avec mon patron qui a adoré tes photos… Je m'étais permise de t'en piquer quelques unes…Si travailler au Tokyo Morning te branche, on fixe une date d'entretien. C'est aussi une manière de me faire pardonner…Et…euh…J'aurai bien aimé aller avec toi au vernissage de Sai, qu'on affronte son cynisme à deux! Comme…avant. Enfin, tu as peut être déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Rappelle-moi_.»

Elle raccrocha et lâcha un long soupir. Voilà, c'était fait. La balle était dans son camp. Elle espérait une réponse positive. Au pire des cas, elle ferait bonne figure. Comme d'habitude.

Après avoir reposé le combiné, Tenten se dirigea vers le vieux piano installé dans un coin du salon qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère de Fujinomiya. Un peu poussiéreux, sur le quel était posé un vide poches, il était recouvert de paperasse, de courriers. Elle s'assit, l'ouvrit et effleura le clavier de ses doigts. Elle jouait rarement.

Dans son bain moussant, Sakura n'avait pas allumé la chaîne hi-fi de sa chambre, pour écouter une musique calme et reposante, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle avait même laissé les portes de sa salle de bain et de sa chambre ouvertes. Quand enfin elle entendit les premières notes du piano s'élever du salon, elle ferma les yeux et se relaxa, se délectant de la mélodie mélancolique. Une sonate de Mozart. Magnifique et si nostalgique.

Elle savait que Tenten allait se mettre derrière le clavier. C'était toujours ainsi quand le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle jouait rarement mais elle était tellement douée…

¤¤¤

La petite brunette timide qui rougissait au moindre coup d'œil s'avérait être en faite une vraie tigresse chaude comme la braise. A peine entrée, elle s'était attaquée au sweat et T-shirt de Kiba qui volèrent à travers le petit salon. 

Kiba avait retrouvé toute sa… fougue…et toute sa vitalité. Pour ne pas dire sa virilité. Oublié ses petits tracas. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, renversant au passage la lampe posée sur le guéridon, tous deux ne pouvaient plus se contenir. Ses mains parcouraient avidement le corps menu qui se pressait contre lui, sa bouche dévorant les lèvres de…comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Bah, pas grave, ce n'était pas lui qui allait crier son nom dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. 

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la diode rouge du répondeur de son téléphone clignoter. Ok, il était très occupé mais Kiba écoutait toujours ses messages. 

Et oui, même dans un moment pareil. Surprenant n'est-ce pas?

Il écoutait toujours ses messages vocaux. Surtout depuis le jour où Tenten était tombée sérieusement malade à cause de lui et de sa négligence. Elle avait désespérément essayé de l'appeler pour qu'il vînt la chercher en périphérie de Tokyo après une interview. Elle avait laissé un message la veille au soir et l'attendait donc le lendemain, certaine qu'il aurait le message. Le jour même, Tenten l'attendit une heure et demi sous une pluie battante sans aucun moyen de s'abriter. Kiba avait vu le clignotant mais avait remis l'écoute de son message à plus tard. Et encore à plus tard. Quand il avait enfin prit la peine d'écouter, Tenten l'attendait déjà depuis une heure. S'en était suivi de nombreux feux rouges grillés, une enguelade d'anthologie, une multitude d'excuses et un bon gros rhume qui faillit finir aux urgences. Depuis Kiba, rongé par la culpabilité, écoutait consciencieusement ses messages. Même s'il était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec une minette de son cours. 

Se détachant à grand peine de l'étreinte sauvage de…la fille, il atteignit avec difficulté le bouton pendant que la tigresse s'attaquait hargneusement à la fermeture éclair de son jean.

«_Salut Kiba, c'est Tenten…_»

Tenten. 

Son envie et sa libido retombèrent d'un coup. Il relâcha brusquement son emprise sur les hanches de sa camarade de classe qui, complètement dans les vapes du désir (hum), revint à la charge, sans prendre conscience que son amant d'un soir la délaissait complètement pour une voix enregistrée sur un répondeur. La voix enregistrée de Tenten, dénuée de gaieté et vraisemblablement mal à l'aise. Kiba fixait le répondeur, écoutant attentivement le message de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'expliquait pas le pourquoi de son attitude…si, «un cap difficile». Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas? Il était son meilleur ami, il pouvait l'aider! Mais elle s'excusait. Elle s'excusait sincèrement. Consciente de lui avoir fait du mal.

Kiba ne supportait pas la tonalité fade de sa voix. Ce n'était pas elle, d'habitude si enjouée et dynamique. Toujours une petite pique ou une petite insulte amicale quand elle laissait des messages. Et là. Rien. Simplement un profond malaise. Pourquoi était-elle malheureuse? Kiba serra le poing. Tenten ne devait pas être malheureuse.

Mais si elle reconnaissait et regrettait son attitude envers lui, il n'irait pas la titiller sur son comportement ni réclamer des explications. L'important était qu'elle redevint comme avant, qu'il puisse retrouver sa meilleure amie. 

Un sourire naquit sur son visage grave malgré les baisers fiévreux de l'autre folle furieuse qui lui mordait le lobe de l'oreille. Elle lui avait arrangé un entretien en tant que photographe! Génial! Tenten était un chef. Elle était toujours en train de veiller sur lui. Elle se vantait toujours mais c'était vraiment la meilleure comme elle le scandait. Kiba se sentit nettement mieux, oubliant totalement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec la fille. 

_«J'aurai bien aimé aller avec toi au vernissage de Sai»_

Kiba écarquilla les yeux Depuis quand voulait-elle aller à l'exposition? Elle se forçaitpour passer un moment avec lui? Pour se faire pardonner?

«_Comme…Avant…_»

Alors qu'ils avaient maintes fois été cavaliers réciproques, s'invitant mutuellement à divers événements plus ou moins importants, de la simple soirée étudiante au bal de printemps du lycée en passant par des cocktails du travail à Tenten…cette fois, Kiba avait un sentiment étrange… Ca sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles. 

- J'en reviens pas que tu m'ais invitée au vernissage de Sai Ogawa (NdA: inventé!), gloussa la brune entre deux baisers auxquels le brun restait de marbre, trop abasourdi. On pourra aller chez moi après, je te promets un _after_ explosif…

Kiba eut un léger sursaut. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'était pas rentré seul…

Quand il lui avait demandé ce soir alors qu'ils étaient au bar, la brunette avait aussitôt accepté à renfort de gloussements, de l'accompagner à l'expo de Sai, disant être fan de l'artiste. Kiba n'en avait cure. Il ne savait même pas que Sai commençait à être connu. Au moins il serait accompagné.

Et voilà que Tenten lui proposait de l'accompagner. Ca serait facile pour lui de décommander l'autre excitée et d'y aller avec sa meilleure amie…

«…_trouver quelqu'un. Rappell…BIIIP_!**Message effacé**.»

- Kiba, tu t'occupes de moi plutôt que de ton répondeur? Minauda enfin la brune d'une voix sensuelle en coupant le message.

Elle lui fit une moue coquine, dessinant de son doigt des lignes imaginaires sur le torse nu de Kiba. Elle se plaqua contre lui, remontant lascivement sa jambe contre la sienne puis elle reprit d'assaut ses lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise tandis que ses mains glissaient vers son entrejambe. 

Ce fut le moment où Kiba se déconnecta et perdit le contrôle. La lueur bestiale venait de s'illuminer à nouveau au fond de ses prunelles marrons. Son instinct de mâle revenait à la charge.

Il la poussa brusquement sur le lit, la surmonta en dégrafant d'un geste précis et rapide son corsage et lui lança un sourire carnassier, dévoilant de parfaites canines blanches.

Il irait avec elle, celle avec qui il s'apprêtait à passer une nuit torride. Celle qui lui promettait une chaude soirée après l'expo. Après, il ne la verrait plus. Tenten, qui serait toujours là, qu'il verra tous les jours, se passerait de sa présence. Ce sera sa punition pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

L'engrenage de la souffrance venait à nouveau de s'enclencher.

¤¤¤

L'immense salle à manger du manoir Uchiwa ressemblait plutôt à une salle de réception tant par la grandeur que par la magnificence. Elle pouvait accueillir une foule de convives.

Lorsqu'il vivait encore là, Sasuke en avait vu défiler des galas, des dîners, des cocktails et autres réceptions en grande pompe. 

Les dîners de famille n'avaient pas lieu ici, c'eût été disproportionné malgré l'attrait de Fugaku pour le fastueux. Le pavillon familial, plus traditionnel, se trouvait en retrait, à l'arrière de cette grande annexe officielle. Les deux pavillons communiquaient par deux couloirs ouverts de part et d'autre d'une cour centrale transformé en jardin zen par Mikoto Uchiwa, passionnée de botanique. D'ailleurs, le parc entier portait son empreinte et les invités ne manquaient pas de s'extasier sur la beauté du jardin.

Sirotant distraitement son verre, Sasuke laissa errer son regard sur la salle. On était loin du repas familial et convivial. La grande table était sortie et soigneusement drapée, la belle et luxueuse vaisselle était également de la partie sans parler des domestiques aux petits soins des invités pourtant au nombre affligeant de…six. Oui, son père aimait impressionner et faire les choses en grand.

Ce dernier discutait sérieusement avec Inoshi Yamanaka. Deux grandes pontes du business tokyoïte cherchant le meilleur terrain d'entente pour de nouveaux et fructueux contrats, cherchant le moyen de mettre la capitale à leurs pieds. A le voir agir ainsi, Sasuke se rendit compte que son père avait encore l'attention de gouverner la société. Il avait encore les rênes signifiant que Sasuke n'avait pas encore les mains libres. Et il lui avait bien fait comprendre dans leur entrevue d'avant dîner. Fugaku était furieux qu'il ait engagé des avocats sans le prévenir. C'était couru d'avance. Mais la colère de son père n'avait pas fait changé la position de Sasuke. Lui aussi savait se montrer borné et intraitable. Et rien que pour cela, son père ne pouvait pas le renier!

Son regard noir dévia vers le portrait qu'il apercevait dans le hall. Le portrait du fondateur du clan, Madara Uchiwa. Celui qui avait bâti un empire financier en partant de rien. Le jeune Uchiwa se demanda alors de quelle manière son ancêtre avait mené ses affaires. Avait-il construit son empire sur des bases saines ou au contraires sur des bases condamnables? La société était-elle déjà sclérosée?

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Son regard continua son tour de la pièce. A quelques mètres des deux puissants discutaient leurs épouses respectives. Hitomi Yamanaka toute en beauté pour un gala, mais ridicule pour un simple dîner, et sa mère, Mikoto, simple et naturelle comme à son habitude. Discuter n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié: Hitomi palabrait à renfort de grands gestes et de gloussements tandis que Mikoto l'écoutait poliment, hochant la tête et souriant. Elle capta alors le regard de son fils cadet posé sur elle. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui destina un petit signe de la main.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra alors qu'habituellement il se réchauffait au moindre sourire de sa mère. Mais ce soir, il la trouvait fatiguée malgré la bonne prestance qu'elle affichait.

Mikoto était ce qu'on appelait une «belle femme»: de longs cheveux noir de jais soyeux et toujours bien coiffés, un regard certes noir mais reflétant de la joie de vivre, de la bonté et de l'amour. Toujours pleine de vie, posée et très cultivée. Bien qu'assez petite, elle respirait l'élégance et la classe par son naturel et son charisme. Tout en cette femme, si exceptionnelle aux yeux de Sasuke, inspirait respect et sagesse. Aujourd'hui, elle lui apparaissait affaiblie et soucieuse. Et cela fendait le cœur à son fils.

Il ne laissa rien paraître et lui sourit à son tour. Un sourire fugace mais remplit d'amour. Son visage réputé impassible s'illumina l'espace d'un instant.

- Il n'y a vraiment que ta mère qui ait le privilège de te voir sourire ainsi, fit la personne à ses cotés.

Et ce soir, il y avait aussi Ino.

Son regard bleu éteint, ses petits soupirs et sa manière de touiller son cocktail indiquaient que la soirée la déprimait.

Fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke ne répondit rien et Ino n'attendait pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cette remarque et elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Ce sourire n'était destiné qu'à sa mère. Uniquement.

Sasuke était très proche de sa mère. Son père ayant reporté toute son attention sur Itachi, la cadet avait de son coté reporté toute son affection sur sa mère qui, contrairement à son mari, ne faisait pas de distinction entre ses fils. Elle lui avait apporté son besoin d'amour, du réconfort, du savoir. Sasuke avait indéniablement les traits de son père: un regard sombre et froid, un visage imperturbable, l'attitude hautaine et la répartie cinglante. Il ne pouvait en rien nier ses gênes Uchiwa. Les qualités qu'il avait héritées de Mikoto, elles étaient encrées en lui, dissimulées sous sa carapace de taciturne. Rares étaient les personnes à le connaître tel que sa mère le connaissait. Naruto. Peut être Kakashi. Même Ino n'avait su le percer à jour et avait buté sur cette épaisse carapace. Et Mikoto était la seule femme sur cette terre à mériter ce sourire unique.

- Ma mère adore la tienne, enchaîna Ino d'une voix railleuse. Mais Mikoto risque fort d'avoir la migraine à la fin de la soirée, ma mère est assommante.

La blonde, les cheveux détachés arrivant au milieu du dos, lâcha un long soupir et reprit une généreuse gorgée de sa boisson.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de ton père apparemment, remarqua Sasuke en désignant du menton Fugaku et Inoshi concentrés sur leur discussion.

- On dirait deux vieux comploteurs, marmonna Ino. Je n'aime pas ça.

Sasuke posa son regard sur son ex petite amie. Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux Inoshi. Un regard dur, lourd de reproche.

- Toi aussi je suppose, Sasuke, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Hn.

- T'es plus renfrogné que d'habitude…on dirait que tu deviens encore plus grincheux en vieillissant, fit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Elle le taquinait comme elle avait l'habitude autrefois.

- Et toi tu sembles plus cinglante.

Sasuke la sentait plus distante, plus froide mais aussi lasse. Plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et quelque chose avait changé.

- Dis, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'éclipse un moment? Je ne supporte plus la vue de mon père.

Sasuke acquiesça et la conduisit vers la grande terrasse. Au passage, il prit deux nouveaux verres sur le plateau d'un domestique qui passait.

Il la rejoignit, accoudée à la balustrade. Il lui tendit son cocktail qu'elle accepta volontiers.

- Ton père a l'air satisfait de ton entrée à son service, dit alors Sasuke en contemplant le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. On entend que des échos positifs sur ton travail. Tu es devenue une redoutable négociatrice de contrats.

- Hum.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. En seulement un an, Ino s'était découverte un talent insoupçonné pour le business et semblait véritablement douée dans le domaine. Un chemin en or venait de lui être tracé. Et au lieu de la rendre fière et enthousiaste, la riche héritière semblait déprimée.

- Tout ça n'est pas fait pour moi, confessa t-elle après un moment de silence. Je suis peut être douée mais je déteste l'année qui vient de s'écouler.

- Ce n'était qu'une mise à l'essai, non?

- Pfff, mise à l'essai? Tu parles! Cracha t-elle, amère. J'ai été trop naïve et mon père trop futé. Il m'a obligée à devenir l'une de ses collaboratrices soi-disant pour me rapprocher des affaires familiales. En fait, il n'aime pas la voie que je m'étais choisie et préfère m'utiliser comme un pion dans son jeu de stratégie.

- …

- Il me connaît trop bien…Il a menacé de me couper les vivres et de me pourrir la vie si je n'acceptais pas. Mon talent qui s'est révélé est devenu mon plus grand malheur… Mon père ne veut plus me lâcher maintenant… 

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Un murmure dépité. Et c'était tellement rare de sa part. Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement, son regard sombre de nouveau tourné vers le parc.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurai joué le boulet de service, la carte de la blonde héritière bonne à rien pour tout faire foirer! Plaisanta t-elle bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Et pour bien me faire chier, il parle de moi à tous ses associés, pour me faire un nom dans le milieu. Du coup, j'ai plein de demandes! Ca m'énerve de rien contrôler de ma vie…

Sasuke ne pouvait que comprendre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, Ino, dit-il sincèrement.

- Tu sais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, je n'abandonne pas mon rêve…

- Etre mannequin?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ca ou le stylisme. Le milieu de la mode m'a toujours fasciné, je suis faite pour ça.

Ca, pour être fascinée…Sasuke avait des souvenirs d'elle, des nuits entières à travailler sur des patrons afin de créer ses propres tenues.

- Je compte bien continuer dans ma voie, poursuivit-elle, et reprendre mon cursus là où je l'ai arrêté l'année dernière.

- Vraiment?

- Bien sûr! Affirma t-elle avec détermination. Mon père n'arrivera pas à m'empêcher de faire ce qui me plait, même s'il me met des bâtons dans les roues. Quitte à renier mon nom qui me fait horreur, ajouta t-elle avec dégoût.

Sasuke ne cachait pas son étonnement. Ino s'était toujours servi de son prestigieux nom à la moindre occasion pour obtenir le moindre de ses désirs. Elle avait décidé d'agir par elle-même. C'était un peu la Ino qu'il avait fréquentée: rebelle et déterminée. Cette année l'avait vraiment changée.

- Sakura Saejima, tu en penses quoi? Demanda t-elle en se tournant subitement vers lui.

Sa question décontenança Sasuke. Un changement de nom? Sakura… Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose…Ah oui, la «Sakura-chan» de Naruto. 

- Pourquoi «Sakura»?

- J'aime ce prénom, fit Ino les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans ses souvenirs. 

- C'est plutôt banal.

- Toujours le mot pour plaire, toi, soupira la jeune femme, blasée. C'est vrai que c'est courant. Mais, j'aime beaucoup. Il y a des gens a qui il va bien, ajouta t-elle, une image claire devant les yeux. Même très bien.

Sûrement que des filles devaient le porter à merveille ce prénom mais Sasuke s'en fichait royalement. 

- Alors, ça le fait ou pas? Le relança t-elle, impatiente.

Il la détailla un instant. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et avaient perdu de leur éclat et elle avait maigri. Mais le pétillement qu'il détecta au fond de ses prunelles bleues le rassura néanmoins. Ino était toujours Ino.

- Hn, pourquoi pas.

La jolie blonde semblait satisfaite d'avoir son consentement. Encouragée par sa réponse, elle annonçafièrement:

- C'est parfait alors. J'ai deux rendez-vous de programmer cette semaine: chez _Waco_ (7) dans Ginza et à l'agence _Koushin' Agency_ dans Harajuku. (8)

Sasuke écarquilla soudain les yeux et faillit lâcher son verre. _Koushin' Agency_? Une des nombreuses entreprises affiliées au groupe de Kusanagi, dirigé par Orochimaru? Shikamaru avait commencé un dossier sur lui. Un dossier nécessaire et qui s'avérait être très volumineux. Trop volumineux au goût de Sasuke. Et cette agence était recensée parmi les possessions d'Orochimaru. Parmi elles, une célèbre boîte de nuit, Oto (9), très en vogue à Shinjuku où Ino l'avait déjà traîné. Vous remarquerez la logique implacable qui existe entre entreprise pharmaceutique et agence de mannequin ou night-club… Tout est bon pour le business paraît-il.

Sasuke avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir le nom d'Orochimaru ou Kusanagi réapparaître plusieurs fois dans la signature de contrats ou de subventions lorsque Shikamaru et lui avaient entrepris leurs recherches. Un nom qui faisait frissonner. Et pour cause. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était intimement lié au puissant groupe des Yakuzas. Il inspirait la terreur. Son lien avec les milieux mafieux n'était plus à faire. Lui même ne s'en cachait pas. Très rassurant.

Il avait eu vent des rumeurs concernant les relations entre Uchiwa et Orochimaru. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en occuper, à des années lumières de ce milieu. Or il avait du constater que son père était bel et bien lié à cet homme peu scrupuleux. Sasuke l'avait rencontré une fois et il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Shino était chargé de rassembler le maximum d'infos sur lui.

C'était le genre de personnage que le nouveau leader voulait éradiquer de sa société afin de l'assainir. Mais ce ne serait pas une mince affaire vu le nombre de projets en cours. Cela lui compliquait sérieusement la tâche. Surtout si les Hyûga établissait un quelconque lien ou une quelconque preuve qu'ils pourraient retourner contre lui. Et Shikamaru l'avait mis en garde. Orochimaru ne tarderait pas à prendre contact avec lui.

Alors savoir qu'Ino allait mettre les pieds dans une des ses agences ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Cependant, Sasuke s'abstint de tout commentaire sur le sujet, ne voulant pas intervenir dans les projets de son ex qui semblaient vraiment lui tenir à cœur. Après tout, cette agence était peut être clean.

- J'espère que ça marchera pour toi, se contenta t-il de dire.

Ino lui dédia alors un grand sourire en levant le pouce. 

- Tu me connais, je suis une battante.

Sasuke eut un rictus et trinqua avec Ino qui lui tendait son verre.

- Et toi dis-moi, tu en vois le bout de tes études? _Todai_ encore et toujours?

En voyant le regard de son ex s'assombrir et ses muscles se raidirent, Ino prit conscience qu'elle avait gaffé. Il avait raté ses examens?

Elle prit lentement une gorgée de son précieux cocktail en observant le brun, les sourcils froncés.

- Sasuke, dit-elle doucement, ce n'est pas un hasard si Itachi est absent ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

L'éclat de haine qui étincela ses prunelles noires confirma les soupçons de Ino.

- Oh non… Sasuke…

Elle lui pressa le bras, compatissante et attristée. Ino avait été assez proche de Sasuke pour en savoir un minimum sur sa famille. Comme par exemple qu'une très forte pression pesait sur les épaules de Itachi qui devait succéder à son père. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi l'aîné n'aurait pas supporté et aurait fait faux bond au moment du passage du flambeau. Ce qui entraînait irrémédiablement la nomination de Sasuke. Ce serait donc lui que Fugaku annoncera comme son héritier lors du gala annuel de ses parents.

Une chose si improbable, si indésirable…

Sasuke qui avait mis tant d'ardeur dans ses études et tant de volonté dans son indépendance…

- Je vais finir par croire qu'on est tous les deux prisonniers de notre nom, soupira Ino, qui venait de perdre son éphémère gaieté. Si tu veux, je t'en trouve un nouveau? Plaisanta t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde.

- Je m'en passerai, répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

Elle caressa son bras, le tapota d'un geste amical puis prit une dernière longue gorgée son double martini. Histoire de passer la pilule.

- Personne n'est au courant, ajouta t-il sombrement en mettant les mains dans les poches.

- Bien sûr, je garderai ça pour moi, assura t-elle avec fougue. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne veux absolument pas gâcher ton dernier mois d'anonymat.

- Trop aimable.

Sasuke omit volontairement de parler de l'affaire Hyûga ainsi que le fait que Shikamaru fût son avocat. Moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux se sera.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Sasuke, murmura t-elle avec inquiétude. Mon père, le tien…J'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

- Hn, ça m'intrigue aussi, pour être honnête, avoua t-il. Hormis le fait qu'ils vont officialiser leur collaboration le jour fatidique de ma nomination, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête.

Sasuke serra le poing. Si, en fait, il avait sa petite idée mais il refusait d'y croire.

Il sentit Ino presser son bras plus fort, montrant toute la tension qui l'habitait. Il la rassura en lui frottant doucement l'avant-bras. Au moins, il avait une alliée.

Comme la fraîche du soir tombait et que Ino eut un frisson, Sasuke l'entraîna à l'intérieur où le dîner allait être servi. Accrochée à son bras, Ino demanda sur le ton de la conversation badine:

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ou tu continues à jouer les amants insensibles d'une nuit?

Il lui décrocha un regard noir et Ino gloussa, fière de son coup.

Elle savait pertinemment l'effet qu'avait Sasuke sur la gente féminine, comme elle savait qu'il en avait profité un peu par le passé. Il aurait pu certes en abuser. Ino pouvait au moins de vanter d'avoir été son «officielle» pendant un an. La seule et unique relation qu'elle lui connaissait jusqu'à présent et elle n'en était pas peu fière. On disait même qu'elle l'avait dompté, ce qui était archi faux. Sasuke restait, d'un certain coté, un inconnu pour elle. Un homme d'ombre et pudique. Un vrai mur imperméable aux émotions. Si Ino avait été heureuse avec lui, il ne semblait pas fait pour les relations longues durées. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager. La chose remarquable était l'amitié qui en résultait. Ils avaient su entretenir une relation amicale après leur rupture. La rupture, ce fut Sasuke qui l'avait entamée mais elle l'avait acceptée, sans crise de larme ou sans le traiter de beau salaud. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle allait faire la même chose. Tous les deux avaient fait le tour. Leur amitié comptait à présent beaucoup plus même s'ils ne se fréquentaient pas souvent. Et Ino pouvait se vanter d'être une des seules femmes proches de lui.

- Bon sérieusement, tu vois quelqu'un? Contre-attaqua t-elle en le toisant.

- Non.

- As-tu…rencontré quelqu'un? Insista t-elle en le sondant davantage.

- Non.

Elle s'arrêta, se planta devant lui et encra ses yeux bleus plissés suspicieusement dans les siens, un large rictus étirant ses lèvres fines.

- Oh, vraiment? J'ai rarement été douée pour percer ton regard froid et indéchiffrable Sasuke Uchiwa mais je peux t'assurer que la petite lueur que j'ai aperçue m'a dit tout le contraire!

- Rassure toi Ino, tu es toujours aussi nulle pour ce genre de chose, répliqua Sasuke, cinglant.

- Hum, il y a vraiment une femme qui t'intéresse, j'en suis persuadée, fit-elle l'air inquisiteur. C'est assez rare pour être noté!

- …

- Ce silence, ce ton mordant et ce visage neutre signifieraient-ils que j'ai vu juste? Titilla la blonde en le pointant du doigt.

- Tsssss. Tu es ridicule.

Ino partit à rire, arrachant un sourire pincé à l'Uchiha. 

- Pense plutôt à toi avant de te soucier des autres…

- Moi tu sais…commença Ino en détournant les yeux et perdant son sourire.

- Oui je sais… Mais il serait peut être temps de passer à autre chose, fit Sasuke. 

Ino ne répondit pas. Il avait sûrement raison. Elle le savait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi était-il toujours gravé dans sa mémoire? Depuis toutes ces années? C'était pathétique. Elle inspira et se tourna vers Sasuke. Sa situation à lui aussi la préoccupait.

- Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil d'amie: profite de ton mois qu'il te reste pour faire ce qu'il te plait et ce dont tu as envie, même les choses les plus dérisoires. Ou bien tu le regretteras une fois propulsé sur le devant de la scène.

- …

Kakashi et Naruto lui avaient dit à peu près la même chose. 

Peut être avaient-ils raison… Seulement qu'avait-il envie de faire en si peu de temps?

Un flash venait de lui illuminer l'esprit l'espace d'un instant… C'est vrai qu'il devait repasser à la librairie dans deux jours…

- Cette fille…Elle doit être spéciale pour que tu lui portes de l'intérêt. J'espère que tu me la présenteras!

Sasuke n'insista pas, se contentant d'afficher son air agacé. C'était inutile quand Ino était partie dans son délire. Même si au fond, il savait qu'elle avait vu juste. 

Ino se cramponna à nouveau à son bras en riant et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception où les autres convives avaient déjà pris place. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ino cessa de rire et Sasuke se crispa. Ils n'aimaient pas la façon dont leurs pères respectifs les avaient fixés à leur entrée remarquée.

- Quand je disais qu'ils nous réservent une mauvaise surprise…Sasuke, on reste soudé contre ces vieux croûtons hein? Marmonna Ino en fusillant Inoshi du regard.

- Hum.

Non, rien de bon n'annonçait pour eux.

¤¤¤

- Allô?

- Tenten, c'est Neji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda aussitôt Tenten, inquiète au son de la voix pressante de son ami.

Et puis, vu l'heure…23H03.

- Hinata est chez vous?

- Non mais…

- Elle a disparu!

- QUOI?

- Elle a fait faux bond à ses gardes du corps, il y a plus de 5 heures!

- Merde, jura la brune. 

Puis elle se tourna vers la mezzanine:

- SAKURA! ON A UN PROBLEME!

¤¤¤

Le dîner achevé, Sasuke raccompagna Ino à son taxi. Cette dernière avait refusé de partager la limousine de ses parents.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, se promettant de se revoir très prochainement, elle se chargerait de le contacter. Ino lui déposa une bise sur la joue et prit place dans son taxi.

Sasuke regarda sa montre. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir vu sa mère en tête à tête. Il la trouva aisément, assise à même le sol d'un des corridors reliant l'annexe officielle et le pavillon résidentiel. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et balançaient ses jambes dans le vide, observant la cour intérieure qu'elle avait aménagée avec brio en jardin zen. Observer n'était sûrement pas le meilleur terme à employer: son regard était perdu dans le vague.

- Ah Sasuke, je pensais que tu allais partir sans venir me voir, dit-elle doucement, le regard toujours fixé dans le vide.

Son fils cadet la regardait depuis un moment, de dos. Il se décida à bouger et prit place à ses cotés après avoir déposé un châle sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne partirai jamais sans avoir passé un moment avec toi. C'était la seule motivation pour venir à ce dîner ce soir.

Chose surprenante. Autant Sasuke vouvoyait son père, voulant impérativement dresser une barrière entre lui et Fugaku, plus que par respect, autant Sasuke tutoyait sa mère dont il était très proche, bien qu'il l'appelait rarement «maman». Ca faisait quand même un peu gamin et pas vraiment digne d'un Uchiwa. Il réservait ça pour les moments intimes en tête à tête.

- Comment va Ino? S'enquit Mikoto en resserrant le châle autour de ses épaules.

- Perturbée. Elle est en conflit avec son père et elle vit mal sa nouvelle situation, confessa Sasuke. 

- Et comment vis-tu la tienne? Demanda alors sa mère en se tournant vers lui.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la lueur de la lune, sa mère semblait plus que jamais fragile et fatiguée.

- Je la vis à la manière dont je l'entends, dit-il enfin en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être fait pour ça…

- …

- Mais je suis bien entouré et je me suis organisé. Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Sasuke…

Le fils regarda alors sa mère dont il percevait nettement l'angoisse et lui prit la main:

- S'il te plait maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, implora t-il. Je m'en sortirai.

Sasuke s'en voulait de causer des soucis à sa mère. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'inquiéter. C'était ce qui l'énervait.

- Sasuke, c'est dur ce que je vais te demander mais je t'en prie, n'en veux pas à ton frère, supplia Mikoto en serrant sa main dans les siennes.

Le visage du cadet se durcit instantanément. 

- Itachi ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, cracha t-il. Ce n'est qu'un traître et un lâche!

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir été si impulsif en présence de sa mère. Ses yeux noirs se brouillaient de larmes et Sasuke la sentait au bout du rouleau. Il s'empressa de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et il la rassura du mieux qu'il put:

- Pardonne-moi. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de sa mère au cours de la soirée, Sasuke avait aussitôt compris son profond malaise. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Itachi depuis qu'il avait déserté voilà presque trois mois, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rassurer sa mère qui mourrait d'angoisse et cela mettait Sasuke dans une rage folle. Son frère ne causait que des ennuis autour de lui par ses conneries! En plus de son angoisse d'être dans l'ignorance concernant le sort de son fils aîné, Mikoto se faisait un sang d'encre pour son fils cadet qui se retrouvait du jour au lendemain à la tête du clan. Elle savait parfaitement tout ce que cette nomination forcée avait engendré. Elle qui avait encouragé Sasuke dans ses études et son indépendance, elle devenait qu'une spectatrice passive incapable d'agir.

- Je suis sûre que Itachi fait ça pour notre bien, dit-elle d'une petite voix pleine de conviction. Il ne ferait jamais rien de mal. C'est un bon garçon.

On pourrait aisément le réfuter avec toutes les rumeurs malsaines qui circulaient à son sujet, comme quoi il aurait été enrôlé dans la mafia, ou qu'il aurait mal tourné… Cela détruisait Mikoto à petit feu. Mais…

- …J'ai une confiance aveugle en vous deux. 

Sentant sa mère à bout de nerf, Sasuke se souvint qu'il avait les moyens de la rassurer. Il sortit un papier chiffonné, le défroissa et le lui tendit avec un sourire rassurant.

Il avait eu raison. Le visage fatigué de Mikoto s'illumina à la lecture.

- Quand as-tu reçu ce mot?

- Hier, en même temps que cet homme nommé Juugo soit entré dans bon bureau.

Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé à ton père n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Tu as bien fait. 

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Tu lui fais confiance aussi Sasuke, n'est-ce pas?

- On ne peut pas dire que Itachi soit haut placé dans mon estime ces temps ci et pour être honnête avec toi, je le déteste de m'avoir laissé ce fardeau…

- Je te comprends, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu décroches ton diplôme!

- Et moi donc…seulement, si tu fais confiance à Itachi, je lui ferai confiance aussi. Mais ne me demande pas de lui pardonner…pour l'instant.

Mikoto prit le visage de son cadet entre ses mains et lui déposa un long baiser sur le front.

- Merci. Je suis très fière de toi et je le serai toujours quoique tu fasses. Sois fort Sasuke.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact maternel. Rien que pour elle, il serait fort. Le plus fort.

- Et je fais aussi confiance à Naruto pour te soutenir à sa manière, sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je regrette son absence ce soir…

- Il te passe le bonjour et il t'invite à manger des ramens quand tu veux, rapporta t-il avec une moue agacée de faire passer ce genre de message idiot.

L'élégante femme brune éclata de rire. Sasuke se sentit soulagé de la voir ainsi.

- Une dernière chose Sasuke, s'il te plait, garde un œil sur Ino, je la sens fragile.

- Elle est surtout inquiète de ce qui se trame entre Père et Inoshi. 

- Et je ne peux rien te dire, je ne suis malheureusement pas dans la confidence, dit sa mère avec amertume. Mais il faut que tu vives ta vie, mon grand. Promets-moi de toujours venir me voir pour le moindre problème, pour un conseil…ou pour me présenter ta petite amie! Ajouta t-elle avec malice. J'en serai vraiment ravie!

Sasuke soupira, las d'entendre le même discours:

- Vous êtes toutes pareilles, vous les femmes… Mais tu as ma parole que tu restes prioritaire sur ma liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

- Tu vois que tu peux faire de l'humour mon chéri! Sauve toi maintenant ou ton père trouvera encore un argument pour te retenir dans son bureau. Tu dois te reposer.

- Toi aussi repose toi et cesse de t'en faire pour nous, réitéra Sasuke en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu as beau être un homme, tu es toujours mon petit garçon, murmura t-elle avec une douceur maternelle. Fais attention à toi mon grand.

¤¤¤

Naruto déambulait dans les rues bondées et animées de Tokyo. Il avait décidé de faire le trajet du bar et à chez lui à pied malgré la bonne heure de marche que cela supposait. Il était plus de 23 heures mais il n'était pas pressé; il aimait bien profiter de la fraîcheur de soir, de la frénésie nocturne de la capitale et flâner en pensant à tout et à rien. Il avait passé une bonne petite soirée. Kiba, comme prévu, ne s'était pas privé pour inviter les quelques filles qu'il avait repérées à la sortie du cours. En particulier une était dans sa ligne de mire, la petite brune. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de détester le fait d'être sa proie. Au contraire. Si elle paraissait timide aux premiers abords, elle pouvait aussi se montrer très aguicheuse. Après avoir flirtés sans retenue, Kiba et elle avaient déclaré qu'ils rentraient…bah voyons. Le grand sourire vainqueur que Kiba adressa à Naruto avant de partir ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à l'issue de leur soirée. Ne restaient plus que les autres filles et deux autres gars du cours. Kiba avait bien essayé de le brancher avec une des filles qui semblait intéressée. Mais Naruto n'avait pas envie de ça. Ils discutèrent un moment puis décidèrent de se séparer après un bon fou rire.

Les pensées du blond dérivèrent vers Sakura. Il l'avait retrouvé il y avait quelques jours maintenant. Sa vie n'en semblait que plus belle depuis. Il l'avait eu au téléphone la veille pour se raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était très prise par son travail et il le comprenait bien. Il avait, pour ainsi dire, le même à la maison. Même s'il n'habitait pas avec Sasuke, c'était tout comme. Et lui aussi était de plus en plus pris. Et Naruto se triturait désespérément les méninges pour trouver le meilleur moment pour les présenter l'un à l'autre. Enfin, présenter… Ils avaient déjà fait «connaissance» mais ils ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre. 

La main enfoncée dans sa poche, Naruto la sortit, tenant un carton un peu froissé. L'invitation pour le gala Yamanaka. Sasuke lui en avait donné une si cela l'intéressait. Pas des masses à vrai dire… Ce genre de sauterie en grande pompe n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Sasuke y serait obligatoirement. C'était le soir de sa nomination et Naruto se devait d'être présent. Pour le soutenir. D'ici là, le blond avait promis de ne rien dire sur la nouvelle situation de son meilleur ami…éviter, par exemple, de dire que c'est un Uchiwa, histoire de ne pas lui gâcher la vie déjà pas facile! Il avait en outre décidé de le laisser tranquille pour les 3 semaines à venir et ne pas lui pomper le peu de son oxygène avec ses amis retrouvés. Après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il tenait là la bonne occasion. Sasuke serait au gala. Naruto n'avait plus qu'à inviter Sakura à la soirée! 

- Naruto, t'es trop fort! Se félicita t-il à haute voix.

Il prit son portable. Vu l'heure tardive, il préféra envoyer un message à Sakura pour lui demander. Il arrivait non loin de son quartier et les rues se faisaient plus désertes.

Occupé à pianoter, il ne vit pas la personne déboucher au coin de la ruelle et foncer droit sur lui.

- Oh là! Doucement!

Il eut juste le temps de maintenir par le bras la personne avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le béton. 

- Ex…excusez-moi, murmura une petite voix peu assurée et chevrotante.

Cette personne, une fille assurément, pressée contre lui, était plutôt menue…et elle tremblait?

Il s'écarta d'elle et l'observa rapidement.

- Hé, est-ce…

Des bruits de pas précipités dans leur direction et un juron le firent lever brusquement la tête. La jeune femme se libéra de lui et jeta un regard apeuré vers la ruelle.

- Oh non… pardon, je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le contourner pour partir à toute jambe. Naruto lui avait retenue le bras. Il avait vu des larmes. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Son visage était affolé. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne se passait.

- Vous avez un problème? Demanda t-il avec douceur, pour ne pas la brusquer. 

Un coup d'œil à la ruelle, trois hommes courraient dans leur direction.

- Ils sont après vous?

- Ou…oui…mais je…lâ…lâchez-moi, ils vont me rattraper…

- Vous lâcher alors que vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes?

Il la détailla un court instant et fut frappé par ses yeux. Ils étaient étrangement blancs. Tiens. Ce n'était pas courant. Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…

- Mince alors! S'exclama t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Vous êtes aveugle! (XD)

- Qu…quoi? Bégaya la jeune femme, un moment décontenancé. Mais…

- Dis donc, tu nous fais courir, mignonne!

Les trois hommes, robustes et peu avenants étaient arrivés à leur hauteur et toisaient les deux jeunes gens avec mépris.

- Tire-toi, si tu veux pas d'ennuis, menaça l'un d'eux en pointant Naruto.

Ce dernier ne se démonta pas, se plaça devant l'inconnue et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il sentit la fille se blottir contre son dos, la main tremblante agrippée à sa veste.

- Aidez-moi…s'il vous plaît…supplia la jeune femme.

Le blond regarda durement les trois hommes.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une fille, bande de lâches! Cracha t-il, les yeux bleus meurtriers.

- P'tit merdeux, dégage!

Une lueur rougeâtre enflamma un instant ses iris azur. 

La bagarre s'engagea et la jeune femme ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que trois hommes costauds face à un Naruto déchaîné? Deux d'entre eux en firent les frais sous les yeux ébahis de la dite aveugle. Le dernier à l'écart, qui semblait mener le groupe, s'adressa, menaçant, à Naruto qui se massait le poing.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire…

- Non, et je m'en tape complètement, nargua le blond, un peu essoufflé. 

Les deux hommes assez amochés se relevèrent et décidèrent de battre en retraite. Le dernier ouvrit sa veste et lança un sourire ironique à Naruto. Ce dernier se crispa et fronça les sourcils. 

Evidemment. Ce genre de mec louche avait toujours une arme. 

Et la, la donne était complètement différente. Naruto n'avait que ses poings pour la défendre.

- Laissez-la.

- On a pas trop le choix, fit l'homme en voyant une patrouille de police. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. 

Il lança un dernier regard vers sa victime apeurée et tourna les talons. Naruto qui les regardait s'éloigner écarquilla les yeux, étouffant un juron.

- Merde…

Il venait de voir leur tatouage, sur la nuque. Un serpent enroulé autour d'un katana… L'emblème du gang officiant pour Kusanagi…

-…Des hommes de main de Orochimaru…

Pourquoi en voulait-il à cette fille? Il venait de se battre contre des sous-fifres du Serpent… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sale histoire? Naruto s'épongea le front, se rhabilla convenablement et se tourna vers sa protégée. Il la vit s'effondrer à genoux. Il se précipita à ses cotés, affolé.

- Hé, ça va? 

- Oui…juste…l'émotion et la fatigue.

Naruto eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle leva les yeux et fit un timide sourire à son sauveur aux yeux bleus.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée…euh…

- Naruto! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, enchaîna le blond en la voyant hésitante. T'as eu de la chance que je passe par là. Ces gars là sont loin d'être dociles…

Il l'aida à se remettre debout et lui tendit la main.

- Drôle de manière de faire connaissance, s'amusa t-il en se grattant la tête. Bah, en tout cas, enchanté…

La jeune femme, les joues légèrement roses, prit sa main et la serra en guise de salutation. 

- …Hinata. Hinata Hyûga. Et… je ne suis pas aveugle.

_J'en reviens pas. J'ai fini FINIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Je pensais ne jamais en voir le bout de ce foutu chapitre! Un chapitre qui ne détaille qu'une journée en plus…78 pages rien que pour ça…_

_Je suis soulagée de l'avoir bouclé. Il s'en passe des choses en une journée._

_Sasuke__ et __Sakura__…bah, c'est toujours aussi explosif même s'il y a une toute petite riquiqui amélioration._

_Lee __et __Shino__, il fallait que je les place, même s'ils ont qu'un petit rôle._

_Temari __et __Shikamaru__…j'écris au fur et à mesure sur ces persos, l'inspiration concernant leu histoire me vient au fil de l'écriture. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire pourquoi ils ont rompu. Je l'ai décidé comme ça. Tout comme cette histoire d'appartement…Mais je prends plaisir à écrire sur eux. _

_Kiba__et __Tenten__…là, c'est plus compliqué et vous devez vous poser des questions et c'est normal! Que s'est-il passé il y a 7 ans? Et à l'anniversaire de Hinata? Je suis certaine que quelques uns auront des suggestions! Pour eux, je sais déjà comment je vais gérer, ce qui va leur arriver et comment ça va se finir… héhéhé… On a pu voir(en partie) Kiba à l'œuvre dans sa matière de prédilection…hum…Enfin, j'angoisse un peu sur ce couple par ce qu'il sort de l'ordinaire._

_Ino__…bah, pas grand-chose à dire, tout est dit je pense, son rôle va s'étoffer. Ah non, sauf l'inconnu dont elle parle avec Sasuke. Mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, je montre clairement que je ne veux pas la cantonner au rôle de pouffe._

_Sasuke__ et __Mikoto__…alors là, j'avoue que j'ai hésité sur un truc. Sasuke doit-il l'appeler «maman»? C'est vraiment le truc bête! De sa bouche, ça me paraissait bizarre mais ça le rend un peu plus humain. J'ai effacé et réécrit je ne sais combien de fois ce passage!_

_H__inata__…pauvre chérie…Raidou et Kotetsu en gardes du corps, c'est pas trop mal!_

_Quant à __Neji__, on ne l'a pas trop vu mais ça viendra._

_Le passage entre __Naruto__ –quel abruti- et __Hinata__ n'était pas du tout prévu et j'ai hésité à le laisser. Je ne trouvais le moyen de les réunir au début. Voilà qui est fait._

_Je trouve aussi que le répondeur a un grand rôle dans ce chapitre…XD. J'aime aussi beaucoup les rentre dedans: Sasuke et Sakura, puis Hinata et Naruto…_

_Tout se met peu à peu en place. Dans le prochain chapitre, une nouvelle entrevue Sasuke/Sakura et cette fois, il va y avoir du nouveau, entre Kiba et Tenten, rien ne va plus…je pense mener le chapitre jusqu'au vernissage de Sai, en gros le chapitre condensera plus d'une semaine._

_Bref on s'en fout!_

_On m'a fait remarquer quelques incohérences: par exemple un chapitre j'écris que Temari et Shika ont été ensemble 3 ans, une autre fois je dis 4 ans…désolée de ces petites erreurs. Je relis bon nombre de fois pour éviter ce genre de chose surtout dans cette histoire où tous les personnages sont liés! Hésitez pas à me le dire!_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop long! Ah et dernière chose: préférez vous les notes en bas de pages ou dans le texte, à la suite directe du vocabulaire. Question de pratique, c'est vous qui voyez!_

_Gros bisous!_

_**1-Kaitenzuki:**__restaurant bon marché, spécialisé dans un mono produit en l'occurrence un bar à sushis sur tapis roulant. J'ai déjà testé, c'est très sympa!_

_**2-Asahi Shimbun **__est un quotidien japonais qui signifie «Journal du Soleil Levant». C'est une vraie référence pour tout journaliste et tout intellectuel. C'est l'un des deux journaux le plus lu. Une véritable institution regroupant 3000 journalistes dans 300 bureaux nationaux et une trentaine à l'étranger_

_**3-Kazuo Taoka**__était le chef incontesté du __**Yamaguchi-gumi**__ jusqu'à sa mort en 1981, le plus grand syndicat du crime du Japon, comprenant plus de 12000 membres sous sa direction. Ce groupe de Yakuzas s'est divisé en 2 clans à sa mort et à ma connaissance, ils sont toujours actifs. Kazuo Taoka était surnommé le Parrain des Parrains et était connu de tout le pays. Je pourrais vous parler des heures des Yakuzas mais c'est long et complexe. Si vous êtes intéressés; lisez __Yakuzas, la mafia japonaise__ de David KAPLAN et Alec DUBO qui ont mené des recherches pendant 20 ans sur le sujet._

_**4-Meguro-Ku**__: arrondissement de Tokyo situé au sud ouest de la ville._

_**5-Nagase Tomoya**__est un acteur super connu au Japon et également un chanteur dans un groupe tout aussi connu, Tokio. Il a fait nombre de dramas, dont IWGP et je ne vous cache pas qu'il est loin d'être laid, le garçon! Et j'ai lu quelque part qu'il aurait été avec Ayumi Hamasaki. Voilà que je fais dans le people maintenant!_

_**6-Combini: **__contraction de convenience store. Epiceries très pratiques et répandues au Japon,__ouvertes 7 jours/7 et 24 heures/24._

_**7-Waco**__Magasin de mode qui offre la vitrine la plus chic et la plus emblématique de Tokyo_

_**8-Koushin'**__C'est une agence qui sort tout droit de mon imgination t qui n'existe pas à Harajuku. «Koushin'» a plusieurs significations, entre autre celle de «podium», «défilé» ou «parade», une traduction que je trouvais pas mal pour nommer une agence de mannequin!_

_**9-La boite de nuit Oto: **__Ca, par contre, ce n'est pas de mon invention! Cette boite très en vogue existe bel et bien à Shinjuku. Le nom est fortuit mais il correspond parfaitement à la situation. Orochimaru qui est proprio d'une boite appelée Oto…génial non?_


End file.
